The Thief And His Princess
by RuskaSky
Summary: When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. [AU Adventure]
1. The Girl with the Hood

**Chapter one ~ The Girl with the Hood**

* * *

><p>"Zidane! Please, don't tell me you blew it again!"<p>

The boy who had been called looked up. His blond hair, which closed up to his chin, was gathered to a short ponytail with a blue tie. Strands of his hair hung in his face, but they couldn't cover his light blue eyes, which always seemed to sparkle. Right now, they were glistening with amusement, and the boy's lips puckered up to a grin while he examined the man running towards him.

"Did I do something weird, Blank?" Zidane asked happily, but Blank snorted, trying to do his red, spiky hair, which was held in place by a big brown belt shortly above his gray eyes – or rather, eye, for the right one was covered by yet another belt. He briefly did the other various belts adorning his apparel, set his gloves and then finally looked at the younger man, who was sitting on a small rock right beneath the main street of Alexandria.

"Just tell me one thing," Blank said, his fist shaking. "Were you even thinking about what you've done?"

Zidane laughed. "Oh, come on Blank. You know it's no big deal-"

Suddenly, Blank slapped Zidane right into his face. "Don't tell me it's no big deal, because it is, boy," he spat and grabbed Zidane at his ruffled collar. For a moment, the blue and gray colored eyes held a staring contest, then Blank dragged the youngster along the nocturnal street.

"Can't ya walk a little more slow?" Zidane asked annoyed. With one hand, he felt the red string in the form of Blank's hand on his cheek and gently stroke it, but he didn't seem to be hurt, as if he was used to it.

"No, I can't," Blank grunted. He added some muttered lines which Zidane couldn't understand, who figured it was better that way. While Blank gave vent to his anger, Zidane preferred keeping quiet and observed the quiet streets around them.

Tonight, the houses were much more lighted than usually. Zidane could see right into them, sneak a peak at the people living behind the walls. One man was just about to observe the street with furrowed brows, another one was walking around in his house, holding a little knife.

The people seemed much more restless than usually, and Zidane knew why. All the people of Alexandria, the biggest city of the Alexandrian kingdom, heard the news: A gang of thieves had arrived in town. They'd robbed several houses already and now everybody feared to be next. A little chuckle came out of Zidanes throat. _If those people knew!_

Blank turned around. "What'cha laughing about?" he snarled, though Zidane knew most of his anger had already vanished. Still, he had to play the common game.

"Nothin'," Zidane replied, trying to give his face a more guilty look. Blank just rolled his eyes, then he jerked his head towards a hidden entry. "I think no one's watching. Let's get in." Zidane nodded and opened a tiny, secret trap door, right beneath a bakery. Blank followed, after taking a last, wary look around. With an almost silently _click_, he closed the wooden door.

Standing on the ladder, he made a careful step downwards – and touched something smooth with his shoes. "Argh! Dammit, Blank! Be careful!" Zidane's voice was quiet, yet angry, but Blank just laughed. "You gotta be faster then, boy," he answered in a hushed tone, and waited a few seconds until he couldn't hear Zidane's steps anymore before he followed him.

When they reached the bottom, Zidane was sampling the wall with his gloved hands. "It's right there, I'm sure of it..." Suddenly, his fingers caught a hold on a tiny switch in the stonewall. By a _click_, he turned on the light.

Now, the two young men could clearly see a narrow path, which was immured in natural stone. Since it was meters beneath the natural ground, shores were installed to cradle the walls and ceiling.

The two followed its way an estimated 500 meters until they reached a door, which looked massive because of the steel which framed it. On eye level was a peephole. There was no handle on Zidane's side to open the door, but a small rope hung down next to him.

After pulling it in a special rhythm, steps were to hear from the other side and then, someone opened the peephole. A pair of eyes dark appeared, observing the ones waiting outside, then the door was opened.

Behind it waited a man with a red headscarf. "It's been long time for you to come back," Marcus said, but with no fret in his voice. He jerked his head towards the inside. "Come on."

The room they now entered was surprisingly big, and circular. Its walls were lagged with lumber and everywhere stabilized by shores. A few lamps lit up the interior which looked shabby, yet comfortable with its old armchairs and the big wooden table in the middle. The ground was cushioned with ragged carpets, and while the whole construction was far beneath the street level, it was comfortably warm.

At the table sat another man. His face was terribly ugly and his mouth was deformed in such a way that one would wonder whether he could still talk. In his right hand, he held a hammer which he swung to greet the homecoming people. "So you found him?" Cinna asked Blank, who nodded as an answer.

"Usual place?" Marcus added his question, which was answered by another nod of Blank. Cinna chuckled. "Baku won't be happy 'bout that."

Simultaneously, Blank, Marcus and Cinna looked at Zidane. "He's waiting for you," Marcus pointed out, causing Zidane to sigh and hung his head down. "I know, I know," he muttered while trudging towards the door at the right side of the room. "I'll go talking to him."

When he reached the door, Zidane stopped and turned around with an enormous grin. "Guess it won't be easy to calm the old man down, will it?"

* * *

><p>Zidane slipped into the room of his boss. He closed the door quietly, then turned around and looked at the small, yet functional office. The room wasn't any bigger than two king-sized beds, which made it look even more stuffed than it already was. There were a lot of shelves hanging on the walls, holding old weapons, treasure boxes with unknown jeweleries, blueprints of houses and other odds and ends.<p>

From one second to the other, the illusion disappeared and Zidane saw the _real_ office of Baku. An old desk, stained with ink and other substances (Zidane always wished it was blood so it would give his boss a more dominant appeal than he actually had) dominated the small chamber, and of course there were some shelves, but only with old documents and, most of all, dust.

Behind the desk, sitting on an old chair, Baku was already waiting for Zidane. His face bore little resemblance to a human, more to a tapir, as Zidane thought, which had been reason enough for Zidane to be scared during their first encounter.

The young man walked towards the desk, while Baku was massaging his temples, only looking up when Zidane almost bumped against the wood.

"So Blank found ye, huh?" Baku asked with a tired voice.

Zidane was surprised; he had been expecting tirades, curfew or maybe even a proper beating. But the man in front of him just looked tired, and this somehow worried Zidane more than anything he had expected. Unsure what to do, the boy tapped on his toes.

Suddenly, Baku looked up, his eyebrows almost meeting in an angry frown. "What are ye waiting for, boy? For me to punish ye? I'm _tired_ of doing it. Doesn't seem to work anyway!" Baku lifted himself up with his bulky arms. Though Zidane knew something bad might happen, he was much more content with this enraged man than the tired one a few moments ago.

Baku walked through his little office from one side to the other, his hands crossed behind his back. "Do ye have any clue how hard it is for us with someone like _ye_? We are _Tantalus_, Zidane! Don't know _who taught_ ye to be that disobedient, but it sure wasn't one of us. I mean – were ye even thinking one single moment what could've happened? We were there, we were so close... How could ye just sneak away from us to see some... some _girls_? This kicker would've changed everything! Our prestige, our self-esteem – not to mention the money we could've stolen. How stupid can ye get to ignore all of this? Does our effort, _my _effort to keep ye alive mean nothing to ye? Ye ungrateful brat!"

During his rant, Baku's voice grew louder and louder until he was at the top of his lungs. He drew a deep, unnerved breath, his eyes darted over to Zidane who stood there, still wearing his wide grin.

"What are ye grinnin' 'bout, boy?" Baku growled angrily. With a few steps, he was by Zidane's side, then he slapped the boy's cheek with a loud _clap_.

Zidane had been aware of Baku's intention, but he still endured the punishment. Beyond his false grin, he knew he was the one at fault.

A few seconds, there was silence. Then, Baku hung his shoulders down and sighed. "Ahhh... Well. I guess that's it for now. I'll tell Blank to keep his eyes on ye, 'kay?"

Zidane nodded, and Baku gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Alright. Go now."

Zidane nodded once more, the grin still wide and happy, then he turned around and left Baku's office.

* * *

><p>When he returned to the main room, only Marcus was waiting for him. Simultaneously to his entrance, a door at the other end of the room slammed shut loudly. Zidane twitched as his eyes darted over to the, sure he'd seen streaks of red hair in the moment before.<p>

He looked over to Marcus, but the man only shrugged his shoulders. "You know it's not easy for him, being the one taking care of you and all?"

Zidane averted his eyes, a foul taste building in his mouth, and took a seat next to the circular desk "Of course I know that. But it's not my fault, is it?" he added and looked up angry. "I'm the youngest one, am I not? So why is a person nearly as young as I am instructed to keep an eye on me and not someone like you, older and stuff?"

"That's the point." Marcus took a seat beside Zidane. "He is part of Tantalus since he's very young. Losing his parents made him tough. Times here made him even tougher. Unfortunately, he started to isolate himself, due to all the sacrifices he made." Marcus played with a little knife, scratching random patterns in the old wood. "And then, you came. You were... Let's say, he could recognize himself in you. With the difference that you are cheerful." Now, Marcus smiled at him. "Baku hasn't instructed him as your prefect to annoy Blank or to... make his life unpleasant. Baku wants Blank to become cheerful again. Like he was when he was younger."

Zidane frowned, then he shrugged his shoulders. "If that's true, then why is he always so pissed when I mess somethin' up? I mean, it doesn't look like Baku's plan works out fine."

Marcus chuckled. "Well, he's simply annoyed you get away so easy when you do something wrong. I guess he claims Baku being unfair."

"Isn't he?"

"No," Marcus shook his head. "Blank needed to learn his lessons his way, just like you need to learn yours your way. Baku is punishing everyone the way they need it. So we learn."

Zidane laid his head on the desk and mumbled something cloudy, then he looked up. "Does Blank come in trouble if I do something wrong?" he asked, and it was one of those rare times he sounded really worried.

Again, Marcus shook his head. "No, 'course not. He has to keep an eye on you, that's true. But that's the only... mh, I guess you can't even call it punishment since he likes hanging out with you and would do it even if he wasn't instructed to do so. No, the only thing that happens is that he and Baku have a long talk with each other. But you should stop worrying – I'm sure Blank would be even more annoyed if he'd find out."

* * *

><p>Zidane knocked at the door to Blank's room. "Come in," the familiar voice answered.<p>

Upon entering, Zidane found Blank lying on his bed, the hands crossed behind his head, one leg at rest, the other one bent, and a book on his face.

"Ah, it's you," Blank said without surprise in his voice. Zidane winced, like every time when Blank showed his ability to sense someone's presence without looking.

Slowly, Zidane approached Blank's bed. "You still angry?" he asked shyly. He wasn't the guy for showing weakness or insecurity, but he also knew Blank saved his ass often, probably even more often than he actually knew.

Blank sighed. "Of course not." He removed the book and put it on the bedside cabinet, next to a candle in a golden retainer, which looked very pretty and precious. Zidane remembered the first time he had seen it, he had asked Blank if he had stolen it from a rich man's house, which Blank affirmed with an exciting story. Zidane still had no clue whether Blank told him the truth or not back then.

"You know I'm rarely angry about you. It's just... This babysitting is exhausting. I was used to be able to do everything I wanted in my spare time. Now I can't anymore." Blank tried to tone his harsh words down with a smile. "You know I'm enjoying spending time with you."

Zidane knew that, just as he knew that Blank was just tired. But still, the frank words hurt something inside of him. Yet, Zidane just nodded with a smile. "Alright then... Would you mind me going outside? Just an hour or so, I promise I won't be late," he added when Blank frowned. He wasn't expecting permission, so he was pretty surprised when Blank nodded.

"But make sure you don't get in any trouble," the redhead reminded Zidane before he left the room. "No matter what happens to you tonight, you are the one who has to bear the consequences."

* * *

><p><em>I should've known it's going to be a quiet night. <em>

Zidane had been walking through the calm, nocturnal streets since almost an hour, deep in his thoughts. No one else was around, nothing was to hear. He knew that few nights before the Great Dance in the castle of Alexandria, people were going to sleep earlier, trying to be well rested for the event to come. Even their big fear of thieves couldn't cover up this excitement.

The Great Dance was a ball, organized by the Alexandrian queen Beatrix. Zidane didn't know much about the Great Dance; he had never attended it since only upper-class citizens used to be invited, and furthermore because the queen had stopped the ball a few years ago, shortly after the death of her husband.

But now, in honor of Princess Garnet's sixteenth birthday, the queen decided to revive the traditional ball, and to top it off, she invited all citizens to the great event.

Even though the reason for this ball was Princess Garnet's birthday, the princess's face was a mystery. She could have only been seen during the Great Dances of former times, but as she had been only twelve back then, most people were sure her face had changed throughout puberty. This was another reason why everyone was so excited – they hoped that finally, the unknown beauty was to be revealed.

_Well, guess I should head back. Blank's gonna kill me if I return too late, __Zidane decided after another minute.__T_hinking of Blank, he felt his heart twitching, and his cheery blue eyes got a more sad look to them.

_Blank... Why is he acting so cold lately? Has something happened? Or did I... Did I do something weird? Where have those times gone, us fooling around and acting like every day was our last one. Having fun, not doing as Baku said... What has happened? I know, he's _always _been a bit more calm and way more reasonable than I could ever be. But still... He's not the same anymore... Could it be that something happened to him? Something he could hide from us?_

Deep in his thoughts, Zidane didn't notice he took the wrong way. That's why when he finally looked up again, he found himself in one of the darkest streets of Alexandria. It was far away from the houses of the upper-class – and even low-class citizens didn't pass that street often, only when it was desperately necessary.

On this street, the 'bad people' met and had shady transactions. Even Zidane, who enjoyed having a night with an unknown girl once in a while, knew that this street had more than just cheap girls. Thieves and murderers had their home there, too.

Just when Zidane was about to turn around and leave this part of the town as soon as possible, he heard feet walking on the stones behind him. He turned towards the origin of the sound, his hands on his hips where leather bags held his two daggers.

First, he couldn't see who stood just a few meters in front of him because of the spare moonlight. His eyes took a few moments before he could see fairly clearly again.

In front of him stood a person, enveloped in a white cloak with red patterns in triangle shape. Among the cloak, Zidane could see legs, dressed in orange, skin-tight trousers and ending in red boots.

The person first had its arms hang down, so Zidane could see red gloves, but then it crossed the arms behind the back, pushing the upper body forwards, revealing a part of a ruffled blouse underneath the orange jumpsuit.

A breeze came up and the hood of the cloak moved, enabling Zidane to perceive the person's face, which was heart-shaped. The lips, light red, were forming a gentle smile. Brown eyes observed Zidane, from time to time hidden by long black hair.

It was a woman.

And it was the most beautiful woman Zidane had ever seen.


	2. Light of Destiny

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two ~ Light of Destiny<strong>

Zidane caught his breath. From the moment the breeze had moved the black hairs away, the brown eyes have captured him. Though he could not see them any longer, he still felt attracted to the unknown beauty and if the long, rough years under the guidance of Baku and his crew wouldn't have taught him, he would have run towards her, trying to touch her silky skin. But in this case, he made a step backwards, alarmed by her scary talent in approaching without making a sound. For a moment, there was nothing but silence between the two strangers.

Then, by another breeze, her smell flew towards Zidane. Without thinking about it, he scent the air. Her feminine smell blew him away, and for a moment he was sure to let all his walls come down. But then, a sign of unequivocal danger appeared: The tip of his tail started to twitch. In that moment, Zidane clenched his teeth. He remembered the day well, when Baku and the others saw his tail the very first time. It had never crossed his mind that it might not be usual to have a tail, but the faces of the others had told him it was more than unusual: It was unnatural. Even after they consulted an expert in abnormal body mutations, no one could have told them why Zidane had a tail looking like the one of a monkey. From that day on, Zidane felt even more like he would not belong to the rest of the world.

But now, he was glad for his tail; whenever he was in real danger, it began to twitch so he knew he should run away as fast as he could.  
>He was just thinking about turning away from the woman when she suddenly raised her voice.<br>"You found me." It wasn't a question, but a statement and Zidane froze when he heard her voice: Soft, melodious and with the unmistakeable sound of a person with authority.

"What do you mean?", he asked carefully while reaching out to his daggers; so slow, that he himself could hardly feel the movement of his hands.  
>The woman in the red cloak walked a few steps aside, sitting down on a bench near the water. "Not many men dare to come here", she said while looking into the waves, so dark they were almost black. "But you did. I am grateful for that, so I will give you more than my other customers."<p>

Zidane stumbled. Then, after a moment, he realized with even greater surprise where he was and who this woman might be. His face darkened when he remembered something Cinna told him a few months ago: That a beautiful, addicting woman was wandering through the dangerous streets of Alexandria. She was what the people would call a prostitute, but in Cinnas opinion, she was something else.

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen her myself." Cinnas face had a sad expression, as if he would pity himself. "I once caught a glimpse of her, but before I could get sure of it, she was gone." For a moment, he stared into the crepuscular light of the fire Zidane had inflamed minutes ago.<br>"So?", Zidane interrupted the man who was in his thoughts "What's so special about another whore?" But Cinna shook his head by saying "She is not a whore. She's the personified lust. And she is dangerous. If you ever get the chance to see her and she offers you her service, then there are only two options left for you: Accept, or run as fast as you possibly can if you haven't got 500 Gil at least. The Dark Princess, as the people call her, is not alone on the streets. Whenever a man refused her offer, he ended up being dead."  
>Zidane frowned. "Why is that so? What's the purpose in killing potential customers?"<br>Cinna answered him with a grin: "Because her identity is a secret. Man that get in contact with her lose all their memories except for the souvenir of having had real nice sex. No matter who she might be, she does everything she can so nobody reveals her true identity."

* * *

><p>The flood of memories stopped when the Dark Princess raised her head to look at Zidane.<br>"What are you waiting for?", she asked. "Do you not want me?"

Cinnas words seemed to scream at Zidane, but he washed them away with a soft shake of the head. The temptation was too high for him to resist.  
>"I want you, but... I don't have the money, I guess."<p>

The woman frowned, so her eyebrows met and nearly formed a harsh V, but then she shrugged her shoulders. "How much do you have got?", she asked, her voice still gentle and soft, though Zidane thought he might have heard a hint of disappointment.

"Three hundred and fifty", he answered and the Dark Princess nodded. "Come to me", she said, padding the free place beside her on the bench. Zidane followed her instruction, his heart was bumping fast when he caught her feminine smell. He wanted to get his money out of his pocket, but the woman shook his head.

"Not yet", she said. "I never take the money before I did as I promised."

Instead, she reached into her cloak and put out a little flagon, filled with a golden, shining fluid. The brown eyes captured Zidane's with intensity. "Drink this with me and then your most secret dreams shall come true."

Zidane reached out his hand to take the flagon, but suddenly, an explosion teared the air. The thief and the woman fell down from the bench, by shock and trying to get in a better fighting position. The golden fluid spilled over the stone, the flagon made a ridiculously quiet sound when it broke, compared to the explosion just a few seconds ago.

Though Zidane didn't know what it was, he felt that his place was not safe. He looked over to the woman and saw that she was holding her left wrist; she had tried to break the fall with her arms and the broken glass eventually ripped off her skin deeply; dark blood flowed down her arm. Suddenly, Zidane heard footsteps and the rattling sound of armor. Without thinking, he grabbed the woman at her right wrist, dragging her with him. He ran through the streets and was thankful for all the forays he had done during his work at Tantalus. Far away, there were more explosions and screams started to rise. Zidane could see the red shimmering light of fire and burning houses beyond him. The Dark Princess was looking back as well, her eyes wide open and in shock. Just when Zidane was about to run into an alley, she stopped and resisted his attempt to run away.

"Let go off me!", she spit at him and freed her wrist out of his hand. Her eyes had a furious glance as she made a step backwards. Zidane opened his mouth to ask her "What do you think you're doing?" but another explosion occurred and the sound drowned his voice. Instead, he and the Dark Princess had to press their hands on their ears, but they struggled to hold their position because of the blast.

Before the woman could take the chance to run away, Zidane grabbed her at her arm.  
>"Don't run away all on your own!", he screamed to be louder than the screams and explosions everywhere. "You're going to get hurt!"<p>

Her brown eyes sprayed sparks as she stared at him and tried to rid his grip. "Don't tell me what I have got to -". Her eyes opened even wider as she recognized figures behind Zidanes back. The thief, who realized her scared stare, turned around quickly and was confronted with five soldiers. They held their swords up and moved slowly towards him.

"Don't move!", one of them said while coming closer.  
>Zidane turned around, wanting to grab the woman's arm once again and run away, but then there were soldiers behind his back as well.<br>_We're trapped!_

He shortly looked at the woman beside him. She was frozen in shock, her lips were moving without making a sound, her eyes were about to pop out of her head. Suddenly, Zidane felt a feeling unknown to him before: He was responsible for another person's life. Being together with Blank or the others was something different: They knew how to fight and to survive. But the woman was vulnerable. For the first time of his life, Zidane felt the heavy weight of responsibility laying on his shoulders.

Suddenly, his lips formed a grin. By looking over his shoulder, he said "Not moving, eh? Yeah, alright." Before the soldiers could react, Zidane took one of his daggers and threw it in a circular motion. The blade slashed the throat of three soldiers before it flew back to Zidane. The thief caught it while running towards the soldiers that had obstructed his escape route. With a smooth strike, he decapitated the first one. The resistance of muscles and bones did not bother the dagger, it cut through it like butter. Before the head fell down to the ground and blood spilled on the dirty stones, Zidane turned around his axis and rammed his other dagger into another soldiers stomach, then he split the helmet and head. The crashing bones crunched terribly and hurt the ears and the soldier broke down, jerking and spilling more blood onto the street.

Zidanes eyes rushed through the area. One of the soldiers was making a move towards the Dark Princess, but before he could reach her, Zidane through one dagger right into his face. The soldier tried to raise his shield, but in that moment, it was as if someone had thrust him in the back and before the warrior could react, the dagger pierced through his head.

The two soldiers that were left stared in shock at their dead companions, and Zidane took the chance and ran towards the woman and by bracing on her shoulder, he spiraled through the air and ended up behind the soldiers. He wanted to knee one of them in the guts, but the man was faster and blocked Zidanes attempt with his shield. Before Zidane could react, the soldier rammed him with his shoulder so Zidane fell against a wall. He crunched his teeth when the pain went across his backbone, but he branched from a little case right onto the soldier. He raised his arm to crush the dagger into the soldiers neck, but the other warrior ran towards him. Zidane jumped off to evade the strike of the massive greatsword. A decent blow waft his cheek and Zidane could even perceive the reflected glow of the moonlight on the blade.

The thief landed beside the soldier he had thrown his dagger at and released the weapon. By turning around quickly, he ran towards the two soldiers. Both of them raised their swords, but Zidane crossed his arms and before the soldiers could strike, he slit their guts by opening his arms wide again. With a gurgling sound, both soldiers fell down, lying in their own pool of blood.

The thief convulsed, then he cleansed his blood stained daggers at a piece of matter leaning against a wall. Then he turned around to the woman. During the whole fight, she hasn't moved. The fear in her eyes has gone, the calm was back again.

"You okay?", Zidane asked while walking towards her, but he stopped after making one step; the hostile look in her eyes distracted him. Just when he was about to ask her, she vomited out: "I do not need your help."

"Bu -!"

"I can take care of myself!", she interrupted his attempt and looked at him with disgust. She gripped into her cloak and pulled out a little round thing. By a _click_, she removed the safety catch.

"Wait!", Zidane shouted, but before he could react, she threw the smoke-bomb. His sight blurred and he had to cough terribly. He caught a glimpse of her turning away, followed by a huge person with red hair, but Zidanes sight was too bad to see anything else.

Carefully, he walked backwards into the alley he wanted to hide in before and waited for his eyes to recover. Once he could see clearly, Zidane checked the street.

When the thief was sure he was alone, he rushed back into the headquarters.

* * *

><p>He pulled the cord hidden behind wood. His breath hurt, his legs didn't want to run any longer, and Zidane sighed in relief when Cinna opened the door.<p>

"There you are", he simply stated when Zidane entered. The young thief raised his head and looked surprised when he found Baku, Marcus and Blank sitting around the table. They were all starring at him.

Zidane ducked. In anticipation of punishment, he took a seat beside Blank. But Baku just ignored Zidanes interruption and waited for Cinna to sit down as well.

"Guys", the leader started to talk, "we got a problem. This outside is our problem. We have to solve that problem. Quick. Any ideas?"

Zidane raised his hand. Baku gave him a glance, then sighed.

"Our problem is", he pointed out before Zidane had asked, "that those people out there now think that we are responsible for the explosions and the fires."

Zidane put his head slant. "So? What's the big deal?"

Now, not only Baku, but Blank, Marcus and Cinna as well sighed.

"You know our rep", Marcus answered. "We might be thieves, and we might be dangerous; _but _we are not heartless killers and firebugs. But now..."  
>"These people now think that we are exactly that", Blank quickly pointed out. "Ye're not long enough into that business to understand how bad of a situation we're in but... Well, let's say we're boned."<p>

Zidane raised his left eyebrow. "Why do those people think we set the... Wait, what has been set on fire anyway?"

"Some grain silos." Cinna shook his head. "By now, they must think we came here to kill 'em!"

Baku leaned towards Zidane. "Do ye understand? As thieves, we need the people to be scared of us, also to fear us – but if they seek for revenge, we're dead in the water. Now, we have to find a solution so they won't set us up." The leader waited some silent minutes. "So, what can ye think of?"

"We could set another fire...", Cinna started slowly, "and leave proof for another group. You know his this wannabe thieves group that came here a while ago? They were even stupid enough to create an icon for their group."

Blank shook his head. "Nah, too dangerous. Guards or other thieves might catch us."

"They're going to catch us anyway if they start searching for real now", Marcus mumbled.

Now, Zidane became restless. "Is it that bad?", he asked carefully.

Baku nodded. "Ye might think this is a good hidy-hole? Pah!" He snorted. "In Lindblum, we had dens a ton better than this as our last escape! The kingdom of Alexandria is small, the people unworldy. Their _Knights of Pluto_", at this point, Marcus and Blank chuckled, "are a bunch of good-for-nothing! That's why our new headquarters have been set up here! But now." Baku shook his head. "I always wanted to become louche with ye guys, though I never thought of getting so bad status." He laughed darkly. "If this would stay as a local matter, I wouldn't give a shit about it. The Knights of Pluto may search till the cows come home, they'll never find us. But it won't remain like this. The soldiers in Lindblum are a ton better than this Alexandrian crap. And as much as I know the Queen, she will ask Cid Fabool to help her." Suddenly, Baku chuckled for several seconds. Blank, Marcus, Cinna and Zidane waited patiently for him to calm down.

After a short time, Baku rallied. "Anyhows, guys", he then started of with his loud voice, "I will give ye seven days to set another fire. Leave evidences for this other group, oglops for all I care! During these days, I will get our stuff packed and make the Prima Vista ready to head off back to Lindblum."

Zidane frowned in surprise. "Isn't it stupid to go back to Lindblum where the soldiers are even worse for us?"

Baku chortled. "Nope. It's the best thing to do. Don't ye remember our times there? Haven't said ye want to go back ever since we left?"  
>Zidane shrugged his shoulders and nodded at the same time. "I do. But still; wouldn't it be dangerous?"<br>Baku shook his head. "No, it's perfectly fine. Just trust me. I know that we're more safe in Lindblum than we might be here for now. I wanted to go back soon anyway." He winked.

Now, Blank took part on the conversation as well. "Why seven days? Anything special?"Baku shook his head. "Just giving ye guys a reason to hurry... Of course I have a special reason, idiot!", he then added shouting. "And now off with ye! I wanna see some changes damn soon!"  
>Before going back into his room, Zidane picked up Blank mumbling something weird.<br>"I can't go now. Not yet."

* * *

><p>Morning has come already, but Zidane laid on his bed still wide awake. He tried to get the sleep he needed so much, but his thoughts were chasing each other in his mind. His feet and legs felt as if they wanted to run until they could run no more, his heart was raising as if he had done it.<p>

Zidane got up with a sigh. Since he had seen the look on Blanks face, he couldn't stop worrying about it.

_It's not like Blank hiding anything from us. As far as I know him. … Do I even know him? What if not? Has it been my fault? Anyone's fault? Or is he haunted by dreams of the past?_

Zidane remembered the day well when Blank told him about his past.

* * *

><p>"It's not like I've been here for forever, ya know?" Blank's face showed a little smile, but it didn't reach the eyes. He leaned against a wall, Zidane sitting on a bench beside him.<br>"Where do you come from, then?", Zidane asked surprised. He couldn't imagine Blank being somewhere else than in the streets of Lindblum. Blank, who knew its secret ways and hidden places best. Blank, who knew everything about Lindblum's history. Blank, who had lived there ever since.  
>Or so Zidane has thought.<br>So quietly that he could hardly understand his friend, Blank whispered "Treno."  
>Zidane gasped for air. "You serious? Treno? That Treno? The city of the rich? You lived there?"<br>Blank shook his head slowly. "I was born there, but I lived there only for a few years. Until I was five." Suddenly, he silenced. Deep in his own thoughts, Blank has looked over the streets of Lindblum. There was hustle and bustle everywhere. The people were walking from one place to the other, carrying their bags, shopping and chatting. Zidane looked wishfully to them. The next day, he and the whole Tantalus, were about to head to Alexandria. Baku told they would have great business there and lots of space.  
>"I wasn't born here. Yet, I feel like I was indeed." Blank's voice was full of sorrow, but Zidane couldn't figure out why. His friend went on talking "If it wasn't for Tantalus, I would stay here." Zidane looked at his best friend in shock, but Blank just smiled. "Trust me, I won't leave you until my time has come. That's a promise."<br>And there, in front of the sundown, Zidane took Blank's hand very tight. He thought it was a promise for eternity.  
>Later on that day, the young boy had asked the others about Blank's past. Marcus was the only one who answered with a sad smile "It's better for you you don't know. It's not a happy past."<p>

* * *

><p>Zidane shook his head and came back to the present-day.<p>

_I will ask him. I have to know what has happened to him during his five years in Treno. He's gotta tell me!_

Zidane got up abruptly and was about to run to Blank's room to get the answers he was waiting for years, when Cinna almost run into him.  
>"You up already?", his companion asked surprised, then he waved with his hands. "Doesn't matter, just the better! Come, we're about to head out."<p>

Zidane ran after Cinna, who was leaving the headquarters through its secret entry.

"Why all of a sudden?", Zidane asked between two steps and caught breath.  
>"The other gang", Cinna answered briefly and headed on while trying to give the most important information to Zidane.<br>"Blank... found them." Gasp. "Have a special" gasp "sign. Take the advantage now!"  
>Zidane was now on a level with Cinna. Being much younger, he could talk better than Cinna (Zidane also suggested it was Cinna's strange mouth that made talking quickly hard for him).<br>"So we're setting another fire indeed?"  
>Cinna shook his head. "In the daylight? No, we're going to observe."<br>Zidane frowned, which was quite hard to do while running without looking funny. "Why the hurry then?"  
>Cinna seemed to lose the strength in talking. "Blank", he simply stated.<p>

A few streets further, Blank was waiting for them. "Finally", he said and turned towards Zidane. "I didn't thought you'd be here so soon." Zidane waved his hands "I was getting up anyways. So... what's going?"

Blank pointed to a wall nearby. "Look at it", he ordered.

Though Zidane still felt like Blank was hiding something, he did as his friend wished and moved closer to the wall. There, he saw a strange sign, so entwined he could hardly see what it was supposed to be. But then he recognized that it was a dagger, followed by a bloodstream. The young thief frowned. "What is this?", he asked.

"A gangs sign", Blank stated. By rolling his eyes, Zidane answered "I knew that. I meant: What is this that it's so important to come and get me?"  
>Blank snorted. "I want to give you the special task to learn how to draw it."<p>

Zidane opened his eyes wide. "Why me?", he asked surprised and Blank answered "Because you're the only one skilled enough. Didn't you tell us you've been imitating several signatures before we met you? Go and show us how skilled you really are."

Zidane tried to protest, but Blank did not back down. "We're going now, planning the fire. And you are going to sit here and try your very best in copying it. We will set the fire once you're an expert at it. And, Zidane", Blank added while turning away, "please try to be inconspicuous."

Zidane snorted, but kept his mouth shot while the rest of his gang walked away. Then he turned to the sign at the wall.  
>A sigh escaped his lips.<p>

"Oh man, this is going to last all day."

* * *

><p>The days passed by. Zidane had to stay at the wall all day long, Blank only allowed him to come home late at night. During that time, Zidane became extremely awkward. Sitting on a bench or on his feet all day long, focusing the sign and trying to copy it was more than boring. But whenever he asked for a break, Blank just shook his head. Even though his task was nothing physically exhausting, he felt exhausted and tired nonetheless when he got home late at night. The sign started to haunt him, even in his dreams he saw it over and over.<p>

Five days have passed when Zidane walked up to Blank and chucked a piece of paper in front of him. Blank bend forwards and looked at it. A grin appeared on his face when he saw it was the other gangs sign, perfectly copied. He looked up to Zidane and smiled at him.

"You've been doing great", he complimented Zidanes talent, but the young thief just answered with a shrug. "Even if you want to set the fire right away – I'm gonna sleep."

Blank chuckled and nodded. "Sure. We'll set it tomorrow. Marcus? Go tell Baku." A big smile appeared on Blanks face. "We're going to stay here."

* * *

><p>A last check on his equipment. Daggers, stain and the mouth mask were at their places. Zidane nodded. <em>Good. We're ready to go!<em>

He took a last look at his comrades. Marcus and Cinna carried gas cans, Blank had a torch and a box of matches. They all nodded at each other, then hurried towards the grain silos. While the others soaked the area around the silos, Zidane painted the entwined sign on the first of them.

He felt remorse, setting grain silos on fire, but he knew it was the only way to stay save. The young thief remembered Blanks words.

"_We're going to set three silos on fire. We'll chose those which are most away from houses. We don't want to hurt anyone; we just want to keep us save."_

Zidane clenched his teeth, but he went to the second silo nonetheless and painted the sign once more. The day before, he had painted the sign on the grain silos from the last fire and hoped nobody would wonder about it.

Quickly, he rushed to the third silo and painted the sign one last time. With a nod to Blank, he pulled back into the shadows of the houses. Together with Marcus and Cinna, he waited for Blank.

The redhead set the torch on fire and then slowly ran it through hay that had been placed nearby the gasoline, then he ran away quickly. While the four thieves pulled back quietly, the three grain silos caught fire and just a few moments later, screams were to hear. Zidane jerked, but kept on running nonetheless.

Suddenly, he saw a huge person running towards Marcus and knocking him over. Zidane could see that it was a giant man with red hair. He struck Marcus, who flew against a wall nearby. Zidane could only hear Marcus coughing and moaning, but the stranger ignored him and turned towards Cinna. Cinna had taken his gavel and ran towards the stranger, about to strike him, but the colossus made a smooth move and was out of Cinnas reach. He took a bench, raised it over his head as if it would weigh nothing and threw it against Cinna, who was knocked over immediately.

Zidane wanted to run towards his hurt comrades, but Blank made a sign and portend him to run back to the headquarters. Everything inside of Zidane was against Blank's order, but it was Blank's mission and he knew he had to follow his lead. So the young thief just nodded, turned around quickly and ran as fast as he possibly could. Now, the stranger seemed to catch interest for Zidane: He turned around, observed him for a moment and then ran after him. Though Zidane was a quick runner, he could hear that the stranger was catching up. Zidane took a look over his shoulder and saw in fear that the redhead was just two steps away from him. Zidane rolled to the right and the redhead, who couldn't react so fast, ran a few meters ahead, but he caught himself real quick and teared to Zidane.

Just when the young thief was about to take his daggers, Marcus and Blank blocked his way.

"Run home!", Blank shouted while keeping an eye on the giant, who was now standing still. Maybe he was wondering whom to knock out first?  
>"I can't leave you alone!", Zidane screamed back, but then, somebody pat his shoulder. It was Cinna, his face full of blood.<p>

"This guy broke my nose", he sizzled and Zidane could hardly understand him. "Run, Zidane. Someone needs to protect Baku in case it's a big plan."  
>Zidane shook his head. "What if it isn't?"<p>

Marcus grinned "We weren't prepared. Now, we are. This one's an easy match. Just run, please."

Zidanes sight rushed to Blank, who was nodding towards him. "Run, boy."

Zidane clenched his fists, his eyes filled with tears, but he nodded nonetheless and then rushed away. He could hear the stranger trying to run after him, but the others blocked his way and soon, Zidane was out of sight.

* * *

><p>He ran into the headquarters and noticed to his big shock that the door was open. Without further hesitation, he bolt in the main room and quickly closed the door behind him. Then, he went to the bureau of Baku.<p>

The first thing he noticed was that there were two people in the room – one lying on the ground, the other standing with its back towards him. The second was a decent, feminine scent he had smelled just a few days ago. Zidane could hear how the person was searching for something in a little casket on Baku's desk. The young thief made a step towards it, but he stepped on something soft and wobbly and without thinking, he made an irritated noise.

The person whipped around and the hood of the cloak fell down. Zidane gasped when he recognized her.  
>It was the Dark Princess!<p> 


	3. Dagger

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three ~ Dagger<strong>

"You?!", both of them said at the same time; Zidane surprised, the young woman sizzling.

"What are you doing here?", Zidane asked leery, but instead of an answer, the Dark Princess quickly drew out two short knifes and turned them against Zidane. The young thief raised his hands: "Woah! Calm down! I'm not gonna do anything to you."

The dark eyes narrowed in distrust. Slowly, the woman made a step towards him, raising her knifes to his throat. "You're going to let me go now", she whispered threatening while carefully moving towards the door behind Zidane, so the young thief had to turn around. Without the woman noticing, Zidane moved his left feet and bumped against a little metallic bell so it caused an excited sound. Distracted, the Dark Princess jerked her head to the ground and in this very moment, Zidane kneed her in the stomach. With a groan, she lost consciousness and slumped. Zidane caught her fall and held the beauty in his arms. For a moment, he had to stare at her face; it looked so peacefully and her lips had opened just a bit, as if she was about to make a little "oh".

Zidane shook his head to get rid of this kind of thoughts. Hastily, he carried the Dark Princess into his room and locked the door from the outside, then he rushed back into Baku's office.

It was then when he figured out the soft, wobbly thing he stood on earlier was his boss' face. Carefully, Zidane helped Baku up on a chair and tested his body for wounds, but the only thing he found was a bump on the back of his head. So Zidane just tidied up the office and then returned to his room.

The Dark Princess looked like she was sleeping, still carrying that peaceful look on her face. Her black hair framed her face like a silky waterfall by night, the porcelain skin was radiant, the red lips glowed luscious.

At first, Zidane's mouth was opened in awe, but he caught himself and shook his head. Slowly, he sat beside her on the bed and watched the girl. For some reason, he couldn't understand what circumstances could force a girl like her to become a prostitute and thief. He nearly had to laugh at her attempt to get money from Baku's office – only the leader of the thieves knew where he hid the treasures, the gold and jewelry, the money. Zidane himself had tried to figure out the secret place many times, and even though he was an expert concerning finding and stealing treasures, he never caught a glimpse of Baku's. Sure, a tiny bit was handed to him and the remaining part of Tantalus once a while, their payment for their job, but the real amount was unknown to him.

Again, he had to frown while studying the woman's face. Like the first night he saw her, he felt an aura of mysterious authority and strong will around her – yet, watching her sleep, he could also feel insecurity. She was probably younger than he was and yet dangerous. Still, the wish to touch her face was too big for him to resist.

Slowly, he reached out with his hand to touch her, the other hand remained beside the daggers, ready to draw them out.

Just when he was about to reach her face, the Dark Princess opened her eyes. With a quick movement, she got up and jerked behind, trying to get out of his reach. Instinctively, she reached to her hips, where she had placed her short knives, but realized they were gone.

"You're searching for them?", Zidane asked and held up said knives.

"Give them back!", the young woman ordered walked towards him. In this moment, Zidane grabbed her wrists and held her tight. "Let go off me!", she screamed, but Zidane just looked at her. "Who are you?", he asked. "I won't let you go until I know who you are and what you want", he added after moments of silence. The woman sighed. "Is it not obvious?", she asked but kept talking without waiting for him to answer: "I was trying to steal your money."

Zidane frowned. "But why us? And how did you figure when the time was right?"

Another sigh. Then, she looked up shyly. "From the very moment we met, I knew that you must belong to a band of thieves. I have heard rumors about you, about the money you own. After the fight with the Pluto-Knights, I stayed near by you and after you caught yourself, I followed you secretly. It took me some days to figure out where your entry was and how I could sneak into it. For my luck, you were investigating on another case and I kept being undiscovered. I only saw four man leaving and entering this place over and over again, and once all of you left, I waited just a little longer and then I snuck into this place." For a moment, she stopped. "I did not know there was another man!", she then said with a regretful, worried voice, "He surprised me from behind when I was searching through the office. I did not know what to do, I reacted instinctively and grabbed the wooden cup on the desk and hit him on his head. Is he hurt badly?"

Zidane shook his head. "Nah, he's completely fine. Baku sure got a tough head."

Silence came. The thief was deep in his thoughts and the Dark Princess had lost the will to escape.

Finally, she asked "What are you going to do now, mister?" Zidane looked up surprise and laughed. "You don't have to call me "mister" - I'm Zidane. What's your name?"

She blinked. "I am... Dagger."  
>Zidane raised his eyebrows: "Really? That sure is an unusual name."<br>Dagger shrugged. "It is a name, like any other." Suddenly, her eyes fell on Zidane's tail. Dagger screamed in shock and jumped back. "Wha-what is this?!", she asked confused and in distrust.

Zidane looked down. "Oh, you mean this?" He moved his tail a bit. "It's my tail."

"I- I can see that!", Dagger replied. "But why do you got one? Are you human?"

This time, it was Zidane who shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Got it since my birth. No one could tell me why I got one or what other kind off people might have some. The rest of me is human, though", he added winking. "If you're freaking out this easily, you shouldn't see Cinna's face."  
>Dagger twisted her eyes. "What do you mean?"<p>

Zidane grinned. "Well, I guess I've now decided what to do with you. I'mma keep you here."  
>Dagger gasped. "What?! No, you can not do that to me, I'm-!" Suddenly, she stopped talking and looked away. "Why?", she whispered.<p>

"You're awesome! To sneak into this place, it takes someone who's got my abilities. You'd be a great help."

Dagger shook her head. "No, listen, Zidane. I have to go very soon. Someone is waiting for me. And if he finds out that I am captured here, he is going to come and get me."

Zidane looked at her. "You mean the redhead?" Consterned, she looked up. "He was fighting against me and the others, just after we set the fire a few minutes ago. You sent him as a distraction, huh? Well, gotta disappoint you, but I managed to escape. I worry about the others, though", he added thoughtfully. "They should've got her already."  
>"You managed to escape Amarant?", she whispered astonished.<p>

"Is that how he's called?"

"He is taking care of me since... a long time", the girl evaded his question, then she sighed. "Now, we really _do_ have a problem: Amarant never gets beaten. He is going to be really mad at you." Suddenly, she looked right into Zidane's eyes. "Trust me, it would be a lot easier for all of us if you let me go."

Zidane shook his head. "I can't. At least until we have left Alexandria. You're dangerous to us now, Dagger."  
>"I will give you money!", she interrupted him. "Jewelry! Gold! Anything you want. Just please, let me go." Her eyes had such a panic, desperate look that Zidane felt the urge to hug her. Still, he had to shake his head.<p>

"Listen, I can't trust ya. I have to keep an eye on you. Come on, Dagger, what do you have to loose? I- I don't wanna be rude, but... Isn't stealing better than your current... job?"

The young woman looked away. "How come you do not understand this?", she mumbled when suddenly, someone else entered the room.  
>It was Blank. His face was covered with blood and he coughed terribly. "Zidane!", he screamed while rushing towards the younger boy. "Didn't you hear us?! We've been calling, knocking and whatsoever over ten minutes now! I was lucky to see you've left the door open just a bit– which means you're an even bigger idiot!" Suddenly, he noticed the Dark Princess. Without thinking, Blank grabbed his sword and turned it towards her. "Who is she?", he asked, his voice calm and threatening.<p>

Zidane raised his hands. "Wowowowowo! Calm down, Blank! She's a friend!"

The readhead's eyes narrowed. "The same friend who knocked out Baku? Don't even try" he added as Zidane opened his mouth. "I've been checking Baku's office first – it could've been you haven't reached this place yet, but he had to be here. I found him sitting there, a bump on his head. Did she do this?"

Zidane hesitated. "It's not as ya think, Blank, seriously. Let me explain it, 'kay?"

Blanks eyes narrowed even more. Then, he slowly took down his falchion. "I will listen to you, Zidane", he answered while his eyes kept looking at Dagger. "Cinna!", he then yelled.

The called one rushed into the room, his face covered in even more blood than Blank's – at least, someone had taken care of his nose, probably Marcus. "Yeaaah?", he asked, slightly breathless.

Blank jerked his head in Daggers direction. "Stay here and keep your eyes on her. No talk. Just pay attention. Zidane and I are going to have a quick talk."

Cinna nodded and positioned himself beside the door.

"Come on", Blank said rude and went into a small, hidden room far apart from the rest. As soon as they reached it, he spun around. "Tell me you've got a good explanation for this!", he said, his voice quiet, threatening nonetheless.

Again, Zidane hesitated. "I... You know, actually she's..."

"Wait!", Blank interrupted. "Don't try to lie to me! I know you too well; you can't. So speak the truth."

Zidane bit his tongue. "Seriously, she's not an enemy. She... she wants to join us. I met her on my way here and she pleaded for it and when I brought her here, Baku accidentally confused her as an invader, she just defended herself and- "

Blank shook his head and chuckled darkly, then he raised his hand. "Stop it right there, man. You can't lie to me, so what's with that foolish attempt?"

Zidane shook his head. "No, I'm not lying, it is the truth!"

Blank shrugged his shoulders. Yeah right. You seem to have your reasons. Just tell me one thing: Can you trust her?"

"I told you she wants to join us- "

"Can you trust her?"

"I- "

"Can you or not?" Blank looked directly into Zidane's eyes. "This is your responsibility. We are one family. If you tell me she's no danger to us, I will accept it and tell the others. But if you can't, I will be the first one eliminating her. So tell me."

"I- … I can", Zidane said, but he couldn't look back into Blank's eyes. The weight laying on his heart was too heavy. He waited for Blank to hit him, to laugh at him and realizing how much of a liar he was, but Blank just pat his head. "Alright, then. I'mma tell the others. Meanwhile, tell her everything she needs to know." He turned around and was about to leave the room when he looked back and said: "You're my brother. I trust you." Then he left.

Zidane let himself fall against a wall.

_Did I do the right thing?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Baku's eyes were narrowed. "And ye want me to believe in such a story?", he asked Blank warily. Blank nodded. "I know Zidane. He said we can trust her. And so I do."<br>Baku sighed. "Blank... Blank, Blank, Blank... Ye would stand up for anything Zidane does, right?"

Blank drew himself up. "I do, boss."

"Okay. Then, if ye trust him so much, I'm going to lay all responsibility for this girl on him and ye. If ye fail, whoever it is, ye know what's going to happen?"  
>Blank gulped. "I do, boss", he responded again.<p>

Baku nodded. "Ye may leave now. But bring Zidane and this girl here before."

Blank nodded, his voice nearly inaudible. "Yes, boss."

* * *

><p>Zidane kept staring at Daggers eyes.<br>"I can not stay here! Please, let me go", she said once more, but Zidane shook his head. "You can't anymore, Dagger. You found out where our secret headquarter is. You've seen our boss' face. You know too much. A few years ago, it wouldn't have mattered, but now..."

Dagger sighed and looked away. "Is there... really nothing, that I could do?", she asked shyly. Zidane raised his eyebrows as he realized her offer, then he quickly shook his head. "No, nothin'."

The young woman sniffled. "What are you going to do to me? I am of no use for you."

Zidane looked away. "That's up to Baku to decide", he mumbled.

"I-", Dagger was about to say when suddenly, Blank came in.

"I'm sorry, I hope I don't interrupt you two in somethin'?", he asked, a hint of irony in his voice. "The boss wants to see you two."

Zidane stood up quickly. "Did you tell him, that-"  
>"Yeah yeah", Blank responded. "She may stay here. But he wants to talk to her."<p>

Zidane looked back to Dagger, nodding towards her as encouragement. "Let's go."

Slowly, Dagger stood up, her eyes kept staring at Blank in doubt while she moved towards Zidane. Then she nodded. "Yes. Let us go."

Though she held her head up high and moved confidently through the main room, Zidane could feel her wall of security and authority crumbling down. After knocking on Baku's office door, both entered.

Baku was sitting at his desk, and it was once of those rare times Zidane could actually see the seriousness in his eyes.

"So ye are the girl that hit me", Baku stated.

Dagger gulped, but responded with a strong voice: "Yes, I am. My name is Dagger, and I have got a favor I want to ask of you."

Baku raised his left eyebrow. "So what?"

"I-", she hesitated and touched her chest, then looked up directly in Baku's eyes. "I want to go home."

For a moment, Baku was speechless, then he started laughing. "Gawahaha, for a moment, I thought ye were serious!"  
>Dagger nodded. "I am."<p>

The boss of the thieves stopped laughing immediately and looked at her with a serious face. "For real? I thought ye wanted to join us?"

The young woman shook her head slowly. "He and Zidane got me wrong. It is not like I would not admire your amazing skills and coordination, but... The longer I am here, the more dangerous will this place become."

Baku frowned. "Dangerous? Why?"

With a quick look at Zidane, she responded: "There is someone who is going to look for me. If he is not already. And if he comes here, then I can not guarantee that you and your group may survive."

Before Baku could burst into laughter once again, Zidane added: "As far as I've seen this guy, she may be right. The one who attacked us before we returned had as his goal, to make time for he-" He interrupted himself immediately, but it was too late and Baku narrowed his eyes.  
>"Make time for her, ye say? I understand alright. Ye wanted to rob us", he said while staring at Dagger. "And now, ye expect us to let ye go?"<p>

"You do not understand!", Dagger responded panicking. "At this very moment, Amarant is looking for me. It will not take long until he figures out that I am captured, and if you will not let me go, he is going to kill you all! Just like Zidane said, he was just distracting the others, without the real want to harm them because I asked him to hold back! But if he thinks my life is in danger, he is going to do whatever it takes to get me out of here! So please, for your own sake, let me go! I will not come back or tell others about your place, all I want is to go!"

Baku stared at her, then, he slowly nodded. "I understand. I have seen the wounds yer Amarant has caused on my members' body. Is he even human?"

Dagger hesitated. "I- I do not know, to be honest."

Baku sighed and rubbed his head. "Listen, girl, I can't let ye go so easily. Yer a danger to us, no matter what ye promise. But... tomorrow night, we are ready to leave this city."

"What?", Zidane asked confused. "But wasn't our plan a success? I thought we wanted to stay for a while longer?"  
>Displeased, his boss examined him with his eyes before he replied: "I've changed my mind. Alexandria's getting' too hot right now. Don't wanna get any of us caught because of some careless mistake. I thought ye liked Lindblum?"<p>

Zidane lowered his head and mumbled something that sounded like an apology. Baku grunted before he turned his head back to Dagger. "Anyways, how about this: Under Zidane's guard, ye will wait outside for yer guardian and tell him that tomorrow evening, ye will go outside and with him."

Again, Dagger hesitated, but she finally replied: "I thank you. Hopefully, Amarant will understand."

On the leaders face, a hint of a smile appeared. "Alright, then. Until everything is prepared for our leave, ye'll be under Zidane's guard. If ye ever dare to make a wrong move or to do any harm to us, he'll kill ye. Understood?" Though his words addressed the young woman, Zidane nodded. "Got it, boss."

Baku gave him a quick, irritated look, then sighed and made a dismissive gesticulation. "Leave."

When the two had left the room, Baku buried his head in his hands. "Oh my... Why do I have this strange feeling we're going into big trouble..?"

* * *

><p>Zidane frowned. "And you sure he comes?"<p>

Dagger nodded. "He will. It is in his nature."

„Ahuh?", Zidane made with an unconvinced look on his face. "If you say so..."

He and Dagger were standing on a big place in the center of Alexandria. It was still morning, but the place was already crowded. Most of the people were busy, minding their own businesses and buying items or preparing their shops for the costumers. Usually, it would not have been so crowded, but the birthday of the princess, although it was still a few days away, made the people gather in and around Alexandria. A little sigh escaped Zidane's lips when he thought about the fact that he wasn't going to see her. She was supposed to be an extraordinary, breathtaking beauty and Zidane, as the lady killer of Alexandria, wanted to see her desperately, to know if she really was as beautiful as she was claimed to be.

The young woman, her hood pulled down low over her face, looked at him. "You seem sad. Is everything alright?" Zidane shrugged his shoulders and smiled lightly. "Ah, you know, it's just a shame we've gotta go. I really love Alexandria and its girls", he winked, but she just looked away and kept silent.

"Anyways", he moved on, "A real shame is that in just a few weeks, the face of the princess will be revealed, and-"

"What?!", Dagger interrupted him surprised. "H-her face is going to be revealed? When? Tell me!" For a moment, it looked like she was about to get up and shake him until he would tell her, but suddenly, she calmed down.

"I mean... It is just a really interesting information for me." She tried smiling innocently, but Zidane was already misgiving.

"It's not known exactly; if I knew when her birthday is, I could tell ya the date - it's supposed to be her birthday party."  
>"Ah, I see", Dagger replied, still smiling lightly. "That is why everyone seemed so busy lately..."<p>

"Yeah! It's told her beauty's not from this world and that she's the most adorable, innocent person on the planet", Zidane kept saying without noticing the more and more sad look on Daggers face.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. People who were coming from the main street were walking faster than they usually would and kept staying on either the right or the left side.

"He is there", Dagger stated and Zidane got up. And then, he appeared.

A giant human, dressed in dark green clothes, with lightly blue skin and with red mahogany hair, so bulky and wide that the head underneath it seemed tiny and small. But with just one look into that face, Zidane could tell that this man was strong, disciplined and an expert on the field of killing. He clenched his fists as he remembered the last night, when the giant redhead had attacked him and the others.

The man had reached the bench Zidane and Dagger were sitting on. The young woman got up and looked with serious eyes into the giants face. Suddenly, the redhead raised his right hand, and for a moment, Zidane was sure that he was going to hit her. Instead, Amarant hesitated for a second while he examined Dagger's then, then he lowered his hand again.

"Amarant. I will not come back until tomorrow night. I will stay with the Tantalus until then. Do not try to rescue me, neither harm the five members. Understood?" Daggers voice was as secure and as firm like the night Zidane had seen her for the first time.

Amarant nodded, without making any sound.

"Good. Until then, Amarant."

Another nod, then the redhead turned around and walked away. A few meters before he was out of sight, he turned halfway round and stared at Zidane, his gaze so intense that the thief shivered.

Still, after Amarant got out of sight, Zidane leaned over to Dagger and whispered: "You sure he understood you? He seems a little geeky", but Dagger just shook her head. "Don't underestimate him. He is really intelligent – which makes him even more dangerous. Still", she added smiling, "he did understand surely. Otherwise you would be dead now."

Zidane gulped, but then, he faked a laugh. "Yeah, whatever. So... What are we gonna do next?"

The young woman looked at him surprised. "Er... I do not know. I thought you knew what to do?"  
>Zidane frowned. "What's with your speaking attitude anyway? You sound real stilted."<br>Suddenly, Dagger blushed. "Do I? Er... Is it... conspicuous?"

Zidane nodded. "Yup. Rather. You're not coming from an upper class family, do you?"

Again, Dagger asked: "Would that be... bad?"

Suddenly, Zidane slanted his head. "What are you hiding, Dagger?"

The young woman turned around quickly. "Nothing, nothing, really. How... how about we head back?", she suggested and looked back.

Zidane perked his eyebrows up. "This early already? Nah, I'm sitting underground the whole night and during... jobs. So I like to spend my days outside."

Dagger hesitated. "How about we go in there?", she then suggested and pointed at a bar nearby.

Zidane frowned. "That old honky-tonk? You serious?"  
>Dagger nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I love that place!"<p>

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>"You lied", Zidane stated while looking at the all tiny, crouched Dagger. He was sitting on a chair, with his back to the door, his upper body leaned against the backrest, a stein full of beer in front of him.<p>

Dagger shook her head. "No, I didn't, I really do like this pace!", she said hastily.

Zidane perked one eyebrow up. "So? Then why don't ya drink somethin'?"  
>Dagger looked at the cup, which surely had been white and clean – a few ages ago. She wasn't even sure if it was really a cup or manifested dirt, coincidentally having the shape of a cup. She hadn't touched it yet.<p>

"I a- … I'm not thirsty, to be honest", she replied and looked away. Again, Zidane gave her a weird look.

"Ahuh? Then why did you say "Come on, let's go in there and drink something!"?"

Silence came, as loud as a thunderstorm. Then, a shy sigh.

"I... Okay, I admit it, I lied!", she finally gave in. Zidane chuckled. "You're not a good liar, y'know?"

No answer.

Zidane took the stein and took a huge slug. "Seriously. I don't want to stay in here all day. Even I don't like this place – and that means somethin'."

"But...", Dagger began but then hesitated.

Zidane leaned his head to one side. "Is there a special reason why you don't want to be seen outside?"

Dagger looked up alarmed and Zidane rolled his eyes as he laughed at her. "It's pretty obvious, y'know?"

She smiled shyly. "I guessed so. I'm sorry Zidane, but I can n- … can't tell you."

"Hey, it's fine", Zidane said, leaned over and tapped her on her shoulder, leaving his hand there. Surprised, the Dark Princess looked up at his wide grin. "As long as it's no trouble for us. And now, let's leave this place. There surely are some places we can go that are nicer and still hidden."  
>Dagger nodded. "Alright, then." She got up walked around the desk. Suddenly, she stumbled and fell against a barrel, which shook heavily.<p>

"KUPO!", a loud cry sounded and a small creature, pink and fluffy, flew out of the barrel and landed on the desk. Accusingly, it looked at Dagger. "Watch your step next time, kupo!"

The young woman stared at the pom pom, a red ball, hanging from the creature's head. It's nose reminded of a koala, the head was round-shaped and around it's neck was even more, slightly darker fur. Slowly, Dagger moved closer and poked the creature in the stomach. "What are you?", she asked confused.

The creature waved with it's short arms. "Kupoo! No, stop poking, kupo!"

"Have you never seen a moogle?", Zidane asked while leaning over Dagger's shoulder. She looked at him. "This is a moogle? I read something about them, but I never thought they'd live in cities of human."

Ignoring Dagger's words, Zidane looked at the moogle. "Yo, Mosh. What'cha doing here? Aren't you living in the chapel?"

The moogle managed to nod and shake its head at the same time. "Yes, kupo! But once in a while, even a moogle likes to go out. Isn't that right, kupo?" Then, it looked at Dagger. "For interrupting my rest, you now have to carry this mail, kupo." It handed a letter to Dagger. "Please deliver this mail to Mois."

Surprised, Dagger took the letter. "But... who is Mo-?", she wanted to ask, but the moogle spread its bat-like wings and flew off.

Zidane chuckled. "Poor you. Now, you're stuck with moogles."

Dagger looked at him confused. "But where can I find this Mois?"

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "I've once heard he lives in the Ice Cavern, in the south-west of the Evil Forest."  
>The young woman opened her eyes wide. "What?! But that's so far away! I'll never get the chance to go there..." Suddenly, her voice sounded sad. "The poor Mosh. How can I explain this to him?"<p>

"Well", Zidane said as he closed his eyes, making an unconcerned face, "You could give the letter to me. With Tantalus, I surely will come across the Ice Cavern sooner or later."

Dagger's face sparkled. "Really? Would you do that? I would be so thankful!"

"Of course", Zidane added with only one eye open, "only for a reward."

Suddenly, Dagger became quiet, her expression almost worried. "What do you wish for?", she asked shyly.

Zidane leaned in on her. "Promise me that I may visit you once you're gone and I get the chance to head off from Lindblum."

Dagger looked surprised at the young thief's face.  
>"Come on, give it a start", he jokingly said and smiled.<p>

The young woman nodded. "O-okay."

Zidane took off one of his gloves and held his pinky finger to her. "Promise?", he asked.

Without her wanting to, Dagger had to smile lightly. She removed one of her gloves as well and gave Zidane her pinky finger. "Promise", she said. Now, Zidane's smile was even bigger. "Awesome!", he said happily and took Dagger's hand. "Let's go!", he exclaimed, ignoring Dagger's protest.

* * *

><p>The young woman was quiet. Her eyes were opened wide when she watched the sunset, sitting on the roofs of the houses of Alexandria. Zidane watched her. "Is everything alright?", he asked.<p>

Dagger shook herself slightly, then looked at him and smiled. "Yes, it is. It's just... It's so wonderful. I've never realized how beautiful Alexandria can be. I've always seen... it's bad sides... The unsatisfied citizens, the old buildings, all the costs that come upon... the Queen."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, when we first got here, I was shocked. Lindblum has just so much better conditions. The people there are a lot more busy, of course, but they are all happy. Cid obviously is a good king, for sure."  
>Dagger looked at him. "Have you ever seen Cid Fabool in persona?", she asked.<p>

Zidane shook his head. "Nope. I even haven't been in the castle. I wanted to, but Baku forbid it. He said it was too dangerous."

"You... would really do anything Baku tells you, right?", she asked saddened and looked back to the beautiful scenery of the golden light playing on the calm water.

Zidane thought about that question carefully. "Probably. I owe him my life. And I disappointed him once and I still regret it."

Dagger looked at him. "How did you disappoint him?"

Suddenly, Zidane kept quiet. He stared over the water, and suddenly, he felt cold.

"I-I'm sorry", Dagger said and looked away quickly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Nah, it's okay", Zidane said. "I will tell you one day, for sure." He smiled at her, then he got up. "Let's head back. Baku wouldn't want us to be outside for so long.

Dagger nodded, got up and followed him. She walked close beside him until they reached the headquarter. In front of Dagger's separated room (Baku insisted on it – he knew the boys too well), she shyly said: "Thank you for showing me this awesome scenery. I never would've thought that such a place can inherit such beauty." She looked away as her eyes met Zidane's. "Thank you very much."

Zidane just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Never mind. Sleep tight, Dagger. Oh", he added once he had turned around, "and don't try to run away, you hear? I will watch over you." Then he left.

Dagger looked after him. "Thank you", she whispered once more.


	4. A Rough Escape I

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four ~ A Rough Escape - I -<strong>

"...and before King knew what happened, we managed to leave with a bunch of treasures. Still, the house of the Kings is very mysterious", Zidane ended his little report. After a look at Dagger's face being deep in thoughts, he rubbed his head. "But the ordinary hunts of an ordinary thief shouldn't be that interesting to you, right?", he added.

Dagger shook her head. "Na-huh, that's not it... I – I was just thinking about tonight."  
>Zidane leaned towards her. "Ah, I see." Suddenly, he kneed in front of the young woman and took her hand. "Don't worry Dagger, no matter where I'll go, I'll never forget about your beautiful face."<p>

Dagger turned red and shook his hand off. "What do you mean?", she asked confused and shook her head. "I – I didn't mean anything like that. I was just... I was just thinking about what is going to happen after you and Tantalus leave. Yes, that's it", she nodded.  
>"Ah-huh, I see, I guess", Zidane sighed, got up and walked away, his hands crossed behind his head. "Well, I guess you'll go back to your own business, am I right? Not that I wouldn't care of you doing-"<p>

"My businesses are of much more meaning than yours!", Dagger suddenly sizzled. Zidane turned around, with a surprised look on his face. "Is that so?"

The young woman looked away quickly. "I... Never mind. How about you, Zidane?", she asked after a while.

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do once you left Alexandria? I mean – this place is nothing but a new place full of prey and money for you, isn't it? … Isn't it?", she added after realizing the change on Zidane's expression.

The young thief shrugged his shoulders. "Yup, guess you're right. We've been here only for two years or so, so I can't really tell, but I guess Alexandria would've never become my home. Not to say I got a real home anywhere...", he added mumbling.

Dagger looked up: "Why is that so?"

And Zidane looked away. "It's a long story."

A light smile appeared on Dagger's face. "A story too long until tonight?"

Looking at her peaceful expression, Zidane had to smile himself a little. "Well, I guess it's enough time, then. … Alright, I'm gonna tell you my secret – but promise to tell no one, 'kay?", he winked. "I-"

"Zidane!", Blank rushed in, his eyes weirdly fixed on Dagger. He slowly moved his head towards Zidane, then shook his head a little as if he had to catch up with his thoughts. "The boss wants you to come into his office. We have a meeting."

Zidane nodded, though he was slightly surprised. "Okay." While leaving the room, he turned halfway to Dagger and formed with his lips _Wait here_.  
>When the door closed, Dagger looked after him. She frowned slightly and her eyes narrowed. Somehow, she felt something bad coming up.<p>

* * *

><p>When Zidane entered the office, he could sense the heavy weight that lay on Baku's shoulders. His face was concerned again and when the young thief entered, Baku looked up with narrowed eyes.<p>

"Ah, Zidane, it's ye... Sit down, I wanna start", he said while gently massaging his forehead with his fingertips. Zidane nodded and took his usual seat, the upper body leaning against the backrest, his arms laying crossed upon it.

"So, what's up?", he asked and leaned his head to his left shoulder.

"I thought we gonna leave tonight?", Cinna asked from behind, laying on his side on a chest.

Baku shook his head lightly as if he got rid of some weird thoughts. "I've changed the plan."

Marcus, who sat on the left side, leaned his head to one side as well. "Why? What's wrong with the first plan in the first place anyway?"  
>Baku shot a glance at him. "Did I ever need to explain myself to ye guys? Was there any time I let ye down? Answer me!", he demanded and looked right at Marcus, but the thief simply shrugged his shoulders. "Never. Just a question. What's this new plan?"<p>

Baku took a few breaths before answering: "It is a little complicated, but simply put: To put out this plan, we need to keep the girl here."  
>For a moment, there was silence. It was a silence full of nervously, tiny movements, a silence full of thoughts chasing each other. Deep in their thoughts, the thieves did not realized the quiet tapping sound in front of their door.<p>

"We can't do that", Zidane said.  
>Baku looked at him. "Ye disobey my order, Zidane?"<br>The young thief shook his head. "No, boss, I would never - ... But keeping Dagger here is something we can not do. Besides", he added, "I hardly doubt she will accept it. Not to mention Amarant."

Blank, who'd kept quietly leaning against the wall, now nodded. "He's got a point. I don't want to have another meeting with Amarant if I can avoid it. And I'm sure Marcus and Cinna think the same way."  
>The other thieves nodded in agreement.<p>

"What's wrong with ye guys?", Baku called out angrily and hit the desk with his hands. "Do I really have to remind ye how often I stood up for ye, all the things I've done? Was there any time ye would've doubt my instructions?"

Again, there was silence. Then, Marcus slowly shook his head. "Nope, boss."

Cinna mumbled something in agreement, Blank nodded. Only Zidane kept quiet. Baku gave the youngest thief a long look. "Zidane", he then said, "since ye met the girl and brought her here, it will be yer duty to reveal our new plan to her. I do not think she will give in without resistance – even more so, I expect ye to make her stay. I don't care how – knock her out, put sleeping herbs into her drink, tie her up – but ye've got to make her stay! Understood?"

Zidane didn't look up. "I-", he said, but Baku just waved with his hand and turned away. "Ye guys may leave now. I still got some preparations to do before heading off to Lindblum."

Blank, Marcus and Cinna nodded, put their fist together and then left the room. Just Zidane didn't move.  
>"What are ye still here for, Zidane?", Baku asked without turning to the young thief.<p>

Zidane clenched his fists and hit the ground with his feet. "Boss, I... I don't get it. Tell me the truth!"  
>"The truth about what?", Baku asked while looking closely at a small ring on his finger.<br>Zidane cursed quietly. "Why do you want to keep Dagger here? When you say we can tie her up, make her unconscious and all that, it means you do not need her by her skills but as a person. What do you expect? She's a young prostitute, only Amarant is close to her and I doubt he will give any money to get her free – he'd rather beat us up! What's so special about her we need?"

Slowly, Baku turned around, a light, pitiful smile on his face. "Listen, Zidane. I understand too well what yer feeling. And I feel sorry for the young girl, but for me, Tantalus has priority. If ye don't like it, leave this group. Otherwise, do as I say."

Zidane stared at him shocked. "Boss", he said and moved his hands, then shook his head a little, turned around and left the room.  
>Baku looked after him, a weird expression on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>The whole way back to his room, Zidane was trying to put the right words together to calm Dagger down in case she would get angry.<p>

_It's just that we came to like you so much. ... It won't be for long, surely. ... Don't see it as being imprisoned but as a chance to discover the continent! … I don't want you to leave, so why don't you make our company. _The young thief sighed. _No! None of these words will make her realize or accept the boss' instructions. How could she when even I do not like it? … All I can do is to tell her and hope she will understand._

He shyly knocked on the door. "Dagger? It's me, Zidane. May I come in?" Even after moments of waiting, there was no sound to hear. Zidane, who got a distrusting clue, leaned towards the door. "I'm coming in now", he said loudly and opened the door. It was opened just a bit when Zidane could already realize that Dagger was no longer in this room.  
>"Dammit!", he cursed and rushed away.<p>

* * *

><p>Hastily, the young thief rushed through the main room.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong Zidane?", Blank asked when he entered.

Without stopping to put potions, phoenix downs and other items into a little bag, he answered. "Dagger is gone! I can't sense her in here anymore. She must've escaped!"

Blank's eyes narrowed for a moment, then he nodded, turned around and started to pack his own bag.

"What are you doing?", Zidane asked confused while putting on his leather vest.  
>"Isn't it obvious?", Blank responded and strapped his backpack on. He winked. "I'mma follow you."<p>

Zidane shook his head. "Listen, Blank, this got nothin' to do with you. It's my business and mine alone! I... I don't want you to get into more trouble because of me...", he added and shook his head once more, more slightly this time.

Blank laughed and pat the younger thief on his shoulder. "Come on, it's too late already – that's something you should've worried about ten years ago! I'm as much concerned as you – the boss would ask us to go and find her anyway. Besides", he added smirking, "you're my brother."

Zidane smiled, then he nodded. "You're sure someone to count on! Thanks!"

Blank laughed. "Alright then, let's head off and find your precious princess!"

"Where are you guys going?", a voice from behind asked.

The two friends turned around. Marcus stood in one of the doors, his head slightly slanted.

"Yo, Marcus!", Zidane said smirking widely. "Blank and I gonna take a look for Dagger. Apparently she escaped." His voice was so unconcerned and happy that Marcus' eyes narrowed even more. "Can I trust you two on this or do you need help?"

Blank nodded. "Sure we can handle it. Just keep the boss away from the news if you can, 'kay?"  
>Marcus kept silent for a few seconds, then he slowly turned around and leaned against a wall. "I don't want any bad surprises", he said whilst looking away.<p>

Blank and Zidane looked at each other and nodded. "Let's move!"

* * *

><p>The thieves rushed through the streets of Alexandria, trying to keep their movement as slow as necessary to not catch attention. It was still late midday and the streets were full of busy people.<p>

Zidane cursed. _With this speed, we'll never catch up to her!_

"By the way", Blank said while running aside Zidane, "you got any idea where to search for her?"

Zidane nodded. "I... got an idea", he said slowly while observing the narrow ways they passed. But in reality he had no clue. Not to mention Dagger could've ran anywhere by now, his memories of the night when he met Dagger for the first time somehow were all blurry and mixed up. All he could remember clearly was her position, her smile and her voice. He cursed himself once more for not paying attention when he suddenly noticed a narrow street that somehow tickled his mind.

"That way!", he called out and headed towards the street. By following its route, he really found the place he was searching for: The bench nearby the lake. But as he sniffed, he couldn't sense her smell.

Still, he and Blank went through several houses and dark shadows nearby the place.

Finally, Blank came out of a house. "Haven't found a clue. You?"

Zidane shook his head. "Maybe she ran somewhere one wouldn't expect her. She could've left the town already."

"Don't think so", Blank answered and leaned against a wall. "This Amarant, her fellow, is surely somewhere in town waiting for her. I doubt she would leave this city, being so safe for her, without him."

Zidane nodded. "You got a point. So then... how about we split up? It would increase our chances to found her – and if she's with Amarant already, it doesn't matter whether we're together or not, since we're no match for him."

Blank lifted himself up. "Alright. Let's meet at the headquarters in the evening, no matter if we found her or not."

Again, Zidane nodded. "Got it."

But as soon as Blank was out of sight, Zidane let hang down his head. "But where to start searching?"  
>He sat down on the bench and looked over the water.<p>

_I have no clue where to search for her – neither what to do to make her come with me. How come she ran away in the first place anyway? Could it be... she overheard our conversation earlier? It would make sense... But even if so, she must've heard then that I'm against the plan! Didn't she trust me? _Zidane shook his head and stood up.

"That's not the time to think about such things", he said, angry at himself and turned around as if he could turn away from his thoughts. His eyes looked onto the water again. With the sun being in the right position, the water seemed orange and glowed beautifully. Suddenly, Zidane remembered something. His eyes opened wide and he hastily ran off.

* * *

><p>"Dagger?" Zidane slowly moved closer to a figure standing in the shadows.<p>

She turned around and looked at him, her eyes slightly red.

Zidane smiled. "So it is you. What were you thinking, Dagger, running off without saying anything! I worried about you!" He made a step towards the young woman, but she hastily shook her head and made a step back, just the same as he did forward. Zidane stopped. "What is it, Dagger? Did you... overhear our conversation?"

Slowly, Dagger nodded, then she looked away and whispered: "I had to go."

Zidane looked at her surprised. "But why?", he said, moving his arms and shaking his head. "You must've heard that I have no intention to give in to Baku's plan! I never could..."

Dagger looked at him quickly. "You're... not on his side?", she asked and Zidane nodded. Still, the young woman shook her head instead. "Even if so... He's your boss, is he not? When it comes between an argument of the two of you, you would obey – even if you would not, the other members definitely would!" Her voice grew louder as she pushed her arms back in anger. Then, she looked away. "It is too dangerous for me to stay with you any longer, Zidane. I am... truly sorry." She turned around and slowly walked away, as Zidane reached out to her and called: "Wait up!"

Surprisingly, she stopped and turned halfway round to look at him.

Zidane moved towards her. "Don't you trust me, Dagger?", he asked and somewhat, he sounded hurt.

Dagger shook her head. "It's not... You're a thief, how am I supposed to trust you anyway?", she suddenly shouted angrily, but Zidane just smiled. "So are you. Still, I trusted you to stay in my room and wait for me. I was wrong, but yet... I trust you."

For a moment, it looked as if Dagger was about to run towards Zidane, but then, she turned around and ran away.

"Hey, don't you run away again!", Zidane called and got after her, but Dagger was surprisingly quick and merged into the crowd on the streets. Chasing her through as well big as narrow streets, Zidane lost sight of her from time to time. More than once, he would've lost her completely, if her black hair or white cloak wouldn't have popped up between the mass of people on the streets. Zidane trembled against some of them and had to force himself through their bodies to hold up with the young woman.

Suddenly, he found himself on an outer corner of the city. Dagger just jumped into a boat as he reached out to her – the tips of her hair slipped through his fingers.

The young woman turned her head around as she quickly drove off.

"Wait, Dagger", Zidane called. For a moment, it looked as if Dagger was going to get up, she opened her lips just a bit as if she wanted to call out to him, but then, she turned around and concentrated on paddling.

Zidane hit the ground with his feet and cursed. "Damn!" He looked into the water. It seemed cold and rough, but with the silhouette of Dagger disappearing more and more in the distance, Zidane shook his head and pulled his arms first to the right, then to the left site. "Fine, if you want to have it like this", he said, then he jumped into the water.

For a moment, Zidane's sight got completely white of the shock of the ice cold water and his legs and arms felt numb. Slowly, the young thief managed to move them and swim under water. He burst with his head through the surface and gasped for air. He blinked and moved his head around to orientate himself. In the distance, he saw Dagger her boat, not looking back. Taking a deep breath, Zidane started to swim towards her.  
>Luckily, Dagger felt safe out on the water, so she didn't use as much force as one normally would to escape, thus Zidane managed, by using all his strength, to catch up with her. He kept swimming behind her boat, his head down so she wouldn't see him if she turned around, but Dagger just focused on her goal.<p>

With the houses going by, Zidane could tell that the young woman was nearly driving around the whole city, heading right to the castle of Alexandria that rose above the city as a guardian. Zidane's eyes narrowed as Dagger suddenly got slower, nearly stopping in front of a gate in the water, directly leading to the western side of the castle.

Abruptly, the gate opened and Dagger moved forward, not knowing Zidane swimming right behind her.

From the edges of the gate, water flowed down heavily. Behind the gate, there was a big, round and dark room. The light that fell in from outside exposed contours of a little platform in front of the two, having a pier in which Daggers boat seemed to fit perfectly. The gate started to shut and with the last few droplets of water running down, the rays of light disappeared. For a few moments, it was completely dark and Zidane had to get a hold on the boat to not loose it. He felt a little resistance as the boat docked on the pier and he could hear how Dagger slowly and carefully got out of the boat. He followed her steps with his head, ready to duck behind the boat if necessary, but Dagger moved away without looking back.

Suddenly, torches lit up, giving the big room a golden, soft light, nearly looking as if it was burning. Zidane caught a glimpse of Dagger's face and he could see how she seemed to be far away and sad, but then, she shook her head and looked in his direction. The young thief quickly ducked behind the boat and waited anxiously. After a few seconds, he could hear Dagger walking away.

_What are you hiding from me, Dagger?_, Zidane thought warily. When he was sure Dagger had left the room completely, he swam towards the stones and pushed himself up on them. His arms were shaking heavily and felt really numb and Zidane had to resist the need to drop himself. But when his upper body leaned over the stones, the water of his fully soaked clothes dripped down and caused an excited sound. Zidane froze and waited terrified. His arms started to shiver heavily because of his weight and being numb, but nonetheless, he counted up to twenty. When he still heard no footsteps or breathing, he pushed the rest of his body on the stones and sighed when he could ease the weight on his arms.

"Stand up and raise your arms!", a female voice ordered out of the shadows. Zidane looked up and faced one of the Alexandrian soldiers who directed her sword to him. "Do as I say!"

Slowly, Zidane got up and moved his hands behind his back.

"I-", he said and then swiftly, ran towards the woman and kneed her in the stomach before she could react. He caught her falling, unconscious body and quietly laid her down in a corner. Zidane turned his head halfway to the entry of the room, waiting for more soldiers, but when he heard nothing, he sneaked forward.

Leaving the pier behind him, he entered a long room which connected the outside with the pier and a stairwell. For a moment, the young thief turned his head in all directions to gain a good overview of its constellation.

_Where did you head, Dagger?_, he wondered, then he decided to check the stairwell for possible enemies. When he looked up the spiral shaped stair, he suddenly heard a slight breath behind him. Zidane quickly turned around and faced Dagger. Her eyes were opened wide in shock, but before he could move, she pushed him away and ran up the stairs. It took Zidane a second to catch himself and run after her, shouting: "Wait up, Dagger!"

Though he was more than motivated to catch the mysterious girl, his arms and legs still hurt and hindered him from running as fast as he possibly could and he had to gasp terribly whilst hurrying up even more. He could see how Dagger, just a few meters in front of him, hurried through an open door and suddenly screamed.

Just a few seconds later, he realized what her scream was about. Their hunt has led them to the highest part of a tower of the castle, having no other exit than the one he just went through. Ground seemed terribly far down and thus, Zidane figured that Dagger still was on the roof of the tower.

Listening closely, he could hear her breathing quickly, so he started running around the circled roof of the tower. But when he reached the place where Dagger should've been seconds ago, she was gone. Zidane realized that in the time he started running, Dagger ran too. Again, he tried to chase her around the roof, but she was always a few steps too far away. He had to laugh lightly about their silly game, when all of a sudden, Dagger was no longer running away. She stood on the parapet of the tower, her back towards the abyss, but still, she smiled lightly at him.

Zidane gasped and looked at her. "So you give up?", he asked. Dagger shook her head just a bit and smiled even more. Then, she closed her eyes and fell.

Zidane screamed: "DAGGER!" and looked down the tower. Terrified, he could see how Dagger caught hold on a small rope from a garland and literally flew towards an airship Zidane knew too well.'

_The Prima Vista? But why? Did Baku...?_

Without any second thought, Zidane grabbed a garland as well and jumped. His hands started to hurt just a few seconds after, even though he was wearing his gloves, but he did not let loose of the garland and rushed towards Dagger. He could hear her laughing as she jumped on a tarpaulin from a merchandising tent and crawled towards the Prima Vista. Though he was scared to do so, Zidane jumped as well and shouted for the few seconds he flew through the air without any hold. When he fell on the tarpaulin as well, he had no time to relax but to crawl after Dagger. With a lot of strength and balance, he finally reached the door leading into the airship. He rushed into the next room and called out for Dagger, who was just about to run into another one. She turned halfway and looked at Zidane, her expression was saddened. "Zidane... Why are you running after me?"

Zidane approached her, and even though Dagger looked as if she wanted to run away, she stood still. Standing in front of her, his clothes soaked, his lungs hurting and his arms and legs being numb, he smiled: "Because I want to protect you."

Dagger stared at him. "What? B- but why?"

Suddenly, Zidane took her hand and smiled even more. "I want to protect you, because... Because I think you're something special. I want to get to know you more."

Dagger stared at him, her eyes wide opened and sparkling. "Z- Zidane..."

"PRINCESS!", a loud, strong voice suddenly shouted. Zidane could hear a rattling armor approaching him and the young thief turned around quickly.  
>In front of him, a soldier raised his giant sword. He wore a helmet that didn't cover his face entirely, thus Zidane could recognize a pair of big, round eyes and a mouth with very thin lips. By raising his sword a bit more, he shouted: "Let go off the princess, immediately! Or I will..."<p>

Zidane just stared blankly at the soldier. He recognized him from a parade a few months ago, where the Pluto-Knights had represented themselves. It was their leader who now threatened him – Steiner. As far as Zidane knew, he was a direct servant of the queen. In his mind, thoughts were chasing each other.

The soldier narrowed his eyes. "If you do not want to step aside and run, I have to end your life right here and now! Prepare to die!" He swung his sword and ran towards Zidane, but the young thief couldn't move.

"Steiner, don't!", Dagger screamed and threw herself in front of Zidane. Steiner stopped and looked at the young woman with a confused expression on his face. "Princess?"

"Dagger?", Zidane asked quietly and the young woman turned around with a worried looked on her face.  
>Zidane gulped and slowly shook his head. "You're...?"<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

I know, it's been ages since my last update - I am sorry! I actually had this chapter ready more than a month ago, but then, I accidentally DELETED it . gosh - it's soo exhausting to write a chapter completely anew - especially if you were so happy with the chapter in the first place.  
>This chapter is a very essential one and trust me: I am trying really hard to make it more authentic.<br>Anyway, in this chapter, I especially tried to point out a bit more of Zidane's personality and also to include more realistic actions from the characters.  
>We finally reached a stage in which I can transform my "Dark Princess" into the Dagger from the game - some of you told me she was creepy in the first chapters and yes, I know that! Hopefully she's a little less creepy now.<br>I also tried to give some hints concerning the further chapters, so try and keep your eyes open!  
>Ruska<p> 


	5. A Rough Escape II

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five ~ A Rough Escape – II -<strong>

The princess nodded. "Yes. I am Garnet Till Alexandros XVI, heir of the throne of Alexandria."

Zidane stared at her, her royal authority seemed to flow through the entire area. Steiner, who stood beside the princess, raised his sword one more time. "You have heard the Princess! Leave this place now, or I will..."

"Don't, Steiner", Garnet said quietly. "I... do not want him to be harmed. Leave now, Zidane, please", she added and looked at the young thief, who still stared at her, unable to believe.

Suddenly, he clenched his fists and shook his head. "No. You're lying! You can't possibly be the princess – it wouldn't make any sense!"

"It does", she answered. "I am pretty sure that your boss found out about my true identity shortly before he gave you your new order. I will not -"  
>"What is with this noise that disturbs me in my peace?", a strong, female voice said.<p>

Steiner raised his hands in the air, his eyes wide opened, then he ran towards the corner from which the voice came.

"I- I am so sorry, your majesty, we did not intend to disturb you", he stumbled across his own words. "In fact, it was this little thief, who -"

"That is enough, Steiner", the voice said and out of the dark, a tall, slim woman made her way in. She wore the light armor of a female knight, having a sword by her side and a beige cape flew around her back. She had soft hair, shimmering in chestnut. From her eyes, one was covered by a silver matter , the other one had an intense glare.

Steiner fell on his knees and lowered his head. "I am so sorry, your majesty. It was all my fault, being an useless knight – I am just dirt underneath your shoes. I am willed to receive any punishment you give to me. But give me a chance to wash away this shame from my name and to transport this dirty little thief out of the reach of your castle."

The queen nodded slightly, then she shook her head. "I am not disappointed in you, Steiner. I know you are just doing your very best to protect me and my precious daughter." Suddenly, she looked at Garnet and the princess instinctively twitched. "Come over here, Garnet", Beatrix ordered. The princess shot a quick look in Zidane's direction, then she nodded and slowly moved towards her mother. Queen Beatrix smiled lightly, then she slapped her daughter into her face. Steiner and the princess both twitched, but didn't react in any other way.

"How dare you to bring people like him into my castle? Did I not teach you that discretion plays the most important role in your business?"

A quiet sniffle escaped Garnet's lips, but she nodded: "Forgive me, your majesty."

The queen let out a sigh and shook her head in disappointment. "Now, we have to take care of this little boy. Steiner?"

The knight got up from his knees and saluted: "Yes, your majesty?"

"Lead this gentlemen to my daughter's room and serve to his wishes until my daughter is ready."

Steiner's eyes opened even wider. "B- but your majesty, he is obviously a thief and he is soaking wet and dirty on plus, do you really - ?" The queen just stared at the knight and he hastily nodded. "Forgive me, your majesty. You", he added towards Zidane in a harsh way, then he shook his head slightly and went on: "p... please follow me this way, sir."

Zidane couldn't move. His eyes were attached to Garnet, her fragile body and her innocent face. He couldn't lift his eyes from the red streak on her cheek and the wetness in her eyes. Angrily, he turned his head towards the queen and clenched his fists. "How dare you", he sizzled and made step towards Beatrix, "touching Da-... touching her like that! Aren't you ashamed? Your poor daughter sells her own bo-"

"Why does this take so long? Take him with you, Steiner", Beatrix interrupted Zidane without even looking at him.

Steiner nodded and grabbed the thief at his arm and dragged him along. Zidane turned his head around to keep eye contact to Garnet, but she looked down. Quickly, she was out of sight.

"Let go off me, bucket head!", Zidane shouted but Steiner ignored him and led him out of the Prima Vista into a corridor of the castle. Zidane pulled and pushed and tried to get rid of the knight's grip, but it was useless. He was still confused, taken aback – and hurt. Zidane did not want to admit it, but this information pushed Garnet out of his reach. For a moment, Zidane let hang down his head and stared to the ground. Then, whilst passing endless corridors and rooms, he looked to Steiner.

"Who are you anyway?", he asked and Steiner lifted himself up. "I am the guardian of the princess. It is my highest priority to guarantee her a safe and comfortable life."

Zidane frowned, then he shook his head angrily and shouted: "Then how can you let her sell her own body and prostitute herself?" In this moment, Steiner stopped his steps for a short while and Zidane used this to free himself. He jumped a step back and laid his hands near his daggers, but Steiner just stared blankly at him. Suddenly, Zidane realized he said something he shouldn't have said. He felt as if the answer he was about to hear would make him unhappy. He tried to make a step back, but in this moment, Steiner took a deep breath.

"What do you dirty little thief know? We all... We all love the princess, the queen foremost", he said and looked down a little.

"Then how can you let her suffer like this?", Zidane shouted with passion. "She is way too young for a life like this. And even if she was older – she's a princess! What kind of princess has to do that? What kind of mother is that who lets this happen?"

Steiner's eyes had a saddened and concerned look. "It is not like we are not trying to stop this, thief. But our country became poor. So poor, that we need everyone in the castle to work at their best – including the princess. And the... service of our beloved princess makes a lot of money. These days, our kingdom could not afford to cancel such a business."

Zidane shook his head. "But what about her soul? What about her feelings? Can't you tell it's going to kill her from the inside? How can her mother let this happen?"

Steiner looked away. "It is not in my responsibility to talk about these things freely... Please, follow me now. You would cause a lot of trouble for the princess if you run away."

Zidane let hang down his arms and head. Then he nodded and followed Steiner.

* * *

><p>"Mother, I -", Garnet said but the glare of the queen rendered her silent.<p>

Beatrix gently shook her head. "Garnet... My precious child. Do not think I would not love you. You are my one and only child. But the more I love you, the more I am worried about your safety. This is the only reason why I have to punish you in these moments, when you let down your guard and risk to be hurt. Please understand this." The queen raised her right hand.

Garnet shook her head panicking: "No, Mother, please stop this! I do not want this anymore-"

"Silence!", Beatrix said calmly. "Your suffering will be over soon, my daughter. Just … sleep a little longer."

From her right hand, white sparkles flew through the air and reached Garnet. The young princess wanted to scream, but her body didn't obey her any longer. With a weak sigh, she lost consciousness and fell.

* * *

><p>Steiner had led Zidane into the heart of the castle. Servants rushed through the corridors, carrying delicious food, filled bags and other stuff from one side of the castle to the other. They all looked surprised when they saw Zidane, but with a quick regard to the knight, they lowered their heads and rushed on. Despite being an excellent thief, Zidane has never entered the castle before – it was a strict order of Baku.<p>

Zidane lowered his head. _It's been over two hour now since Blank and I parted. By now, Blank must've talked to the others. Baku sure is mad at me... I wonder what they're going to do? We had strict orders to avoid the castle... But wait? How are they supposed to know I'm in here anyway? Blank doesn't know about Da-... _her_ true identity. It seems like I have to fight my way outta here alone. But then, what does the Prima Vista do here? Maybe they expected it? Could that be the reason Baku wanted to keep Dagger? No, gotta think about my escape first. _The young thief gave Steiner a long look. _He seems to be a good knight, despite being helpless to guard the princess. If it comes to a fight, it would be hard for me to win._

Suddenly, the knight stopped in front of a door and pointed with his hand into it. "This is the room of princess. I expect you to be careful."  
>Zidane made a step back. "What should I do in there, old man? Do I have to wait for a punishment or what?"<p>

Again, Steiner had this depressed look on his face and mumbled: "It is not in my responsibility to speak of this. The princess will tell you herself."  
>Swiftly, before Zidane could react, Steiner grabbed his arm, pushed him into the room and shut the door. A quiet <em>click <em>proved Zidane's guess. Still, he tried once opening the door, but as he thought, it was locked. With a sigh, the young thief turned around – and gasped when he realized the luxury he was in.

The room was bigger than the main room of the Tantalus' place and light pink walls seemed to go up to the sky. A canopy bed in the left corner of the room was big enough for five people to sleep in, and the lace and satin of the blanket and pillows seemed as soft as they would melt under slightest touch. Next to the giant bed, there was a cupboard, which could inherit clothes for a whole family, with one of it's doors being a large mirror. A table stood in the middle of the room, next to it an ornate chair. Satin carpets swallowed every step, curtains devoured every sound. Zidane walked to the middle of the room, but he didn't dare to touch anything.

"All this looks as if it's more fragile than ice and I… am the heat", he said whilst looking around. "How should I dare to sit down? All the more I'm in here, it gets dirty." He let his arms fall down hopelessly, shook his head and sat down on the floor. "Dagger", he said quietly. "So you're a real princess? Your beauty, your grace... Your more than beautiful voice that pierces my heart like a... dagger. Is all this royal education? Was it all trained? The way you spoke, the way you laughed, even your slightest smile? Were they all... faked?" Zidane shook his head. "Damn. Damn damn damn damn damn!"

Abruptly, the door opened. Zidane jerked his head around and saw Garnet in the entrance. Like the day they met, there was this awesome smile and this soft, yet intense expression on her face. Still, something on her seemed to be different.

"Dagger!" Zidane got up as Garnet approached him, then he stepped back. "So you are the princess?", he asked. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Instead of an answer, the young princess made a step further and laid her finger on his lips: "Hush, Zidane. Do you remember the promise I gave to you? To make all your secret dreams come true? I shall fulfill this promise now."

Zidane stared at the princess, his eyes wide open. Quickly, he shook his head. "Is this the way your mother wants to silence me? That's not you talking there, right?"

For a moment, the look of Garnet's eyes changed to a hurt one, and it was this moment when Zidane realized what has irritated him since she entered the room: The look of her eyes had been empty, as if there were no emotions behind them.

"What's wrong with you?", Zidane asked and stepped forward.

The princess shook her head. "Do not talk anymore, Zidane. Let me take you in and-"

Suddenly, loud noises, slaps and rattling occurred from behind the door. Then, it was violently opened and Blank and Marcus rushed in. "Yo, Zidane", Blank called out and grinned. "You could've told us you were invited to this nice house party – we would've loved to accompany you."

Zidane stared at his friends. "Blank! Marcus! How the hell did you find out I'm in here?"

Marcus winked. "We're Tantalus. Where there're treasures, we sure come in." Something beside Zidane moved and the young thief turned his head. It was the princess, who slowly made her steps backwards to her closet. "Dag-... What's wrong with you? Don't you recognize Blank and Marcus?", Zidane asked, when he suddenly remembered something. He turned his head to the thieves and began talking quickly: "Listen, guys, we have to take her with us! She is the princess and she's..."

Blank made a movement with his hand: "We know. Baku told us after I reported you've been missin'."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah. He was pretty mad at you first, but then he just said 'Gwahaha, I can't believe this fool followed this precious little thing right into her castle' and then, he shouted at us for doing nothing and made us come here."

All of a sudden, a white flash appeared next to Marcus' head. The thief ducked and rolled over one side. Zidane turned around and saw how Garnet was holding an ordinary staff. Somehow, her eyes seemed to sparkle, her lips were compressed as she prepared another spell.

"What's wrong with this girl?", Blank shouted and drew out his sword but Zidane ran in front of him. "Don't! She doesn't seem to be herself at this moment, it's like she'd been cursed-"

"Zidane, watch out!", Marcus shouted. From Garnet's staff, another white flash appeared and flew just a few inches above Zidane's head as he managed to crouch in the last moment.

"Whether she's herself or not, I'mma make her silent!", Blank growled and rushed towards the princess. Garnet yanked her staff up but Blank managed to slap her with the knob of his sword and the princess lost consciousness. Zidane hurried towards the falling girl and caught her before she hit the ground. She lay heavy in his arms, but Zidane just shook his head slightly and turned to the thieves. "I can't even tell how thank-", he started but Blank just waved his hand. "Never mind, bro", he winked. "Let's get outta here!"

Meanwhile, Marcus had looked through the room of the princess. His pockets were filled with jewelry and he chuckled every time he put some more into them. Zidane gave him a sharp glance, but he didn't dare to ask Marcus to stop; without him and Blank, he might have ended up being executed. With a snort, Marcus stood up and looked frankly at the youngest thief. "Whaddaya waitin' for? Baku is goin' to be mad anyway – even more if we make him wait"

Zidane nodded. "You run ahead?", he asked towards Blank, who just took his sword away. The redhead gave him a grin. "Sure." Hastily, the three thieves left the room, taking their precious prey with them.

* * *

><p>As they quit the room, Zidane could see how the hallway was empty. "Wasn't a soldier here?", he asked warily while running down the stairs. Marcus muttered: "We knocked him over; wouldn't surprise me if he had run away afterward."<p>

Zidane, however, wasn't at ease. _This bucket head didn't look like a coward. I gotta be careful_

They reached a room which connected the first floor with the ground-floor. There were two corridors to their sides and Blank gave Zidane a sign. The young thief nodded and hid behind the walls as he waited for Blank and Marcus to sneak forward. Marcus gave him the sign to follow, but Blank hastily shook his head. Seconds of anxiety past. Suddenly, a Pluto-Knight entered the hallway. Before he even knew what was happening, Blank had knocked him over. Now, the redhead made an approval sign as well. Zidane, who had kneed on the ground the whole time, pushed himself up, trying to not let the princess fall. He quietly, yet hastily snuck after his companions.

As they reached the ground-floor, a scream occurred. The three thieves jerked their heads and saw a small kid, clothed in a blue vest, greenish trousers and wearing a pointed chap. He had thrown his hands in the air and ran directly towards the thieves, his head turned back. Suddenly, it stopped and awaited the three soldiers running after it.

"Do- don't come near", the kid called out and moved its hands, covered in gloves. Suddenly, red sparkles appeared and flew towards the attacking soldiers. Fire burst out and the soldier fell down screaming. Without turning his head, the boy ran on – directly into the thieves.  
>"Watch ou-!", Marcus called, but the kid ran into him and fell down. Marcus kneed down and asked: "Hey, you okay?" The kid got itself up and did its pointed chap. Then, it looked up.<p>

"Whoa!", Zidane and Blank called out surprised and jumped back. Where the face was ought to be, pure darkness existed. The only things recognizable were two big, shining yellow ovals as eyes.

"P-please, don't attack me", the kid whispered and shivered. "I'm not bad!"

Marcus nodded. "Alright, boy. What's you're name?"

"Vivi", the kid hesitantly responded.

"Alright, Vivi", Zidane took over and made a step closer. "You see this girl here?"

Vivi raised himself on tiptoes and looked at the sleeping princess. "She- she's beautiful", he gasped. "Is she the princess?"

Zidane nodded. "Yes, that is the princess. It is very important for her own sake that we get her out of here. Will you help us?"

Vivi's eyes seemed to grow even bigger. "Me helping you?", he asked shyly. "But how?"

"You seem to be an excellent black mage", Zidane grinned. "You sure could be helpful protecting the princess from mislead soldiers."

Slowly, Vivi nodded thoughtfully. "A- alright."

"Excellent", Zidane said and nodded towards Marcus and Blank. "Let's go!"

In this moment, another troop rushed around the corner. "You there, stop!", one of them shouted and raised his sword.  
>Blank jerked back and grabbed his backpack. "Let's get the hell outta here", he shouted out and threw a small, round bag at the Pluto-Knights. Before reaching the ground, the bag opened and some weird creatures jumped out of it.<p>

_Oglops? _Zidane thought irritated while watching the soldier running without any set goal, just to get out of the oglops reach, then the young thief remembered. One day, whilst being on another mission, it was Blank's duty to distract the opponents with a bag of oglops. He only cursed about them back then – but ever since, he had some with him, just in case.

_What a luck for us that we're in such a case right now _Zidane thought, then Marcus, Blank and Vivi rushed by him to the exit. Zidane shook his head and followed.

Marcus opened the door and was the first to see the outside again. Before the others could follow, he screamed out loudly and hurt.

"What's wrong, Marcus?", Blank asked whilst taking Vivis hand in order to catch up to the door.

A cough, then silence.

"Marcus?", Blank shouted once more, then he let go off Vivis hand and increased his speed.

"Stop it, Blank", Zidane called after him, but it was useless; the redhead had now reached the door and ran through it. Just a moment later, Zidane heard a muffled groan.

Zidane cursed. "Damn! Vivi, stop right there!", he ordered and the kid stopped running, its breath going really fast.

"What is it? Won't we help them?", Vivi asked when Zidane pushed him into a little corner next to the door. The young thief tried to look friendly. "Don't worry, we will help 'em. But for now, we have to hide." Then, he turned towards his door, his eyes narrowed, and waited.

_Whoever is behind it – he seems to know we've got the princess. There's only one guy right now that could actually be there. And... he'd be a pain in the ass...  
><em>Seconds past; Zidane kept staring at the door, Vivi had sit down and seemed to be deep in thoughts. In these few moments of silence, Zidane turned his head towards Garnet. She still was unconscious and the strange look on her face didn't disappear. Gently, Zidane stroke her face and smiled.  
><em>I'mma make you safe, Dagger... I promise!<em>

Suddenly, steps occurred from behind the door. It weren't the rushed and hasty ones Blank or Marcus would've taken to get safe; these steps were slow, thoughtful – almost gentle. Nonetheless, Zidane felt threatened. He laid Garnet on the ground carefully and nodded towards Vivi. "I'm going to distract the opponent. In the worst case, you wait here until everything's calm and get the princess out of here." Vivi wanted to speak up, but Zidane shook his head and kept on talking: "In the merchandise quarter of this city, you will find an old bakery next to a tailor shop. Its owners took it down several months ago; you will recognize how it's gone to rack. Next to it, there is a tiny, secret trap door. Sneak into it – make sure no one sees you! - and make your way to a wooden door. Next to it, there's a rope; pull it down three times hastily, two times long and another time, you stop halfway. There should be two guys, named Cinna and Baku. Hand the princess over and tell them they have to guide you." Zidane released his hair tie and gave it to Vivi. "Here, give this to them and they'll see I sent you. Now hide!"

Vivi wanted to answer something, but Zidane got up and ran into the hall, facing the opponent. He stumbled when he saw it was the queen. She hold a giant sword that glistened in the dimmed light. Beatrix turned halfway. "Ah", she said, "there you are. Where is my daughter?"

Zidane stepped back and drew out his daggers. "As if I'd tell you! You don't even deserve to be called a queen, less a mother! From now on, we'll take care of the princess!", he shouted enthusiastically.

Beatrix pulled her hair back. "Fool. I defeated a hundred ogres in one swipe – you are no match to me. Now give back my daughter and I shall spare your life!", she demanded while pointing at him with her sword, but Zidane just shook his head.

"Then you shall die", Beatrix stated and raised her sword. Before Zidane knew what was happening, the queen had approached him and attacked. The young thief barely managed to jump aside, but the sides of her sword touched his arm. A small wound opened and Zidane clenched his fists. He turned around quickly and started a complex attack with his daggers, but Beatrix always moved out of their reach. Another strike, this time against his right hand. Zidane screamed out in pain and tried to move it, but he couldn't. Cursing, he ran away and hid himself in a dark corner. Hastily, he opened his bag and took out a Potion. He needed to drink half of the bottle until the wounds on his arm and hands closed without leaving a scar behind. Zidane attached the half empty bottle at his belt to be able to grab it at any time.

He carefully looked around the corner – and realized in shock that the queen was moving towards the wrong corner; the very corner Vivi hid in with the princess! Another curse escaped his lips, then the young thief jumped out of his hideout and waved with his arms: "You're even too stupid to find your enemy!"

Quickly, yet balanced, the queen turned around, a little, evil smile upon her face. "So there you've been hiding. It will not help you, thief; you stole my daughter's mind so I shall steal your life." Once more, they started to fight. As the queen cut his chest, Zidane hastily took the potion and poured it into his mouth, but before he could drink all of it, Beatrix slapped the bottle out of his hands, smashing it against the wall and the precious mixture ran out. All his curses didn't help, so the thief pulled out one of his best abilities: his speed. He ran towards the queen and tried to strike her down, but she just stepped out of his way and moved backwards. Zidane hunt her down the entire hall, and whilst he was breathing terribly, the queen didn't even look exhausted.

Suddenly, Beatrix stood directly behind him. Before Zidane could react, she knocked him with her sword so that he stumbled. The young thief turned around quickly, but Beatrix had already approached him and was holding her sword up to her face, making it look as if her face was split in half. It seemed Zidane saw something in her uncovered eye; a soul behind a mask, suffering. But before he could go after this intention, the queen reached out with her sword and was about to strike him. Zidane caught the blow with his daggers, but its intensity made him stumble back and cough a few times whilst holding his chest.

With these gently steps, Beatrix approached him, the _Save The Queen_, her powerful sword, loose in her right hand. "Not in a thousand years, you could beat me", she whispered, then, her face got a determined expression and white and light blue sparkles appeared around the swords blade, making it shine and glisten in an almost holy way. She raised the _Save The Queen_ once more and called out clearly _Climhazzard_. The glimmering strike that crossed Zidane's chest made him lose his breath; he opened his mouth wide in shock, but he could not scream. Dark spots appeared in his sight and suddenly, he saw how the ground was coming nearer.

* * *

><p><em>It looks bad!<em>

Vivi, who was still hiding around the corner, watched the uneven battle with his wide eyes and his fear grew bigger and bigger. Suddenly, the queen stroke Zidane hardly and the thief, who barely managed to block her hit, stumbled back and coughed terribly. The queen moved her lips, but she was too far away for Vivi to hear her words. Then, her sword started to glisten and glimmer and with a loud call, she cut Zidane. Terrified, Vivi saw how the young thief was stumbling even more, before he seemed to break down.

"Get up", Vivi whispered in the most quiet way. "Come on, get up!" But the young thief didn't move and the queen gave him a last look. Then, her eyes stared directly at the corner in which Vivi was hiding. The black mage hold his breath, but it couldn't stop him from shivering. Seemingly endless seconds passed, then, the queen throw her head back, turned around and left the hall with as gentle steps as before.

Vivi listened to the sound her steps made, and when he was sure he couldn't hear them anymore at all, he got up from his knees. Without looking back to the princess, he rushed towards the motionless body and shook him.

"Sir? Please, open your eyes sir!", Vivi called out, first quietly, then ever louder growing. But the young thief's face kept being as motionless as his body. Vivi shook his head hesitantly.

_No, this can't be! How am I supposed to lead the princess to their headquarters? I can not do this alone, I..._

Suddenly, a greenish soft light appeared around Zidane's body. A jingle occurred as the light grew bigger and in this jingle, a soft moan mixed. As the light disappeared, Vivi could see how Zidane had opened his eyes halfway. The young thief moved his head, then he lift himself up a bit and looked at Vivi. His eyes opened wide as he spoke "You?"

Vivi shook his head. "No, I didn't do any-", but steps occurred behind him, and as the black mage turned around, he saw the princess approaching. In her hands, she hold a staff.

Zidane got up. "Did you just use white magic?", he asked.

Shyly, the princess nodded, then she mumbled: "I heard Mother and you fighting with each other, then, she called out for her holy blow; somehow, her voice and the fear about you broke the spell she put on me earlier."

Zidane nodded. "So she really _did_ put you under a spell – I knew it." The thief looked around, then he nodded once more. "Alright, then -"

All of a sudden, the princess made a step towards him and took his hand in hers. "I have a favor I want to ask of you!", she exclaimed excitedly.

Confused, Zidane stared at her begging face and her hands. "Wha-what?"

"Would you... kidnap me?"

For a moment, Zidane kept silent in awe, then, he smirked and knelled down. "My princess; with your allowance, I will kidnap you."

"What a lovely scene", a voice from the door said. Zidane, Garnet and Vivi jerked around, in fighting position, but to their relief, it were Marcus and Blank. Both of them had several bruises on their heads, but they seemed to be alright.

"Where'd that queen go?", Marcus said while massaging his head with a hurt expression on his face.

"This sir fought against her bravely and-", Vivi wanted to say, but Zidane just shook his head: "I didn't do much. She thought I was finished and walked away."

"You're tougher than I thought, bro", Blank grinned.

"I'd suggest to leave now", Marcus interrupted the friendly scene harshly. "Who knows when this queen figures out you didn't die."

Zidane nodded. "Alright. Where is the boss at the moment?"

Blank jerked his head. "Waiting in the ship. He was about to head off once you were in, but this bucket head was with you and suddenly, the queen appeared. He send us out to get you back."

_So Vivi and Dagger wouldn't have found Baku and the others anyway._

Zidane nodded, then he thought about it. "Bu-, wait! Why's the Prima Vista -?"

"Can't we just talk about that later?", Marcus grunted. "I need some rest. Seriously."

Quietly, the group snuck through the palace. In every corner, they expected Beatrix, Steiner or the Pluto-Knights, but to their surprise, they made it to the airship without any happenings.

Vivi was the last one to enter it. "I don't want to be a bother to you", he said whilst looking at his folded hands, but Zidane pat him on the shoulder. "Hey, never mind. You're an awesome black mage and we sure could use one. Come with us." With a bit more of glimmer in his eyes, Vivi nodded. He did his pointed chap and followed Zidane into the airship.

When the airship was about to start, loud noises appeared from the outside.

Zidane, Vivi and the princess rushed towards the deck and saw how Queen Beatrix shot at them. Especially Garnet's eyes widened in shock. "Mother, how can you?", she whispered scared. "All the civilians..!"

Indeed, most of the bombs missed the Prima Vista and landed on and in the Alexandrian houses. Screams occurred and Garnet broke down. "Please, stop this!", she screamed towards her mother, who was watching the procedure from her throne.

Zidane had to grab the princess' shoulders; otherwise, she would've jumped and died.

_Blank, get us outta here at once!_, he thought desperately.

Suddenly, he felt a vibration going through the airship; one of the bombs had hit the machine room. Screams and curses from its inside were to hear.  
>"Guys?", Zidane shouted and ran towards the door, but just, as he reached it, Garnet screamed out loudly.<p>

"Dagger!", Zidane cursed and turned around. The princess had been hit by the fragments of a bomb. Her entire left arm was bleeding. Zidane rushed to her and gave her a potion. As the princess didn't took it, he opened the bottle himself and gently poured the drink down her throat. The wound on her left arm closed, but Garnet didn't relax, continuously crying and screaming.

Once more, Zidane prayed to get out of the city as soon as possible.

And to his relief, the Prima Vista managed to escape the Alexandrian walls. The sun was just about to set and they flew directly towards it, glistening in its peaceful, orange light.

Zidane still held Garnet. She was crying ever since they escaped and Zidane knew that these were the bruises not on her body, but those on her heart.


	6. Unfortunate Events

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six ~ Unfortunate Events<strong>

"... so far the report", Zidane ended.

Baku was nodding his head. "So so, the queen seems to be somewhat weird. Making her own daughter prostitute herself, killing her own citizens... Well", he added as he turned around, "that's no longer of our businesses. We should keep an eye on getting to Lindblum on time."

Zidane shook his head. "What's with the hurt ones? How can we just leave 'em behind?"

Baku didn't move. "Listen, Tantalus got priority. We can not just take care on all the bad things in the world; we're a group of thieves, not nurses!"  
>Zidane clenched his fists and shook his head. "But boss..!"<p>

"If ye don't like it, leave us. Otherwise: go to the little princess; it looks as if she's a bit shocked..."

Zidane opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then, he nodded. "Alright, boss." He turned around and left Baku's office.

Again, the leader looked after his member with a weird expression before he sighed and gulped down some beer.

* * *

><p>It had been over ten minutes and Zidane still stood in front of the princess' room. Over and over, he raised his hand to knock, but he never got the courage he needed. Even though he liked her a lot, he felt betrayed by her.<p>

_But on the other hand... She just lost everything. A mother, a home, a destination..._

He gulped and raised his hand once more. Suddenly, he heard a soft, gentle voice out of the princess' room.

_Is she... singing?_, Zidane thought surprised and pressed his ear against the wall.

Indeed, the princess was singing a beautiful melody. Whilst listening, Zidane could feel all the pressure and fear falling from him. Without hesitating, he opened the door.

Garnet looked up surprised and stopped her singing.

"Please, don't stop", Zidane quickly begged, "it's beautiful."

For a moment, Garnet just looked at him. Then, she closed her eyes and went on singing and Zidane, who sat down beside her, closed his eyes as well.

Garnet's voice seemed to lead him to a world long forgotten. Where one could feel happiness, joy and love without any fears or doubts. Where one really was _safe_. Her song, though without any words, bore that sweet feeling of security and peacefulness a child is having while being in its mother's belly. It was a song mothers would sing to their children to lull them to sleep, or a song that people would sing when on their own, enjoying the beauty of the world.

Without him knowing, a single tear rolled down Zidane's face and Garnet ended her enchanting song.

"What's wrong, Zidane?"

The thief slowly turned his head to her, a question mark on his face.

"You cried", Garnet went on and touched his cheek, showing him the drop

"Oh, I did", Zidane said slightly surprised. "Guess that were the overflowing emotions of you singing", he then smiled.

For a moment, Garnet seemed to be hesitant, but then, she smiled back.

Both of them remained silent; but it wasn't an uncomfortable silent. It was a silent of peace – peace, that may be gone soon. Even more so, they wanted to enjoy it.

"Why... did you follow me all the way?", Garnet then asks after a while.

Zidane seemed to be thrown out of his thoughts: "Huh? Oh, why?" He thought for a moment. "Can't say. I just wanted to."

"Do you always do what you want to do?"

"Mostly", the thief grinned. "Unless it brings Tantalus in trouble."

"I do", Garnet said saddened. "I will... I'll bring you a lot of trouble."

"Don't say that", Zidane replied smiling. "If you were that dangerous to us, Baku wouldn't have given the order to kidnap you. I mean, you're a princess! How much of a danger can..." Suddenly, he stopped talking. The feelings of betrayal Garnet's song had put down now came up again.  
>"I wanted to tell you", she said as if she could read his mind. "I really did, you know? But... I've never come to trust people in life; I was afraid you wouldn't understand! I was afraid you could... reject me.<p>

First, Zidane didn't say anything. Then, he just smirked at her. "I'll keep on calling you Dagger, 'kay?"

Garnet seemed to be surprised in the first place, but then, she smiled. "Okay. Dagger, then", she answered. "I'll call myself like that from now on, too. It's more suitable as well, don't you think?"

Zidane nodded.

"So, tell me, Dagger. Why this sudden decision to come with us?"

Dagger's face turned serious. "Four years ago, Mother had been starting to act strange. She would talk less and less to me; instead, she started to talk me into my... business. I didn't wanted to do as she asked me to, but... she put me under a strong spell. Being young, naive and untrained, I couldn't fight it. My mind was wide awake the whole time; but my body wasn't listening to what it said. Then, I learned how to fight against her spell and started my research on Mother's behavior. I remember a strange man visiting the castle more often and every time he left, Mother seemed to be stronger – and less herself. But even if I played the role of the cursed daughter, she would renew the spell frequently. She realized I fought it and put me under it at least every week. Being with you on that day made me free. I gained a freedom I haven't had the past years." For a moment, she paused and was in her thoughts. "I... want to ask my uncle in Lindblum if he could talk to mother. I really do not intend to use you, Zidane", she exclaimed passionate, "but I need to go to Lindblum!"

Again, Zidane nodded. "Since it's our goal anyway, why not? Well", he said and got up. "I still have some work to do on the ship. It will take us maybe two days to get to Lindblum. Why don't you use the time to prepare the things you wanna say to your un-"

Suddenly, the airship started to wiggle and rumble. A jerk went through the Prima Vista and Zidane stumbled. He turned towards the door.  
>"Stay here, Dagger", he said and left the room. He passed the corridors in which the crew ran from one side to the other. The young thief tried to stop one of them and ask them what happened, but all of them ignored him, trying to finish their businesses. The nearer he got to the deck, the more he recognized a golden shimmer and it became hotter and hotter. As he reached the front door, he wanted to open it at it's handle but it was so hot that the thief jumped back and held his hurting hand. "Dammit!", he said angrily and drew out his daggers. He used them to pull the door – instead of opening, it fell down. Now, the thief could see what was happening.<p>

A bomber, a magical creature of flames, set fire to the entire airship! It had supposedly hidden after it had been thrown out in a bomb in Alexandria and waited for a good chance to do the most damage.

_You sure have a good timing, fiend_, Zidane thought sarcastically and pointed with his daggers towards the small round fireball. "But that's not gonna help you!", he exclaimed and rushed towards it. Before he could hit the bomber, it turned around and looked at the thief with an evil glare, almost seeming to grin. It threw a fireball against Zidane, who had to roll to one side to get out of its direction. Still, the heat reached his feet and legs and made the sweat breaking out all over his body. He silently cursed and turned back. With high speed, he rushed towards the enemy and struck it twice with his daggers, then he jumped back to be out of its direct reach. But instead of attacking him, the bomber made a back loop and during that, it became twice as big as before!

"Step back, bro!", a voice called from behind. Zidane turned around, to see Blank with his drawn out falchion, Vivi at his side. "This is a job for a black mage, ya know?" Both of them rushed towards Zidane and took place beneath him.

"Awright, then show us what you can do!", Zidane encouraged the young boy. As always, Vivi nodded hesitantly and drew out a staff. He swirled it and mumbled some imperceptible syllables, then he called out: "_Ice_!".

A ball of ice closed in the bomber and burst with a loud sound. Now, the bomber twitched a lot, but it still performed its weird loop and grew even bigger.

Blank cursed. "There's just one try left; otherwise, the bomber will explode! Hurry up and do some magic, Vivi!"

But the black mage breathed heavily. "I need some more time to collect the energy", he said.

The bomber attacked; this time, it flew directly at the boy and hit him. Vivi pulled up his hands to block the attack, but he got hit nonetheless, coughed and stumbled back - his gloves looked burnt.

"Vivi!", Zidane called out, and the mage shook his head.

"I can't move my hands anymore", he stumbled over his own words in pain.

All of a sudden, a soft greenish light appeared around Vivi and as it vanished, the bruises on Vivi's hands were gone. The three fighting ones turned around to see Dagger, holding her staff.

"Come on, Vivi! You can do it!", she called out to him and the black mage nodded and performed the ice spell once again. This time, the bomber made a seriously hurt sound and fell down, where it vanished into thin air quickly.

"I knew you've got talent", Zidane praised Vivi and smiled. "You-"

"No time for breaks, Zidane", Blank interrupted, "we have to extinguish the fires first."

"Ah, you're right", Zidane nodded, then he turned to Vivi: "You don't know a water spell, do you?"

The black mage shook his head. "It's quite a complicated spell and I haven't found time to learn it, yet."

"What a pity", Zidane said, then shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like we have to use the gold ol' water tanks."

But no matter how much water they used, the Prima Vista was dramatically damaged. In the end, Baku ordered to land the ship at the Forgotten Forest.

"Are you sure, boss?", Cinna, who governed the airship, asked. "It's the most creepy forest on this continent!"

"Do as I say!", Baku shouted back whilst clinging on to a railing so he wouldn't fall down, "the entire Prima Vista is going to explode soon! I want to get out of here alive."

Cinna still looked as if he wanted to talk back, but as another jerk went through their vehicle, he just cursed and lowered the height.

"How's it looking, Zidane?", Baku shouted towards the young thief who leaned with his head out of a window.

"The ground's coming nearer real fast, boss!", he answered. "If Cinna doesn't maneuver more gentle, we'll-"

But it was too late. The engines of the airship were completely destroyed by the fire and crashed down – and with them, the Prima Vista itself as well.  
>"It's going to get bumpy now!", Zidane warned the crew and jerked his head to see Dagger, halfway falling out of the window.<p>

"Dagger!", he screamed and rushed towards her, as much as the wiggling let him. Just as the princess was about to fall out, he grabbed her arm. She hung down and clung on tightly to his arm, panic in her eyes.

"Don't you fall down", Zidane said to her, "I have you safe." A soft smile appeared on his face. Suddenly, another jerk occurred and Zidane couldn't hold Dagger any longer. Terrified, he had to watch how the princess fell down, screaming and reaching her arms out to him.

"DAGGER! NO!", he screamed in pain and was about to jump after her, but Blank grabbed him and held him tight. "Let go off me!", the younger thief ordered, but Blank didn't give in. "It's too late already, bro", he said calmly, "she hit the ground already. There's nothing we can do for her anymore."  
>"No, I don't believe you! She must've survived!", Zidane shook his head and made himself free. "You take care of the crew; I'll save Dagger!" He wanted to jump, but Baku grabbed his shoulders. "Remember what I told ye, Zidane", he said seriously. "Act against my orders and yer out."<p>

"Like I care! I promised to protect her", Zidane said and shook off the hand of his boss. In that moment, the Prima Vista itself hit the ground with a giant shake. The thieves needed a moment to catch themselves, then Zidane tried to leave the burning ship, but Baku stepped in front of him. "Ye can not leave Tantalus by simply going. Ye know the rules."

Zidane gulped, then he nodded and drew out his daggers. "I'm ready", he said. He ignored the crew behind him, the hurt faces of Blank, Marcus and Cinna. All he could think of was saving Dagger as quickly as possible.

"Take this!", he shouted out and attacked his former boss. But Baku just jumped away and laughed. "Is this how ye expect to save the princess?", he asked sarcastically and started a complex attack with his sword towards Zidane. Only because of his speed, the young thief managed to escape most of the attacks; but not all of them. He gnarled as one hit cut a big wound on his leg. The next time, his daggers found their aim and Baku moaned as the steel cut through his flesh. Nonetheless, he tried to fight back; but stumbled and fell instead. Zidane took the chance to perform a finishing blow towards the leader; quickly and determined, his daggers flew through the air and cut Baku on several areas. Now, his boss fell down on his knees. "Ye won this time, Zidane!", he gave up.

Zidane breathed heavily, but he grinned nonetheless. He turned to his former comrades. "It's been a great time with you, guys", he said as suddenly, Marcus, Vivi and Blank approached him

"I found this a while back. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday, but I see you need it now", Marcus said and pulled out a dagger. "It's called silenquida and it's stronger than your ordinary daggers. It also includes the spell _Silence_, so it should help you in this forest a lot with all its magical and dangerous fiends."

Zidane didn't know what to say and just nodded thankfully. He took the silenquida and swung it a few times, then he nodded again. "Thanks, Marcus", he said and his comrade nodded back.

Then, Vivi stepped forwards. "Please, Zidane, let me come with you. I... want to help the princess as well."

Zidane nodded smiling. "Sure. You're such a good black mage; with your help, Dagger will be rescued within minutes."

The last one to step forwards was Blank. For a long time, he just looked at Zidane, who felt the same sadness and depression as he did. Then he pulled out a bottle and handed it over to Zidane.

"What's this? A love philter?", Zidane asked jokingly to loosen the situation. "No more of them please; I can't save myself from the ladies now, how could I -"

"It's a potion against the spawns of the fiends around here", Blank interrupted him harshly. "Most of them are poisoning. Drink this after an injury and you'll be safe."

"Ah, that's how it is", Zidane laughed and put away the potion. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Hmpf. I would've... if _you_ would've shut your mouth for another second."

Vivi looked between the two close friends with confusion. "What's wrong with you, I thought you were fri-" but Marcus put a hand on his mouth and the black mage couldn't finish his sentence.

"See you!", Zidane called, waving his hand and pulling Vivi after him.

Again, Blank grunted. "Hopefully, I'll never see your face again..."

"Zidane, wait", Vivi called out to the thief who kept walking really fast; almost running. Distracted, he turned around and looked at the young boy: "What is it?"

Vivi caught up to him, breathing heavily. "What has just happened between you and Blank? I thought you were friends!", he finished the sentence he didn't manage to finish earlier.

Zidane's cheerful smile crumbled down and he looked away. "Blank and I... We were friends ever since that special day."

"What special day?", Vivi asked and moved closer.

Zidane sighed. "I... I can't talk about it, not yet", he gave up, letting his head hang down. But Vivi's curious expression and the weight on his heart laid too heavy.

"I came to Tantalus ten years ago. Back then, I didn't know anything. I picked up fights with everyone in Tantalus including Blank. We used to hate each other", he admit smiling. "Though everyone tried to help and cheer me up, I felt... alone. I have no real family. There was no one to turn back to then for me. The bad feelings inside of me grew bigger and bigger, more and more until I couldn't accept anyone anymore. I ran away and searched for my real home."

"Did you know what to search for"?, Vivi asked and sat down beside the thief, but he just laughed sarcastically: "I knew nothing! I was found between the streets of Lindblum after lying there for probably days. Baku had found me and had no clue where I originally came from. And me neither. All I could remember was a blue light. How should I've been able to find it? I saw a lot of weird, terrible and happy things and learned a lot throughout this time. But I never found my home. One day, I came into a bad fight with a fiend. I managed to kill it, but it left me wounded to death..."

Zidane stopped and closed his eyes and Vivi, who felt pity, waited for him to take his time.

"Blank found me", Zidane continued to tell. "He nursed my wounds and took care of me all the way back to Lindblum. During that journey, enemies appeared. Though Blank had told me not to interfere because of my bad condition", he stopped and gave Vivi a short look. "You can guess it already, right? I tried to kill one of them on my own. Instead of succeeding, I naturally was taken down. As I screamed, Blank got distracted and turned around to help me. It was this moment his opponent destroyed his right eye."

"That explains how he lost his right eye – but why did you become friends, then? He should actually hate you, or not?"

Zidane nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, he should hate me. I didn't understand back then, either, but... He had realized in this moment that I stopped closing myself up from anyone. That I finally found the will to live and love again. And he used to say that this will was a lot more worth than an eye." Now, Zidane's eyes were teary.

Vivi seemed to be deep in thoughts. "But then, why did you part so cold hearted?"

Zidane sighed. "I guess we... I guess we both just couldn't bear the thought of never seeing each other again. It will be hard for me to ever rejoin Tantalus."

Suddenly, the young thief got up. "But now, enough of the talk. We need to find Dagger! Come on Vivi, let's go!"

The black mage nodded and got up, then he ran after the thief.

* * *

><p>"This forest is... scary", Vivi mumbled whilst walking closely to Zidane. The thief was whistling a melody.<p>

"Really? I think it's pretty calm. I don't get why Cinna was so freaked out when Baku ordered him to land in here."

At the corners of his eye, Vivi saw how something was moving in the shadows. "I think we're not alone here, Zidane", he tried it once again but the thief just laughed.

"My daggers and your magic will scare away any fiends around here. You should have more confidence in yourself. Or", he added and leaned towards Vivi, "is it because you're small? You shouldn't be concerned about your height; it's the heart that counts."

Vivi shook his head. "Nah-uh, that's not it. I... I just keep forgetting the spells when I'm anxious."

Suddenly, an isegrim appeared from behind, with him a goblin. Zidane drew out his daggers and grinned.

"Our first fight in here, Vivi", he called out while focusing on the isegrim. "Let's see what we can do!"

Vivi nodded hesitantly and prepared a fire spell, but the goblin was quicker and punched the black mage.

"Don't stay back!", Zidane reminded Vivi while striking the isegrim.

Again, the black mage nodded and finished his spell. "_Fire_!", he called out and the goblin was closed in a ball of flames. At the same time, Zidane finished the isegrim off.

He turned towards Vivi who let his head hang down. With a last look on the dying fiends, Zidane approached the black mage.

"Why so sad, Vivi?", he asked. "You're awesome at fighting – trust me."

Vivi looked up shyly. "Do you really think so?"

Zidane nodded. "For sure. I've never met anyone that good at using magic – it's gotta be so complicated memorizing the spells and stuff!" After Vivi gave him a slightly more encouraged smile, Zidane pat him on the shoulder. "Now, let's go, Dagger is waiting for us."

Zidane went ahead whilst Vivi did his pointed chap before he followed the young thief.

* * *

><p>The twin moons started to crawl up on the night sky. Their blue and red light let the entire forest glow in an almost frightening way. Soft sparkles between the woods went up as if they wanted to join the moons and together with the soft noises of the sleeping wood, they created an atmosphere of haunting beauty. There were the trees that went up to the sky and almost hid it by their giant crowns of leaves, which glistened and moved gently. The wind flowing threw them sounded like whispers and when it stroke the two wandering through this place, it was a shadow-like touch on their skin.<br>"What are you looking at?", Zidane asked Vivi as he approached the boy.

Vivi turned his head, the giant yellow ovals seemed to be sad. "Will we... find the princess?"

"Of course", Zidane answered and sat beside him. "Besides, she's counting on us. We have to find her."

Vivi seemed to be in thoughts. "But.. what if she-", he tried to go on, but Zidane just got up and yawned. "You should stop worrying, Vivi. Better take a nap, and then, we'll go deeper into the forest."

The black mage watched the waves on the pond, caused by the little waterfall they were sitting at. "Even if we find her – how do we want to get out of here? Even your boss said this is a dangerous place."

Zidane followed Vivi's look. "If we follow this river", he pointed forwards, "we might get out of here. We should memorize this place in case we have to run." Then, he smiled at Vivi. "Take a nap. It's been a rough escape so far and we need to be fully recovered to rescue her."

Vivi nodded, although he did not want to sleep. His thoughts were too quick and too heavy.

_How am I supposed to sleep in a place like this?_, he wondered.

A few seconds later, Zidane was listening to Vivi's soft snoring.

* * *

><p>Only some hours had passed, but the two were wandering the forest again already.<p>

"You know where we're heading to?", Vivi asked shyly.

Zidane nodded, but he didn't seem very confident. "Sure, sure", he answered whilst looking around. Vivi had a bad feeling, but he kept quiet and followed Zidane. Before turning around the next corner, Zidane hide himself behind a giant tree. He pointed Vivi to be quiet and drew out his daggers. While sneaking sidewards, he frequently stopped in order to listen closely. When he reached the next corner, he inhaled heavily, then he swirled around it and started to run.

Vivi, who'd been watching him scared, took all his courage and his staff and ran after the thief.

Zidane was facing a giant monster. It looked almost like a big, wandering plant in brown and exuded gases. It had eight tentacle-like things that formed a hollow crown above its head. And in this crown laid the princess! She obviously was unconscious and had several bruises on her body – but she was alive.

"Dagger!", Zidane just called out and ran towards the fiend. The monster turned halfway and moved the two additional tentacles that functioned as arms. It slapped Zidane and jumped back at the same time. The thief stumbled back and stared at Dagger, still lying motionless. Then, he looked at his enemy. "You bastard. Give Dagger back to me!", he ordered and got up. Suddenly, a great light appeared around Zidane that completely held him in. It wasn't the greenish light of white magic but it didn't seem harmful either. Nonetheless, Vivi ran towards the thief and called out for him. "Zidane? Zidane, are you okay? Zidane!" Suddenly, Vivi could see how the bright light, consisting of the colors white and pink, merged into the young thief's body. Zidane jumped back on his feet and raised his right dagger in the air. The bright light had disappeared, but the glow and the colors stayed on his body.

Vivi ran to his side. "Wha- what is that?", he asked shocked whilst keeping an eye on the enemy.

"I feel like I'm gonna explode because of power!", the thief answered.

Vivi's breath stopped. "Could it be... trance? I've heard of it from my grandfather. Only chosen ones will be able to achieve trance. It's like a breakout of emotions and provides unknown strength."

Zidane grinned. "Is that so? Well, then let's tidy up!"

Zidane raised up his daggers and ran towards the enemy. With just one strike, the monster made a loud, hurt sound and jumped back once more. It raised his arms towards its crown and suddenly, a blue light took Dagger in. The princess, still unconscious, just groaned in pain as the monster took the life out of her.

"No! Dagger, no!", Zidane screamed and stroke the fiend once more. This time, he put all his strength into his attack and, as expected, the monster broke down. Zidane ran towards it to rescue Dagger, but the monster exuded a greenish miasma. The thief and the black mage managed to stay out of its reach, but they couldn't get closer either. Helplessly, Zidane had to watch the fiend getting up again, using his tentacle to attach itself to a tree and then, it simply jumped away, deeper in the forest.

"Dagger!", Zidane called out and reached his arms out. Again, the bright light appeared and left him looking as usual. "Dagger", he whispered once more, then, he stomped with his feet on the ground and cursed. "I failed. How could I..?". he asked himself.

Vivi stood beside him. "Don't worry, Zidane. We follow this fiend and when we find her, we will save her."

Zidane shook his head. "Did you notice how I could not kill it? Even in trance, it just sucked the life out of Dagger to heal itself. I am no match for such an enemy."

"Are you really this much of a looser?", a voice suddenly asked out of the dark. Zidane turned around. "Who's there?", but he got no answer to his question. Instead, he heard a sound of annoyance.

"Hmpf. If the princess wouldn't have chosen you herself...", the person muttered and started to walk out of the trees. Even whilst approaching, Zidane could already tell who he was.

"Amarant!", he gasped astonished as the redhead stopped in front of him. "Why are you here?"'

Again, Amarant just grunted. "I'm going to save Garnet, what else? I usually wouldn't bother talking to you..."

"Then why do you do it?", Zidane asked teasingly.

Now, Amarant hesitated. "Garnet... trusts in you. It is reason enough for me to take care of you not being killed. At least until we unite and I can ask her what to do with you from now on. However", he said whilst turning to Vivi, "I've never seen _you_ being in her company. I don't have any businesses with you. Go, or I will kill you."

Zidane positioned himself in front of Vivi. "Don't! He is an excellent black mage. He will be helpfu-"

"I don't _need_ any help", Amarant interrupted him calmly. He wasn't overestimating himself and Zidane knew that. "The only reason I take you with me is because Garnet said you're trustworthy. I can save her on my own."

Suddenly, Vivi raised his voice: "Then why did you come so late? You could've saved her just a few moments ago! You're...", he stumbled across his own words as Amarant turned his head towards him, "You're... not as strong as you let us think."

The silence was unbearable. Then, Amarant turned around.

"Follow me", he simply ordered and started to walk. Zidane nodded encouragingly towards Vivi and together, they followed the redhead. While Vivi stayed back, Zidane took his place directly beside Amarant.

"Where do you come from?", Zidane asked but Amarant didn't even look at him. "Why do you protect Dagger, anyways?" Again, no answer. Zidane took his time in thinking of another question to get Amarant to talk. "Where did you learn to fight so good?" But it was useless. Nonetheless, the young thief didn't give up and started talking about the events that recently happened in order to keep Amarant up-to-date.

After walking calmly through the forest for almost an hour, Zidane couldn't hold it in anymore. "Aren't we going to hurry?", he asked surprised and at first, it seemed as Amarant had no intention of answering the thief's question again.

"Garnet is able to defend herself", he then stated, maybe hoping, Zidane would shut his mouth, but he simply caused more questions.

"Are you sure? She seemed very helplessly back then", Zidane answered thoughtfully. He gave Amarant a long look. "Why do you think she can defend herself? Answer me, Amarant!", he demanded.

This time, the great warrior stopped walking. "You still... really talk much", he stated. Zidane just wanted to open his mouth to ask about the 'still' in Amarant's sentence, but this time, Amarant had decided to talk.

"I know Garnet for a very long time. When I tell you she can defend herself long enough until I come, you can trust me."

He made a pause, then he went on. "It is the same reason why I protect her. In Garnet, I found a master. Someone, who is able to defeat me in battle. Thus, trust me in this."

But Zidane didn't even think about giving up. "What do you mean she can defeat you in battle? We're talking about Dagger, right? Small, delicate and uses white magic? She is able to defeat _you_?"

Amarant sighed. "I've been talking way too much already. You can see for yourself, once we arrive."

And no matter how hard Zidane tried, Amarant kept silent.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I hope these two chapters can make up for it! I will definitely try to write more in the future - one of my new year's resolution ;) Hopefully, you'll enjoy these two chapters - I think they take the plot a bit further. For those of you who have played FFIX once, you might recognize some sentences or situations, huh? Well, the original is just too good to be left out completely.  
>Until next time, leave lots of reviews and share, pretty please :)<br>Love,

Ruska


	7. Awakened Forest

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven ~ Awakened Forest<strong>

After endless of hours walking through the forest, Amarant suddenly stopped. He raised his left hand to point Zidane and Vivi not to move. Without giving them a chance to ask him what his action was about, the warrior put on a giant glove on his right hand. Right above the holes for the three middle fingers, there were enormous, red claws. Now, Zidane realized why his companions were so badly injured by just one strike of the warrior.  
>Then, Amarant ran just around the corner.<p>

"Hey, Amarant, wait!", Zidane called out and pulled out his daggers. "Come on, Vivi!", he called back whilst running after the redhead.

As he ran around the corner, he saw a very small, round entry. He just caught a glimpse of the redhead disappearing into it, but it was proof enough for him that Dagger was inside, so Zidane hurried towards the entry and jumped through it.

He entered a big, round room that was naturally made out of roots and in its center sat a plant. A plant, which tuck its tentacles into Daggers body!  
>The young princess still laid on the ground motionless. However, a soft sparkle glowed around her body.<p>

"Garnet", Amarant said, and even though he was as calm as always, his voice seemed somewhat different from before.

Angrily, Zidane turned towards the warrior: "What was that about 'She can defend herself' from before, huh?!"

"She does", Amarant wanted to answer, but Zidane just ignored his sentence and went on: "Don't you see her? She's lying down there, almost dead! How could you be irresponsible enough to make her wait?! How could I...", he ended and let his head hung down.

To his surprise, Vivi pulled at his trousers. "Look up, Zidane", he said and his voice sounded as if he was in complete awe. "Look at Dagger, she..."  
>Against his will, Zidane was forced to look up. And his eyes were about to fall out because of what he saw.<p>

The plant monster, who just had its tentacles in Dagger's body, removed them gently. Instead of hitting her like a fiend would normally do, it almost looked as if it caressed her. Now, as Zidane looked closer, he realized the soft sparkles were not only around Dagger herself, but also around the plant.

In awe, he turned to Amarant. "She... she controls it?", he asked to make sure of his intention. The redhead nodded, not even bothering to say something.

"But why is she asleep, then?", Vivi asked scared.

Zidane, who felt somewhat lead towards the princess, answered in Amarant's stead: "She's not fully recovered yet." Slowly, the thief approached the princess and as he did, the light grew bigger and brighter. Finally, he kneed beside her. His eyes were almost glued to her face, her holy, lovely face that was so pale and yet so rosy.

"Dagger", he whispered and to his surprise, the princess opened her eyes. But they were empty. Just as empty as when Beatrix controlled her. With a voice that wasn't her own, she spoke: "The princess is still recovering. Don't interrupt."

But Zidane, following his nature, started to ask: "Who's talking there? That's not you, Dagger, is it? Are you somewhat controlled by that fiend itself?"  
>"Not a fiend", a voice from behind answered. Zidane turned around and saw Amarant, who had approached the princess as well. "An Eidolon."<br>"What?", Zidane asked confused.

"An Eidolon. A sacred beast, summoned by herself. You've never heard of the Esper, did you?", he asked as he recognized Zidane's confused expression, who just shook his head. "If you're worth it, she'll tell you herself." The warrior turned away, as Zidane asked: "But what will we do now?"  
>Amarant only turned his head a bit and answered: "We do as the Eidolon says. We wait."<p>

The thief turned his heads towards Dagger. He gently caressed her face as he mumbled: "I'll be waiting here. I promise."

* * *

><p>"It's been... two hours now", Vivi stated finally whilst looking down to the ground. Amarant didn't answer as if he hadn't heard him, but Zidane nodded. "I know. But as long as this … <em>thing<em>", he jerked his head towards the plant that still tucked its tentacles into Dagger's body, "doesn't stop, we can not leave. You're really sure she's gonna be okay?", he added towards Amarant. The warrior let out a sigh, then he turned his head and pointed shortly towards Zidane: "Do you know any better? Thought so", he shook his head as Zidane kept quiet, "Then stop questioning. Garnet will awake soon." With these words, he leaned back towards the tree, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Man, you're tough company", Zidane said disappointed. "How about you, Vivi? Any idea what to do now?" The black mage looked up surprised, then he let his head hang down again. "No, not at all", he mumbled, "I just hope the princess is getting well soon."

But Zidane was tired of waiting. He got up and walked towards the plant. "Hey, Eidolon!", he called out whilst pounding against the body. "D'you hear me? Come out, we're tired of waiting!", he exclaimed and hit it more powerfully.

Suddenly, the entire place started to glisten. Small lights came up from the ground and the princess' upper body started to move up. Her head hung back and her satin-like hair looked like a black waterfall. "Dagger?", Zidane asked warily as she went higher and higher, until her feet left the ground. From the middle of her body, a wave of blue light occurred, spreading outwards. Another one followed, quicker this time, as the following waves started to pound. "Dagger!", Zidane screamed as he had to helplessly watch her floating. A circle of light appeared around Dagger's body and started to turn, faster and faster until it wasn't visible to the eye anymore. Just in that moment, an explosion occurred and floated the entire place with bright light.  
>As the light disappeared, Dagger was sinking down to the ground. Zidane, whose eyes came back to normal the fastest, ran forwards to catch her. Gently, she directly landed in his arms. Her hair covered her face, her pale and beautiful face and Zidane could not help but stroke her cheek.<p>

Dagger slowly opened her eyes and looked around surprised. "Everyone..? You all came." A slight smile appeared on her face.

Suddenly, the cave started to shake. Parts of rocks and dirt fell down the natural ceiling.

"An earthquake?!", Zidane asked alarmed.

"No. It's the forest", Amarant answered.

Vivi turned and looked at him. "But why?"

"Forgive me", Dagger said, "The Eidolon, it..."

Heavily, the rocks crushed on the ground, nearby the travelers.

"Hell the reason, let's get outta here!", Zidane exclaimed and rushed towards the exit, still Dagger in his arms.

The entire forest seemed awake. Roots exploded from the ground and chased after the group or crossed their direction. Without him knowing, Zidane has become the leader and the air was filled with his instructions.

"To the left! No, stop, turn around! This way! Vivi, hurry up! Heads up! Wait, not this way! Attention, roots from above – from the left – the right – down!"

Suddenly, fiends appeared from the sides. Before they could reach the group, Amarant threw something at them and they backed down. From this moment on, fiends appeared in larger amount, crossing the small spaces the routes left out.

"Zidane!", Amarant shouted as he fought another group of fiends. "I'm running out of missiles. _Do something_!"

_But what?_, Zidane thought helplessly. They reached a round clearing that was quickly surrounded by roots and enemies.

Zidane put Dagger down and the group aligned back to back. But no matter how many fiends they fought, more and more replaced the dead.

Amarant turned to Dagger and looked at her seriously. "Once more I'll pay a part of my debt." He turned around and rushed towards the fiends of the eastern direction.

Vivi grabbed his staff more tightly and looked towards Dagger. "Please take the opportunity when it's there, Dagger", he said and moved towards the western side of the clearing.

As Zidane turned towards her, the princess started to understand and shook her head, but Zidane looked at her with a caring expression: "We'll watch your back, Dagger."

She shook her head heavier. "No, I do not want this! Why do you do this?!"

"We came all the way here to rescue you, Dagger. Amarant, Vivi and I... we knew it might be dangerous. But nonetheless, we decided to come."  
>"No, I will not run and -"<p>

"Don't ignore our attempts, Dagger! If you give up now, everything we've done for you will be worthless. Don't make us regret saving you. And also", he added winking, "don't stress yourself. We won't take long."

As Dagger didn't answer, he gently touched her shoulder and pointed towards the northern direction, where a soft light could be seen.

"You see this light? If you follow it, there'll be a lake. As you go along with the lake, you'll leave this forest. All you have to do is to be quick and determined. This Eidolon-thing will help you on your way. Wait outside for us."

Dagger looked at him concerned. Then, she lift her hand up, only pointing with her pinky finger. "Promise me that you will come back."

At first, Zidanes eyes opened because of surprise, but then he gently smiled and gave her his pinky finger. "I promise." Then, with a last look on her face, her turned around and drew out his daggers. "Run", he said before he rushed to the fiends of the southern direction.

Just for a moment, Dagger looked after him and Zidane, taking a look back, shouted: "What are you still waiting for, Dagger?! Run!"

She stepped back and nodded, then she turned away and ran, leaving the men behind.

Even though he was busy with the fiends closing him in, Zidane checked on Dagger once more.

_She'll be fine_, he thought relieved, but he had no time for thinking anything else as the fiends were nearly running over him.

Amarant, who was out of all his missiles and had to fight with his claws seemed to be troubled.

"What's wrong with you, Amarant?!", Zidane asked in a one-second-lasting pause. "The way you beat us up back then in Alexandria, you weren't struggling that much, were you?"

"Don't be ridiculous", Amarant snapped at him as he killed three fiends with one giant strike. "These things aren't more of an opponent than you were. They're only large in numbers."

Zidane nodded, grinning, then he shot a glance towards Vivi and saw in shock how the black mage was on his knees.

"Vivi!", he shouted and attempted to run towards the boy, but the fiends kept him away. "Vivi!"

The black mage lifted his head up and looked at Zidane. "Don't worry", he brought out, stumbling over his words, "I'm fine." Slowly, he prepared another spell to defend himself.

Zidane cursed. _If it keeps going like this, he'll lose. Amarant and I have to hurry with our share of fiends, or else..."_

It was this moment when the fiends started to move away from Zidane. At first, he thought they were moving on to Amarant and Vivi, but then he saw how they weren't moving on, but _making space_.

Amarant, who noticed the change in the behavior went to Zidane. "What are they up to?", he mumbled warily but Zidane simply shrugged: "How should I know?"

The ground started to shake and Zidane prepared himself. _This... is no good._

Vivi took place beside Zidane. "What is coming?" and Zidane only shook his head.

Then, it appeared. The largest and most enormous plant Zidane had ever seen.

* * *

><p><em>Light! Finally, there's the light!<em>

She had numerous bruises and wounds, she gasped terribly because of all the running and she had blisters on her hands because of grabbing her staff so tightly, but Dagger had managed it: She escaped the forest.

Just directly beyond the last woods, she fell on her knees. "Saved at last", she sighed and inhaled the air. Then, after she had used the water from the nearby lake to wash her face and hands, she laid down on the ground, looking up to the twilight sky. The thought she had suppressed the entire escape inevitably came up again.

_I wonder... how the others are? _Finally, she dared to think it. And as she did, all the bad feelings welled up inside her. All the regrets that almost made her walking back throughout her escape. The princess shook her head and held up her hand, pointing out her pinky finger. _No. They will come back. He promised._

Even though she was holding on to this thought, the hour she had to wait outside seemed like an eternity to her. Finally, she heard how someone or something fought its way through the woods. Soon, Amarant and Zidane appeared, running as fast as they could. Dagger just caught a glimpse of it, but as far as she could tell, the forest behind them started to _change_. Green leaves, brown trees, even the following fiends turned gray.

Zidane waved heavily with his arms. "Run, Dagger! The forest - it's turning into _stone_!"

But Dagger wasn't listening. There was another, a lot more striking thought in her mind.

_Where.._

Amarant and Zidane got nearer and nearer to the border of the forest. "Give it all you got!", Zidane tried to encourage Amarant, who remained silent.

_… is..._

Just as the fiend directly behind Zidane turned into stone, both he and Amarant jumped and quit the forest.

"Vivi?", Dagger asked as Zidane and Amarant were still catching their breath. Zidane, who just had a very relieved look on his face, turned defensive. "He... He didn't make it."

Dagger stared at him in shock. "He.. died?", she asked even though she didn't want to know. Slowly, Zidane nodded and shook his head at the same time. "Yes... or no." Daggers face turned angry. "What do you mean by "Yes or no"? Is he dead or is he not?! Answer me!", she demanded as the thief did not answer.

"We can't know. The fiends were easy to handle, but as their boss appeared, the forest started to turn into stone. We had to make our escape – and barely managed it."

"But what about Vivi?", Dagger asked as tears filled her eyes. "How could you leave him behind?", she directly addressed Zidane.

The thief looked up and gave her a sorry look. "We didn't want to, Dagger. But he was much slower and as we were to realize this, it was already to late. The fiends had surrounded him and he... he fell to the ground."

Dagger looked away, troubled by the sincere look on Zidanes face. "You promised you would come back", she muttered.

"He probably isn't dead", Amarant declared. "Since everything turned into stone, there might be a chance of him turning into it before the fiends could kill him."

The princess looked at her guardian with hope. "So we can save him?", she asked but the redhead, who got up, snorted. "It's not as easy as you think. If we revive the entire forest, Vivi would be dead before we could reach him. We need something that only cures touched areas." With a look to the trees which had formed a wall around the forest, he added: "We first have to open our way in before we can even think about saving Vivi."

"Does that mean..?", Dagger started and Zidane nodded: "For now, all we can do is moving on. Dagger", he suddenly added in a soft voice and walked up to her, "Don't worry. I promised you we'd all come back and I will fulfill this promise. Vivi will be rescued."

* * *

><p>After resting in front of the forest, the three decided to leave by daybreak. Zidane went ahead, Amarant served as rearguard and Dagger went between them. The eyes of the princess were big and bright, she turned her head every few seconds, trying to at least catch a glimpse of all the new things.<p>

Zidane, who noticed her excitement, turned around and grinned. "You didn't come out of the castle often, did you?"

Dagger shook her head. "No. I used to remain inside the castle walls. Except for my... walks through Alexandria, I have not seen much else. The world is truly astonishing", she added smiling.

Zidane nodded slightly and gave her another smile. "That's true. There are so many places in this world that are truly beautiful."

"You must have come along a lot of places", Dagger assumed, "Being part of Tantalus."

Zidane laughed. "Oh yeah. Loads of places – some of them I wouldn't ever want to visit again. But still, my time with Tantalus... I'll never forget."

Dagger frowned as she took place beside Zidane. "Which makes me think... What might have happened to them? As the forest turned into stone – it could not be they-?"

Zidane shook his head. "Don't worry. Baku and the others sure know how to survive – a ton better than I do anyways. I'm sure they made their escape long before we did."

"And when will you meet up with them?"

Zidane stopped his steps and looked to the ground. "I..."

Leaning forward, Daggers face became worried: "Zidane?"

"I... probably will never meet up with them again", the thief admitted, but the princess kept questioning: "What do you mean by that?"

"Rescuing you happened out of my own decision. Baku didn't agree with me and I had to leave Tantalus in order to search for you."

Daggers eyes opened in surprise. "You left Tantalus... for me?"

Zidane, who now restarted walking, turned his head towards the princess and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm free to do as I please now. Besides, I _could_ rejoin Tantalus if I want to. Put that aside – what do _you_ want to do now?"

Dagger folded her hands and looked down. "If the airship would not have fallen down, we..."

"We'd already be in Lindblum", Zidane concluded. "What did you want in Lindblum again?"

"It is because of my uncle Cid. He lives in Lindblum and he is the only person I know who might stop Mother from going on", Dagger explained. "Before my father died, he told me that whenever I have a problem, I could go to Uncle Cid."

Zidane nodded thoughtfully as he remembered. "Lindblum, huh? Too bad most of the gates are closed at the moment. It won't be easy to get all the way there."

Dagger looked at him with sincere eyes. "Please. I have to go to Lindblum."

Zidane looked up and nodded. "Alright. We'll find a way – somehow. But be warned – it might take long and the roads are dangerous."  
>Dagger nodded. "Uh-huh."<p>

"And how do you plan getting to Lindblum?", Amarant asked. He had closed his eyes for the entire conversation, but now he opened them and looked towards Zidane. "As you yourself said, the gates are closed and will eventually be opened in another month or so. And if you take a look around-", he said and pointed to their surroundings, "there are only mountains. And with the forest being inaccessible as well, there is nowhere else to go."

For a moment, Zidane was silent and turned his head to follow the shape of the mountains. Suddenly, his face lit up and he grinned back to Amarant.

"Hope's not lost yet", he answered and pointed towards a cave in the northern direction.

"The Ice Cavern", Dagger suddenly said and both men looked at her.

"You know this place, Dagger?", Zidane asked but the princess shook her head. "No, I have never been there before. But I have read about it. It is said that the cave goes through the entire mountain and ends on the other side. But it is full of fiends and not many dare to pass through it."

Zidane put himself in a victory pose. "Got'cha! We will go through that cave and see what's on the other side. Any complaints?", he asked and looked at Amarant, but the warrior ignored him.

With the Ice Cavern as their new goal, the group went up ahead.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors note<strong>

I'm sorry it took me SO LONG to update my story. When I started writing this fan fiction, I didn't think much about the ending. I completed the storyline last week and figured I had to do a minor change so it would fit with the rest of the storyline. I can't make any big promises, but I do hope I can update this fan fiction at least once a month. Life has been busy for me, especially since I finished school this year. I'll try to write chapters in advance so I can upload them even during a busy month.  
>I will release one more chapter for this month so those of you who've been following this story since the very beginning have something new to experience.<br>Thanks for reading, as always!


	8. The Ice Cavern

****The thief and his princess****

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight ~ The Ice Cavern<strong>

"T-this place is.. cold!", Zidane snorted in disbelief.

Amarant gave him a short look. "What did you expect as Garnet said Ice Cavern?", he asked and nearly sighed.

Suddenly, Zidane looked up. "Now that you mention it – you should stop calling her Garnet. If we come to any villages or cities, her true identity would cause only trouble. We should stick to calling her Dagger."

The princess nodded. "You are right. As my true identity may be troublesome, we should opt for a substitute."

"And – you should try to talk less like a princess", Zidane added with a grin. "Speaking like that is so weird."

"Understood", Dagger said confused, "I will work to my utmost extend."

"No no no no", Zidane answered. "In such a case, you'd say 'Alright, I'll do my best'!"

"A-alright, I'll do my best."

"Good, let's go, shall we?", Zidane asked and turned around, moving deeper into the cavern.

Again, Amarant almost let a slight sigh slip and Dagger turned around. "You look troubled, Amarant", she said with worry in her voice.

Amarant pointed towards Zidane who was nearly out of sight already. "Why are we following _him_? He is not strong, he is not smart and he clearly has no idea where he's going."

Dagger had her hands on her hips. "Amarant! He risked his life to save mine – I owe it to him."

"He didn't do anything!", Amarant exclaimed without any passion in his voice. "I would have been faster without them – not to speak of the fact we wouldn't have entered the forest without them. We had a plan, Garnet, and -"

"It's Dagger", the princess interrupted him harshly, then she sighed. "I know what you want to tell me, Amarant, but..." She looked to Zidane and mumbled: "I trust him."

For a moment, Amarant said nothing. Then he just shrugged and said "As you wish."

"You know...", Dagger slowly said, looking at her crossed fingers, "I never thought of you owing your life to me, Amarant, and you don't have to come with me if-"

"I will owe you my life until the day I die", the warrior interrupted her and moved on, leaving the princess behind with a troubled look on her face.

* * *

><p>The small group advanced through the cavern and yet again, Dagger was amazed and more than once, they had to wait for her to look at flowers or ice structures.<p>

"I have read so much about this place, but its beauty is more than astonishing", the princess said in awe, but when her eyes met Zidane's, she quickly corrected herself: "It's a beautiful place."

Zidane chuckled. "If you're so easily amazed, what will happen once we reach Lindblum? You've never been there before, have you?"

Dagger shook her head. "I have been there when I was a child, many many years ago. But during the past years, Mother refused to go visit my uncle. I can't remember any of my past visits."

"Which leaves me wondering... Why did your mother change so much?", Zidane asked, more himself than Dagger, "People don't change that quickly for no reason."

"I do not know", Dagger mumbled.

"Quiet. We're surrounded", Amarant interrupted the two and got himself into fighting position, covering Dagger.

Around them, a large mass of flans had assembled. The yellow wobbly things didn't look like serious opponents to Zidane but Amarant seemed displeased.

"What's the matter, Amarant?", the thief asked grinning while drawing his daggers, "If you're too scared I'll ward them off."

For a moment, it looked like Amarant was about to grin with frustration, but then he simply said "Go ahead."

"You bet!", Zidane stormed off and sliced two flans in half. "Haha, just you watch!", he shouted victoriously, but to his dismay, the monsters grew back together as if nothing happened. "What the -?"

"Haven't warded off many, have you?", Amarant asked as he walked up to Zidane. The thief looked at him astonished: "Was that a joke? It was, right? Dagger, did you hear that, Amarant can make jokes!"

The warrior grunted. "Shut it. We could've used that black mage. They are susceptible to fire."

Zidane shot a glance at the princess. "Your Eidolon doesn't by chance control fire?" He vaguely remembered hearing that Eidolons are bound to a special element each.

Dagger shook her head, embarrassed. "No. It's Shiva, the Ice Queen."

Zidane rolled his eyes. "Aw, great. And now?", he asked towards Amarant as they sliced up flans only for them to reunite.

"Retreat", the warrior muttered. "What?!", Zidane asked shocked, "they're _flans_, Amarant. We can't flee from flans!"

Suddenly, Dagger screamed: A wyerd, a small mammoth-like fiend with greenish fur and two long curled tusks, approached her from behind.

"The wind lays out my path", it said in a humanoid voice as it reached out to strike Dagger, but in the blink of an eye, Zidane was in front of her and blocked it: "Don't you dare!"

"Zidane!", Dagger called out as a second wyerd approached. "Get out of my way", the fiend uttered but Amarant dealt with it in a matter of seconds, using his claws to separate the head from its body.

"Good one, Amarant!", Zidane said as he fought the first wyerd. He thrust his two daggers simultaneously into the fiends neck and was about to pull them out of the dying body when all of a sudden, one of the flans hit him from the side. Losing the grip of his daggers, Zidane tumbled and was surrounded by other flans. Without his daggers, all the thief could do was defending himself with his bare hands and soon, he was having bruises from the flans' attacks, who could deliver a surprisingly harsh blow. Amarant was busy with warding off the flans approaching Dagger, as the princess rushed towards the wyerds dead body. She tucked out the daggers with all her might and fell on her butt due to the power she used to pull, but quickly raised herself up again in order to hurry towards Zidane.

"Wait!", Amarant called after her and tried to close up on the princess, but the flans didn't let him advance. Helpless like so, he had to watch how a cave imp approached. It wore furry clothes to protect itself from the cold and its hat was so low that the only thing visible from the face was its long tongue. While carrying an iron dagger in one hand, the other hand held a dangerous potion. Before Amarant could warn her, the cave imp had grabbed Dagger and poured the potion all over her face. For a second, Dagger was trying to defend herself by hitting the fiend with the daggers but then, suddenly, all her movements ceased and she fell to the ground. Before either Amarant or Zidane could break free, the cave imp grasped the princess at her hair and pulled her through the Ice Cavern, beyond a small window-like entry.

"Dagger, no!", Zidane screamed and once again, the trance took over his body and brought instant death over the flans coming too near. Even without his daggers, he hit the fiends and as if he was using magic, they broke down and died. Zidane picked up his weapons Dagger had left behind and followed the cave imps trail, without saying a further word. Just as silent, Amarant followed him and both seemed to have a dangerous aura surrounding them.

* * *

><p>It didn't take the two men long to find the cave imps hiding place. The disgusting fiend had brought Dagger to a small chamber covered in ice like the rest of the cavern. It sat on a sort of throne in which a moogle was engraved and seemed busy braiding some black strands of hair and adding them to its clothing.<p>

Zidane wanted to storm off, but Amarant held him back: "If you just run in there, it'll find a way to cover you in it's sleeping potion and you'll just be as helpless as her."

"Then what's your plan?", Zidane snapped. "The longer we wait, the more likely this thing is to kill and eat her!"

"Hand me your dagger", the warrior said. Zidane didn't seem to understand, but he handed his dagger over without questioning.

Amarant took position and aimed at the cave imp. He took his time calming his breath until it seemed he was one with the weapon. Just as he was about to throw, the princess let out a pained moan and distracted, Amarant missed the cave imps heart and instead struck its shoulder.

The fiend cried out in pain and jumped of the throne. Both Amarant and Zidane stormed into the chamber and tried to reach the cave imp before it could open its bottle of potion. Zidane was the first to arrive but he only escaped the tossed liquid by an inch, shoving his dagger into the unharmed shoulder of his enemy, which, as a result, let loose of the dangerous bottle. The sleeping potion scattered all over the place but Zidane and Amarant managed to escape it. The cave imp, however, was not so lucky: It was incapacitated by its own mixture. Quickly, Zidane slashed its throat open and rushed to Dagger, who was still motionless.

"Oh Dagger, are you okay?", the thief whispered worried as he lift her up, then his eyes opened wide. "This dirty little thing...", he muttered.  
>The beautiful long hair of the princess had been cut off and now merely reached her chin.<p>

"There's no helping it", the thief mumbled as he lifted her onto his arms and stood up. "We need to make a little rest here until she wakes up."  
>With a small nod, Amarant positioned himself in front of the chamber opening and kept guard.<p>

* * *

><p>Zidane was happy the princess was still wearing her cloak so she wouldn't get cold. He had rested her head on his lap so she would have at least some comfort while he and Amarant were sitting on the cold ground.<p>

"How long will it take for the sleeping potion to lose its effect?", Zidane asked Amarant.

"You asked that three times now. I. Don't. Know", the redhead replied. "It can't be much longer. They are made for quick usage and I doubt these creatures are intelligent enough to make a permanent potion to begin with."

Zidane mumbled some words Amarant couldn't understand, when he suddenly gasped: "Dagger!"

The princess opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she recognized Zidane. Then, as she realized she was lying on his lap, her face turned red and she got up. "Wh- why did you do that?", she asked embarrassed and wanted to tuck her hair as her hand reached the nothingness. Slowly, the young woman turned her head. "My... My hair..?", she whispered as she understood and Zidane spotted tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Dagger. But when we reached you and the cave imp, it had already cut off that much."

For a moment, it seemed as if the princess was about to burst out into tears, but then she shook her head and observed the chamber, trying to escape the thought of her beautiful hair being cut off. As she saw the ice throne, she moved up on it in curiosity. "What a cute moogle engraving", she said while stroking the ice. "I wonder where the cave imp got it fro-" She stopped and for a moment, there was silence.

Amarant, who had left his guarding spot, stood beside her, his arms crossed as usual. "It's a real one", he gave the obvious statement.  
>Abruptly, Dagger turned around and yelled: "I can see that! Why didn't you do anything?!"<p>

"Rescuing you was our top priority", the warrior answered, not the slightest moved by Dagger raising her voice. "Besides, neither Zidane nor I possess the ability to free it from the ice block."

Dagger looked to the ground, obviously ashamed. Then, her face lit up and she said "But I do!" Upon grasping her staff, she mumbled some words and an icy wind brushed through the chamber. Shiva, the Ice Queen, appeared. She resembled a human with fair blue skin even though she was a lot taller and was wearing only small pieces of dark blue clothing to cover crucial parts. Her eyes, from a frosty blue, looked at Dagger as the princess pointed towards the throne. "Please set him free", she begged and without hesitation, the Eidolon turned to the throne, placed its hand on it and within a matter of seconds, the ice melted, releasing the moogle. Without further notice, Shiva disappeared in a swirl of arctic winds.

"That's... an Eidolon?", Zidane asked surprised and Dagger nodded: "Yes. She's the Ice Queen Shiva."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned something like that back then", Zidane mumbled and examined the moogle, which still wasn't moving. "Seems like it'll need a while to defrost from the inside."

"We should get going", Amarant said and turned towards the door, but Dagger shook her head. "Wait! I still have this", she added and pointed towards a small envelope inside her cloak.

"Ah, right, the moogle letter", Zidane remembered. "Mosh gave it to you in Alexandria. Whom where you supposed to deliver it to?"  
>"A moogle called Mois in the Ice Cavern", Dagger answered firmly and Zidane's face seemed to darken a bit. "And you're sure this is Mois?", he asked nonetheless.<p>

"I am!", Dagger responded.

"Figures", the thief mumbled and sat down. "Fine! We'll wait for Mois to wake up. And I hope for his own good he _is _Mois."

Only a few minutes later, the moogle started to move.

Dagger sat up and smiled: "You're awake!"

The moogle smoothed out its fur and looked and the princess. "I am, kupo, thanks to you! My name is Mois, nice to meet you, kupo."

"Ah, that was nothing", Dagger answered shyly and smiled even bigger. Then, she reached into her pocket. "I have a letter to you, from Mosh from Alexandria."

Suddenly, the moogle seemed troubled. "From Mosh, kupo?! What does that rude guy want from a girl like me?"

"Oh, so you're a girl?", Dagger said surprised and the moogle fluffed up: "Of course I am, can't you tell, kupo?!"

Dagger shook her head: "I apologize, that was rather rude. I had expected another male moogle after I met Mosh. I did not mean to upset you."  
>Zidane nudged her. "Watch your language, Dagger."<p>

The princess' eyes opened wide. "Oh, you're right. I mean, I'm sorry!", she added towards the moogle and handed over the letter. Without another word, Mois opened the letter and read it.

It seemed as if she had frozen once again.

Zidane walked around the moogle to catch a glimpse of the letter. After reading it, his face lit up. "Ah, so it's a love le-"

"Will you keep it down, kupo!", the moogle exclaimed and hit the thief. Then it stormed out of the chamber.

"Oh no, it's gone", Dagger said saddened but Zidane gave her a big smile. "Don't ya worry about it. I'm sure she's already on her way to Alexandria to meet up with Mosh. Never knew that they're that talented, but this love letter could've come from me."

Dagger gave the thief a curious look. "I remember, you said you're popular with girls. Are you having a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend? Dozens, at last!", Zidane replied laughing, then he realized his mistake but it was too late: Dagger has turned around and left the chamber together with Amarant, while saying "Where did you say this cavern ends, Amarant?"

Zidane sighed and hung his head down. "A starter's mistake, Zidane", he mumbled before he closed up on the two.

* * *

><p>The rest of their wandering through the Ice Cavern passed by without further troubles. With the cave imp being down, the other fiends seemed to fear the party and they could thus reach the end of the cavern within another hour. The last part of the Ice Cavern resembled a staircase and as they exited it, the three stood above the mist, with a breathtaking view.<p>

"It's... beautiful", Dagger said astonished as she could see miles and miles away.

"Alexandria is built above the mist as well, so you should've seen it from time to time, right?", Zidane asked surprised, but the princess shook her head.

"My room in the castle has no windows, so I could never see that far. It's beautiful."

"You said that already", Zidane said but he smiled.

"What's the village called there?", she asked excitedly and pointed towards a small cluster of houses and a mill.

"That's... er... Dali!", Zidane answered. They have small airships, so I'm sure we can borrow one to get to Lindlbum!"

"Come on you two, let's go!", Dagger called as she had already started the climb down, with her eyes sparkling in excitement.

Like this, the group headed to their new goal: The frontier village Dali.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors note<strong>

A new chapter! Wohooo! Can't believe it. YAY! *parties* This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones – then again, it's more of a small interlude anyways. I hope you like how it turned out.  
>Another proof that I'm a horrible author: Even though I wrote down the entire storyline last week, I added the whole "Dagger gets captured and loses her hair like so" part just while writing. I can't seem to do what my storyline says. Whatever, makes this chapter a bit more exciting and fun, doesn't it?<br>Until next month with a new chapter!  
>P.S. Thanks to my friend and fellow writer RadiantKeybladeFantasy for constantly reminding me of writing. It's mostly thanks to his efforts that I worked up the time to write again! You should check him out!<p>

Ruska


	9. The frontier village Dali

****The thief and his princess****

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine ~ The frontier village Dali<strong>

The village Dali was built above the mist and even had an own watchtower. The housings were small and cute and were aligned at the only road Dali had, the main road. For visitors, the village hadn't much to show: A small inn at the very beginning of the road, an even smaller shop selling various things such as common weapons or armory and a tavern that was an apothecary at the same time. Dali wasn't a place where foreigners would pause and due to that fact, it didn't seem to be prosperous. Only from time to time, small freighters would cross the village on their way to Lindblum. Still, the village had a cute and comfy feel to it.

Zidane wouldn't have thought it was possible, but Dagger seemed even more impressed by Dali than by the Ice Cavern. She constantly paused along the main road to observe the most normal things. Zidane almost had to drag her out of a shop as she was too caught up by "all those handy little things the people use to get by".

"Seriously, Dagger", the thief muttered as they continued their search for an adult to tell them where and when they could board a ship – surprisingly, they had only seen children or young people so far – and nudged her once again, "No matter how much ya improve your talking, people will know you're a princess by your acting."

"Is it really that bad?", Dagger asked concerned and hung her head down. "I'm trying my best, but all these new impressions are overwhelming."  
>Zidane jumped back for a second, his face full of worry he might have been too harsh – then, he pat her on the shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it!", he tried to cheer her up. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time. For the time being", he added and pointed towards the inn, "let's get some rest. We haven't had a chance to rest up ever since we left Alexandria. Imagine those nice comfy beds", he fancied and smiled.<p>

Dagger gave him a slight smile and nodded. "You're right. I'm pretty exhau-... tired."

Zidane gave her a quick wink, then the two entered the inn, followed by Amarant. The warrior was displeased by their frequent stops, but since Dagger seemed to be happy he didn't say anything. If it wasn't for her wish, he would have abandoned Zidane long ago.

"Yahoo!", Zidane greeted the innkeeper who looked up dazzled. "We'd like to rent your room for tonight.

"Oh, er.. Sure thing", the innkeeper answered, still puzzled. "Err... That'd be 100 Gil... I think."

"100 Gil on its way", Zidane answered and searched in his pocket for the said amount. "Here you go."

As they entered the room, Zidane was positively surprised by how hygienic and tidy the room was. There were four beds with clean bedding and a small fountain in the middle of the room. Two windows gave enough lighting for daytime and each bed had access to a small lamp. There was even a shelf with books and a chair to sit on. Only Dagger seemed to be a bit troubled.

"Erm, Zidane?", she asked shyly. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"In this room, just like we do", Zidane answered surprised, but Dagger was shocked: "But I have never slept in the same room as men!", she exclaimed and shook her head.

Zidane smiled softly. "I know, Dagger, but there are no extra rooms in such a small inn."

The princess let out a troubled sigh, then she moved to one of the beds and sat on it.

Zidane nodded happily. "Alright then, I'll go see whether I can grab some food somewhere. You two wait here!"

Once Zidane had left the room, Amarant got the chair and turned it towards the door. "You should get some rest", he said towards Daggers as he sat down, crossing his arms. "This village doesn't seem to be well prepared for visitors and I doubt it can even feed itself, judging by the size of the field we've seen outside. It'll take a while for him to return."

The princess nodded. "But what about you, Amarant? You haven't slept since we left Alexandria, have you? I passed out multiple times and was even recharged by Shiva in the Evil Forest...", she added ashamed.

"I don't need any rest", the redhead replied. "I will keep guard in case someone breaks in."

"Don't speak ill of the people here!", Dagger protested passionately, and Amarant, who intended to say even more, kept quiet. "You should get some rest", he simply repeated and soon thereafter, he could hear Daggers big, deep breaths from sleeping. As he watched her, his face had an almost gentle expression.

* * *

><p>"What kind of village is this?!", Zidane muttered annoyed. The tavern he had entered right after leaving the inn seemed to be closed all day – only a small girl in the tavern informed him that it won't open until the adults return. But no matter how many times he wandered the village or asked the children running around: Adults were nowhere to be found. The thief had even considered breaking in one of the houses to steal some food, but he rejected the thought shortly afterward – he was with Dagger and when she asked where he got the food from, he couldn't possibly lie, and she wouldn't possibly accept stolen food.<p>

Zidane was already back on his way to the inn to suggest a quick departure when he spotted the small shop once again.

_Might as well ask in there too_, he thought to himself and entered the shop.

"Yo!", Zidane greeted the shopkeeper, a young girl under Daggers' age.

"Welcome", she answered and performed a slight bow, "how can I help you?"

"Do you sell any food, by chance?", the thief asked and gave her his gorgeous smile. For a moment, the young girl was captured by his appearance, but then she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. We only sell weapons and armor."

Zidane hung his head down. "Figures", he mumbled, then he looked up, sporting his cheerful face again. "But anyways, what'cha name, sweetie?"

"I – I'm Eve", the young girl answered shyly and blushed, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Mind me looking at your goods, Eve?", Zidane went on asking and was soon given a big assortment of such.

_I don't need any new daggers_, Zidane thought to himself as he was presented three different ones, _I still have the one Marcus gave to me. But maybe I'll find something handy for the others._

Then, he spotted a packet of missiles and pointed to them: "How much d'they cost?"

"You can get a single one for 10 Gil and the whole package of 50 for 450 Gil", Eve replied in an all merchant-appropriate manner.

"450, huh?", Zidane repeated and took a look inside his pocket. There was still plenty of Gil – as a member of Tantalus, he'd never experience poverty – but he was aware he had to be careful while spending it.

_What's the matter? Once we arrive in Lindblum, I will go see Baku_, he told himself and bought the package.

"Now something for Dagger", he mumbled and the shopkeeper looked up. "Is that the girl that was with you?", she asked and Zidane, caught, scratched his head. "I guess there's no way hiding it."

Eve shook her head. "This is a small village. We don't get many visitors here so I figured you were a group. She is a mage, isn't she?"  
>Zidane looked at her surprised, then he nodded. "Uh-huh, she's a mage." <em>Kinda...<em>

The young girl got up. "I've got the magical goods in the back of the shop, I will get those right away", she explained and left for a short while. As she came back, her arms were full with rods and also some claws like the one Amarant uses.

"They're magical stuff?", Zidane asked surprised and Eve gave him a smile. "More or less. Grandpa told me to put them to the magical section as some of those are equipped with a spell."

Zidane nodded and took a look at them. _They look expensive_, he thought to himself and pointed to the most frightening of them. "What's that?"

"These are the Mythril Claws. They're quite powerful as Mythril is said to cut through everything, even stone, and sell for 6500 Gil."

The thief twitched. _I already thought this small shop is pricey, but that's definitely overload!_

"B-but I'll sell it to you for 3000!", Eve suddenly exclaimed and smiled shyly.

"Really?", Zidane asked surprised. "You don't have to cut it, you know?"

"I know", Eve shook her head. "We've been having those for a long time now. Grandpa once bought them on a sale and he's been cursing about ever getting them. Not many people seem to use them, so I think he'll be happy to get them away even for a lower cost."

"Ahh, so that's how it is", Zidane said and smiled. "I'll surely take them for that price. Let me take a look at those rods", he added and went closer. He noticed a rod with a different shape from the one Dagger was using: The staff was firm but the ball at the top of it wasn't full but hollowed.

"It's a special type of rod - a racket", Eve said as he kept looking at it. "It's specially designed for mages. Grandpa said that mages don't seek close combat but sometimes have to resort to a weapon to save their magical powers. This racket can be used similar to a fishing rod: The user casts it and a ball of magical strength hits the enemy. This way, the mage can remain in the back while sparing the magical resources. This is the Magic Racket and it is equipped with Wind element."

Zidane smiled. "I'm sure Dagger will like this. How much does it cost?"

"1000", Eve answered and even though Zidane was sure she had lowered the price, he didn't say anything.

Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a thief sword at a corner of the shop – he recognized it as such by the two blades, one at each end of the handle. "And what is that?", he asked and examined the weapon.

"I believe Grandpa called it the Rune Tooth", Eve answered after some thinking. "It can inflict poison on enemies."

"Rune Tooth, huh?", Zidane repeated and touched it. The two blades were very sharp and seemed dangerous as they had a greenish color to them.  
>"I will gift it to you", Eve shyly said and Zidane turned around. "Well well", he said and looked at her concerned. "I can't accept that, Eve", but the young girl shook its head. "I insist on it!", she exclaimed. "This sword once belonged to my dad. Grandpa doesn't want to sell it, but dad, he... He always said a weapon is worth nothing if it's not wielded to protect the innocent! It laying here wouldn't make dad happy. That's why I can't sell it for a price; I can only gift it to you if you promise to follow my father's wish!" Her eyes were sincere and she looked at Zidane, full of expectations. The thief nodded and smiled. "How can I decline such an honorable offer?", he said and took the sword. "I promise you, Eve, that I will protect the innocent with this sword where ever I may go."<p>

With his hands full, he decided to go see Amarant and Dagger.

* * *

><p>At the entrance of the inn, he noticed the innkeeper eating a small breakfast.<p>

"'scuse me", Zidane said and pointed towards the plate. "How much will it cost for three of these?"

For a moment, the innkeeper didn't look like he would even think about selling food to his guests, but then he said "150 Gil per plate."

"150?! That's quite a lot!", Zidane was baffled. But his stomach started to grumble and he decided to pay the extraordinary price. He was told they'd be given their plates in a few minutes, so Zidane went ahead.

"I'm back!", he said enthusiastically and waved towards Amarant and Dagger. The redhead hadn't moved ever since Dagger had fallen asleep, so he made a simple nod to acknowledge Zidane's appearing.

The princess was sleeping soundly, but woke up due to Zidane entering. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes, then she smiled. "Ah, you're back."

The thief grinned. "We'll be getting some food in no time – the innkeeper is preparing it at the moment. In the meantime, I brought you two something." He handed the missiles and the Mythril claws to Amarant and the Magic Racket to Dagger.

"I don't hope we'll run into trouble again, but in case we do, I thought we should be prepared", he said as he sat down on his bed.

Dagger was holding the racket firmly and was admiring it. "This is.. so thoughtful of you, Zidane", she then said and gave him a big smile. "Thank you so much!"

"Nah, it's nothing", the thief answered but his grin grew even bigger.

"How much did they cost?", Amarant asked blandly.

Zidane slanted his head. "Gimme a moment... 450 for the missiles, 3000 for the claws."

"And the racket?", Amarant asked.

"It was 1000. But I'm pretty sure the shopkeeper made the prices lower than usual. She said she probably won't get a chance to sell those anytime soon."

But Amarant wasn't listening anymore. He was searching inside his pocket and got out some Gil. "Here", he simply said and handed them over to Zidane.

The thief made big eyes. "You don't have to pay me back, Amarant! That's what companions are for."

The redhead hesitated for a moment, then he shrugged. "Well then", he said while equipping the claws to check their fit. "Convenient."

Zidane grinned; hearing a "convenient" from Amarant was probably the biggest compliment he could ever receive.

"Zidane?", Dagger said approaching while holding her old rod. "Do you think we could sell our old equipment here? It would be a … bother to carry them along, wouldn't it?"

"You're sharp, Dag'", the thief said and smiled, causing Dagger to slant her head. "_Dag'_?", she repeated confused_, _but the thief went on: "I don't know whether Eve will buy them, but we should at least try. But first, let's grab some food", he added as the innkeeper entered with three plates.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!, Zidane exclaimed and laid down on the bed.<p>

"It was small, yet tasty", the princess agreed.

"So, what's the plan?", Amarant asked and gave Zidane a sharp look. "Don't tell me you haven't found a way to Lindblum yet."

Zidane twitched for a second. "Well, you know... I was very hungry and busy buying equipment, so..."

"So?", Amarant asked.

The thief looked to the side. "I forgot", he mumbled and for a moment, Amarant was about to lose his temper.

"You did-?!", he started, but then he sat down and let out a sigh. "Figures."

"Amarant, I don't think Zidane's to blame!", Dagger said reluctantly. She knew that she was relying a lot on the two men and didn't want to upset either of them. "We haven't had the chance to rest up so I think we can wait with further plans until tomorrow morning, right?"

Zidane gave her a big smile when someone knocked on the door.

"E-excuse me", a female voice sounded and Eve entered the room.

Zidane got up and smiled. "Dagger, Amarant, that's the girl that sold me our new equipment – Eve!"

Dagger left her bed and bowed slightly. "Thank you so much, Eve", she said smiling.

"It was nothing", the young girl answered embarrassed. "Grandpa told me to come here; you are looking for a cargo ship headed to Lindblum, right?", she asked towards Zidane and he nodded. "How do ya know?"

"Word's quickly around town", Eve smiled. "Grandpa said the next cargo ship will leave tomorrow at midday. If you wish, he can arrange for you to board it."

"Really?", Zidane asked surprised and grinned. "That's amazing! Tell your Grandpa thanks!"

Suddenly, Amarant got up. "Will you buy these?", he asked as he had his former claws and Daggers' rod in his hands. Eve stared at the redhead with big eyes as if she hadn't noticed him before and stumbled a step back.

"Amarant, what are you doing?", Zidane sighed, "You're intimidating her! Sorry", he said towards Eve, "He's not as dangerous as he seems. But anyways, will ya buy these by chance?"

The young girl made a step forwards and looked over the two weapons. Then she nodded. "They look a lot simpler than the ones I sold you, so I'm sure Grandpa will be able to sell those", she said. "I would buy those for 1500 Gil."

"Sounds like a great deal to me!", Zidane said and grinned as he exchanged the weapons with Eve's money. "Then I guess we'll see each other tomorrow midday?"

Eve nodded. "Right behind the fields, that's where the cargo ships usually land. You can board one there."

Dagger approached the young girl. "How much will it cost to board the ship for the three of us?"

"Well, Grandpa said it won't cost you anything; he's a friend of the ship's captain and it's no big deal", Eve answered shyly and went to the door. "Bye."  
>"That was a quick retreat", Zidane said astonished as he watched the door closing. "I'm sure Amarant scared her away", he added grinning and looked towards the warrior who was sitting on the bed.<p>

"Whatever", Amarant answered as he laid down. "Will you keep guard first?"

The thief gave him a surprised look. "D'you think that's necessary?", he asked but as Amarant gave him a sharp regard, he sighed and nodded. "Alright alright, I got it. I will wake ya up past midnight."

His eyes met Dagger's, who was looking concerned.

"Are you alright?", Zidane asked her as he laid down on his bed, to which the princess nodded. "I guess I'm just tired. I'll try to get a lot of sleep!", she added enthusiastically and pulled her blanket over her head.

Zidane slanted his head, looking at her slightly confused, yet amused. "Whatever y'say, little princess", he mumbled as he turned his head towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>The next day greeted them with beautiful sunlight and a clear blue sky. Amarant and Zidane had been up for a while until the sunbeams tickled Dagger's face and woke her up.<p>

"Have I been sleeping in?", she asked confused as she lift herself up.

"Just a little", Zidane answered grinning as he just entered the room with a big plate full of fruits and vegetables. "It's not much, but I got this from the innkeeper. It'll have to do as breakfast until we reach Lindblum. I'll show you around some great places to eat once we arrive there!"

Dagger gave him a slight smile as she took some of the goods and started to eat. "Where's Amarant?", she asked.

"Oh, he's been checking out the cargo ship's landing place. He obviously doesn't wanna miss it, so he went ahead."

"That's very thoughtful", Dagger said with a quiet voice.

"When will ya tell me what's really bothering you?", Zidane asked, his mouth full. "I can tell there's something on your mind since yesterday evening."  
>But the princess shook her head: "It's nothing, really!"<p>

Just as Zidane was about to continue his questions, Amarant entered the room. "The ship's there. We should get going."

Zidane grabbed a hand full of fruits and shoved them into his mouth. "Alright, I'm all set", he said and together, the three went to the cargo ship.  
>"It's sorta small", Zidane managed to mutter before he greeted the captain. "Yo, we're Eve's friends", he introduced his group and the captain, an old human with a big gray beard and thoughtful blue eyes, nodded. "Ah yes, I remember Eve's Grandfather mentioning it yesterday. You're headed for Lindblum, correct? I can take you with me, but you'll have to squeeze yourselves in between the load."<p>

* * *

><p>"When he said squeezing in I prepared myself, but this is ridiculous", Zidane said as he was sitting next to Dagger. They had little to no space to move and the three were densely packed next to each other. The air inside the cargo ship was full of mist – naturally, since all the air ships only went by mist. Still, it made it hard to breathe and especially Dagger seemed to have difficulties coping with the confined space. She had closed her eyes and breathed heavily.<p>

"We need to get her out of here", the thief whispered towards Amarant who had been silent through the entire flight so far. "I'm afraid she'll puke... or worse."

Amarant shot a glance towards Dagger, then he turned around and with his strong arms lifted Dagger up as if she weighed nothing, carrying her towards the ladder leading to the deck. The few workers attempted to interrupt him, but the warrior only had to look at them to turn them silent.  
><em>That's a possibility as well<em>, Zidane thought to himself and followed them.

The air on deck was refreshing and clean and it provided a view to the three which was breathtaking. They had just passed the South Gate and could still see the highest parts of Treno when looking back, while underneath them were the great grassy plains of Lindblum.

"Wow, that's amazing", Dagger exclaimed and leaned over the parapet – even though she still felt weak, the new experience lifted her up. "What's that for a forest?", she asked towards Zidane and pointed at a small, round forest beneath the cargo ship.

"Er, I believe it's called the Chocobo Forest, but I've never seen-", Zidane began explaining, but Dagger interrupted him by pointing further: "And that one?"

"Blank said it's a Qu's Marsh; I've been there once and I actually-"

"And that place?"

"Gizamaluke's Grotto", Zidane simply stated, accepting his fate.

Dagger kept asking for every single place in sight and thus she saw Lindblum only moments before the cargo ship entered the Falcon's Gate - a massive gate for air ship with several ornaments and a golden shimmer.

"This can't be-!", the princess mumbled.

Lindblum was a city built within a castle; the walls of the castle surrounded and thus protected the city with its four districts and its people, with the fourth district being the castle itself. Built over three levels, it was an impressive structure, and due to the fact it was built on a small mountain, it seemed even bigger than it actually was. The colors green and gold were dominant around the entire city and as they neared the castle itself, they could see a lot of cabs flying around, transporting the citizens from one district to another. The streets were busy and the talking and laughter of the people even reached into the height of the cargo ship. And with the castle standing like a huge tower above all, Dagger felt as small as she never felt before in her entire life.

"I- I believe entire Alexandria would fit into the castle alone", Dagger said astonished and Zidane gave her a playful nudge. "Nah, only by three fourths. Welcome to Lindblum, the biggest city of the Mist Continent - my hometown."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

I kept my promise – at least for this month! But no worries, the next chapter is almost done as well, so look out for it by the end of October.  
>Well then, I hope you can enjoycould enjoy this chapter – even though I fail with introductions of new places.  
>I am very excited to bring the next chapter to you – it'll get a lot more interesting and exciting. But for now, enjoy this little peace of easiness.<p>

Ruska


	10. Two Audiences

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten ~ Two Audiences<strong>

Even though Zidane had lived in Lindblum for the most part of his life, he still got amazed every time he entered it anew. And this was an even more special occasion since the cargo ship debarked in the heart of Lindblum: at the airships docks in the castle's middle level.

"Wow, so this is what the castle looks like!", Zidane exclaimed and looked around. The docks were very spacious and could harbor both big and small airships. The ceiling was several dozens of feet above them, and the docks had a very industrial, mechanical touch to them, but even here, one could see the red velvet carpet that was laid out all over the castle. While the workers unloaded the cargo, a man with gray hair and a long beard, wearing a brown overcoat with a green trim and white cuffs, approached them.

"It's good to see you, Princess", he said and bowed in front of the group. Dagger wanted to answer, but Amarant and Zidane instantly covered her, their hands laid on their weapons. "Why do you think she's a princess?", Zidane asked warily, causing the old man to chuckle softly.

"The Princess may have grown tall and cut her hair, but I can tell by looking at her eyes to recognize her royal blood", the man answered before he pointed to her necklace. "Furthermore, she wears the pendant, a sign of her royal authority . There's no need for further prove."

After carefully pushing the two men aside, Dagger stepped for and bowed gracefully. "It's an honor to meet you, Minister Artania. Have you been awaiting us?"

The minister shook his head. "No. In fact, I only came here to supervise the cargo ship as it carries some goods I myself am interested in. But since Queen Beatrix announced you missing, Master Cid told me you would come here soon, Princess. Thus, I was not very surprised to see you here."  
>Dagger nodded. "So that is how it is. Minister, is there any chance I can go talk to my uncle.. to Master Cid anytime soon?"<p>

Artania gave her a soft smile and nodded with a slight bow. "Of course, Princess. Please feel free to wait in our guest rooms until Master Cid is ready to give you an audience. Your two companions are welcome to join as well", he added with a look to Zidane and Amarant before he snapped his fingers, causing a servant to come running. "This man will lead to you to the guest rooms. Until then, Princess."

Artania advanced to the captain of the cargo ship and the servant stepped for, bowing deeply. "It is an honor, Princess", he stumbled over his own words. "This way please, Princess."

"They're really impressed of you, Dag'", Zidane said and grinned as they followed the servant. The princess looked up surprised, then she smiled slightly. "I- I guess they are...", she mumbled and looked on the floor.

"What's the matter, Dagger?, the thief asked and leaned over.

"W-welcome at the guest dorms", the servant mumbled and stopped in front of a door.

The guest dorms were spacious as well. Elegant beds with shiny bedding on two levels, which usually seemed to be used by high class guests, were now occupied by the small party. Several small tables offered snacks and water and candles emitted a warm, soft light filling the entire room. The ceiling was incredibly high and the red velvet carpets weren't missing either. Zidane doubted any other kingdom on whole Gaia was able to offer simple guests such luxury.

"Wow", the thief said once again. "I gotta tell this the others – they'll be so envious!", he added and jumped on one of the beds. "Our whole headquarters could fit in here!"

"You mean the one in Alexandria?", Dagger asked, but Zidane shook his head. "That was tiny. I mean the one here in Lindblum, in the theater district. We used to live there before we moved to Alexandria due to business. Which reminds me... Once you're done talking with your uncle, I'll head there."  
>"Do you think the rest of Tantalus will be there?"<p>

Zidane slanted his head. "Sure thing! Baku is probably waiting for me to return already, so I shouldn't let them wait."

"I guess so", Dagger mumbled to herself as a servant entered.

"Princess Garnet?", he asked and bowed as Dagger got up. "Our Majesty Cid Fabool IX is sending me with his sincerest apologies. He is currently busy with business and strategical meetings, so he will not be able to welcome you before dusk. Our Majesty suggests for you to rest up until then; furthermore the kitchen has been informed of your arrival – you will soon be given an excellent choice of meals."

Dagger nodded to the servant's report. "I understand. Thank you." With an apologetic smile, she turned to Zidane, but before she could even say something, the thief shook his head and waved his hands. "Perfect timing", he winked. "I can go see Baku and the others while you wait here. Keep an eye on her for me, 'kay?", he added towards Amarant.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the meal?", Dagger asked surprised, but Zidane shook his head. "Er, better not. I once ate something from the castle's kitchen and... Never mind. Enjoy your stuff!", he concluded and ran off. Once he was out of sight, Dagger sat down on the bed again and looked towards Amarant, but the warrior remained silent.

* * *

><p><em>Can't tell her castle food makes me sick<em>, Zidane thought while he was sitting in a cab, transporting him from the castle district to the theater district. _They simply don't know what hearty food is. Oysters and stuff... Seriously, they're called chefs, but whatever they concoct in their kitchens is way beyond edible.  
><em>Suddenly, his thoughts wandered off.

_Guess that'll be it. Once Dagger sees her uncle, there's no need for me stay with her any longer. And we were just starting to get along so well...  
><em>He was interrupted by the cab arriving in the theater district. Zidane exited the vehicle and faced the station. A lot of people were rushing towards the exit, so the thief assumed a play was just about to start.

_Hopefully it's not this Moogle thingy again_, he thought as he approached the exit. _All those girls squealing for a guy in a _moogle _outfit. Seriously... Luckily, I am naturally handsome and girls flock to me, but all those other unfortunate guys..._

Reaching the headquarters was a matter of minutes. Baku had made sure of being close to the station so he was able to leave as quickly as possible. Within Lindblum, Tantalus was known as a talented group of actors, so there was no need for the thieves to hide their place – in the opposite, they could always expect some fans waiting in front of the door, trying to sneak a peek at one of the actors. Back during their time in Lindblum, Zidane and Blank would compete against each other, trying to figure out who was popular the most.

But now, there were no squealing girls in sight. It was a bright, sunny day, but to Zidane, the place felt dull and gloomy. As he approached the front door and got out his key, he couldn't help but feel anxious.

_There's no way they could _not _have reached Lindblum before us, right? I mean, we were all caught up in the Ice Cavern..._

Finally, the thief shook his head. There was no other way to find out than going in! Resolute, he unlocked the front door and entered.

"Yo, Zidane!" The youngster couldn't help but sigh relieved at Blank's voice. His friend stood right at the doorway, grinning widely – and Zidane happily grinned back.

"Yo, Blank", he answered as he approached the thief. Then, without warning, he suddenly gave Blank a short, yet firm hug. "Good to see you're in one piece!"

For a moment, Blank appeared to be startled, but then he burst into laughter. "Don't tell me _you _were worried about _us_? C'mon, shorty, we're Tantalus!"

Zidane's grin grew even bigger. "Well, can ya blame me? You were all alone out there, without me to rescue you."

Blank snorted. "Yeah right. Anyways, what brings you here, Zidane?" Suddenly, the tone of his voice had changed.

"I wanted to see whether you guys are fine", Zidane answered surprised.

"We are – as to be expected", Marcus suddenly popped into the conversation.

"Marcus!"

"Please, no hug for me", Marcus laughed, but it was too late. Once Zidane stepped back, Marcus gave him a little wink. "Guess ya wanna talk to the boss, huh?"

Zidane nodded, only causing Blank to snort once again. Confused, Zidane turned his head. "What's wrong with you, Blank?", he asked, causing the redhead to approach him.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?", he snapped before he brushed his hair out of his face. "You left us, in the blink of an eye, for that princess girl. Where is she, anyway?"

Suddenly, Zidane turned defensive. "She's in the palace, waiting for a talk with her uncle. I wanted to pop in before checking on her."

"So what's yer plan for the future?" Baku slowly entered the room, his eyes bare of all humor. "Jumping back and forth, between us and that girl?"

Zidane made a step back. "I don't get your problem, Baku. I won fair and square, but there's no term in the rules forbidding me to come back. Yes, I saved her – she was in need of help! Without me, she'd be dead by now!"

"And what if she's "in need of help" again?", the leader of Tantalus asked with a frown on his face. "Do ye plan on fighting me every time? And then begging yer way back in?"

Zidane's eyes opened wide as he started to understand what Baku and Blank were telling him. "You... You won't allow me to return?"

Suddenly, Baku sighed, relieving a part of the tension in the air. "I'm not doing this because I want to, Zidane. But look at yerself. Ye might not have noticed it, but whenever ye talk about that girl... Tantalus doesn't need any indecisive guys. Thieves have to be focused. But if yer mind wanders off at the wrong time, worrying about yer little princess, the consequences might be fatal."

Zidane's face turned pale. "Baku... You guys are family to me!"

"And yet you left that family for an unknown girl", Blank answered in Baku's stead. Slowly, Zidane turned his head to the man he used to call brother. "You haven't thought about the consequences when you left, have you? Of course you haven't", the redheaded thief concluded with a sigh.

Marcus tried to pat Zidane's shoulder, but the young thief twitched and made a step back. His blue eyes were shimmering in tears. Before the others could stop him, he turned around and ran away.

He ran until he was out of breath, and even then, he pushed his limits. The tears rolled down his face, dripping through his clenched teeth. Zidane would've run to the end of the world, if his legs wouldn't have broken down as he ran. Without noticing it much, he was on the ground, staring without seeing anything.

Suddenly, someone pat his shoulder. As he looked up, he could see Marcus vaguely smiling at him. "Please don't run away", his former companion said as he sat down beside him. For a while, both of them said nothing.

"You need to understand the two", Marcus started after a while. "Baku found you when you were very small. He sort of "adopted" all of us, but you were the youngest of us all. I guess he somehow sees you as his own son. As for Blank... I guess I don't need to tell you what you mean to him, do I? You hurt them, in a sense." Zidane looked up surprised – he hadn't seen the situation from that point of view before. Marcus went on: "You see, they both put a lot of effort in you. As thieves, we might not have educated you like a teacher might do it, but we, and especially Blank and Baku, taught you everything we know. Seeing you simply leaving that way hurt them a lot."

"And what about you?", Zidane asked, his voice very fragile and insecure. "Are you hurt?"

To his surprise, Marcus shook his head. "You're light-headed. Easy-going. Sometimes even careless. You did what seemed to be the right thing to you – and I, just on a side note, think you made the right decision as well. Don't mistake Baku's and Blank's behavior. We're still family – we'll always be."  
>Marcus made a long pause. He wanted Zidane to light up again, realizing it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Once the tears had vanished, Marcus took a deep breath and added, even though he didn't want to: "They were right, however, about you being indecisive. You just said you'd pop in before checking on her again. You're just not ready to let her go. I don't know what had happened the past few days, and I don't need to know, but in your current state of mind, you probably shouldn't return to Tantalus. You'll keep thinking about her, worrying."<p>

Zidane laughed – but it was a harsh, serious laugh without happiness. "Rest assured, Marcus", he said as he turned his head away. "Dagger will be meeting up with her uncle tonight. Whatever they're going to discuss, she probably won't need me anymore after that. She's got Amarant and a bunch of castle servants for her protection."

Marcus slanted his head. "Is that so?"

Again, there was a long silence.

"But just because she doesn't need you... Doesn't mean you can't be with her, right?"

Zidane's eyes widened in surprise and he stared at his friend. In a few seconds, his face lit up. Unexpectedly, the thief jumped up. "You're right, Marcus!", Zidane said enthusiastically. "You're a genius. Thanks a lot, man!" Zidane turned around to take his leave, but then, he looked back. "Tell Baku and Blank that I'm sorry. But I let her wait for too long already. And tell them, that, er... Thanks, for everything they taught me."

Marcus smiled and nodded. "Now get out of my sight", he jokingly said and waved the youngster goodbye.

Zidane's face was as bright as usual. The Tantalus would always remain at his heart. But now, there was someone else capturing his heart slowly but surely – and in contrast to his long known family, he had yet make her discover this bond.

* * *

><p>"Yahoo!", the thief greeted Amarant and Dagger joyfully as he entered the guest dorms. The two were just finishing off their meal and upon seeing it, Zidane remembered his own hunger. And his stomach accompanied his need for food with a loud grumble.<p>

Dagger looked at him with an accusing frown. "Did you forget to eat something?"

Shamefully, Zidane scratched his head. "Guess so."

The princess pointed inviting to some bread and sausage. "That is all we have left – we were not thinking you would return with an empty stomach. But please, feel free to take them."

"Are you sure, Dag'? I don't wanna steal your food", Zidane protested halfheartedly, but he already grasped some bread and bit into it.

Considerate, Dagger remained silent as the thief ate.

Once he was done, she leaned forward, looking at him with big eyes. "Were they there?"

"Who?"

"Tantalus."

"Oh, yes!", Zidane answered with a smile. "They made it back in one piece, all of them. Well, at least I guess – didn't spot Cinna but he's probably out drinking or similar stuff."

"I am glad to hear that", the princess responded with a smile and a royal nod. "And did you get to talk about your re-incorporation into the group?"  
>Luckily, the same servant from before entered and saved Zidane from either lying or embarrassing himself.<p>

"Princess Garnet?", he demanded and bowed as Dagger got up. "Our Majesty Cid Fabool IX is now ready and waiting for you in the throne room. If you would follow me..."

The servant led them to the elevator which connected the three levels of the castle with each other. Many guards were in front of it, preventing anyone unknown to pass it. They shot wary glances towards Amarant and Zidane, but since they accompanied the princess and a servant, they kept quiet.  
>"We will now enter the upper level", the servant informed the three as he pulled a lever to activate the elevator. "Both the conference room and the throne room are placed there. Our Majesty limits his audiences and we make sure no one can enter without permission. It is an honor to meet him on such short notice. This is, however, natural for a person in your position, Princess Garnet", he added towards Dagger. They heard a quiet sound and the elevator stopped. "Please be careful with the steps, Princess", the servant said, but Zidane had already taken her hand and led her over the steps, smiling brightly. They continued to follow the servant up a staircase, laid out with red velvet, which was guarded by two men. "Behind these doors Our Majesty awaits you", he said before he opened the door. "Please make sure you talk to him with the utmost respect", he added with a bow, but Zidane was sure only he and Amarant were meant – Dagger didn't need such reminders.<p>

They entered the throne room – a big, round room with marble walls and pillars. The red velvet carpet was present here as well and lead to the throne, which was not only a regular grand throne, but also a mechanical construct – typical for a regent of Lindblum. Several levers were attached to it and Zidane knew from some informants that they were used to ascend and descend between the throne room and the conference room. He always thought that the regent had to be a very lazy person to need a throne to move, but when Cid Fabool approached the princess and her companions, he was sure he'd been wrong. Cid was a great man – not very old yet, though his hair was already gray and he had an impressive mustache and fierce blue eyes. His attire was royal and outstanding, as to be expected.

Cid bowed in front of the princess, then he nodded towards the two men. "I am happy to see you again, Garnet", he said and smiled.

"It is good to see you, Uncle Cid", Dagger responded, smiling as well. "Minister Artania said you were expecting me already?"

Cid nodded and his face turned severe. "Yes, indeed. Your mother, Beatrix, gave word of your departure four days ago."

"This means directly after we left", Zidane concluded mumbling. "She's a quick one."

"She made it sound like you were abducted", Cid went on, "But I never doubted for a second you left on your own will. Am I right?"

Dagger nodded. "You're right, Uncle Cid. I was lucky the Tantalus arrived in Alexandria. I managed to accompany them and we tried to escape from the city. But due to circumstances beyond our control, the airship crashed down in the Evil Forest."

"So you went through the Ice Cavern and boarded a ship from Dali", the king concluded. "It must have been a rough journey for you, Garnet. I am sorry I could not help you."'

"I would not have managed to get here without their help!", Dagger exclaimed as she remembered her good manners and pointed towards Zidane and Amarant, and Cid turned to them."You do not need to tell me who you are", he said towards Amarant. "I know your story well. A few years ago my guards were hunting you, but they lost your trace. The last thing I heard was they captured you in Alexandria." Cid's eyes looked even more fierce, but when he saw Dagger's concerned face, his frown vanished into a smile. "But Garnet would not lie to me, so I am sure you have fought well to protect her and I thank you for that." Then, his eyes wandered over to Zidane, and the thief stepped forward with a grand smile.

"I do not know who you are", the king admitted.

"My name's Zidane!", the thief announced. "I was part of Tantalus when Dagger – I mean the Princess came across."

"As you speak in past tense, I assume you are no longer part of Baku's group?", Cid interrogated him and Zidane nodded. "I left them to rescue Da-, the Princess out of the Evil Forest. That's the way Tantalus works. But hey, how do you know about Baku?!"

Cid chuckled. "Do you really believe I would not be informed about any kind of groups inside my castle walls? Tantalus might be an infamous group, but famous nonetheless. I even had the honor to meet Baku several times. A man with a rough tongue, but a brilliant mind. Regardless, I thank you, Zidane. Leaving Tantalus must have been a difficult choice, but I am happy you made it in order to rescue the Princess."

Zidane waved his hands. "It was nothing", he replied. "I'm glad I did it. And I'd do it anytime again."

While Dagger's eyes opened wide, Cid only nodded slightly. "Well then, I believe I am in your debt, Zidane and Amarant. I was worried hearing about Princess Garnet being lost, but as I see, she was accompanied by loyal men. I not only thank you as the king of Lindblum, but moreover as Garnet's uncle", he said and performed a slight bow towards the two men.

Then, he turned towards Dagger.

"As happy as I am to see you unharmed, I assume you have important business to discuss with me?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, Uncle. Since a few years, Mother has been acting strange. Her behavior has been a lot colder than before and she's been very strict towards anyone around. I do not know what has happened, but... she is not my mother anymore", Dagger ended with a dying voice.

"I know", Cid answered to her surprise. "I am sure she hid it from the Alexandrian people, but Beatrix establishes an army - informants all over the continent confirm that fact over an over again. I do not know yet for what purpose she is doing it, but I am uneasy: Beatrix stopped all friendly contact to the other kingdoms four years ago and she ignored my attempts to talk to her ever since."

"So that is why the Alexandrian economy is down", Zidane said and Cid nodded. "Exactly. Once I learned about it, I planted a spy inside Alexandria who got some interesting news."

For a moment, Zidane had a very concentrated face, but Cid went on before Zidane could speak up.

"He told me about a man who apparently visits Beatrix frequently. A man with silver hair and white clothing."

"I know that man!", Dagger interrupted him with surprise. "Now that you mention it, it makes sense. He showed up four years ago and visited mother. I never associated him with mother's changing personality, though, as he only appeared once..."

"Apparently, this man goes by the name of Kuja", Cid proceeded. "We believe him to be a powerful mage and assume him to mind-control the queen."  
>"Well, if that's the case, we know what to do, right?", Zidane said and stretched his muscles. "We'll go to Alexandria and kick Kuja's butt!"<p>

"Idiot", Amarant sighed, directly followed by Cid's "Fool."

"Wha-what?", the thief backed off.

"If it was that easy, do you really think I would not have intervened long ago?", Cid said and shook his head. "I asked my spy to get rid of that Kuja as soon as he informed me about his presence. He hired assassins to do it – and we never heard of them again. It took us months until we realized why. Like I said, he is a powerful mage – so powerful in fact, that normal weapons can not harm him. Neither black or white magic."

"So no one can stop him?", Dagger asked and sank down to the ground, but Cid shook his head. "Do not lose hope yet, Garnet. My strategists are working on it constantly."

"But what is he after?", Zidane asked.

"What is the purpose of provoking war?", Amarant echoed before he turned his head towards Zidane. "I could think of a lot of reasons. Profit, hunger for power, insanity... Pick whatever you like."

"We think we already know what he is after", Cid informed the three as he sat down on his throne. "Have you ever heard the legend of the "Crystal"? Thought so", he said as all the three of them shook their heads. "I myself have not heard of it for most of my life – and I only learned of it by coincidence. But apparently, it is a legend of high importance."

"Stop speaking in riddles and get started", Zidane interrupted him as sat down on the ground.

The king cleared his throat.

"The Crystal is considered an artifact older than humanity. Supposedly, it was used throughout the ages to maintain the natural order of everything. Its legend is closely linked to the theory of a second world existing parallel to Gaia – a world called Terra. Terra is supposed to be a world that is co-existing to ours, but we can not see nor feel it as the worlds are separated by magical force, unable to break by anyone. Even though there is no prove so far, a lot of scientists take the existence of our second moon as a supporting factor for the theory.

But coming back to the Crystal. It is said that the one bearing the Crystal will gain great power over the elements and the magic flowing through the universe. If one was able to use the Crystal the correct way, he or she would be able to connect the two worlds Gaia and Terra and would then gain god-like powers, making them the ruler of the new world. The Crystal is thus concealed so that no one can ever use it.

We, however, believe that Kuja has found the location of the Crystal and is trying to lay his hands on it for some years now."

"I know you're trying to make it exciting", Zidane said slowly, "But could you please tell us whether you know what the Crystal is?"

Cid gave him a piqued look, but then got up and walked to Dagger, carefully holding up the crystal at the end of her pendant.

"We believe that _this_ is the crystal", he added, even though it wasn't necessary. "Kuja might have tried to get this for years now, but since it is the Princess' holy pendant, she has never put it away, making it hard for him to reach it."

"But I never sensed anything supernatural from it", Dagger protested, causing Cid to smile. "Like I said, the Crystal is concealed so no one can use it. I would like to doubt Kuja knows how to use it either, but considering all the effort he has been making so far to retrieve it, I am afraid he might have a clue."

"Shouldn't we hide it, then?", Zidane asked with a concerned look.

"Generally, yes, but technically: Where?", the king asked. "I can hardly think of any place where we could hide it from Kuja. He was, however, reluctant to hurt Garnet, so as much as it hurts myself, it is the safest around her."

Zidane gave the princess a sorry look, then he shook his head. "Man, that's some tough news you got for us there, old man. You said your strategists are working on it, so it leaves us with having to wait. Right?"

Although Cid seemed to be displeased, he still nodded. "As things are right now, yes. I am sorry I can not give you more hopeful news, Garnet. But please, feel free to reside inside the castle. My men will protect you and the Crystal with all their might. You and Amarant", he added towards Zidane, "Are welcome to reside here as well. I owe you for protecting Garnet."

While Amarant showed the slightest sign of a nod, Zidane waved his hands. "Thanks, old man, but I feel much more comfortable around town than inside the castle."

He turned towards Dagger, who had already opened her mouth to say something, and gave her a smile. "Don't ya worry! We'll figure something out, together! I'll sleep in an Inn in the Business District, but I'll stop by tomorrow to see you."

Dagger's concerned face lit up for a bit and she nodded. "Thank you, Zidane. I am truly gratefu – I mean, thanks", she corrected herself smiling.  
>"You're staying here, right?", Zidane asked towards Amarant and grinned towards his nod. "Alright then, guess I'll get going. See ya!"<p>

When he had left the room, Dagger turned to the king. "Uncle Cid", she started quietly, with her eyes faced down, "Some things happened while mother was mind controlled..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

Did you guys think I was gone? Well, of course not! I promised a chapter by the end of October and here it is.  
>This chapter is longer than the previous ones and if I hadn't restrained myself, it would have gotten even longer! Luckily, chapter 11 is already in the making – and even though I'm still at the beginning, it'll definitely be done by the end of November, so look out for that.<br>With this chapter, you guys can finally tell where I am going story-wise – and I hope you like it!  
>Until next month!<p>

Ruska


	11. An old Friend's Help

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven ~ An old Friend's Help<strong>

Rays of sunshine tickled Zidane's face as he slept on the simple, yet comfortable bed at the inn. The young thief yawned and stretched his muscles, stiff from the cool night, before he opened his eyes. For a moment, he was fully joyful and happy, his mind was following his usual train of thought – but then, he remembered the talk he and the others had been having with Cid last night. A frown appeared on his face as he got fully dressed again. He knew they had to come up with a conclusion, but with that unknown Kuja, who was apparently very strong, he couldn't think of any way to fight him – so much he acknowledged as he buttoned his pants and vest. If neither physical nor magical attacks could harm that guy, what could they possibly do? Zidane scratched his head.

"This damn strategists better think of something", he mumbled with a sleepy voice. After a last look out of the window – it was promising to be a beautiful, sunny day, little to no clouds darkened the sky – he exited his room and went outside to the corridor. Just like the rest of the inn, the corridor was made out of dark, old and chapped wood. A ragged carpet with floral decor muffled his steps and long curtains blocked out the friendly sunlight. As Zidane passed the room next to his on his way to the staircase, he could hear the peaceful snoring of a moogle, causing him to chuckle. Normally, he would've went over to have a little chat, but as Zidane went down the stairs, he decided it was best to let the little guy sleep. Moogles could be nice companions, but he only made the mistake of waking up one once – the little guy beat him with his pompom several times and the thief had realized that, just because it looked fluffy, it didn't mean it could not hurt after the tenth blow.

_Guess I'll be sleeping here for the next few days_, he thought to himself upon greeting the innkeeper, a man with a giant mustache and rough, yet quick hands. His face was always serious and he never laughed or smiled – but for Zidane, he often had a grin to spare. It was no different this day.  
>"Morning, Zidane", he was greeted briefly. "Heading out so early?"<p>

"Yo! Well, you know the moogle sleeping next door to me? He's got some serious snoring issues", Zidane answered with a wide smile.  
>The innkeeper chuckled deeply to himself, a chuckle that might have scared other people, but Zidane knew this man's heart to be rough but good. "He pays the rent in advance, keeps everything clean <em>and <em>never troubled me with girls visiting him. Can't say the same 'bout you, boy", he answered with his rare grin.

Zidane scratched his head, displaying false remorse. "You still goin' on 'bout that? I learned from my mistakes, din't I?"  
>Again, the innkeeper chuckled to himself, then grabbed a cup that needed to be cleaned. "Off with you", he said, pointing to the door. "Before you drag a girl here again."<p>

With a last waving of his hand, Zidane turned to the door. For a moment, he allowed himself to rest with his thoughts at the princess' place. He had promised to come by, but if he did so with an empty stomach, he would only be scolded by her again – and as fragile as she looked, her eyes could be scary when she was angry! The thief chuckled, then he stepped out on the street. The sun was almost blinding, and he had to narrow his eyes to be able to see. The cab station was just across the street, so he could escape the burning sun within a matter of seconds.

Lindblum was already lively. Even though it was quite early in the morning, a lot of people were walking around, running errands, working or simply strutting for a relaxed walk. The noise of chatting and laughter kept Zidane company as he boarded a cab to the Industrial District. Reminiscing his old times in Lindblum, he smiled. He had always loved the hustle and bustle; people all over the streets, so there was always someone to talk to, even if the members of Tantalus were out. The young thief enjoyed going around, starting a random chatter here, a small conversation there.

If there was something Zidane was afraid of, it was being alone. Even though he could hardly admit it himself, something inside him felt empty – and it was an emptiness he filled with company, chatter and laughter. Often, Blank and the others had been wondering whether his cheerfulness was only an act he put on to ignore his loneliness, but soon they came to realized that it was his nature and Zidane couldn't help it even if he wanted to.

Sometimes, in the few serious hours he has a year, he thought to himself that the optimistic side of his was something brought to light by exactly that loneliness – how else should he have coped with the tough years of his beginning?

It took the cab only minutes to reach the Industrial District, and as Zidane left, he quickly headed to a small eatery frequently visited by workers from the city, and his favorite place.

The bartender greeted Zidane with a big smile.

"Zidane! Long time no see! How have'ya been?"

"Yo! Fine as usual. How 'bout you?"

The bartender grinned. "The business' running well, if you're thinking about that. Wanna try out today's special?"

Zidane nodded and took a seat. While waiting for the platter, he took a look around, but to his delight, nothing had changed. The room was small, dark and comfy. Everything looked a bit shabby, from the chairs to the bar to the tables, but Zidane enjoyed the atmosphere created by that. The people in here were mostly honest workers – though he knew there were some bad guys like him in there too. Both groups made great company for a meal, a chat or even a nights-out.

"Here ya go, Zidane. 20 Gil", the bartender said as he put down the plate.

For a while, the thief could fully enjoy his meal and he was gladly doing so, but then, he noticed someone staring at him – probably since he entered. Naturally, he turned his head, secretly observing the person observing him.

It was a female – but not human, though just as tall, even taller than Zidane. She looked like a rat, with gray, dirty body fur, whiskers and yellowish eyes. She wore a red attire, concluding of a jacket, short pants and a hat with two slits for her long ears which reminded more of a bunny than a rat. Both hands and feet ended in claws and if that wasn't scary enough, she had a great spear attached to her back, ready to be drawn at any time.  
>Zidane smiled.<p>

"It's been a while... Freya."

The woman got up and took a seat beside him – not without giving him a slight nudge.

"How rude of you, ignoring me like that my dear", she playfully accused him.

Zidane laughed, then he took a another bite. "What's brought you to Lindblum? I thought you and Fratley'd been all busy with lovely-doveley stuff. Oh, and protecting Burmecia, on top."

Freya averted her eyes. "Fratley and I parted ways a while ago. We are doing... different things from now on. At least that's what he said", she added with bitterness in her voice.

The thief put his hand on her shoulder, but he saved his words. He knew Freya loved Fratley deeply, and she had spent years fighting for his attention and love – saving his life multiple times in the process. When Zidane had met the two as a couple, he was sure Fratley was as mad about Freya as she was about him, but evidently, his impression had been wrong.

Freya nodded slightly, then she tried to wipe away her sad face. "Well, anyway, I am here to get some jobs."

"Nothing more to do at Burmecia?", Zidane asked surprised.

"No, nothing. Dragons won't appear as often anymore", Freya replied, adding a shrug. She was a dragon hunter – and excellent at that. Zidane remembered his first encounter with Freya. Just shortly after he'd run away from Tantalus, he was attacked by a dragon, a huge one with red scales, and fangs as long as his underarm. His expertise as a thief wasn't helpful in such an uneven battle – and only because of Freya appearing, his life was spared.

"Ah, is that so? Quite a shame", Zidane said briefly. Grieving over a lost opportunity was useless. He chugged down the beer he'd been given by the bartender for free before he turned to Freya again. "Ya found something already?"

She slanted her head. "Sort of. An expedition to the Outer Continent had returned just recently. They were researching an old form of power there – it's about _Eidolons. _Ever heard of that, my dear?"

Suddenly, Zidane felt cold, shivers running down his spine. "Ah-huh", he answered, trying to have a neutral tone. "I've heard of those. Never thought it'd be real, though."

Freya's eyes narrowed. "Well, they are real", she said after a small pause. "I don't understand much of it, but apparently, there are so called seals, binding different Eidolons. These guys want to find out where the seals are – quite a waste of time, if you ask me. Aside from the fact they can't even read the language the descriptions are written in, only summoners can break the seal. And the race of the summoners died... How many decades ago?"  
>Again, Zidane simply shrugged. But inside his mind, thoughts were chasing one another.<p>

_This... this is the kind of power we might use to fight that Kuja! Dagger's Eidolon Shiva is quite powerful already, but if these seals hide even stronger ones... Cid said our enemy couldn't be beaten by weapons or magic – but just as Freya said, Eidolons are an ancient source of power, having nothing in common with ordinary magic. Is this what we're searching for? Is there even any other way than that?_

"Zidane? Are you even listening?" Freya's voice interrupted Zidane's train of thoughts. Guilty, the thief looked up with half a grin. "Sorry, Freya. I was just... thinking."

Again, the eyes of the Dragon Hunter narrowed. She leaned over to Zidane, her voice lowered to a whisper. "Despite being a thief, you're an awful liar. What interest do you have in the Eidolons?"

He tried to shake it off by raising an eyebrow. "Interest in the Eidolons? Why would I-"

"Drop that awful act", Freya interrupted his lie before he could phrase it. "I've fought at your side for too long to fall for that, my dear."

Zidane looked to the side. "It's quite dangerous. I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Well, if you want to know more about the place they found traces of Eidolon power, you'd better tell me, my dear."

The thief sighed. "Alright. But don't act as if I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>After Zidane had finished retelling the events happening ever since he met Dagger, Freya stared into the distance. "I have heard Queen Beatrix was plotting something – but that the man behind the scenes would be so dangerous...", she mumbled to herself.<p>

For a while, the two didn't say a word. Then, Freya turned her head. "You'll have to tell the king about the Eidolon place. If your words are true, then this girl Dagger is our only chance to fight Kuja."

"I know...", Zidane mumbled. "But I..." _I don't want to put Dagger in danger._

"Don't worry", the Dragon Hunter added with a smile. "I will accompany you."

Now, Zidane got up, his eyes full of worry. "No, Freya! Who knows what'll await us? I don't want to take Dagger with me – but she is essential for the whole trip. Amarant is a guy who can take care of himself well enough, and I-"

"And you almost got killed by minor dragon when I met you!", Freya interrupted him harshly. "I told you about this – if you should get hurt or killed on your journey, it'll be my fault!"

"That's wrong and you know that! I would've learned of this over time. What I do with my life is my decision alone!"

"I don't want to lose another friend!", Freya suddenly burst out. Her shoulders started to shake as she looked down.

"F-Freya..." Zidane's eyes were opened wide, his hand held out to reach Freya.

"Ever since that day... Ever since Fratley decided to leave for our Kingdom's safety... I have been all alone. I just found you again."

Zidane looked at the Dragon Hunter with understanding eyes. "I got it. I will talk to Dagger and Amarant. If we start this journey... You can come with us."

Freya looked up, smiling. "That's what I wanted to hear, my dear."

The two parted ways, with the promise that Zidane would meet her again at the tavern if things were about to start. And even though he was worried about Freya's safety, the thief couldn't help but feeling happy to being able to spend time with her again. After all, he knew best what great help Freya could be in the heat of the battle – and who could imagine what would await them, on the Outer Continent?

* * *

><p>"Princess Garnet?" The voice of a servant woke Dagger up. Slowly, she opened her eyes. For a moment, she was confused as to where she was, but one look to the red velvet and she remembered the events of the past days.<p>

"What is it?", she asked the servant who stood at a respectful distance to her bed.

"My Princess", he started with a bow. "Cid Fabool IX. is sending you his best wishes. Our Majesty, your guardian Amarant and the boy Zidane are awaiting you at -"

"Zidane is here? Since when? Why did you not say so sooner?", Dagger exclaimed excitedly and jumped out of her bed. Too late she realized she'd forgotten her manners as the servant was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I... I mean, er..."

"They are waiting for you at the dining room, my Princess", the servant continued. "All three men asked me to reassure you to take your time at preparing and...", at this point, the servant wrinkled up his nose, "Zidane asked me to tell you that he's having good news for you and that you'll be able to... 'kick that ass's butt"."

While the servant seemed seriously offended by Zidane's way to declare good news, Dagger felt even more excited.

_Zidane... I knew I could count on you!_

In a rush, the princess switched the night gown she'd been given by Cid to a more formal attire. She would have preferred to see Zidane in the clothes she wore ever since they met, but they took damage through the times in the Evil Forest and Ice Cavern and were currently being fixed and washed by servants. The dress she was given was a lot more beautiful than anything she had ever worn back at home – and considering she had always been given extravagant and fine clothes, this meant quite a lot. White as a wedding dress, with light blue and green ornaments, even Dagger felt like a "princess" for a moment – just like any girl would do, wearing a fine, silky and soft dress like hers. In that moment, she was happy her hair had been forcefully cut off – styling it had taken almost an hour when it had been long, and in that moment, she couldn't wait to see Zidane again. It was childish, and she knew that they hadn't been separated for more even twenty-four hours, but yet: All the days she had spent with him had evoked a side in herself she'd never known it existed. After the long, painful years under her mothers' – no, Kuja's – harsh grip, she had found a reason to laugh and smile again.

She took two steps at a time as she rushed towards the dining room, and pushed open the doors before the servants could do so for her.

There he was. His casual attire looked off, with all the servants and the king around, but his smile was so bright that she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Zidane!"

"Dagger!", the thief replied grinning. "Or is it Garnet again?"

Dagger blushed, but before she could reply, the king walked up to her, greeting her with a gentle smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope I did not make you wait for too long?", the princess asked, but both the king and Zidane shook their heads.

As Dagger got seated, Amarant standing behind her as always, the king turned his head to the thief who already had his mouth full.

"You said you were having good news concerning our preparations against Kuja, the sorcerer?", Cid said, barely holding back his smile as he watched Zidane eating carelessly.

"Oh, it's great, awesome news – not just good", the thief corrected him. "Splendid, like you'd say, old man."

For a moment, Cid looked piqued, but then, he simply sighed. "Well then, what is the news?"

Suddenly, Zidane hesitated. His revelation might lead to a solution to the war that was about to come – but wouldn't it lead to danger for Dagger as well? He looked at her face, saw the sparkling in her eyes. Finally, he had to avert his eyes in order to reveal what he learned.

"I have thought of a way how we can defeat Kuja. With... Eidolons."

For a moment, there was silence. He didn't dare looking at Dagger's face now. Was she hurt? Scared? Shocked?

After a few seconds, Amarant raised his voice. "Idiot."

"What did you say?!", Zidane blurted out and got up, fixing his eyes on the redhead.

"Idiot", the warrior repeated as he opened his eyes. "Don't you think we had already thought of this? But with only that one Eidolon, there is no chance she can stand up against Kuja." As he jerked his head towards Dagger, Zidane couldn't avoid meeting her eyes anymore. To his surprise, she displayed neither of the feelings he had expected. Instead, she looked almost guilty. "He is right, Zidane", she said. "Kuja's level of power is... incredible. More informants arrived shortly after you left. There has never been a sorcerer like that. Compared to him, I am..."

"Not strong enough", Cid finished her line.

"Yet." The three stared at Zidane as he added that one little word.

"What, please?", Cid asked, while Amarant raised an eyebrow.

"Dagger's not strong enough yet", Zidane repeated slowly. "This morning, a friend of mine told me about a place where we could learn more about Eidolons. It's on the Outer Continent. There is a description for places where other Eidolons are sealed. If we could lay our hands on that description and unseal more powerful Eidolons, I'm sure we can face that Kuja! I mean.. Dagger can face him."

Both Cid and Amarant seemed surprised.

"Whatever your friend heard, it won't help us", Cid suddenly stated. "The group finding that wall are the most intelligent people from my kingdom. And no matter what, they failed to translate – or even begin to understand how to translate – the words written on that wall. It being a map is a mere guess of theirs."

"Of course they couldn't read it", Zidane interrupted him impatiently. "None of them are summoners, are they?"

"Y-you believe _I _could read it?", Dagger whispered astonished.

Zidane grinned towards her. "Sure thing, Dag'! You're quite special – even without your summoner powers. If anyone can read and translate that stuff, it's you."

Once more, Dagger blushed, but Amarant hit the table with his fist. "Was I misjudging you?", he asked with a quiet, but even more so threatening voice. "You're planning on putting her in such a danger?! The way to the Outer Continent is far and dangerous. And even _if_ we make it there – where do you think these seals will be? The stronger the sealed Eidolon, the more dangerous the place of the seal, I suppose. Didn't you plan on protecting her?!"

"A-amarant", Dagger slowly started, but the redhead ignored her. His eyes were fixed on Zidane, full of anger and hatred. "I won't allow this."  
>Zidane twitched and made a step back, looking down. He couldn't blame the warrior. He himself didn't want to put Dagger into such a dangerous mission. However...<p>

"So you think she's safe now?", he asked.

"What?"

Zidane looked up. "Kuja is after the Crystal. As long as she's carrying it, he will hunt her down. No... Even if we take it from her and hide it somewhere else, Kuja won't believe it's not at her side anymore. He'll search for her nonetheless, causing havoc over the entire Mist Continent! And even if she wasn't carrying it anymore – if it really was because of Dagger he couldn't claim the Crystal, he'd kill her simply out of revenge! As long as this guy's alive and controlling her mother, Dagger will never be safe! Searching for the Eidolons, empowering Dagger and putting and end to Kuja is our only way to guarantee her safety!"

Amarant stared at Zidane. His eyes were empty in astonishment. First, he didn't say anything at all. Then, he hung his head down and made a step back, re-taking his position behind Dagger. He didn't need to say anything further: He would support her decision.

Dagger kept looking from Zidane to Amarant. As her eyes crossed Zidane's, the thief smiled at her. "What do you think, Dag'? It's your decision, after all. Amarant and I will support you, no matter what you chose. Just.. know this." The thief approached the princess, then knelled down, taking her hand and stroking it reassuringly. "There is no reason to be afraid. We will protect you either way."

Dagger's eyes were big, her mouth slightly open. She looked down, so that even Zidane couldn't see her eyes anymore. Then she whispered: "I'll do it. I'll unseal the Eidolons and defeat Kuja."

After a moment of silence, the king got up.

"Where're ya going, old man?", Zidane asked.

"What do you think? I will begin with preparations for your journey."


	12. The Curtain Rises

****The thief and his princess****

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve ~ The Curtain Rises<strong>

"That's... that's it?" Zidane couldn't help but sound disappointed. When Cid said he would prepare things for their journey, he'd expected an airship – or at least something similar to that. But Cid's understanding of help was nothing more than giving them an old, shabby map of the Outer Continent as well as a possible route to get there.

What did you expect?", the king asked while raising an eyebrow. "All our airships are dependent on mist – which, as far as our records go, doesn't exist on any other continent than the Mist Continent. And we are currently lacking captains who could bring you there with a ship – most of our forces are busy fighting of Beatrix' fleet attacking small villages on their search for Garnet."  
>Dagger hung her head down. "This is all my fault. If only I would have seen through Mother's actions earlier..."<p>

Zidane pat her on the shoulder. "Don't ya worry 'bout it, Dag'! We'll come back in no time and kick this guy's butt!" He grinned, but his enthusiasm did not reach the princess – she simply nodded slightly, only to return to her worried thoughts.

"Still, old man", Zidane continued towards the king, "Is there nothing else you can give to us? The Outer Continent is a hell of a dangerous place! Why did your stupid researchers didn't make a copy of the words? Would've saved us the trouble of going there."

"Apparently, the words on the walls are changing slowly, but steadily", Freya answered in Cid's stead. The group had gathered at the Dragon's Gate underneath Lindblum – the shortest and yet most unknown way out to the plains. The noise of machines was overwhelming, but Cid had refused to give any further explanations or information before they reached said place.

"You are well informed about the expedition", Cid remarked towards the Dragon Hunter. "She is right. I am sorry that there is no more convenient way to reach the Outer Continent, but the Fossil Roo is well hidden in the Qu's Marsh. Since centuries, it had been free off men. Don't you think it is best if Kuja can not track you down?"

Zidane crossed his arms. "Argh, I suppose you're right, old man." His eyes ran over the group. Amarant and Freya looked extremely dangerous with the claws and spear – not to mention Amarant's cold attitude played its part as well – while Dagger looked innocently weak in her white and red overcoat. The climate at the Outer Continent was warm, but Zidane had figured that the Fossil Roo, being deep underneath the ground and leading through the entire sea, would be quite cold, thus he had insisted on her bringing her coat. He still felt reluctant to take Dagger with him on such a dangerous mission – but she was the only one possibly capable of reading the old language. Zidane tried to hold back his doubts; if his hunch was wrong and Dagger couldn't read the mystical stuff, he brought her to danger for nothing.

The thief shook his head. _It's our only choice, after all. We have to defeat Kuja, before he changes his mind about not harming Dagger._

"Well then, we'd better take our leave", he simply stated and waved Cid goodbye.

Dagger bowed in front of her uncle before he hugged her tightly. "Promise me to be careful out there, Garnet!", he said with a sincere voice. "Ever since your father's death, I have been looking after you. I promised him to not let you come to harm."  
>Dagger nodded. "I promise, uncle Cid."<p>

Without another look back, they left the city through a modest gate and were greeted by milky sunlight – this near to the ground, they could almost grasp the dense mist, blocking out any sunlight.

"Which way's the Fossil Roo?", Freya asked towards Zidane who studied the map.  
>The thief turned the piece of paper several times and frowned. "Err... I guess it's... that way?"<p>

"Don't tell me you can't read a map", Amarant sighed.

"'Course I can! It's that way, I'm sure of it."  
>Amarant was about to say something, but Dagger jumped in and smiled: "If Zidane says he knows how to read a map, he does. Right, Zidane?"<br>The thief showed off his typical grin. "Naturally. Shall we?"

* * *

><p>"We're lost." Freya tried to make it sound like a question, but even she couldn't keep up the facade.<br>"No!", Zidane snarled. "We're... close by, I guess."  
>"Didn't you say you once were in the Qu's Marsh?", Dagger tried asking shyly.<br>"Yeah, I was!" _Maybe I shouldn't mention I was dragged there by Blank. The place was so smelly I tried to forget about it as quickly as possible._

"There." Amarant pointed towards some reeds which could hardly bee seen through the mist.

"I told ya I knew the way", Zidane exclaimed relieved.

"We were going in circles", Amarant said to himself, but Zidane ignored him. "Following the old man's advice, the entrance to the Fossil Roo is in the east to the house in the midst of the marsh."

"Is there something living inside?", Dagger asked surprised.  
>Zidane grinned. "Yeah. Some really weird guys. Or girls. I can't really tell what they are", he added as he slanted his head. "They have an accent almost unable to understand, but they're not aggressive."<p>

"They're called 'Qu's'", Freya explained as they advanced through the reeds which were appearing much more frequently now. "Just like Zidane said, it is hard to tell which gender they have. They're gourmets – or at least trying to be. Usually, they're brought up in marshes like this, eating the frogs living here. Once a Qu has eaten a hundred frogs, he or she will be released from their master's care to explore the cuisine of other places."  
>Dagger's mouth was nothing more than a thin line as she puckered up in disgust.<br>"A hundred frogs, huh?", Zidane repeated. "Awful."

"Do you think we will encounter one?", the princess asked scared as she looked around, but no one could answer her question as they moved forward.

To both Zidane's and Dagger's delight, they passed the Qu's Marsh without meeting a single Qu. Instead, they had followed a frog to some old ruins in the midst of the reeds.  
>"Well, if that doesn't look like an entrance to the Fossil Roo", Zidane said satisfied. His sense of direction failed on vast landscapes, but inside caves or forests, it became excellent.<p>

"It does look like it", Freya replied as she drew her spear in precaution.

The ruins the group were looking at seemed to be several hundreds of years old, just like Cid said. The gray stones were covered up with moss, dirt and weeds. Some of them have stayed vaguely in place, allowing to reconstruct the former look in one's head. The beginning was marked by a big bow and the former street lead to a small gate, which seemed to be hooded in darkness.

Zidane opened said gate with a lot of pressure and with a scary, long squeak,it swung open. Beyond it, the tunnel seemed to be endless.

"Well then, let's go!", Zidane tried to cheer the others up, but even Freya seemed disturbed. "And Cid was absolutely _sure _this is the way the researchers took?", she asked.

"Yup."  
>"And everyone made it back alive and safe?"<p>

"Yup."  
>"Really?"<p>

Zidane turned his head and grinned. "You're not telling me you're scared, are you, my dear?"

Freya lift herself up to her full height. "I am a dragon hunter. I fear nothing but a lack of dragons!" With these words, she entered the tunnel before anyone else. Zidane nodded towards Dagger and Amarant, then followed her.

The tunnel had the smell of rotten bodies and moisture. It was cold and somehow, a soft breeze was present at all times, though there were no windows or other doors except the one they entered through. In the distance, they could hear water dripping down and other sounds none of them dared to identify. If Zidane would have guessed, he would have thought of it as a giant beast crawling along the walls of the tunnel system – something that could not possibly be true.

* * *

><p>For a long time, the group did nothing but following the tunnel. It made soft turns and curves, but it seemed to lead relatively straight.<p>

"It's scary", Dagger mumbled after a long silence. Everyone turned to her, surprised by her being the first to say something. Zidane nodded. "Yeah. Not exactly the type of place I'd like to stay at."

But the princess shook her head. "That's not it! I mean, yes, it's an uncomfortable place but... Don't you find it unusual, this tunnel leading only forward? I would have expected some smaller chambers at the sides or anything of the sort."

"What're ya aiming for?", Zidane asked raising his eyebrows.

Very slowly, Dagger lifted her head. "It's like.. a place with no escape", she whispered.

Her words were followed by a creepy silence – the type of silence in which you wait for something terrible to happen, proving the words just said. But nothing happened. After a few seconds of waiting, Zidane and Freya sighed simultaneously, as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Then, Zidane pat the princess on her back.

"Are you afraid of narrow spaces, Dag'?", he asked while smiling reassuringly.

"M-maybe."

Zidane nodded, still trying to shake off the feeling of anxiety rolling down his spine.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure we're pretty safe in here – otherwise, Cid's team of researchers would've encountered difficulties as well, right?"  
>Dagger nodded and managed to smile. Freya, who had been stiff ever since Dagger spoke up, relaxed and turned to move on.<p>

Then it happened. The tunnel started to shake like struck by an earthquake, crumbles fell down from the ceiling and missed the group only by inches. Dust, centuries old, swirled up and blinded them and the ground started to crack. And behind them, coming from their only exit, they could hear the sound of a machine slowly starting to move towards them.

For a moment, the four were frozen. Then, Zidane grabbed Dagger's wrist and turned. "Run!"

The ceiling was about to break right above them and stones blocked their path only seconds before they passed it. Zidane was running ahead with Dagger in his grip and he ran with all he got. Suddenly, Dagger stumbled across her own feet, but before she could hit the ground, Zidane pulled her up, forcing her to keep running. There was no time for words, commands or even shouts; their survival was dependent on their every step and on luck. More than once, stones fell down right before Zidane and shards flew through the air, scratching across his face, barely missing his eyes.  
>"Cover your eyes!", he screamed as he lift his arm to cover his face. He couldn't look back to see whether the others were listening to him. He pulled Dagger forward, moving on instinct. He heard Freya curse and even a grunt from Amarant, but to his relief, Dagger remained silent aside from her hectic breath. The noise from behind grew louder, Zidane could hear metal scratching along the earthy ground as the deadly machine pulled itself forward.<br>_Not fast enough. We're not fast enough!_, he thought panicking.

"It closes in on us", Amarant said, his voice nearly as calm as always; just his heavier breathing indicated his stress. Dagger gasped and stumbled over her feet once more.  
><em>Shut it, Amarant!<em>

"Oh yeah?! And what am I supposed to _do_?!", Zidane shouted back, still running blindly.  
>"We could fight-"<p>

"Oh, _come on_!", Zidane snapped. 'You can't be serious', he wanted to add but his lungs screamed for air.  
>He didn't need to look back to know what the redhead did. Amarant stopped mid-run and swirled around, facing whatever was coming their way. "Bring her to safety", the warrior said, barely loud enough to be heard among the noise of breaking stone.<br>"Amarant, no!" The princess screamed and fought against Zidane's grip, but the thief pulled her harder, clenching his teeth.

_I'm sorry, Amarant._

* * *

><p>They hadn't run much longer until they heard how the metallic sounds stopped. The walls were still shaking, but not as much as before. Whatever had been following them, it had just arrived at Amarant.<p>

Zidane could no longer suppress the urge to open his eyes, so he lifted his eyelashes by the fraction of an inch, peering through them carefully. To his great delight, he could see how the tunnel made a sharp turn, which seemed to end in a small chamber.

"Hurry up, it's not far anymore", he said to Freya and Dagger before he started moving faster. It still took them several minutes to reach the end of the tunnel and jump into the chamber which was set a few feet higher than the tunnel. Unless that machine was able to climb, they would be safe for the time-being.

After a while of gasping and catching their breath, Freya was the first to speak. "Maybe we should head back to-", when Zidane's glare turned her silent. But Dagger had guessed Freya's intention and started to shake violently. "Not being back by now, means that he's-?" It was a matter of fact, but in her desperation, she made it sound like a question nonetheless.

"You know what Amarant is like. Nothing could possibly happen to him. He wouldn't get beaten up by such an unimportant thing", Zidane shook his head, but even to himself, the words sounded thick of lies.

Dagger laid her face in her hands and started to cry. "First Vivi, now Amarant", she gulped between the tears. "I don't want anyone to die for my sake any longer!"

"Well, if that's the case, why won't you come with me, my canary?"

The unfamiliar voice made Zidane and Freya jerk up instantly. As they turned, their eyes fell on a man beyond human. His skin was very pale, almost see through like crystallized water that dripped from a roof and his silver, long hair, sparkling as if wet intensified that impression even further. He had sharp, narrow eyes and thin lips of a deep pinkish tone. His white and silver attire seemed somewhat magical, fairy like, revealing more skin than it hid. He had one hand on his hips, while the other was playing with his own hair. As their eyes met, Zidane could feel a hatred he had never known before.

"Kuja", he spat and the man laughed. It was a high, melodic laugh, but insanity was seeping through it.  
>"So you have heard of me? Yes, I am Kuja; a sorcerer beyond comprehension, a soul bender, and the greatest actor on this poor stage called Gaia. At your service", he added with an elegant bow. "And who are you, small fly?"<p>

Instead of answering, Zidane rolled his shoulders. "So you're really Kuja?", he hummed to himself. "I'd thought more of you, hearing all those stories. Can't believe we all got worked up for someone like you."

Kuja stared at Zidane, his eyes dangerously narrowing to slits. "It is no wonder to me an insect like you might not see my greatness; you must derive from an animal tribe, judging by your tail", he said with a significant look to Zidane's back. "I demanded who you were, but considering your foul talking, I shall say I know enough."

Zidane stiffed as he threw himself into a fighting position. "I'm the one to kick your butt for what you plan to do!"

For a moment, Kuja looked at the thief with a startled expression, then he started to laugh once again, throwing his hands up.  
>"Oh my, you foolish watcher of this enlightening play", he called out to no one. "I always thought to be part of an epos, but I can see now, it's a comedy! - So you know what I'm plotting?", he turned to Zidane with a suddenly grave voice. "Don't make me laugh. A mind as small as yours can't even begin to comprehend thoughts as great as mine." He threw back his hair, a small laugh escaping his opened lips. "You are nothing. Nothing but a waste of my precious time. So then, let us leave, my innocent canary", he added towards Dagger, who was sitting on the ground, her hands still partly covering her face.<p>

"M-me?", the princess stuttered, instinctively leaning back.

"I have been waiting long enough for your return back home, haven't I? Think of your mother, canary", Kuja added with a voice sweet as sugar. "She's been worried sick because of you. Don't you think it is time for you to go back where you belong? Needless to say, _I'm _having reasons to wish you back as well."'

"The Crystal", Freya whispered as she drew her spear.  
>Kuja looked at her, his eyes shortly opening. "Ahhh, yes, the Crystal", he echoed as if just remembering it. Dagger clung to her necklace as Zidane stepped in front of her, throwing one arm back. "You won't have any of them; neither Dagger nor the necklace!"<br>For a moment, the time it takes for a heart to beat, Kuja frowned as if he was confused. Then, he threw back his head and laughed again, even louder and more enthusiastically than before. "Oh, I see!", he exclaimed, his eyes suddenly glowing. "So this is what you think to know of me? Well then, little flies", he called out and threw his left arm back, "we shall see!" He muttered something under his breath and suddenly, the ceiling and walls turned murky and dark. Against all logic, clouds built inside the small chamber and the sound of thunder filled the air.

The first explosive sound had just occurred when Freya stormed towards Kuja, her spear pointing at his heart. Swiftly, the sorcerer stepped aside and the Dragon Hunter missed him only by inches. "Don't just stand there!", she shouted towards Zidane who grabbed Rune Tooth and was already rushing forward. "No need to tell me _that_", he answered as he swung the sword but quicker than the eye could follow, Kuja jumped out of Zidane's reach. Freya tried to take advantage of Kuja's step, but he blocked her spear with a quick movement of his arm. Rune Tooth crashed in the wall directly behind the sorcerer, who smiled lightly as he was missed by a little. Freya jumped forward, swirling around her own axis but Kuja was already behind her, gave her a light push and she fell into Zidane, who could escape the deadly swing of the spear by falling flat on his stomach. Both got back to their feet swiftly and met Kuja's examining eyes.

"You played your part well – amusing for the common folk", he said with a tilted head as if thinking to himself. Then, he fully opened his eyes and a malicious grin spread across his face. "Now, I shall play my assigned role as well!" He reached with his hands to the clouds and called unfamiliar words in a deep voice so different from the sugary one before. Listening to his command, lightning struck the small chamber and Zidane had to run away quickly to escape it. Another lightning missed Freya only by a little before the next one fell down right in front of Zidane.  
>"Yes, dance!", the sorcerer madly laughed as he let the lightning fall. It was pure luck Freya and Zidane weren't caught as they jumped around like mad and if Zidane hadn't stumbled towards his friend, Freya would've been split in two.<p>

_We won't get anywhere like this_, Zidane thought desperately as another lightning almost reached his tail. _I have to reach that guy before Dagger gets hurt!_

Kuja was still laughing madly but suddenly, his laugh stopped and his eyes opened wide. The lightnings ceased and Zidane could see how three long pieces of Mythril pierced Kuja's chest.  
>"You're laughing too much", Amarant coldly said as he pulled his claws out. Blood ran down Kuja's chest and the sorcerer stared at the wound, his eyes wide open.<p>

For a moment, the relief in the air could almost be grasped. "Amarant", Dagger whispered near to silent and her lips formed a smile.  
>But then, Kuja laughed again. He stared at his chest and his laugh grew madder. He turned to Amarant and his eyes were almost filled with tears of laughter. "How interesting", the sorcerer said in between his laughs. "But not enough." While still laughing, he pointed towards Amarant's shoulder and the warrior was pierced by a block of ice. Freya reacted without hesitation, jumping towards the enemy to hinder him from future spells. Zidane swirled his sword so fast it looked like a dance and even Amarant, though severely wounded, swung his claws to slice Kuja up. But the sorcerer was too quick. He ducked before Freya's spear could hit him, danced out of Zidane's reach and moved around Amarant's claws.<br>Helplessly, Dagger watched her friends receiving one wound after the other while their enemy remained unharmed – unthinkable, considering the wound in his chest.

_I... must do something_, she desperately thought to herself as she got up and grabbed her racket. Her hands were shaking violently. There was no way she could rush into combat; the ball emitted by the rod might more likely hit her friends than the actual target. The rumors about Kuja being an immortal being proved to be more than just rumors. There was nothing equal to him than another immortal creature.

Dagger could feel Shiva's presence in her heart. The Ice Queen was always there, always watching but Dagger got used to her presence over the years. Sometimes, it felt as if Shiva was trying to talk to her, but it seemed Dagger was deaf for her words; she could only feel the Eidolon and its emotions. But now, there was no need for words. Shiva wanted to step out and teach the ignorant man a lesson.

But Dagger couldn't summon her. Fear she had never felt before overwhelmed her body, rendering her muscles useless. What if summoning wouldn't work? If Kuja proves to be invulnerable even in face of such a thing? What would be left for them to hope for?

It was Zidane's scream that pulled Dagger out of her despair. The thief was hit by an ice bolt in the knee and fell down. Freya tried to cover him but Kuja called the wind and she was pressed aside as if she weighed nothing. Amarant ran towards the sorcerer, but his wound made it hard for him to breath and he would never reach Kuja in time.

"SHIVA!", Dagger called out. She grasped the Eidolon's presence, filled it with magic and her concentration and forced the created sphere outside her body. Partly being connected to the Eidolon, her inside felt empty and it was as if she was standing in front of herself. The part inside the Eidolon knew no fear; only anger drove her actions.

Shiva manifested herself and blew a wind of ice towards Kuja. He was thrown back and stared at the Eidolon in disbelief as an ice bolt, more majestic than his own, flew towards him. The sorcerer thew up his arms and erected a barrier, shielding him. The ice bolt shattered at the translucent shield and for a moment, there was complete silence. Then, Shiva dashed forward and the fight between the two could barely be seen. They were entwined by the aura of their magic, ice, lighting and thunder struck each other. Then, suddenly the mist cleared and Shiva sat on her knees. The Queen of Ice had trouble with breathing as Kuja stood above her. He grabbed her neck and forced her to look at him. A smile spread on his face as he hardened his grip. With a terrifying sound, Shiva exploded into thousand pieces of ice and her presence faded, crawling back into Dagger's soul, unable to move any further.

Zidane cursed.  
><em>If Shiva can't even scratch him, we're... <em>But then, his eyes opened wide. Kuja's posture was off. His stance wasn't as majestic and straight as it used to be. He slightly leaned to the side and forward. Blood was running down from several wounds along with a silver, thick liquid, and his breathing was off.  
>Kuja, however, was staring intensely at Dagger. His lips moved silently while his eyes were shaking. Then, as if remembering his posture, he straightened and laughed.<p>

"Very well then, my little canary", he softly said towards the princess who was standing still in fear. "I will let you continue this foolish game a little longer. For the time being, I will tell your mother how ungrateful you are toward her display of love and care. Both your mother and I are very disappointed by your lack of responsibility", he added while shaking his head. Then, he lift up from the ground as the room grew dark. "But do not worry, my canary. The time for your return will come soon – and then, I will not allow you to follow a shallow dream anymore."  
>His voice faded and when the room went bright again, any trace of Kuja was gone.<br>The four stared at each other. Then, they fell; Zidane landed straight on his butt, Freya on her knee, Amarant slid down the wall and Dagger fell on to her hands.

"We... scared him off?", Freya asked confused as she was catching the breath she held in during the last moments.  
>Zidane nodded slowly, looking over to Dagger. "Yeah... Somehow." He crawled over to the princess and pat her back. "And he only left because you fought him", he told her with his great grin. "See? I told ya you could do it!"<p>

While Dagger smiled lightly and started to talk to Zidane, both Freya and Amarant narrowed their eyes.

_No_, the redhead thought to himself. _He was thrown back, but in the end, he defeated Shiva. He could have killed us all afterward with ease. No... There must be a reason why he left. He was here to get the Crystal, wasn't he? What made him change his mind?_

But no matter how hard he thought of it, Amarant couldn't see why the sorcerer took his leave when he was just about to get what he had been coming for. But seeing Dagger's face slowly lighten up by Zidane's talk, the warrior did not dare to scare her by revealing his thoughts. He shot a glance to the Dragon Hunter; she too seemed to wonder about Kuja's intentions. As her eyes met his, Amarant slightly shook his head and Freya nodded. Their only chance was to gather more powerful Eidolons quickly. At least that had been shown: Kuja was susceptible to the Eidolon's power. After a sigh, Amarant turned to the thief and the princess and listened to their conversation, with his mind occasionally going off.

In the meantime, miles away, a giant silver dragon was flying through the air, headed towards the Alexandrian castle.  
>On top of the dragon, Kuja was playing with his hair. He flinched when the wounds struck by Shiva hurt, but his mind was bothered by something else. He evoked Dagger's face and posture in front of his mental eye.<p>

"Not ready yet", he mumbled to himself as clouds were passing by.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors note<strong>

I did it! With all the Christmas preparations and work keeping me busy, I almost feared I wouldn't manage to finish this month's chapter! Phew. Luckily, I did.  
>Finally, we met Kuja. He is one of the coolest villains, isn't he? I hope I managed to display his attitude at least sort of correctly. Having played the game in German, I could only guess the way he would speak in the English Translation.<br>Now, our party will continue their way to the Outer Continent, hopefully finding more Eidolon's. But what did Kuja mean by mumbling "Not ready yet?" Keep reading the following chapters and you'll find out eventually.  
>Until next month! Take care<p>

Ruska


	13. Love Grows?

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirteen ~ Love grows?<strong>

"Finally some fresh air!" Zidane drew a deep breath as he straightened up. His eyes wandered around the plains while Dagger, Amarant and Freya made their way out of the last meters of the Fossil Roo.

The Outer Continent was a largely barren and arid land with rough rugged terrain. As far as Zidane's eyes could see, the sun was beating down on the dry earth. Far away, he spot a great forest, though it seemed dead even from his point of view. Beyond that, he could guess the ocean again.  
>"Just like on the map, huh?", he mumbled to himself as he fetched it from his pockets. The Outer Continent was quite wide, but not really long. Cid had marked the walls with the Eidolons on them to their left – beyond a massive rock formation.<p>

"We have to get over that?", Freya asked as she looked over Zidane's shoulder.

"Uh-uh", Zidane nodded. "But no worries, Freya", he pointed out with a smile, "see that lil' village over there? I'm sure we can get through there!"  
>Freya followed Zidane's finger and indeed, not too far away, something resembling a small village seemed to be built across one of the ever present canyons, connecting the platform they were standing on with the mountain.<p>

"Why did Cid forget to mention such important things?", Freya asked, more to herself, but Zidane had already turned to Dagger and grabbed the princess' hand.

"Come on, Dagger, you got a great point of view from there!", he dragged her towards the point he had been standing on.

"You can see so far!", Dagger exclaimed surprised and Zidane nodded grinning. "Yeah, without mist, the view's pretty clear."

Amarant grunted, but only Freya noticed. She turned her head but the warriors eyes were staring right through her, as if he saw nothing.  
><em>Are his wounds still troubling him?<em>, Freya wondered as she examined the redhead's face. _Kuja must have hit him quite hard back then – but after all those ruckus, we didn't properly check on him._

She almost opened her mouth to ask, but suddenly, Amarant's eyes cleared and he walked up to Dagger.

"We should get moving. It's not even midday and the sun is burning down hard already. Don't be fooled by your eyes: The village may seem near, but only due to the clear view. It might take hours before we arrive. The longer we stay in this heat, the more it will get to us."

Zidane stared at Amarant with wide eyes.  
>"What?", the warrior grunted as he crossed his arms.<br>"That was probably the longest speech you ever gave", Zidane replied with a laugh. "But you're right, we should get going."

* * *

><p>Amarant proved to be right. Even after three hours of constant walking, the group still didn't arrive at the mysterious little village.<br>"It will take at least another two hours", Amarant, who was walking at the front, said. Suddenly, he heard a dull sound. Zidane had fallen on his butt and was breathing heavily.

"Gimme a break, man!", he complained as he scratched his head. "Not everyone's got your stamina." By saying that, he pointed beyond his back. Freya seemed to be doing fine, but Dagger was already stumbling, her eyes half closed.

Amarant's eyes opened wide as he watched the princess.

"I- it's okay", Dagger muttered as she set one foot in front of the other. "I can still go a bit f-further..."  
>Then, she tripped over her own feet and fell toward the ground.<p>

"No!", Amarant was about to call and rush towards her, but Zidane was faster; he already held the princess in his arms. Carefully, he laid his hand on her forehead and cursed. "She's completely over-heated. She needs some rest!"

Amarant's eyes wandered around aimlessly. There were no caves, not even trees around who could afford shade. "Where?", he mumbled to himself. In a flash, the warrior fell down on his knees, breathing heavily. His eyes wandered towards Dagger who was near unconsciousness. Amarant's lips moved, but before Freya could lean in, darkness surrounded his mind and he fell.

"Amarant?!", Zidane coughed in disbelief. "Oi, Amarant! What are you doing? This is not the right time for a nap!"  
>Freya shook the warrior's shoulders, but his eyes remained closed. "His wounds", the Dragon Hunter whispered helplessly, "we haven't tended to his wounds."<p>

Zidane clenched his teeth. He remembered well how he had asked Amarant to undress himself so he could check on the damage Kuja inflicted. But the warrior, stubborn as ever, had declined (quite impolite as well). Zidane had been sure Amarant remained the invincible, indestructible warrior and wasn't even troubled by Kuja's magic – now, he saw how wrong he was.

His eyes were drawn to Dagger, who has breathing unsteadily in his arms.  
>"Damn!", he cursed under his breath.<p>

"Can we help you?"

Zidane jerked his head up. In front of him, two creatures were looking at him with big eyes. They were considerably smaller than humans and had greenish skin. As if trying to make up for their height, both had quite a width and wore colorful attire. Their faces were almost brute, as if a children had painted humans, with really round eyes, a big mouth and a flat nose. If not for their clothes, Zidane could never tell them apart.

"Rally-ho!", the left of them said. "I am Harold Pathknower and this is the lovely Jenny Greeter. Who are you?"  
><em>That's a girl?!<em>

"We are travelers", Freya stepped forwards with opened arms. "We come from a place far, far away and we are on our... pilgrimage to a sacred place beyond those mountains", she gestured to the rocks at the village.

"You want to cross the Mountain Path?", Harold asked and made a quick sign. "That is sacred ground! People are not allowed to-"  
>"Harold!", Jenny stepped in with a raised voice – and Zidane noticed to his surprise that her voice was just as deep as Harold's. "Can't you see they need our help? Pilgrimage, sacred grounds, all these won't matter in the face of the needy!" Turning to Zidane and Freya, she grimaced (probably forming a smile): "Don't you worry. You and your two friends can come to our village. First, you need to rest – everything else can be discussed once your friends are taken care of."<p>

* * *

><p>When Dagger opened her eyes, they met a earthy, sturdy ceiling above her. Slowly, the princess raised herself up. She laid in bed and someone had given her a change of clothes. Embarrassed, she covered her chest and looked around. <em>This could not have been Zidane's doing?!<em>, she thought to herself panicking, but then she noticed that while the clothing was barely long enough for her to cover her knees, it was as wide as the blankets from the palace. Just then, she examined her surroundings more.

She was in a circular room with earthy walls and wooden floor. Pieces of ragged, green carpet laid around and a big vase with flowers she had never seen before polished up the room. Next to her were some others beds, and on each lay the piece of clothing she was wearing herself. All beds seemed to be empty except for one, but a white curtain blocked her sight as to whom was laying in it. The air was smelling clean and fresh, but with a slight hint of medication and peppermint. Tall windows let in sparkly sunlight and the curtains gently moved in the breeze.

_A nursery station._

On the end table beside her was a small platter with a handful of fruits and a tiny bowl of stew. Dagger ate both and soon, a warm, secure feeling spread inside her body and mind. She even licked her fingers, where some drops had dripped down from the stew and decided that this hearty meal had been the best she had ever eaten. Then, she gladly sipped the fresh water that had been waiting next to the platter.

"Rally-ho", an unfamiliar, yet pleasant voice from beyond the door called. "Do you want to visit your friend?"

"Rally-ho to you too! Yeah, can I?", Zidane's voice answered and Dagger could well picture him grinning by the weird greeting. Just a second later, the door was opened and a small green creature walked in, followed by Zidane.

"Dag', you're awake!", he grinned as he walked up to her. The princess nodded. "Yes, I just woke up. Did you care for me?", she asked toward the unknown creature who was tending to the flowers. She looked up – Dagger was quite sure it had to be a she – and nodded. "Yes, we found you and your friends outside the village. You were heated up really badly and your skin was burning, but you don't need to worry about that anymore; here in Conde Petie, sunburns and the like are daily illnesses to us."

Dagger wanted to get up and bow, but she remembered her short shirt and instead only nodded firmly. "I am in your debt – thank you."  
>Now, the woman seemed to blush, though her cheeks turned blue instead of the expected red. "Don't mention it", she answered and left the room after a friendly nod towards Zidane.<p>

"Who are these people?", Dagger asked him curiously. Zidane scratched his head as he grabbed a chair to sit on. "Well, don't know for sure, but I guess they're dwarfs."

"Dwarfs?", the princess echoed surprised.  
>"Yup. Small, wide, greenish skin. Sounds like dwarfs to me."<br>"But I thought dwarfs lived underground, doing a lot of smithing?", Dagger asked before Zidane could finish his line. The thief smiled and shook his head. "Maybe other dwarfs, but these certainly don't. Freya is currently talking around, trying to learn more about them, but I already learned they worship sunlight and the woods."

Dagger looked towards the door where the dwarf had left. "They seem to be good people to me", she smiled and the thief nodded. "Yeah, they do. They took us in without us asking and, just between you 'n me, Harold, one of them, told me that usually, strangers aren't allowed in before they say the keyword 'Rally-ho', so you can say they know what needs to be done."  
>"R-rally-ho?"<br>"Sounds perfect", Zidane nudged her slightly.

"What of Amarant?", Dagger asked after a short silence where both had just looked at the vase and the peaceful flower bouquet. Zidane waved his hands. "He's here too, but still unconscious."

"He lost consciousness?", Dagger gasped shocked.  
>"Y-yeah, but don't get worried", Zidane quickly said and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Looks like Amarant was injured worse than we thought from the fight; he fell down shortly after you did. Jenny said – erm, that's the girl from before – that the heat got to him much worse because of the fever from the wounds, but they did everything they could and he seems to be fine now. He's not bleeding anymore and breaths normally and the fever went down already as well."<p>

Dagger sighed. "That's my fault. If only I had summoned Shiva earlier to-" but Zidane laid his finger on her lips. "Hush, Dag'", he smiled. "You did better than anyone else. It takes a lot of courage to oppose Kuja, but you did it! And he does not seem to be so invincible after all. You'll see, once you got new Eidolons, Kuja won't be a match to you anymore."

Dagger's lips formed a slight smile and she took Zidane's hand. "Thank you, Zidane. This world, this experiences, even this very room are things I would have never seen without you."

Zidane shrugged and smiled. "If you wanna make up for it, then go on a date with me."  
>Dagger gasped and pulled back her hand. "W-what?"<p>

"Oh, come on", the thief winked and got up. "Give yourself a lil' push, Dag'. I'll meet up with Freya for now, so get some rest while you can." He left the room, leaving Dagger startled. She put her hands on her lips as she blushed deeply, then she chuckled girly. Her chuckle surprised her so much that she stopped for an instant, then she chuckled even more.

_Thank you, Zidane._

* * *

><p>A few meters away, Zidane met up with Freya.<br>"How are Amarant and Dagger doing?", she asked as they slowly strut along the main road of the tiny village. Zidane shrugged. "Jenny caught me before we were in reach of Dagger's ears and told me that Amarant's wounds are worse than expected. It will take at least a week for him to recover..."  
>"If?", Freya asked – she knew her friend too well.<p>

"If he recovers at all", Zidane answered unwillingly. "But I wouldn't worry about it – you haven't seen him fight." As Freya opened his mouth, Zidane zipped her lips with his fingers. "Kuja doesn't count. No one stood a chance against that one except Dagger. What I wanna say is that Amarant's a tough guy. He won't die from that."  
>Freya nodded. "And Dagger?"<p>

"She's doing fine. I asked Jenny and she said it'll be a matter of hours until she can walk around. She should avoid direct sunlight and heavy stress though, so I told her to rest up for now."  
>Again, Freya nodded. "I asked around, keeping up the facade of the pilgrimage", she said with a lowered voice. "This mountain connects to a place the dwarfs call the Sanctuary and apparently, the grounds are sacred. Tabu."<br>Zidane frowned. "So we gotta sneak through? Don't know whether Dag' can do that, but if I cause some fuss and Amarant guides her, that just might work."

The Dragon Hunter shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but there's only one gate to the path and it's guarded at all times. They even have cover up guards who will switch in case of emergency or distraction."  
>Zidane cursed under his breath. "Then what are we gonna do? Going back is no option, not now." Surprisingly, Freya's lips puckered to a grin – the only time when Zidane considered her face scary.<p>

"Well, there _is _a way. Some people may pass through if they undergo a certain ceremony."  
>"Really? Oh, that's great!", Zidane exclaimed. "What kind of ceremony?"<br>Then, he realized Freya's grin wasn't a grin, but a grimace. "A wedding ceremony."

Uncertain, Zidane stepped from one foot to the other as he stood in front of the nursery station.

* * *

><p>"A wedding?!", he had asked Freya just a few hours ago. While kicking the ground, he had made the remark "Then it's all over. There's no way she'd marry me." Freya had to talk to him almost for thirty minutes before he even agreed on listening to her plan. Finally, she had managed to convince him that marriage was the easiest and safest way to pass through. She had even asked the Master of Ceremony if he would marry non dwarfs and to her surprise, the answer had been yes – apparently, not many unmarried dwarfs were left and there had already been ninety-nine couples, so the Master of Ceremony was impatiently waiting for the hundredth couple (and, considering the life span of dwarfs, this might well take a hundred years).<p>

* * *

><p>"Still", he mumbled to himself as he was standing in front of the door. "I don't believe it'll work out." The thief drew a deep breath before he knocked and entered.<p>

Dagger was sitting upright in bed and ate a bread with some stew. "Hello Zidane", she said with a smile. "Has Freya found out something helpful?"  
>Zidane tried to erect his natural grin, but he could tell by Dagger's worried expression he was doing a poor job. "Erm, yeah, actually she did. That's Freya for you, you can depend on her for sure." He sat down on the chair from before, but his stiff muscles didn't allow him to fall into a relaxed posture. Dagger opened her mouth but Zidane, who couldn't bear the thought of her worrying even further, almost spat out: "You wouldn't mind getting married to me, do you?"<p>

Dagger's expression was startled – as if a hundred naked man past her. Again, she tried to say something but Zidane decided to explain her the unromantic details.  
>"I mean, erm, I'm not trying to hit on you – unless you'd want that because then I totally would – wait, what? No, I meant that Freya said only people married here can pass their sacred Mountain Path, and the Master of Ceremony would make an exception for us because we'd be the hundredth couple. I mean, we can also be the hundred and first couple if you prefer and Freya and Amarant getting married first and -"<p>

"Alright."

"I knew you wouldn't want that and I already told Freya that we would have to – wait, what?", Zidane asked confused. His palms were sweaty and he thought that maybe in his excitement, he didn't hear Dagger's rejection properly.  
>"Alright, let's marry", Dagger said calmly.<p>

"You're okay with that? This is marriage. M-a-r-r-i-a-g-e.", Zidane asked now leaning forward in disbelief.

"No kidding", Dagger sighed and shook her head, then straightened up and looked Zidane in the eye. "I am a princess, Zidane. I was brought up always knowing that marriage won't happen out of love but for political or other strategic reasons. The marriage won't be legal back home anyway, so it's only on this continent. We need to find that wall to defeat Kuja, Zidane", she insisted as the thief stared at her speechless. "That is my goal and duty. Something as small as a wedding won't hinder me from that."

"Ah, yes sure. I was just... I didn't expect you to agree. But of course, you're right." Finally, he managed to grin naturally, but deep inside, he was somewhat hurt.

_It's good to know she accepts our only way through so easily, but... Am I nothing but a strategy as well? A mean to get to Kuja?_

Invisible to Dagger, he shook his head. _I shouldn't think like that. Dagger is right, finding the Eidolons is our top priority. And the marriage won't be recognized anywhere else but this village. I usually don't stress about things so easily, so why now?_

As he watched Dagger doing her short hair and talking about unimportant matters, always sending that shy, yet honest smile towards him, a thought approached him, just the way it did in Lindblum after his talk with Marcus.

_Because I really like her. A lot._

* * *

><p>By dawn, Amarant awoke. His muscles felt stiff and sore and he could feel how his skin hurt at the places where stitches barely clipped the flesh together.<p>

_I was hurt worse than I thought. But wait, where is...?_

Panicking, he jerked his head around, but his sight was blocked by a white curtain. Impatiently, the warrior sat up to swipe the curtain aside, but a burning pain forced him back to bed. He clenched his teeth as he crouched and carefully took a part of the bandage away that was covering his triceps. The redhead did not twitch as he could see down to his bone, he simply wrapped the bandage back in place.

There was no need to check after the other wounds, they were surely the same. Instead, he lift himself up, much more slowly and carefully though. Pain shot through his body but regardless, Amarant made one step after another until he could brush away the curtain. His eyes met Dagger's face as the princess was sleeping soundly. If he hadn't been in so much pain, he might've heard her without getting up. The warrior approached Dagger and slightly bend over her. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, he didn't dare lifting the bandages off her arms and legs, but seeing her moving so easily in her sleep, her wounds couldn't be as deep.

The redhead let out a small sigh of relief before he limped back to bed. He closed his eyes and commanded himself to fall asleep.

The princess was alive and well and nothing else mattered to him.

* * *

><p>Zidane was eating a small yet hearty meal with Freya at the local Inn. Appearance-wise, it looked exactly like the nursery station, except there were tables and chairs instead of beds.<p>

The Innkeepers, Margaret and Granin Miller, had generously turned down Zidane's money and instead introduced them to the regulars of the Inn: Helen Birdkeeper, Jinkus Emptybottle, Barbara Gibgab and Walter Teamaker. Zidane could not link their names to their faces, but Freya did a remarkable job on distinguishing the dwarfs, so the thief let her do the talking while he poked his boiled owl without much appetite.

His thoughts kept wandering off to Dagger who still had to lay in bed and recover. Realizing marrying him means nothing to her hurt his feelings. Still, he could not help but admire her earnest behavior. A few weeks ago, Dagger was scared of everyone and everything and he couldn't even blame her for that, judging her former doing. But now, she had acquired self-confidence and bravely jumped into unexplored situations. Partly, he even felt proud because Dagger thanked him for opening up these new doors for her. If he could, he would do so much more but for the time being, all he really could do was guarding her through this dangerous and unpredictable journey.

Just as all the dwarfs were laughing about a remark Freya made about the Mist Continent, Jenny Greeter stormed into the room. "Ah, Zidane, Freya!", she called out relieved as she saw the two. "You need to come to the nursery station immediately, it's about your friend!"

Zidane was up before Jenny even finished.

"What's with Dagger?", he asked on their short way to the station.  
>"The girl? Oh, she's doing fine, you don't need to worry about her", Jenny waved away, her face still concerned. "It's your other friend I'm worried about – Amarant? It seems like he got up a few minutes ago."<p>

Zidane raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that great? Means he's recovering, right?"

"No, it does not!", Jenny snapped at him. They were in front of the door leading to Amarant, but it seemed like Jenny wanted to warn them before letting them in. "The bed, the curtain, the floor, everything became a hell of a mess because your friend's blood spilled everywhere! He shouldn't have gotten up in the first place, but this good-for-nothing Harold just felt like a chatter with His Holiness and left his place!" Exhausted, the dwarf sighed. "Anyway, I want you to talk some sense into your friend. He might be a strong warrior but he's clearly not indestructible and if he continues walking around like that, he might even die." Without another word, she opened the door and portend the two to walk in.

After Jenny's outbreak, Zidane had expected the room to look like a massacre, but everything had been tidied up in Jenny's absence. Only the missing curtain around Amarant's bed indicated a change overall. Even the bedding of Amarant's bed had been changed or at least covered up.  
>Carefully, Zidane approached the redhead. The warrior seemed to be sleeping peacefully – but wait, wasn't his breathing a little <em>too <em>even?

Zidane almost laughed – but only almost. Still carefully, he poked Amarant's undamaged shoulder.  
>"Oi, Amarant, I know you're awake!", he pestered with amusement. Grunting, the warrior opened his eyes. "What do you want?"<br>Zidane's expression grew serious. "Jenny told us you were walking around. Why did you do that? You were bleeding like crazy!"

Instead of answering, Amarant turned his head and looked towards Dagger who was still sleeping despite the conversation. Zidane's expression became somewhat softer. "Ah, so you wanted to check on Dagger? I can understand, but man, you're seriously injured", he added while shaking his head. "Did you really think I would leave her side if she wasn't doing well?" Just for a moment, Amarant's pupils opened wide and Zidane could tell Amarant really didn't think of that.

"Oh man. Anyways, you really shouldn't walk around anymore. Dagger will panic if she sees you like this!"  
>"Why do you think was I pretending to sleep?", Amarant now asked back, his eyebrows almost meeting when he frowned annoyed. "As long as she thinks I'm asleep, she won't look at my injuries."<br>"Erm, well, that's-", Zidane started but he didn't manage to create a nice finishing. He sighed helplessly. "Alright, that's one point for you. Now you know she's safe, so no more straying, 'kay?"  
>In place of answering, Amarant grunted and closed his eyes.<br>After exchanging a helpless glance with Freya, the two of them quietly left the room to give the injured some rest.

* * *

><p>Just like Jenny predicted, Dagger was able to get up and walk around the next day already. Together with Zidane and Freya, she explored Conde Petie.<p>

To Zidane's surprise, she was not disgusted by the fact her stew was made of oglops and she tried out even funnier dishes when the dwarfs, who, without exception, had fallen for her, invited her to dinner. Once Dagger was distracted by the new things and people around her, Zidane went back to Amarant and told him about the whole wedding play. It wasn't to his surprise that Amarant did not mind marrying Freya; as long as it was for Dagger, he'd probably do everything. The warrior seemed to recover quite fast, but Zidane still ordered him to rest up as much as he could.

At times, the thief could tell that Dagger's thoughts wandered back to Amarant, but he managed to keep her off until the redhead's wounds stopped opening up at the slightest movement. After seeing Amarant feeling well and good, Dagger once again fell into the pleasure of exploring the village. The days flew by and the three learned a lot of cultural habits from the dwarfs as well as helpful geographic input. Sometimes, Zidane felt like this time of easiness and happiness should never end – who knew what obstacles they would have to face once they left the security of the village and entered unknown land even to the dwarfs?

But of course, his wish did not come true; after six days, Amarant was feeling well enough to walk around again and the day of their departure arrived – and with that, the day of their weddings.

* * *

><p>It seemed as if every dwarf of Conde Petie had gathered around the Shrine. The Shrine was not an actual building but rather a free, open place in the middle of the village. While at the north end, a small plateau with a fabric ceiling was situated, the middle of the place was filled by a huge kirkboat in the colors red and blue. It was the ceremonial kirkboat on which every couple had to stand while they received their blessings from Father David Heavenguard (or "His Holiness", as the dwarfs called him) standing on the small plateau.<p>

It had been decided that Dagger and Zidane would become the hundredth couple and so, the two of them were standing on the Kirkboat, side by side. It was midday and the sunlight filled out the entire place. Usually, the dwarfs to marry would wear a special attire, woven out of forest greens and wool, but since the party was in a hurry and none of the traditional clothes fit on either of them, they were allowed to wear their normal clothing.

Slowly, the muttering ceased and everyone stared to Father David Heavenguard who raised his hands to the sky.  
>"Spirits of the mountain, spirits of the wood, watch over this man and woman as they begin their journey..."<p>

_I can't believe I'm actually marrying her_, Zidane thought to himself as he carefully watched Dagger's face. She was wearing a royal expression, full of determination and sincerity and her eyes watched Heavenguard.  
>"That they may support one another in sickness and in health..."<p>

_Could it be she agreed because she actually... _likes _me?_

"Have the strength to carry you through the trials and the wisdom to follow the path..."

_Gotta admit, I'd been pretty deep, showing off my skills in Lindblum – maybe she fell for me that time? Man, I'm such a stud!_

"May the blessings of the Heaven be upon this man and woman", the dwarf ended the holy speech.

Grinning, Zidane turned to Dagger. "Now we're finally man and wife, Dagger! It's time for a kiss -" but as he leaned forward to kiss her, Dagger quickly turned around and left, leaving Zidane to catch himself mid-air from falling. "Playing hard to get, eh?", he mumbled, loud enough for the princess to hear though. For a moment, she paused in her walking and Zidane knew without seeing her face that she blushed, causing him to grin even more. "Hey, wait up, Dag'! A ceremony's not done without a kiss, you know? What if they won't let us through?"

As the two left for the traditional walk around village (Zidane was surprised to see how many things they had to do before being allowed to leave the village), Amarant and Freya walked up to the kirkboat, the Dragon Hunter quietly laughing. "Looks like Zidane's the old one again."

"Hm?", Amarant asked while Heavenguard repeated the words from before.  
>"He seemed quite confused Dagger was willed to marry him", Freya explained under her breath. "Usually, he never loses his cool and easy side around girls."<br>"Hm", Amarant said, now using it as a sound of acknowledgment.  
>"Don't you mind him being so close to her?", Freya now asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "She seems to like him as well."<br>For a moment, Amarant was silent, then he answered: "I don't think of her that way, if you wanted to imply that. I protect her. And as long as this is his highest priority as well, he can do or say whatever he wants."  
>Freya raised her eyebrows, then she smiled. "You're almost like an overprotective brother, do you know that, my dear?"<br>"I don't think of her that way either", Amarant replied but somehow, Freya could not really swallow his words.

* * *

><p>Once Amarant and Freya finished their traditional walk around the village as well, they met up with Zidane and Dagger who were standing by the Weapon Stall, the last corner of the village. The two watchmen brothers, Matthew and Richard, guarded the entrance to the Mountain Path, but as they were already informed about the two married couples, they let them pass without hesitation. Dagger waved goodbye to some dwarfs, then the married couples turned and faced their new way.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

Hooray for this month's chapter. Writing this was really fun and I am glad I could get Zidane back to the attitude that fits him best (at least in my opinion). This was quite relaxing - no tough fights or whatsoever. The next chapters will be more story relevant, but you need a little breather like this once in a while, am I right?  
>As always, I appreciate constructive criticism or point-outs of grammarword mistakes.  
>Until the end of next month!<p>

Ruska


	14. Heritage

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fourteen ~ Heritage<strong>

The Mountain Path showed a wild beauty that was unknown to the Mist Continent. The rocky canyons in their reddish brown colors contrasted with the vibrant green roots coming out of various holes in between the rocks. The air was filled with dust and sand and was dry to the point that Zidane missed the foggy air back home. Foreign lizards crawled on elevated rocks to bathe in the beating sun and insects flew through the air, constantly trying to sting him or his friends.

_And my wife_, the thief thought to himself with a side look to Dagger, who was absorbed by the rough beauty. She wore her big smile again, pulling Amarant to every unknown plant or living being and her eyes sparkled like the night sky above Alexandria. Freya was setting up a little fire to heat up some of the soup they brought from Conde Petie while Zidane looked out for fiends. They had been on the Mountain Path for almost half a day already and so far, they hadn't encountered any aggressive animals, but Amarant, with his usual negative attitude, stated that the area provided enough food and (surprisingly) water for bigger hunters to live around. And that had led Zidane to keep an eye out on the area while the others could enjoy their short time out. Just as he kicked away a stone, Dagger came up to him, carrying two bowls of soup.

"Would you like some soup, Zidane?", she asked and held out her hand.

"Sure, thanks Dag'!" The heated bowl almost burnt his finger tips, but some food is always better than no food, so without a comment, Zidane gulped down the entire serving before handing the empty bowl back to Dagger. Drops of sweat formed on his forehead and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Some water as well?", Dagger helpfully asked as she forwarded her bottle.

"Thanks again", Zidane replied after he took a deep chug, but Dagger shook her head. "It's the least, really. I keep exploring the area with Amarant while you do all the guarding. It's not fair", she added with a lowered voice. Grinning, Zidane leaned in on her: "Well, then how about giving your husband a kiss to make up for it?"

As to be expected, Dagger blushed in a deep red before she turned away. "S-stop your joking with me!", she stuttered as she walked away, followed by Zidane's smiling lips. But his eyes didn't smile as joyfully and just when Dagger was out of his sight, he whispered "But I'm not joking." With a sigh, the thief shrugged and continued to watch their surroundings.

There! Hadn't he just spotted a moving shadow down the riverbed? Zidane narrowed his eyes as his hand moved to the Rune Tooth. Again! A coyote perhaps? No, it was too big for that he decided as he drew his weapon and started to crawl towards the shadow. His eyes caught Amarant's and the redhead put on his claws as he quietly told Dagger and Freya to stay put.

Zidane crouched forward, rough twigs scratching his face, and his thighs already complained about the steep route but he wasn't too far away from where he had last seen the shadow. Suddenly, a giant cat jumped at him from the left and Zidane could do nothing but swirl his sword around. The beast reacted in the last moment and escaped the deadly blade by inches. By the time it landed on his feet, Zidane already rushed toward it, smashed down his weapon and struck down his enemy with a clean cut on the throat. The thief breathed heavily as he put away his weapon and examined his dying opponent.

The cat was bigger than the wolves living on the mist continent and its fur had the same reddish brown color as its surroundings with dark brown spots all over it. Its teeth were each as long as Zidane's hand span and for a few seconds, the thief could see the sharp glistening of the beast's killer instincts in its eyes before the glow turned into a fog.

"I've never seen a cat this big before", Freya commented. She had followed Zidane as quiet as a mouse and opened the cat's mouth. "Quite a killer, isn't it?"

Zidane got up and pat away the dust on his knees. "Yeah, I guess. Probably more around here", he added as he looked around, but Amarant calmly said "No. Animals like these don't live in packs. There's maximum two of these in one territory – they're too aggressive to form greater alliances." Dagger stared wide eyed at the dead body, then carefully, she reached out and touched the fur. "It's so soft", she whispered surprised.  
>"Guess break time's over", Zidane sighed.<p>

"The dwarfs said you don't need a full day to pass the Path towards the Sanctuary", Freya remarked as her eyes examined the area to their west.  
>"But we're not headed towards the Sanctuary", Amarant grumbled and he pointed to the east. "<em>That's<em> where we're heading to. The village is at the other side of the Mountain Path. And since we had our 'pilgrimage' as cover up" - at this point, his eyes caught Freya for a moment, with a look that could either be impressed or disapproving - "we couldn't ask how long it'd take to get there. We should find a place to rest at night, in case it's far away."

"You want to rest in a place like this?", Freya asked warily. "You just saw what kind of fiends are living here! We should try and reach the village before we take our next rest."

"And who says the village is free of fiends?", Amarant grunted. "As far as I recall, the researchers found ruins, not a lively town! Fiends might've took over the place ages ago."

Both of them simultaneously turned their heads to Zidane. The thief had crossed his arms and weighed his head from one shoulder to the other. "What do you want, Dagger?", he asked toward the princess.

"You ask me?", she asked surprised.

"Of course! This journey's all about you, Dagger", Zidane said smiling. "You know best what's good for you."

Dagger looked down to her clasped hands. "I... I want to see that Eidolon Wall as soon as possible", she said quietly.

"Then it's decided. We'll keep going. If night falls before we reach the village, we still have time to worry about setting up a camp", Zidane nodded approvingly and Amarant loosened his wrapped arms as he shouldered one of their backpacks. In a line, Zidane at the front, Dagger right behind him with Amarant as follow up and with Freya as rear cover, they made their way through the rocky path.

* * *

><p>Shortly after their first encounter with the big cat, while the party was climbing a steep route, Zidane laid his eyes on something that made his breath stop.<p>

"Guys, check this out!"

Several miles away, beyond the labyrinth-like mountain path and on a great, wide plain, they could see a giant tree – bigger than any other Zidane had ever seen. It rose to the air several thousand feet tall, its branches, twigs and leaves intertwined and forming a wild crown at the top. The tree's roots spread out into the distance, some of them as wide as roads, and with bewilderment, Zidane realized he was standing on one of those roots, miles away from the actual tree.

"This is huge!", he gasped and knelt down. Even Amarant, who rarely showed his interest, had wide eyes and raised eyebrows as he saw the giant tree.

"It looks like it's doing a lot of thinking", Zidane muttered to himself.

"Hm?" Without him realizing, Dagger had sat beside him and looked at him curiously. The thief waved his hands. "Ah, nothin'. It's just that the tree's crown looks quite like a brain, doesn't it?"

The princess raised her eyebrows and turned her gaze to the tree. "You're right, it does", she nodded.

"Well, I guess we now know what the dwarfs cherish as their 'Sanctuary'", Freya said. "But let's not linger here. I'd like to reach the village before night falls – if we can."

Suddenly, Amarant jerked his head and raised his claws. "We're surrounded."

The moment it took for Zidane, Dagger and Freya to grab their weapons, creatures crawled out of the cracks in the slabs and formed a half circle around them.

"Gnolls!", Dagger whispered surprised. "I read about those. Hyena-like humanoids. Despite their blue skin that is glowing in the dark, they are excellent sneakers and preferably attack travelers with their giant shuriken from the shadows."

Feral eyes watched their every move and Zidane was hesitant to make the first. The shuriken was almost as big as a wheel and it might cut his head off before he even reached the first Gnoll. Then, with a movement quicker than the eyes could follow, Amarant threw a pack of missiles at their enemies. A great number of them were struck down immediately and before they could swing their shuriken, Freya had rushed forward and used her spear to disarm them. Amarant quickly nodded towards Zidane and the thief ran to the side, swirling the Rune Tooth above his head. The first Gnoll received a deadly blow through the chest and the second wasn't quick enough to block the blade from its head, but the third Gnoll appearing in front of Zidane eluded the weapon with ease and pulled out a small knife. Zidane jumped back, and the blade of the Rune Tooth barely scratched his opponents skin, but the creature burst out in a painful scream. Its claws covered the scrape out of which blood, mixed with green mocupus flew out.  
><em>"It can inflict poison on an enemy."<em>, Zidane recalled the shopkeeper in Dali say.

All of a sudden, he heard Dagger scream. The thief turned his head in fear but to his relief, no enemies were near Dagger. Too late did he realize the princess was calling out his name, her fingers pointing to something to his right side. Then, Zidane felt a sharp, wrenching pain at his back and shoulder. His body turned hot and cold and before darkness clouded his eyes, he could see a shuriken flying by, carrying lumps of his flesh and clothing with it.

"ZIDANE!", Dagger screamed as the thief fell. A Gnoll had ripped out a giant part of his flesh with its shuriken and some of the monsters were already walking towards the motionless body to finish what they had begun.

"Stay away from him!", the princess shouted with a determination she had never had before. She swung the racket and two of the Gnolls were thrown back. The others just turned their heads shortly, then increased their speed to reach Zidane. Quickly, Dagger's eyes searched for Freya and Amarant, but the Dragon Hunter was busy disarming the other Gnolls and Amarant fought off four of their enemies alone.  
><em>I must do something!<em>

For a moment, Dagger closed her eyes and searched for the ball of power inside her, where Shiva lived. With a stronger mind than ever, she pulled at the strands that kept Shiva from this world and summoned the Eidolon.  
>"Go get them!"<p>

Crystallized ice materialized in front of Dagger, gathering into an icy cloud. Then, with a snap, the cloud burst and Shiva emerged, the ice glowing on her body. The Ice Queen froze the Gnolls closest to Zidane and with a swing of her arm, she threw back those approaching her. With a flick of her finger, the Gnolls frozen in ice shattered to countless pieces and an elegant kick ended another fiend's life.

While Shiva handled the Gnolls as if they were mere insects, Dagger rushed towards to Zidane. Blood was flooding out of his body and his face had turned pale. With trembling hands, Dagger mumbled the words she was taught a long time ago, summoning her spiritual healing powers. She forced the strands of flesh and muscle to grow back together, increased Zidane's blood reproduction and cast away the fever that started to cloud his mind. The wound disappeared as quickly as it was inflicted and Zidane's breathing returned to normal.

Dagger felt how Shiva approached her from behind. Quietly and gentle, the Eidolon went back into her soul and the princess knew the fight was over. She did not move an inch when Amarant and Freya came up to her, her eyes glued to Zidane's face on which the sweat from the struggle with death still was to be seen. She rarely noticed how Amarant shouldered Zidane or how Freya led them out of the Mountain Path. She did not see the great plains with dying grass that waited beyond the mountain, nor the walls of the empty village they reached when night fell. When Amarant asked her to go to sleep, she simply wrapped her coat around herself and lay down right beside Zidane, still staring at his face. Her mind did not find any rest until morning came.

* * *

><p>"What a lovely princess do we have here?"<p>

Dagger bat her eyelashes as she awoke from her restless sleep. She caught Zidane's grinning face as he sat at a table, drinking some water. "Yo. Did ya sleep well?"

"Zidane!" Before she could think otherwise, Dagger had hugged Zidane tightly. "You're awake. Oh, I'm so glad!" Chuckling, Zidane pat her back. "What did ya think? You're the one who healed me, right? There was nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, as if realizing what she was doing, Dagger let lose of Zidane and made an embarrassed step back. Her head hung down and she fought with tears. "I did heal you. But... but if I hadn't called out for you, then you would have noticed the shuriken flying toward you and you could have eluded all this pain and trouble! I'm so sorry, Zidane", she whispered when suddenly, she felt a finger on her lips. As she looked up, Zidane's face was only inches away from hers, his eyes with an expression so gentle she had never seen it before.

"Dagger", he whispered, his eyes hanging to her lips. "I..."

"Good morning, darlings!", Freya walked into the room, her hands carrying two bowls. "I heard you chatting so I thought I'd bring you some breakfast. It's only fruits, but I have been searching around this house and some of the garden is still intact. We'll have a great dinner tonight, once you have seen this Eidolon Wall." Just then did Freya notice how close Zidane and Dagger were sitting next to each other. The Dragon Hunter slightly raised her left eyebrow as Zidane's eyes met hers, but instead of answering her unspoken question, he slanted his head and asked: "The Eidolon Wall? Guess you gotta catch me up with things – where are we?"

"Madain Sari", Dagger answered in Freya's stead. Both the thief and the Dragon Hunter turned their heads questioning towards the princess, but Dagger looked to the wall of the tiny bedroom they were in. A huge world map was attached to it, showing the Mist Continent as well as all other continents of Gaia, and right where the village on the Outer Continent was situated, something had been written on it, in a language and writing system they had never seen before.

"It reads '_Madain Sari, home to the summoner tribe of Gaia_'", Dagger explained.

"You can read it?", Freya asked surprised, but Zidane simply laughed. "See? I told ya Dagger will be able to read whatever is written in this village." Only then did he realize what Dagger had just read and his eyes opened wide. "Summoner tribe?", he echoed and Dagger nodded. "That's what is written here, at least", she added mumbling.

Suddenly, Amarant walked into the room. Freya opened her mouth to ask him something, but before she could, the warrior grunted "No fiends around", before he turned to Dagger. Without a word, he took her hand, helped her to get up and brought her out of the house.

"Amarant, where are we going?", Dagger asked surprised, but her redheaded guardian didn't answer and continued to guide her to some ruins a few minutes away from the village. Even though most of the structures had already collapsed and the fence was crooked, the stones standing around showed it was a graveyard. The tombstones showed signs of their age, letters in the same unknown script as in the house before were peeled off. Wild flowers had blossomed all over as if they were laid down to give solace to the dead.

In front of one of the stones, Amarant stopped. After a deep, concerned look into Dagger's eyes, he stepped aside. When Dagger read what was written on the stone, she gasped and sank onto her knees.

"... Father?"

Freya and Zidane caught up to the two and saw Dagger sitting in front of the grave, her hand held out to the cold stone.

"Father?", Zidane asked surprised. "But I thought your father was the Alexandrian king? King Richard the Fourth, right? Didn't he die just a few years ago? What would his grave be doing here?" Freya nudged him and gestured him to hush, but Dagger's lips escaped a gentle laugh.

"I... never got to meet my father. Richard, the man everyone knew as the Alexandrian king was a man who married my mother shortly after my real father died – and just a few months before I was born. I only learned when Richard died. He always was a father to me, but it was his dying wish before the illness carried him away to let me know of everything. He was never good at lying to me", she added with a slight chuckle. "Mother told me she met my real father on one of her few outside journeys when she was still a princess. His name was John and she always told me that he was a powerful king from a kingdom far, far away. I thought she was lying, to make me feel better about my true father. To make the revelation she had hidden for so many years less shocking." The princess took a deep breath before she continued.

"They spent a lot of time with each other – and fell in love. When my mother learned she got pregnant, she wanted to take him back to Alexandria, making him the king, but then... Something terrible happened. She said the place he was living at got destroyed by a giant earthquake. The few survivals all got sick by a rough illness shortly afterward and, without the means to tend to the sick, they died.

Richard was a man who always admired my mother and even though she rejected him so many times before, when he learned of her desperate situation, he was willed to marry her and raise me as his own child. His kindness protected me and I will remain grateful for that."  
>For a while, Dagger was silent. She looked at the headstone and breathed deeply.<p>

"I can feel it... I can sense John here. I never would have thought her stories about him coming from a country this far away were true but now, seeing this stone, reading what's written on here – I know this is John's... my father's grave."

"What does it say?", Zidane gently asked as he sat beside her.

"'_To my dearest Beatrix. Although we weren't given much time with each other and I never got to see your Alexandrian castle, I want you to know I love you very much. To my beloved unborn child. My life changed when your Mother announced your arrival. You made me happy. These are the things I want you to know._'", Dagger read with sincere voice. "He must have been lucky – having someone who could hear his dying words."

Silently, Zidane placed his hand on Dagger's shoulder.

"So that is why you can summon Eidolons and read this forgotten language", Freya concluded. "You are of their tribe."

The princess nodded. "Yes. Mother did not tell me John came from a summoner tribe but it makes sense. It's in my blood." She got up and bowed in front of her father's grave. "Thanks to his heritage, I may gather the power to defeat Kuja and save Mother. I am grateful." Then, the princess turned around and smiled at the three. "I think it is time for me to see the Eidolon Wall."

* * *

><p>Zidane could see how the impressions of Madain Sari almost overwhelmed Dagger. Even though the village laid in ruins and dust had gathered on each piece of stone they passed, it was as if the princess was reminiscing – even though she had never seen it before. "It's as if I can feel their souls", she had said when Zidane had asked her why she felt so familiar with this place. "It's like their memories flow through me."<p>

They saw the Eidolon Wall long before they reached it. The earthquake couldn't have destroyed the colossal arena-like building made of massive stone. It was circular without a roof and it did not seem to be made by humans. As they reached the formation, Zidane could view eight pillars standing parallel to the rounded walls and then, finally, when they entered trough a massive hole, they could see the Eidolon Wall.

All around the surface, drawings of Eidolons were to be seen. Zidane could recognize Shiva quite close to their right, but he knew none of the other Eidolons portrait around the wall. But Dagger did and she spoke their names as her hand brushed over the wall.

"Leviathan... Bahamut... Odin... Ifrit and Ramuh..!" As she reached the Eidolons of fire and thunder, a glowing light appeared around Dagger and lifted her up.

"Dagger!", Zidane called out and dashed towards her, but the radiation pushed him back. The glow encircled Dagger's chest and rays from stones embedded into Ifrit's and Ramuh's draft connected to her. Then, the light vanished and Dagger was slowly put down to the ground. Before her feet could touch the soil, Zidane was there to catch her in his arms. The princess had lost consciousness and her breathing was flat.

"What did just happen?", Zidane asked distressed but neither Amarant nor Freya could answer his question. Instead, they brought Dagger back to the house they had stayed the night, laid her to rest and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

><p>It took Dagger a full day before she reopened her eyes. Amarant and Zidane were out exploring the area so it was Freya who first noticed the princess moving.<p>

"Ah, you're awake, my dear", the Dragon Hunter smiled. "How are you feeling? Sick, nauseous, thirsty maybe?"

Dagger nodded: "Yes, I am a bit thirsty." Thankfully, she received the water bottle from Freya and quenched her thirst.

"Would you care for some food, my dear?", Freya asked as she forwarded a small platter of grilled fish and potatoes. "This area is quite rich in fish and vegetables, so we're trying to save our fruits from Conde Petie in the time being."

Freya let Dagger take her time in eating her breakfast while carefully examining her. Only when Dagger finished up, she dared to ask the question she and the men were wondering about all day long.

"What happened at the Eidolon Wall?"

Dagger stared at her hands. "It... is hard to explain. I believe I... I received Ifrit and Ramuh."

"The two Eidolons from the wall?"

"Yes. When I touched the stones ingrained in their impressions, I could feel their power. It was as if they asked me to take them in. They felt so... lonely", Dagger added shivering. "No one had been summoning them for years and when they were reunited with a summoner, they could not hold in their joy."

Freya slanted her head and crossed her arms. "So they are inside you now? Just like Shiva?"

Dagger took a moment to feel into her soul. Indeed, where once only one ball of icy energy was laying at rest, she could detect two additional ones – one orb of fiery vitality and another of a flashing spirit.

"Yes, I can sense them."

"Dagger! You awake?", Zidane barged in with his natural grin. "Good to see you're well!" Amarant followed and as he saw Dagger sitting up, the hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"We're talking about the incident of yesterday", Freya explained as the two men took a seat. "Apparently, Dagger can control two other Eidolons now – Ifrit and Ramuh."

"Really?", Zidane exclaimed excitedly. "Wow, that is_ so _cool. You gotta show me your new summons, Dag'!"'

The princess smiled, but Amarant groaned: "She needs rest."

"Ah yeah, guess you're right Amarant", Zidane agreed. "But once you're all better, you definitely gotta show me!"

"Why were you so weak in the first place, my dear?", Freya asked concerned, causing Dagger to frown. "It is... overwhelming. When Ifrit and Ramuh came to me it was as if my soul was about to... burst. Their presences filled up my everything; there was no room for my own thoughts or feelings.

Maybe that is just how I gain new Eidolons. But I'm fine now! I apologize for making you worry about me", she lowered her head and Zidane pat her on the shoulder and smiled cheerfully.

"Do you think you can receive the other Eidolons we saw there as well?", Freya asked as she took a sip of water. "There were quite some powerful Eidolons pictured there – Bahamut I believe?"

Dagger lowered her head apologetic. "I don't think so. Ifrit and Ramuh are fixed to the Eidolon wall by their binding stones, the topaz and peridot, but the others were not – at least I couldn't sense them. Their impressions are merely pictures."

Freya let out a sigh and fixed her hat. "A shame. Could you see any clues of where to find the other Eidolons? We just met Kuja – and I'm afraid Shiva, Ifrit and Ramuh alone may not be enough to bring him down."

The princess shook her head. "You're probably right, Freya. But I don't remember reading anything like that on the wall – then again, I didn't manage to see everything, so maybe if I go back, I might discover something helpful."

Zidane gave her a worried look, but Dagger reassuringly smiled towards him: "Don't worry. There are no Eidolons waiting for me there. I will be fine."

With that being decided, they made their way to the Eidolon Wall once more. Zidane kept a close eye on Dagger, but as the princess predicted, there were no other Eidolons waiting for her to take them in. Dagger read the inscriptions on the walls, but beside their names and blessing words, no clues were to be found as for where the other Eidolons could hide.

"Damn", Zidane muttered and kicked away a lose stone right in the center of the circle. To his surprise, the stone didn't fly away, but only flipped open as it was attached to the ground. "What's that?" He bend down, brushed away some of the dirt underneath the stone and discovered a flat box in the color of sand with small drawings on it and inscribed with the summoner-tongue. "Yo, guys, check this out!", the thief called as he got back up on his feet. "Found something." He handed the box over to Dagger, who carefully examined it. As her fingertips went over the wood, they discovered two hidden flaps. By pushing those up, a mechanism caused the top of the box to slide to the left, revealing what it had been hiding for years.

"A map?", Zidane asked surprised as Dagger unfolded the yellow parchment. It looked just like the world map they had seen in the bedroom, but instead of villages and towns being marked, only few places were noted on this map.

"'_May their seals never be broken_'", Dagger read the headline of the map. "This looks like a map for the seals of the Eidolons!"

"Seals?"

"Yes!", Dagger replied to Zidane. "You know, Eidolons who proved too dangerous to harness were sealed away a long time ago to prevent catastrophes. Back in time, Gaia was populated by all different kind of people and tribes, but historians assume that the careless use of Eidolons destroyed most of the civilization outside the Mist Continent. It was only an assumption though – none of my teachers thought these ideas to be actually true."

"You're quite knowledgeable about Eidolons and their history, are you not my dear?", Freya remarked confounded and Dagger nodded.

"Why yes, there is so much to know about them! Did you know that Eidolons are supposed to be the result of collective memories? It all holds together with the myth of the planet being sustained by a crystal. When people die, their souls go to the crystal inside the planet's core. The energy and memories of the deceased fuel both nature and living beings on the planet. It is believed that Eidolons are the manifestation of our ancestors beliefs in mythology. The accumulated memory of such a belief turns into a magical creature, inspired to protect the planet and its crystal. I..." Suddenly, Dagger stopped and stared at her friends. "But... how do I know all these things? I definitely did not learn about this back home! I..."

"It's not suspicious, Dag'", Zidane calmly said. "It's this place. You're back home. If what you said is true, and memories of the dead can shape our planet this much, it's no surprise that your ancestors' memories can reach you."

"I... I guess you're right."

Freya took the map and examined it carefully. "Well, I am not capable of understanding this language, but it looks like the Eidolons are scattered all over the planet. The nearest seems to be at the Sanctuary."

"The Iifa tree", Dagger corrected her. "That's how the summoner tribe called in on the world map."

"Iifa tree, then. Which Eidolon lays there?"

With a look at the map, Dagger said "Leviathan. It's the Eidolon of the water, basically the counterpart to Ramuh."

"Then I believe our next destination will be the Iifa tree", Freya concluded, but Dagger made a step back.

"But... I don't know how to break the seals! Ifrit and Ramuh were free, only bound to the stones representing their element and thus, they were able to reach out for me. I have a feeling that sealed Eidolons can not do that. And I don't know how to break their seal or how to actively pull them into my soul. Besides, if they were sealed away, maybe it would be a better idea not to release them – if the summoners of the old, trained in guiding Eidolons all their life, could not harness them, how should I?"

"It's okay, Dagger", Zidane tried to calm her down. "I know the thought might be a bit terrifying but... Think about Kuja. Think about your mother. And all those people who need your help."

Tears build up in Dagger's eyes as fear overwhelmed her. "But I don't know if I can do this! There's no one to guide me through! I'm scared of Eidolons, I'm scared of their power and their ability to destroy everything at will!"

"Dagger, please..."

"No! I can't!", the princess snapped. Anger built up inside of her, mixing with her fear as she cried: "How could you possibly understand?! You know nothing of it! I can feel those things _right now_! They are inside me, always! They infected my soul, took place there as if it was their home and won't ever leave me! I won't continue to receive something if I don't know how to cast it away! What if we meet an Eidolon too powerful or too evil? How do you think should I get rid of it? It's easy for you to say, without being in touch with them. They are terrifying, Zidane! And I don't -!"

Suddenly, light exploded from Dagger's chest and Shiva, Ifrit and Ramuh broke out of her. The sky turned cloudy as the combined presence of the three bent the elements. Shiva was sparkling in ice, flames encased Ifrit, the minotaur-like creature with horns of fire, and Ramuh, with the appearance of an old man, shot out tiny bolts of lightning wherever he stood. All those three stared at Dagger, with a glance so intense that the summoner fell unto her knees. She was about to open her mouth, but then, Amarant, Zidane and Freya stood in front of her, each drawn their weapon to fight off the mighty beings if necessary.

But it wasn't. The three Eidolons sat unto the ground, but the flowers next to Shiva didn't freeze, the grass beneath Ifrit didn't burn, and the stone on which Ramuh sat didn't burst by lightning. They all looked at the princess with old, sapient eyes and the storm of emotions inside Dagger stopped swirling. As she saw the Eidolons, being in perfect control of themselves and their surroundings, she understood. She understood how this wasn't about the Eidolons being too unpredictable, but herself. They did not leave her body because they wanted to show her their power. They were cast out by her repulsion against them. But instead of attacking her, instead of punishing her for toying with god-like creatures, they sat down in front of her, waiting for her decision. Dagger's fear for Eidolons had created a shell around her soul and without her permission, none of them could enter.  
>This realization filled Dagger with magnificent ease. Her fear of them turned into trust, her anger into courage. With a knowledge that came from her ancestors and couldn't be learned, Dagger released the wall around her soul and let the Eidolons go back into her.<p>

Her friends stared at her with fear and worry, but during their way back to the house, she explained to them what she had realized. She announced that she felt ready to face the other Eidolons and that she was confident to find a way to break their seals once she was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

Alrighty, first of all: I'm so sorry I'm a week late! February was a bit tight in time for me, but I tried making a new habit of writing so maybe, just maybe, you'll get updates more frequently!  
>So, as for this chapter – I have been dying to write this ever since I came up with the storyline! Such an important chapter to understand where the plot is going and how everything works together. Those of you who played FFIX will see that I applied the in-game laws and ideas to my story as well – the concept of Eidolons was one of the things that made me love FFIX that much.<p>

Are you excited for the next chapter? I am! I reached the point in my story where my characters are totally acting on their own. Half of what I wrote here wasn't planned, but that way, it feels much more realistic.

The only thing I'm unhappy with is that Ifrit, my most favorite Eidolon in every Final Fantasy part, gets such an unspectacular entry. But oh well, things can't always go my way.

Thanks to everyone who is reading and even reviewing this fan fiction – please continue to support me! And as a thank you, I will continue writing fan fictions for you!  
>Ruska<p> 


	15. A Day of Stories and Truths

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fifteen ~ A day of stories and truths<strong>

In the Alexandrian castle, within the Royal Chamber, Queen Beatrix was resting on her side. The sleep washed the fine lines of worry and sorrow away from her face, making her seem as young as a princess. Her chestnut hair spread out like a waterfall around her head and the eyes that Kuja had grown to love and hate at the same time were peacefully closed. The sorcerer stood near the Queen's bed, watching her with the mixed feelings of a man who took pleasure in seeing the agony of a woman all his life and then, suddenly, got to see her at rest only to realize that maybe, just maybe, there might be some beauty in peace as well.

Displeased, Kuja brushed away his silver hair. He verified his magnificent appearance in the gold framed mirror before he turned back to the Queen.  
>"Beatrix, my rose. It is time to wake up."<p>

The Queen rose up in her bed as if a whole parade had woken her up and her eyes, these purple, fierce eyes captured Kuja, filled with a hatred that might as well destroy the whole world.

_All those hatred_, Kuja thought to himself with mad joy, _What could the hatred in these eyes possibly do to the world? It is such a shame she is not the one to fulfill my wonderful plan._

"Kuja." Beatrix spat the name out as if it was a contagious illness. "I see you are still alive."

The sorcerer laughed. "Why yes, my rose. Had you seriously put hopes into the fleet of your brother-in-law? You should have learned enough of my abilities by now to know that nothing can stand equal to me."

The queen left her bed and made her way to a cupboard of the size of a small chamber. "I will not lose hope, sorcerer", she calmly said as she put on her female knight armor. As the last step, she put on her red and white sleeveless duster with a rose embroidered on the back – the rose that was responsible for the ridiculous nickname Kuja gave her. While clenching her teeth, Beatrix cursed the day when she had met the sorcerer for the first time.

* * *

><p>It was only shortly after Richard had died. Beatrix had finally worked up the courage to fulfill her husband's dying wish and to tell Garnet everything. As to be expected, her daughter was utterly confused and had run away. She hid somewhere in the garden and Beatrix was searching for her.<p>

_Fool_, she scolded herself as she searched for her daughter. _She is only twelve years old, Richard just died and I try to explain to her he's not her real father? How stupid could I be?! It was a mistake all along, just as I told Richard! _Remembering her husband brought tears back to her eyes. Over the years, Beatrix had learned to love Richard alongside with John. John, the man with whom she was only granted a few months before the illness carried him away. Now, both of the men she loved were dead and all that was left was her daughter and she was determined to never let her daughter come to any harm. As she walked around a corner in her spacious garden, she saw her young daughter, sitting on the wall surrounding one of the many fountains. Beatrix took a deep breath, relieved to have found her when suddenly, she saw a man sitting beside her. It was a tall, slender man with long and wavy silver hair with feathers in it. Although his lips were smiling when he talked to the princess, his eyes had a glare in them – as if he was a hunter who had just found his prey.

Of course, Beatrix had asked him to leave and, when he refused, tried to fight him, but even her skills with the sword and holy magic weren't enough to fight off a sorcerer of his capacity. Kuja ended the fight by threatening Garnet's life and Beatrix surrendered. This was the moment her life turned into hell. Kuja removed the memories of that day from Garnet's mind and put both mother and daughter under a spell, forcing them to do whatever he wanted. He forced her daughter, her beautiful, innocent and precious daughter, to prostitute herself just because he 'felt like it' and he pulled the strings so secretly that the princess thought it was her mother who did all those things. The damned sorcerer made a habit out of telling Beatrix his plans whenever the control spell wore off. Kuja loved hearing his own voice and he loved seeing the pain in Beatrix eyes whenever her mind was awake enough to realize what he was planning, what he was doing. And she, the queen of Alexandria, a woman as skilled with her tongue and sword as no one else, could do nothing but watch and suffer.

* * *

><p>Only a few weeks ago did a glimpse of light appear in her life, in the appearance of the boy who managed to kidnap her daughter. Naturally, Kuja made her send out search parties all over the continent, burning down villages in search for her daughter but so far, she was nowhere to be found.<p>

But judging Kuja's content expression, the queen feared he might have news that would toss her back into complete, hopeless despair.

"You refuse to let go off hope, my rose?", Kuja echoed. "But why? As for hope is such a foolish thing. It does not exist except for in the minds of those who hold on to it."  
>"The same goes for fear", the queen replied, even though she was tired of playing this game of words with Kuja. "Fear is not real. Danger is, evil is, pain is, but fear is nothing but a state of mind which people chose to feel. And that is why you will not reach your goal, sorcerer. Your plan to conquer the world by spreading out fear, spinning out a net to catch my daughter will not succeed as your tool is not reality."<p>

The sorcerer smiled and fear clashed over Beatrix, making her body go numb. She was such a fool – any fear he spread was a lot more real than any hope she could cling on to.

"But I do not need a net of fear to catch this precious canary, my rose", he slowly said, enjoying the desperate look in her eyes the queen could not cast away whenever he talked about her daughter. "I am capable of finding her just on my own." And with that, he showed her the bracelet Garnet used to wear every day. He had managed to pull it off of her during the fight in the Fossil Roo; it was such a small accessory that the princess didn't even notice it disappearing but for Beatrix, it was once more a demonstration of Kuja's endless power. But as much as he would get to see the fear in her eyes, she would not give into it by expressing her sorrow through words. The queen simply stared at the bracelet she gave her daughter for her tenth birthday – in better times.

"As you can see, my rose, the canary might think it's spreading its wings, but only in the cage I allow it to have. I know where your daughter is. Do you not wonder why I have not brought her back home for you to see her again?" Kuja made a pause, for Beatrix to imagine all the horrible reasons he might have.

"To my great dismay, I had to discover that your daughter, beside all the hard work we put into her spirit, is not as strong as she should be. In fact, I am even disappointed. After all the trouble you and I went through to make her spirit grow, it was just so little – not even a battle could make her unfold her true powers."  
><em>Battle?!<em>

"What did you do to my daughter?!", Beatrix snapped before she could hold herself back. "If you touched her with your filthy fingers, if you even dared to lay your eye on her, I will -"  
>"What? What will you do to me, my rose?", Kuja asked with pleasure and leaned in on her. "What <em>can <em>you do to me?" With a sigh, he made a step back and looked at his finger nails. "It is such a shame your daughter did not inherit your fiery personality, my rose. If she had, my plan would have succeeded already."

Against her will, tears built up in Beatrix eyes, but she brushed them away with her eyelashes before Kuja could see them.

"No matter what you do... No matter how many dirty tricks you play, how much sorrow you are placing on this world, you will never break my daughter's spirit!", Beatrix said, staring into Kuja's eyes. Then, his smile appeared again, turning the delicate face into a grimace of terror. With pleasure, the sorcerer bend forward until his eyes were only inches away from hers. He fed on the desperate look in Beatrix eyes, bathed in her helpless fear until he said: "It is not a question of breaking her spirit, my rose. It is only a question of making the darkness inside her rise to the point where the hatred consumes the foolish hope and kindness. And luckily", he added and grabbed Beatrix' chin, pulling her even closer to his face and making her smell his breath of peppermint and roses, "luckily, I have her mother helping me to make her see that kindness and love do not exist on this planet." Then, he let her go and turned away. To one of his shadowy assistants, who were nothing more than human silhouettes, he said: "Make sure our queen is presented a fine breakfast. She will need a lot of strength today, ordering a few more villages' destruction."

Only when Kuja was gone and she was left alone by the shadows, Beatrix allowed herself to shed the tears of despair and pain.

* * *

><p>Zidane was leaning at the balcony in Madain Sari, staring out into the night. Dagger had just gone to sleep and tomorrow, they would leave for the Iifa tree, trying to unseal Leviathan. Freya and Dagger had made a plan on which Eidolons they wanted to get in which order and Zidane had tried to follow their conversation, but he could not even distinguish all the different Eidolons from one another. All he got to understand was that after Leviathan, they would want to go to the Forgotten Continent, which was far on the western side of the world map. He hadn't heard much of the Forgotten Continent – as the name states, it had long been forgotten, wasn't populated by humans at all and most of the former civilization laid in ruins.<p>

The plan was fairly simply: After fetching Leviathan from the Outer Continent, they would go back to Lindblum and ask Cid for a ship to travel to the Forgotten Continent. Despite everything he had to say back then, without a ship of his fleet, they could not reach the Forgotten Continent – air ships were no option since the mist was only present on the Mist Continent and as far as Zidane knew, there were no underground routes to the continent either.

The thief sighed to himself.

"What's wrong, Zidane?", Dagger's voice came from behind.

"Dag'! Why are you still up? You should get some sleep before we head out tomorrow."

"And so do you."  
>The thief didn't know an appropriate answer to that, so he remained silent and only shook his head. Dagger walked up to him, leaning against the balcony just like he did and stared at the stars and the water beneath them. The breeze played with her short hair and the princess tucked it behind her ear.<p>

"You can't sleep?", she asked after a while and Zidane shook his head.  
>"No, not really. Can't really keep up with all that Eidolon stuff – there's so many of them!"<p>

"Leviathan, Atomos, Carbuncle, Phoenix, Fenrir, Madeen, Odin, Bahamut and Ark", Dagger listed them up one by one. "That's not that many, is it? Besides, Carbuncle, Phoniex, Fenrir, Madeen and Ark are Eidolons who are not listed on the map since they probably rest inside their binding stones and thus, we won't be able to find them, unless we stumble upon them just like we did with Ifrit and Ramuh. That only leaves Leviathan, Atomos, Odin and Bahamut"

"But still, remembering all their elements, powers and stuff", Zidane tried to defend himself, but Dagger chuckled.

"Whatever", the thief brushed the topic away. "I trust you to do the right thing, so as long as you're sure what to do with those, everything's settled for me."

Dagger nodded. "Thank you, Zidane. I hope that we won't have too much trouble finding the Eidolons. After Leviathan, we will try and find Odin and Bahamut."

"They are in one place, right? Ipsen's castle."

Dagger turned to the thief with a surprised expression. "You remembered that quite well."

"Naturally!", Zidane exclaimed and gave her a thumbs up, causing Dagger to raise her eyebrows.

"Alright, maybe I just remembered that place because I know a story from Ipsen", the thief admitted grinning.

"What story?"

"Ah, well, it's quite a long story and we should get some sleep, so maybe a later time, mh?"

For a moment, Dagger looked down to her hands, then she slowly whispered: "Zidane... There is one thing I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, what's up, Dag'?"

After drawing a deep breath, Dagger looked up and into Zidane's eyes. "Why are you still with me? Why did you decide to leave Tantalus and stay with me? Why did you not stay in Lindblum when we arrived? Why, just why did you come with me?"

The thief turned his gaze to the stars and took a moment to think. Then, his face got a gentle expression. "Maybe it _is_ the right time for telling you Ipsen's story."

"What? No, don't change the subject here, Zidane, I -"

"Ipsen is a character from a play, but he's a real-life adventurer. I think the play is based on his adventures. It kind of goes like this:  
>Ipsen and his good friend Colin worked at a tavern in Treno. One Day, Ipsen got a letter. The letter was so wet from rain that most of the writing was illegible. The only part he could read said <em>Come back home.<em>

Nowadays, we have airships and stuff, but back then, it was really hard to travel. He didn't know why he had to go back, but he got some time off, gathered his things, and set out on his journey home. He walked a thousand leagues through the Mist. Sometimes he was attacked by vicious monsters, but he made it, because his friend Colin was by his side. And then, after much time on the road... He had to ask Colin something.

'Why did you come with me?'"

Zidane made a pause and his eyes turned to Dagger. The princess felt a tickling sensation in her stomach as she asked: "And? What was Colin's answer?"

"Only because I wanted to go with you."

Dagger stared at Zidane who turned to her. The grin that was usually hiding right in Zidane's corner of the mouth had made place for a much more gentle expression.

"Zidane...", Dagger whispered moved. "I... I don't know what to say."

For a moment, Zidane looked at Dagger's lips. But instead of doing what he wanted to do, instead of taking chance in the atmosphere he had created, he playfully nudged the princess and brought back his grin.

"Well, anyways, that's Ipsen's story, so that's why I remembered the place. I always liked seeing his plays. So adventurous 'n stuff. Always wanted to be like him – until I realized I already was. _And _I've got something Ipsen didn't have."

Dagger, who caught herself and smiled playfully, asked: "And what's that?"

"An irresistible sex appeal!", the thief answered proudly as he jumped on the balcony's balustrade. The princess laughed and Zidane pointed with his finger towards her. "Yeah, just laugh, little princess! But back home in Lindblum, I was the most wanted guy around."

"And you don't think that was just because of your tail?", Dagger teased him.

"My tail ain't got nothin' to do with that! I tell ya Dag', it's in my blood. You might have summoning powers and stuff. Yeah, quite fancy, but compared to my natural appeal, it's nothing!"

"Well, if you put it that way, maybe _you_ should try facing Kuja. And instead of attacking him like last time, you seduce him!"

The two burst out into laughter that filled the empty village with a liveliness it had missed for years. When they finally got to control themselves, Dagger smiled at Zidane: "Thank you. For making me laugh so much. I am happy you came with me." Then, the princess turned away and waved Zidane goodnight.

The thief followed Dagger's walking silhouette until she was out of his sight, then he turned back to watch the stars again.

* * *

><p>Zidane stood in silence for a while that seemed like forever. Then, he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was Dagger, he jokingly said: "My sweet princess, if you can't sleep that badly, then I'll gladly rock you to sleep, right on my lap."<p>

"Well, I'd love to see that, my dear", Freya's voice answered amused. "Though I can't recall you ever calling me your 'sweet princess'."

The thief turned around and grinned to his friend. "Jealous?"

"Yeah, right", the Dragon Hunter laughed. "I was just wondering why you're still up – though the answer is clear to me."

"Is that so?"

The woman gave him a knowing look. "You are worried about Dagger. I just don't know why – she seems more determined than ever and she is in perfect control of the Eidolons. She laughs, she smiles, she can get a serious focus and she is protected by us _and_ the Eidolons."

"Yeah, I know but...", Zidane tried to answer, then he sighed. "But I'm still worried. I'm worried sick, Freya. 'Cause once we get those Eidolons, we gotta face Kuja. I haven't forgotten our last fight with him."

"Then you should remember that Shiva managed to hurt him, my dear", Freya reassuringly replied and the thief hung his head down. "Yeah, I know. But... Argh, I can't explain. The thought of her getting hurt is... I just can't..."

Silence spread between the friends as each of them hung after their own thoughts.

"Do you want to know why I accompanied you, Zidane?", Freya finally broke the silence, her eyes glued to the waves.

The thief smiled to himself. "Well, you said you were worried about me."

Freya hung her head down a little more. "I guess I did..."

"But that wasn't the real reason." Zidane said it as a fact, not a question and the Dragon Hunter turned her head in surprise. "You know? Since when?"

"Since we met in Lindblum", the thief answered as he laid his head on the balustrade. "We're friends Freya."

"Then... thank you, for not asking me back then.  
>The truth is... I told you that Fratley left me, didn't I? And how he said we should go our separate ways? Well... he didn't say that to me. He wrote it in a letter."<p>

Zidane raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't say anything.

"He also wrote that he is sorry for leaving me. That he loves me. But that he had found out something that has to be handled as soon as possible. He wrote '_Lives are at stake, darling. I have found out about something so terrifying and so dangerous that even the thought of sitting around and doing nothing to stop it tears my heart in two. I am sorry, Freya, but I can not get you involved. You are my everything and I fear that this journey of mine will end in death – for either the enemy or for me.'_"

_She must've read that letter an awful lot of times, being able to recite it word by word_, Zidane thought to himself with pity. Tears had built up in Freya's eyes and drenched her fur.

"Ever since I read that letter, I had gone mad searching for him. 'Where might he be?' was all I could think. I hardly slept because my sleep would bring me nightmares of his death. Why didn't he take me with him? How could he think that a life without him is a life worth living to me? After all that I went through to find him in the first place?!"

Zidane placed his hand on Freya's shoulder as his friend cried out all the loneliness that had built up.

It took her a long time until she sniffed and continued: "Not so long ago, I overheard some scientists talking about the Eidolon Wall here and how they met a Dragon Hunter from Burmecia on their way there. That couldn't have been anyone else than Fratley. The way they described his apparel, his spear and his attitude... So I wanted to go search for him, though I didn't know how they reached the Outer Continent. I just made up my mind when you entered the bar."

"And you took the chance when it came to you", Zidane concluded with a nod.

"Yes. But I didn't find anything! I searched all around, I asked the dwarfs, keeping my eyes open for even a strand of his fur. But nothing..."  
>"You know Fratley best, Freya", Zidane said. "He's a master in so many fields. If he doesn't want to be tracked down, then there's no way to find him. Even for you."<p>

The Dragon Hunter nodded. "I know. But I can not accept it. The same way you can not let go of the fear of Dagger getting hurt." His friend gave him a smile before she took a deep breath. She stood up tall and turned away. "Thanks for listening to me, my dear. I needed to get that off my chest."  
>"That's what friends are for", Zidane replied while waving his hands.<p>

"Thanks." Just before Freya walked down the stairs leading away from the balcony, she turned her head back to Zidane. "My dear. About your worries. Don't you think it would be a lot easier for both of you if you let her know what you feel?"

Zidane closed his eyes. "I am a thief, Freya. And she is a princess. One day, a queen. Is there even a chance for this love? I am scared. Scared that when I make a true confession, she might jump back and reject me."

"So you keep hiding behind this teasing and joking?", Freya wondered. "Dagger is a clever girl, my dear. But also a bit naive. She begins to understand that your jokes might hold a bit of truth. Wouldn't you want to be there when she realizes what you are feeling?"

Zidane sighed. "I guess you're right. I will think about it. Goodnight, Freya."

"Goodnight, my dear."

* * *

><p>Even after the conversation with Freya, Zidane's mind could not find any rest. With a sigh, he went away from the balcony, wandering around the village with the hope that the movement would clear his mind. He reached the town square, which was centered around a broken fountain. To his surprise, he saw Amarant sitting by the fountain, his arms crossed. When he heard Zidane's footsteps, the redhead raised his head, obviously displeased by the interruption. "What do you want here, boy?"<p>

"And hello to you, too", Zidane replied with a grimace. "Strutting around. You?"

The warrior turned his head to the side. "None of your business."

Zidane sighed and walked up to Amarant. "You know, I think it'd be a good time to drop the act. We've been traveling together since quite a while now, so why do you keep acting like that?"

"It's not acting", Amarant replied annoyed. "Can't you accept the fact I dislike you?"

"Actually, no. At least not until I understand why."

Amarant gave him a long look. Then he grumbled: "Your face pisses me off."

"Huh?! What did you just say?", Zidane asked as anger built up inside of him.

The warrior got up slowly and creaked his knuckles. "I said your face pisses me off. This cheery attitude, these jokes, that grin. It makes me want to hit you."

"Sorry for being not as sour and horrid of a guy as you are!", Zidane replied as he stretched his back by swinging his upper body from one side to the other. "I'm sick of you acting so bossy all the time! How can Dagger even stand you?"

"How can she stand you with your false hopes?", Amarant asked back.

"False hopes?"

"You're constantly lying. About your condition, about her abilities. It's your fault she wants to face Kuja."

"So what do you prefer? Hiding her for the rest of her life, having her living in the dark? Dagger is a merry girl and she deserves better than that!"  
>"Ah, so you believe death is better than a life in security?!", Amarant screamed and Zidane made a step back as the redhead let his anger out.<p>

"You came and threw over her life! Yes, her life in the castle was painful and harsh, but is the struggle with death a better option?! Do you seriously believe I was just sitting there doing nothing?! Can't you imagine you're not the only one who is trying to save her?! Kuja found us because we went the obvious route; he's a powerful sorcerer, god damn it! Don't you think he knows that Eidolons are his weakness? Don't you think he's constantly keeping an eye on their seals? You just jump around, cheering her on, pushing her to her limits, but you never think of all the pain she might go through and-"

"I do!", Zidane interrupted him, looking him straight in the eyes.  
>"What?", Amarant snapped with a frown. He was breathing heavily, the anger and worry about Dagger was written in his face, the mask of apathy crumbling down.<p>

"I worry about her pain and suffering every single day. It's making me sick. Whenever I see her face being clouded with unhappiness, with pain or with sadness, I'd like to kick myself in the ass for letting those things getting to her." The thief clenched his hands into fists. "But what else can we do? Didn't I say it in Lindblum already? Didn't Kuja prove it to us in the Fossil Roo? He will always be after her. There's no place to run for her, no place to hide. If I could save her life by taking her to a place far away, I would! I would guard her for the rest of her life, I'd always be beside her if that'd be enough to ensure her safety! But it's not", the thief added with a dying voice and fell unto his knees. "Just what can we do? What else can we do than protecting her like this, helping her to become strong enough to wipe out the guy who is causing all that danger? If you have a better idea, tell me." Zidane looked up to Amarant, his eyes searching for a sign that the warrior did have a plan, an idea on how to save Dagger without risking her life. But he searched without avail. The warrior avoided his eyes and sighed. Then, Amarant bent down and held his hand out to Zidane. Daunted, Zidane took the hand and was pulled up on his feet.

"Sorry", Amarant grunted as he sat down on a bench.  
>"What? Did you just... apologize?", Zidane asked baffled. Amarant shot a glare towards him, but Zidane laughed and sat beside him.<p>

"We're both quite worried about her, hm?", he said after a while. "Amarant, I asked you once but you didn't give me an answer. Why do you care so much about her? I know why I do – I like her. More than anything. Her smile is enough of a reward to me. But why do you care so much about her safety? Don't get me wrong", he added when Amarant didn't answer. "The most important thing to me is that she is being protected. If you don't want to tell me why, it's okay – as long as you continue to protect her."

Suddenly, Amarant remembered having had the same thought about Zidane; as long as he wanted to protect the princess, he didn't care whether it was love or anything else.

"A few years back, I worked as a mercenary", Amarant said, his eyes fixed to a point in the distance. "I started in Treno and worked for whomever had the most money to offer. Most of the mercenaries worked to afford luxury and woman or to gamble and drown their thoughts in beer, but I simply killed to kill." He shot a look towards Zidane, as if he was expecting an interruption, but the thief looked at the fountain.

"I was good at it. The best mercenary is a mercenary without mercy, and I had none of it. I lived this life for a long time. One day, a client ordered me to kill a man in Alexandria. The pay was extraordinarily well, so I accepted the job and made my way to the city. Finding the man was a matter of minutes – a face like mine might not be trustworthy, but my muscles and claws are fearsome enough to get the information I needed. I found the man in the back of the town and attacked him without a doubt. Only then did I notice the girl next to him." Amarant made a pause, his face showed guilt. "It was Garnet. She was twelve years old and stared at me wide eyed. When her eyes wandered to her father – Richard, I mean – and she realized what was happening, she summoned an Eidolon. No, summoning isn't the right way to express it", he interrupted himself with a thoughtful expression. "I believe she was barely aware of what she was doing. Shiva jumped out of her and for the first time in my life, I had faced an enemy too strong to defeat. The Eidolon crushed my bones while Garnet cried out for the guards. They threw me in a prison cell, shattered bones and bleeding and all and I was sure I would not see the next day. During the night, Garnet snuck into my cell. Richard had just died from the poison that I had drenched my claws in. I will never forget the look on her face. Her eyes seemed older than her age and when I saw her, I was sure she would summon that thing again. I felt fear and without realizing it, I cried. Let it be my pain or fear, but either way, when Garnet saw my tears... She healed me. Can you believe that?", he asked towards Zidane who stared at him with shock.

"I had killed her father and even though she had all reasons to hate me and all the means to kill me, she decided to heal my wounds. I still don't know why she was unable to heal her father but able to heal me."  
>"Maybe it was the poison", Zidane mumbled as he found his tongue again.<p>

"Yeah, maybe. My execution was set for the next day. When the guards dragged me out of my cell, I didn't resist. I was healed and could have easily broken the chains keeping my hands in check and made my way out of the castle by killing the guards. But I didn't. I always judged mercy as a feeling for the weak but Garnet taught me that mercy requires more strength and willpower than anything else. I was ready to face whichever destiny the Alexandrian court had planned for me, but instead of bringing me to court, I was brought to the throne of Alexandria. Beatrix and Garnet were there, along with all the guards they could spare. When I came in, Beatrix asked her daughter whether she was sure, and Garnet replied with a yes. I didn't understand what was going on until Beatrix said 'I don't understand why, but both my daughter and my husband – may he rest in peace – require to grand you mercy. You may live. I hope you can even begin to understand the kindness my daughter expresses towards you.' The hatred I saw in Beatrix eyes was staggering. And Garnet... She walked up to me, took my hand and asked 'Why did you do that to Father?'"

Amarant paused as he looked down to his clasped hands. "At that moment, I fell unto my knees, and I begged them to let me guard her. You might imagine that Beatrix wasn't exactly appreciating that offer. But Garnet asked her to let me stay. Never have I been shown how unusual, how precious Garnet's kindness is. Her mother wanted to see me dead but for her daughter, she was willed to do anything – that was a feeling I always knew about, even though I never felt like that myself. But Garnet showed kindness, understanding and mercy not only towards her own blood or those who prove worthy to her, but towards anyone – even a murderer like me. Ever since that day, I am guarding her. She never talked with me about it and I have never seen any reproach or accusation in her eyes when she looks at me. Tell me, Zidane", Amarant whispered, his voice portraying the guilt he was carrying, "is there any way to make up for what I have done to her? Even a lifetime of service can't atone my sins. I might save her life every day for the rest of my life, fulfill her every wish but it won't ever be enough. And that is why I am here. I am here to learn of her kindness and to give back what little I can."

Abruptly, the warrior got up to go back to sleep, but Zidane's voice held him back: "You can't. I think you can't make up for what you did. But Dagger already forgave you. And to her, there probably isn't anything you have to make up for in the first place. That's the type of person she is."  
>Amarant lowered his head. "I know."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note<br>  
><strong>What a chapter! Finally got the chance to clear up some of the questions most of you might be carrying ever since you started reading, hm? Honestly, I didn't even expect half of this to happen. But that is the art of writing and when characters start to act on their own, you gotta go with it to keep it authentic, right?

Much drama, revelation and emotion in one chapter – I hope it's not too much to handle.  
>And, on a side note, I'd like to pat myself on the back for uploading two new chapters in two days. I actually planned on writing one page per day to finally create content more frequently, but when creativity hits you, why not go with it?<p>

Also, I am currently reviewing the former chapters. There are quite some grammar and word errors and I will clean them up over time. But don't worry, no important story content will be changed, maybe only minor details like year or day spans.

And yes, some of you might notice that I changed the summary of the fan fic at the top - I think my previous one was too boring and since I'm currently reviewing my story from start to finish, it's the best time to change that.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next one will be up quite soon as well, so look out for it!

Ruska


	16. The Lord of All Waters

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sixteen ~ The Lord of All Waters<strong>

Dagger had a strange feeling, leaving Madain Sari behind. Even though she had only been there for a couple of days, it was as if a piece of her soul clung to it and refused to let go, even though the former summoners' village was already out of sight. Together with Zidane, Amarant and Freya, she had started her way to the Iifa Tree by dawn, but every so often, she stopped in following their lead and instead turned back, her eyes searching for a trace of the ruins.

"Spacing out again, Dag'?", Zidane approached her grinning, still being able to hide his worry. Amarant and Freya though wore concerned faces as they watched the princess moving as if in a deep slumber.

"Zidane? Oh, it's nothing, I just...", Dagger started to explain but her gaze got lost in the distance and the unfinished sentence hung in the air. For a moment, even Zidane's eyes showed concern, but he brushed it away as he nudged Dagger, playfully putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well well, I know you're the sightseeing type and all, but the Iifa Tree's in _that _direction!" With that, he turned the princess' head towards the enormous tree they were heading to. As Dagger was confronted with its overwhelming sight, her mind cleared up again and she raised a smile towards her companions.

"I'm sorry. It feels as if the Eidolons are drawn to Madain Sari", she explained as she moved on with the others.

"Well, Ifrit and Ramuh _did _rest there for many years", Freya admitted as she thought about it and her anxiety went away. "And it's a place closely related to your origin."

"If you keep chattering like that, fiends will find us", Amarant interrupted them with his dark voice.

"Come on, Amarant!", Zidane laughed as he walked up to the redhead and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Stop putting everything in such a dim light. The weather's nice, we've got clear sight – can't you brighten up for a sec'?"

Just a day before, Amarant would have smashed away the young boy's hand and probably even hit him, but now, he only let out a sigh as he brushed away Zidane's hand.

"Seriously", he started as Dagger called: "Hey, I think we can go down here!"

Indeed, after hours of walking under the beating sun and searching for a path towards the Iifa Tree, she had finally sighted roots that went downwards. After a fairly steep climb that brought them some bruises on their hands (and for Zidane a slap in the face from Dagger as he grabbed her butt when he stumbled upon a crack), the party reached a wide plain. It was barren and the air was dry, but with their goal closer to them, Zidane and the others mustered up the strength to continue their way despite their hurting bones.

* * *

><p>After a monotonous march through the arid area, they finally reached the feet of the tree. Standing right beneath it, the Iifa Tree seemed even bigger than before and its crown blocked out almost all sunlight. Up close, they could also see that the trees trunk wasn't firm, but rather the product of entwined roots, leaving gaps of different sizes between them. Even the crown seemed to be made up of roots and what they had mistaken as leaves from far away resembled more moss or other greens than actual leaves.<p>

But that wasn't what stroke the attention of the travelers.

"Is that... mist?", Freya stared at the roots directly underneath them. And indeed, they emitted a fog that resembled the mist on the Mist Continent.  
>"What the?", Zidane mumbled as he stared into the depths. Roots were overlapping and the deeper they went, the more mist came out of them and many of the roots disappeared in the ground.<p>

"Do you think they reach all over to the Mist Continent?", Dagger asked astonished and Amarant briefly nodded. "Probably. It seems like this tree is the source of all mist."

"But why?", Freya frowned. "This is an ordinary tree, isn't it? Sure, it is big", she admitted when Zidane gave her a raised eyebrow, "but aside from that, there's no sign as to why it would create mist."

"We'll find out eventually", Amarant said as he equipped his claws. "But while we're searching for Leviathan's seal, we should keep our guard up – who knows what kind of fiends are born in this mist."

The others nodded and each drew their weapon before they, carefully, made their way to the tree.

They used its roots as roads and the widest of it seemed to lead deeply into the tree itself. Zidane and the others kept their eyes wide open but the party encountered no enemies at all on their way inside.

Darkness surrounded them the moment they entered the tree and at first, Zidane thought they'd have to stumble through Iifa blind, but then, a glimmer appeared. It was only subtle, but every root seemed to pulse in a bright green light. The thief risked a glance deep down, bending over the edges of the root he was standing on. The deeper his gaze, the brighter the light seemed to be. Deep down, he thought he recognized a giant statue but he wasn't sure of it.

Freya bend over and took a look as well. "I can see it too, my dear", she nodded after a while. "I'd bet that this is a statue of Leviathan."

"I can sense it", Dagger suddenly remarked. She had her eyes closed as her mind went through the tree. She could feel the Eidolons inside of her somehow resonating with whatever laid at the bottom of Iifa. "I think it's the seal."

Zidane straightened up with a quiet sigh. "Well then, no choice but goin' down and checking", he said, stretching his muscles, and lead the group through the overlapping roots. Their descend was surprisingly easy and quickly, Zidane realized that some of the roots had to have been guided during their growth – it would be just too much of a convenient coincidence for them to lead directly to the tree's core while being accessible.

But soon, the group reached a dead end. Countless roots had gathered together and formed a structure resembling a small, round room, with no other exit than the one they came from. Beneath them, they could faintly see the statue of Leviathan, but they could see no path leading to it.

"Great, what now?", Amarant grunted and crossed his arms.

"Er, well", Zidane tried to think something up as he wandered through the room aimlessly. When he reached the middle, the roots beneath him started to glow and suddenly a part of them descended with Zidane on top.

"Whoah!", the thief called out and jumped back before he was drawn too deep. Just when Zidane left the platform, it rose again.

"An elevator?", the thief thought aloud as he stepped on the roots once more. Again, they descended but this time, the thief stayed. Anxiously, his friends stared into the depths but the elevator reached deeper than their eyes could follow.

"Zidane?", Dagger called out carefully after a few moments of silence.

"I'm fine!", the thief's voice reached them and only a few seconds afterward, he stood in front of them again. "Where this thing stops, there's a root leading to the core. I could see the statue a lot clearer – does Leviathan look like a snake?"

"He _does_ resemble a snake, yes", Dagger nodded, though the term was not as majestic enough. "But he has some wings as well."

Zidane grinned as he invitingly pointed to the elevator. "Well then, let's go, shall we?"

Carefully, the four stepped on the platform and they were transported closer to Iifa's core. The party stood close to each other as the elevator increased its speed with each feet. That way, they traveled incredibly deep in a matter of seconds.

Finally, the platform came to a hold and just as Zidane had said, they could see the bottom of the tree from where they landed.

It had an odd shape: The roots formed a structure similar to the shape of a harp with strands between them like strings, and the green light was so bright they could not see the ground, but only swirling pools of light. The whole place held an eerie atmosphere and without realizing it, Dagger grabbed Zidane's hand as her eyes examined the area. When she could finally let lose of the unnatural tree, she spotted the statue of Leviathan, standing at the head of the harp.

The statue depicted Leviathan as a giant serpent with great wings; the Eidolon, also known as the 'Sea King' or 'Lord of All Waters', was entwined with itself, the wings spread out wide and its mouth was opened as if letting out a scream.

"Being sealed away must be... painful", Freya said as she observed Leviathan's posture.

Against her will, Dagger began to shiver. The thought of releasing such a terrifying Eidolon and taking it in her soul frightened her, but before Zidane could notice her fear, the princess drew a deep breath and straightened up. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>With cautious steps, the four followed the root leading to the harp. Amarant had a wary look in his eyes, the lack of fiends made him uneasy. Freya was just the same and she kept looking over her shoulder. Dagger, however, was using her full concentration to walk towards the statue. As she reached it, she had to tilt her head back to see Leviathan's head. Its expression was frightening.<p>

The princess gulped and looked back to her friends before she lay her hands to the stone. Closing her eyes, Dagger begged the Eidolons inside of her for help and their ancient souls guided her through the process of unsealing Leviathan. Dagger realized that the Eidolon was sealed away using its own power against it, making it unable for Leviathan to ever free himself.

The princess felt fear as she used her soul to loosen the strands keeping Leviathan in check, but Shiva, Ifrit and Ramuh filled her head with security. Slowly, Dagger could feel Leviathan moving again, after hundreds of years. The more the seal broke, the more she could feel his soul and the storm swirling inside it. And alongside, Dagger could feel a part of herself being close to bursting. Sweat built on Dagger's face as she forced the seal to vanish and then, the stone around Leviathan burst and a sharp pain rushed through Dagger's head. The Sea King rose up in the air, flew through it to stretch the body that had been immobilized for too long and finally planted himself in front of the summoner.

_'You!'_

Dagger stumbled back. Had she just heard Leviathan speaking? She looked towards Zidane and the others but none of them seemed to have heard it. They had concerned faces, their weapons at hand, but their expressions had nothing of the dread in them Dagger felt as Leviathan spoke with a voice sounding like waves clashing against each other.

_'Who are you?'_

The voice sounded again and it filled Dagger's mind. Scared, she searched for Ramuh's help, as he was the counterpart to Leviathan – and was surprised to feel the Eidolon being piqued. Ramuh was indignant, but Dagger failed to comprehend why as she stared up to Leviathan.

_'Mortal!'_, his voice demanded as she stood in silence. _'I asked for your name.'_

"I- I am -", the princess hastily answered, stumbling upon her own words. She gulped and tried once more: "I am Garnet Till Alexandros XVII and -" But before she could finish her sentence, the Eidolon let out a cry that made her ears ring and pressed her to the ground.

_'You dare to use your mouth, Mortal?'_, Dagger could hear him shout. _'How many years have passed since my banishment that summoners dare to talk to us with their tongues as if we were minor deities?'_

Before Dagger could even fathom what the Sea King meant by that, she felt Shiva, Ifrit and Ramuh pressing against her. They wanted to come out and Dagger, too confused to question them, set them free. The three Eidolons manifested in front of the summoner and faced Leviathan, each of them surrounded by their element.

_'You?'_, Leviathan spoke and he sounded confused as Ramuh stepped for.

_'Leviathan'_, Ramuh's voice occurred - even though his lips didn't move - and it was like rumbling thunder. _'How long has it been – four hundred years? You are still just as vivacious as a stormy sea, my friend. Has your unjust imprisonment clouded your mind so much that you can not see this girl not having a horn?'_

_'She can not hear you, Leviathan'_, Shiva spoke and her voice sounded faint, as if dulled by ice.

_'Are you fools?'_, the serpent asked as he shook his head. _'I have been sealed up for ages, indeed, but my sight is just as good as before and I clearly see a summoner's horn on that mortal's front.'_

Shiva, Ifrit and Ramuh turned at stared at Dagger. _'Since when?!'_, the Ice Queen gasped, her voice changing its sound to shattering ice. _'I have been with this girl since her birth, but she never had a horn, nor did she ever react to my calling!'_

_'The seal'_, Ramuh mused as he looked at Dagger. _'Breaking it must have liberated locked up powers inside of her.'_

Scared, the princess stared back at the Eidolons.

_A horn?_, she thought fearful as she made a step back. Her trembling hands reached to her forehead and she brushed over it. And suddenly, she felt it: A tiny, sharp tip in the midst of her front. Panicking, the princess panted as she felt the horn and she was about to faint when Ifrit's voice startled her: _'Now look what you've done.' _His accusing gaze applied to Shiva and Leviathan while his voice, cracking like burning wood, shook Dagger's mind.

_'Garnet, you need to incorporate Leviathan's essence'_, the Firelord spoke to her and reluctantly, the princess turned her head to the serpent. She felt fear as she stared at its fierce eyes, but she also realized that Leviathan has not attempted to attack her so far - and didn't Ramuh say something like unjust imprisonment?

The summoner took a deep breath before she reached out with her mind.

_'Leviathan'_, she spoke conceptually. _'I am Garnet Till Alexandros XVII, heir to the throne of Alexandria and a summoner from the tribe of Madain Sari. I set you free and request your aid in defeating Kuja, a sorcerer who attempts to retrieve the Crystal and to use its power for evil deeds.'_

For a moment, there was silence and Dagger feared that, while finally having gained the power to hear the Eidolons, she was unable to speak to them herself. But then, the Lord of All Waters lowered his wings and just like a stormy sea could suddenly turn quiet and clear again, the serpent let go off its anger.

_'The Crystal? I remember the legend. So you wish to fight the sorcerer to protect the Crystal?'_

_'Not only the Crystal', _Dagger replied with sincere eyes, _'but everyone who is suffering because of his doing! He took control over my mother, the Queen of Alexandria, and he uses her influence to start war. He brings pain to so many innocent and neither as a princess nor as a summoner can I allow that!'_

The Lord of All Waters took a moment to think over Dagger's plead. His eyes, deep blue, measured her face and soul until he closed his eyes and nodded.  
><em><br>'That is a just wish', _Leviathan acknowledged as his appearance fainted. _'I will grant your request, Garnet, summoner of the tribe of Madain Sari and princess of Alexandria; I will lend you my power in fighting that sorcerer.' _And when his last words vanished, the creature itself was gone and Dagger felt how its soul took place inside her. For a second, images of centuries-old wars and treason danced in front of her eyes and the princess understood how Leviathan was wrongly sealed away. Then, darkness surrounded her.

* * *

><p>"Dagger!", Zidane shouted as the princess fell. He barely caught her and stared at her motionless face. "What?!", he gasped as she saw the horn on her forehead and the blood that was dripping down from it. His hands carefully reached out to it and upon the touch, the thief twitched.<p>

_How did that get there?, _Zidane wondered and shot a glance to the Eidolons. Shiva, Ifrit and Ramuh were still surrounding them and even though Zidane found it hard to see emotions in their faces, he felt as if they were confused. Finally, the Eidolons retreated and when they entered Dagger's body, the princess moaned.

"We need to get out of here!", Freya suddenly said and just a second later, the tree started to shake violently as if struck by an earth quake.  
>"What's going on?!", Zidane cursed as he lifted Dagger up.<p>

"Maybe it's that serpent's fault", Amarant grunted as he raised his claws; fiends approached them from afar. "Maybe -"

"Guys!", Freya shouted back with an angry look on her face, "We've got time for that later!" Her spear swirled through the air and pierced through a fiend's heart, an undead mist creature. But even though blood was dripping down from the weapon, the fiend didn't stop moving and only let out a cry before attacking Freya once more.

The group made its retreat slowly, as Zidane was unable to fight with Dagger in his arms and parts of the Iifa Tree crashed down on them.

Soon, Amarant and Freya had to realize that their weapons were near useless against their undead opponents unless they shred them to pieces, so all they could do while Iifa was falling down was holding them back before they could reach Zidane or Dagger. The thief cursed as he saw how both of them got bitten and scratched without being able to fight back properly.

_We could really use your holy powers here, Dag'!_, the thief thought as he looked at Dagger's face, but the princess remained motionless. When they reached the elevator, Zidane was relieved to see it was working; he had feared it might have collapsed already, forcing them to find another route. Freya struggled with a fiend that had her spear between its teeth and only in the last moment, she managed to yank it back and jump on the already rising elevator.

While they rose, Amarant and Freya hastily talked to each other; the way to the exit was long and they feared they might not be able to hold off the enemies well enough, but before they could come up with a strategy, the elevator reached the round room and they were greeted by the cry of fiends staring at them. The three had no choice but to run for their lives and Amarant, who sacrificed himself as the rearguard, was the target of many bites while Freya, at the head of the group, was scratched by the claws of the undead. The few fiends that managed to get to Zidane were kicked back by him and it was a miracle that Dagger didn't receive a single hit.

Only once did it look like they were not going to make it: The exit was already in sight when the roots above them gave in. Wood and rocks fell down and one of the bigger stones fell on Zidane's head. The thief fell unto his knees and he felt the urge to puke, but a look at Dagger helped him to pull himself together and he jumped back onto his feet and followed Freya out of the tree.

When they finally reached the exit, Amarant and Freya were bleeding heavily and Zidane felt dizzy and nauseous from the rock that hit his head.  
>"Only a few more steps!", the thief gasped before he fell unto his knees, his shoulders burning from Dagger's weight. And then, they heard a sound like a cry. Behind them, the Iifa Tree fell apart, creating a dust cloud that rolled over the entire Outer Continent. Zidane, Freya and Amarant were rendered blind and pressed themselves onto the ground, covering their heads with their hands while dust and sand brushed over them.<p>

Time passed and Zidane felt a numb pain in his limbs before they could finally dare to raise their heads again, though their eyes were itchy and every breath hurt. The plain was still covered in dust but they could at least see a few feet ahead.  
>"Damn", Zidane coughed as he took a look to his friends. "Are you okay, Freya, Amarant?"<br>"Yes, my dear", the Dragon Hunter answered, though her voice was quiet. Amarant nodded, but when he opened his mouth, a cough escaped his lips instead of an answer.

Zidane sighed and turned to Dagger. The summoner was still unconscious and her breathing was flat. Carefully, Zidane poured some water into her mouth to wash away the dust she must have breathed in. Then, the group could do nothing else but searching for a sheltered place to tend to their wounds and to wait for the dust to disappear.

* * *

><p>It took almost an entire day for the dust to lay down. Dagger was still unconscious, but Amarant and Freya had recovered from most of their wounds.<p>

Zidane was bent over the summoner, his eyes glued to the horn on her front. Amarant, who hadn't checked on Dagger yet – which was a true sign of how he trust Zidane by then – slowly got up and walked over.

"What are you -?", he started his question and was startled when he saw it for himself. "When did that...?"

"What's wrong, my dear?", Freya asked as she came over. "Did Dagger get a bruise or something like - ?!"

For a while, the three were bent over Dagger and stared at her horn until Zidane sighed. "Well, I dunno, but I guess it came when she unsealed that Leviathan. She was bleeding, back then", he added mumbling and Amarant turned to him.

"You know since then and didn't care to mention it?", the warrior grumbled, but his anger vanished when the thief sighed: "So what? She's got a horn now, yeah. Tell me about body abnormalities." His tail waved through the air.

"You're right", the redhead replied and sat down again. "It changes nothing."

Silence rose for minutes while each of them was following their own thoughts.

"We should go back to Lindblum", Freya raised her voice as she ate a fruit. "We found a map, Ifrit, Ramuh _and_ Leviathan – there's nothing left on this continent for us to stay for."

Amarant nodded. "We should make our way back before the dwarfs realize that their sanctuary is gone – they won't be too pleased to know that it was us who destroyed it."

Zidane shot a glance to Dagger. Her breathing had returned to normal, but her face was pale. The thief nodded. "Yeah. We should put her in a nice bed in Lindblum."

Freya sighed. "It won't be easy, carrying her with us the entire way. The journey back will take at least a week. We'll have to feed her something, or else she'll starve to death."

Amarant got up. "I will carry her."

But Zidane shook his head. "No, I will. You are the better fighter, Amarant. Don't worry, I won't drop her", the thief grinned as the redhead frowned.

* * *

><p>With that being decided, the group made their way back to the Mist Continent – it was a tough and exhausting journey, filled with enemy encounters and hungry nights and afterward, Zidane couldn't tell how he managed to carry Dagger all the way back to Lindblum. His arms felt like pudding but not once did he ask Amarant for help. When he finally sighted the castle of Lindblum, the thief let out a relieved sigh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

Okay, this is not a strong chapter, I know. I just don't like the Iifa Tree. Still, I hope I managed to capture at least some of its atmosphere. I know I made the ending for this quite easy, but hey, I still have so much more interesting content left for the story and it wouldn't be that capturing to describe the entire way back to Lindblum with a knocked-out Dagger and a Zidane whose arms are about to fall off.

And what, Leviathan and the others speaking? Well, it just happened – no intention, really. But I was writing away and when I looked up, Leviathan had raised his voice. I don't know about you, but I'm not the type of person who'd oppose an Eidolon's wish ;)  
>Same goes for Dagger's horn. I had to make a plausible explanation for Leviathan speaking and since I didn't feel like silencing him, I had to give Dagger a horn – those of you who played FFIX know why. And those who don't – well, this is not the last chapter of this story, so I'll get around to explain it.<p>

And speaking of unexpected events: The Iifa Tree's down? My, the only thing in this chapter that went according to plan is that Dagger unsealed Leviathan!  
>On a side note, I just realized the others didn't react to Dagger's horn in the first draft of this chapter – that's what checking on a chapter is for, luckily.<br>I hope the next chapter will be longer and more interesting than this one – maybe Dagger can offer a nice explanation as to why the Iifa Tree broke down? She can talk to Eidolons now, after all.  
>Until the next chapter!<p>

- Ruska


	17. Preparations

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seventeen ~ Preparations<strong>

The sky was bloodred and stormy clouds dashed over it. Screams yelled through the air as an entire city was drowned in boiling water.

Dagger stood in the sea, hundreds of feet away from the scene but the cries would ring in her ears. Desperately, she tried to reach the helpless people and as she drew a deep breath, the water rose in front of her. As quick as an arrow, Dagger flew towards the coast but in the moment she left the water, her body felt heavy. Startled, she looked down, only to see that her feet had turned into a slimy tail and that her arms were purple wings. As she let out a scream, it was Leviathan's voice which sounded.

The Lord of All Waters stood at the edge of the continent and was struck by the sight of the village in which the people were boiled alive. A massive, torrid wave had splashed down on the houses and flushed out everyone and everything. Whenever it was about to seep to the soil, it illogically rose again to bring death once more. Leviathan's eyes, which usually only saw the world in colors of blue and purple, were almost blinded by the red sky and the steam rising from dead bodies. The serpent let out a deafening cry as he summoned the water of the sea to extinguish the heat when suddenly, he heard a laugh rising above all cries and screams.

He turned his head and saw a pale man flying above all the pain and devastation with a silver dragon. His hands were still glistening from the magic he used to torment the village beneath him. Leviathan whipped his tail as he opened his mouth to turn the sea into a storm to crush the sorcerer, but before the waves reached their target, the sorcerer disappeared, the sky cleared up and the deadly wave of heat seeped into the ground. As Leviathan turned his head to the survivals of the massacre, he saw hatred in their eyes – directed at him. And before the Eidolon could use his powers and intelligence, the summoners came and sealed him away, far from his beloved water as a punishment for a crime he did not commit.

* * *

><p>Dagger woke up with a heavy chest, gasping. Her eyes went restlessly through the room as her heart was beating intensely and it took her a while to realize it had only been a dream.<p>

_A dream?_, she thought to herself as her soul reached out for Leviathan. The Sea King seemed to be sleeping, at least his response was only weak and subconscious. Dagger shook her head. _No, not a dream. A flashback. This is what happened to Leviathan over four hundred years ago. The people he protected and cared for mistook him for the aggressor and sealed him away. But the real culprit was..._

"Kuja?!", she panted in realization and raised her hands to her mouth.  
><em>But, how can that be? This occurrence is four hundred years old – how could Kuja be present back then?<em>

_'He is a sorcerer'_, Dagger suddenly heard Ramuh's voice inside her head. _'Sorcerers have been present on this world for centuries – and some of them were said to have found the way to immortality.'_

_'But if he's truly immortal, then how...?'_, Dagger started to think but the God of Thunder gently interrupted her: _'My child, some sorcerers are _said _to have found a way to become immortal. But you can trust me when I say: No being born on the surface of this world is immortal. Only the creations of the Crystal itself are. Like my friends and I. But we are only a few and even our existence might tremble.'  
>'What do you mean by "trembling"?'<em>, the summoner carefully asked.

_'Our existence is born with your beliefs. Even when no one on this world would remember our names and deeds, we would not die. But our appearances are not as stable. Have you ever heard of Ozma?'  
><em>Dagger took a moment to think about it. Somehow, she felt a resonance within herself, as if she had heard it somewhere, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not link any trace of a legend to the name.

_'I thought so'_, Ramuh sighed. _'Ozma was a powerful Eidolon, thousands of years ago, even older than Bahamut, who is the eldest of us still present. He was said to live on the Mist Continent, as a ruler of its summoner tribes._

_But the people who worshiped Ozma went extinct during catastrophes which destroyed most of the Mist Continent's civilization, and after hundreds of years without believers, he lost his original form and all that is left of him is a swirling pool of energy. Even we can not remember his appearance, as our memories faded along with yours.'_

_'Can Ozma still be summoned?'_, Dagger asked as she thought about the opportunity to gain such ancient wisdom, but suddenly, she felt Ramuh being uneasy.  
><em>'Do not pursue that thought! Ozma might once have been a kind and wise Eidolon, but the millenniums of isolation and ignorance rendered him evil. Remember Leviathan – he was sealed away for four hundred years, and even though he hadn't been forgotten, his anger towards the summoners was magnificent. Leviathan is the master of water and though he can easily be upset, he can calm almost as quickly, much to your luck. <em>

_But Ozma is an ancient Eidolon and even without remembering his powers, I know that he was an Eidolon without gray sight – he only knew good and evil, just like the humans back in that time. His sadness turned to hate towards the human race. Long ago, though centuries after his deformation, summoners of your tribe encountered him, and many lost their lives in the attempt to seal him away. Now he's locked, in a place beyond your reach.'  
><em>Dagger nodded, though she didn't know whether Ramuh could feel it or not.  
><em>'About Leviathan... Had no one of you ever tried to clear up the misunderstanding concerning him? He must have suffered so much...'<br>'We tried. But as a princess, you might know how people can be – if they believe something, it's hard to convince them otherwise without proof. And Kuja, the sorcerer who devastated the village had vanished. We thought him to be dead – until now.'_

Dagger stared through the window to her right. Birds were outside, chirping and singing and the sun was bright. She slowly recognized the place she was in. The red velvet carpet – it had to be a private guest room in Lindblum. She shivered, realizing how long she must have slept since they reached the Mist Continent again. Dagger tried to remember what had happened, but after Leviathan took place in her soul, her memories became blurry. Vaguely, she could remember seeing rough landscapes around her and the underground of the Fossil Roo, but nothing concrete.  
>Just as the summoner sighed, someone entered the room. Her head lifted up, her eyes glistened in expectation of Zidane, but it was Amarant. The redhead came up to her bed and took place on a chair.<p>

"How are you feeling?"  
>Dagger smiled. "I'm feeling fine. How long was I asleep?"<br>"A week, roughly. We're at Lindblum, as you can tell", the warrior added and crossed his arms.  
>"It must have been a tough journey, carrying me from the Outer Continent all the way to the castle", Dagger lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Amarant."<br>"You don't need to apologize", he grumbled before he admitted: "Besides, it wasn't me who carried you."  
>"Zidane?!"<p>

Amarant nodded, reluctantly. "He's currently in town, getting rest like Freya. Cid is planning our next route – before we see Bahamut and Odin, we should get Atomos, located on the Lost Continent. The ways are known better and not as dangerous."  
>Dagger vaguely remembered reading Atomos name. He was a strong Eidolon, with the power to suck in everything on its path if she recalled correctly. She was about to nod towards Amarant's report when suddenly, she could hear a faint whisper.<br>_'Not Atomos.'  
><em>"What?", the summoner mumbled surprised before she realized it was Leviathan inside of her. Amarant raised his eyebrow, but as he saw how Dagger's eyes clouded, he remained silent.

"_Why not? Atomos is a great Eidolon, isn't he? I fought Kuja once, and I'm sure I need every Eidolon I can get to defeat him," _Dagger asked surprised._  
>'If you want to get Atomos, go ahead',<em> Leviathan snapped, his temper rising,_ 'but don't expect me to save you when he decides to eat you up, Mortal.'_

_'Atomos does not accept female summoners', _Shiva explained before Dagger could ask. _'He is the only one with a preference this definite.'  
>'Maybe because it was a female who misused his powers and made him destroy an entire city',<em> Ifrit remarked._  
>'That's possible?'<em>, Dagger asked wide eyed, barely aware of Amarant's presence. _'You can be forced to act against your will?'  
>'If the summoner is strong enough', <em>Ramuh confirmed. _'But we should mention that Atomos was really young back then – and betrayal from the summoner's side was unheard of. _

_He bind himself to a female summoner and once we belong to someone, we're connected to them until their death - or until they cast us out. But the summoner of that time was evil and she used his powers for the wrong. Atomos has an... unforgiving nature. Ever since, he refuses to bind himself to a female summoner. In the end, the summoners of Madain Sari decided to seal him away. They judged his position too dangerous towards apprentices. Even if you unsealed him, I doubt his gratitude would be big enough to accept you as his summoner.'_

Dagger spent a while deep in thoughts. She never thought of it that way: Misusing the Eidolons for selfish needs. All her life, she was scared of the power she held and reluctant to call forth Shiva unless she had to. For someone to force an Eidolon to an act of any kind was unimaginable to her. Even now, when she had realized that the Eidolons were kind and forgiving and not as aggressive, she never thought about misusing them.  
>With a shiver, Dagger detached herself from the thoughts of the Eidolons. As she looked up, her eyes met Amarant's.<p>

"We're not going to Atomos. I won't be able to receive him", the princess said with a shake of her head.  
>The warrior stared at her intensely, his mind searching for a reason, before he nodded. "If you say so. Then we will head to the next destination as soon as you've recovered." The redhead got up and walked to the door. "I will tell Cid about the change of plans. If I hear something new, I will inform you immediately."<br>"Thanks, Amarant", Dagger smiled.

When the warrior left the room, Dagger got up and stepped to the window. Her eyes wandered over Lindblum and she watched the people following their daily routine. Their chatter and laughter rose up to her and Dagger had to smile even more. She still felt angst inside of her when she thought about facing Kuja, but for the sake of those people, for the sake of all people innocently living their lives and being good, she had to do it.

* * *

><p>"My aaaaarms!"<br>"I like you, my dear, but if you ever complain about your arms again, I will use my spear to give you something else to complain about!"  
>Zidane and Freya were sitting at a local pub and enjoyed their lunch. The thief was trying to cut his steak but whenever he used his muscles, a sharp pain went through his shoulder.<p>

"Ah yeah? Well, I'd like to see you carrying Dag' around like that for a week – let's talk about your arms then."  
>"You could've switched with Amarant", Freya replied as she took a bite. "No one forced you to carry her alone. Even I offered my help, didn't I? But you insisted on doing it alone. I am sure Dagger is very thankful for that, so swallow your sore muscles and act like a man."<br>"If she even knows", Zidane muttered into his cup.

"Amarant wouldn't lie to her."  
>"But he wouldn't tell her either."<br>"You don't know about that", Freya sighed. "Listen, Zidane, if you want her to know what you did so badly, go to the castle and tell her yourself."  
>"It's not about her knowing it", Zidane said finally as he pushed his plate away.. "It's just about my hurting muscles! Damn, I got wobbly pudding in my arms – how am I supposed to swing the Rune Tooth on the Lost Continent?"<br>"We're not going to the Lost Continent", Amarant grunted as he entered the pub. He took a seat beside Zidane and ordered a giant plate of meat.  
>"Yo, Amarant! Wait, what? Why not?"<p>

"She just woke up", the warrior started but interrupted his talk for a chug of water. "She can not receive Atomos."  
>"Ato-who?", Zidane slanted his head. With a sigh, Freya nudged him.<br>"The Eidolon, Zidane. On the Lost Continent. You know, the one who sucks in everything?"  
>"Ahh, the sucker", Zidane nodded as he remembered and Freya shook her head in dismay, whispering: "My dear."<br>"Well, what of it? She said she couldn't free Leviathan and she did. We should try before giving up so easily", Zidane said after a while. He cringed as he lifted the fork to his mouth and gave up with a sigh. Then, he lowered his head to the plate and ate straight from it.

"Zidane!", Freya panted and looked around, embarrassed.  
>"What? I told ya, my arms -"<p>

"It's different this time", Amarant shook his head, interrupting the thief. "It looked like the Eidolons talked to her. Whatever they told her, it made her change her mind about Atomos. And I believe her. There must be a reason why we shouldn't waste our time searching for it."  
>For a moment, both Zidane and Freya thought about it. Then, they simultaneously shrugged.<br>"Well then, what's our next goal?", Zidane asked, his mouth full of bread.

"The Forgotten Continent", Freya replied in Amarant's stead. "Bahamut and Odin, in Ipsen's Castle."

* * *

><p>At the top of Lindblum's castle, Cid was walking in circles. Usually, he would enjoy the magnificent view over the surrounding plains, turning his gaze to the South Gate to watch the busy airships or waiting for the rare sight of a Chocobo at the Chocobo's Forest.<p>

But now, the king was in deep thoughts. Only a short while ago, Amarant had informed him that their journey to the Lost Continent was canceled on Dagger's command and aside from all the futile preparations for that, Cid now faced the obstacle of finding a way to the Forgotten Continent. The king of Lindblum had hoped that the party would take at least a few weeks for their way to the Lost Continent and back; in that time, he would've send out researchers to the Forgotten Continent on the western side of the world. Now, he had to come up with a route, a transportation and a crew in a matter of days – once Dagger was feeling well again.

When his thoughts turned to his niece, a frown darkened his face. He remembered how Artania had woken him up in the midst of the night, announcing the princess' arrival. While at first being pleasantly surprised by their quick return from the Outer Continent, the king was soon feeling distraction upon seeing her face. On the middle of Dagger's forehead, a white horn had appeared. After interrogating her guardians and the Dragon Hunter, Cid learned all about the events during their journey and the presumable reason for her horn – it had something to do with the Eidolons she had summoned and unsealed.

While the king was content to know that their travels to the Eidolon Wall have been a success, he was worried about Dagger's health. Zidane had told him that his niece passed out whenever she was confronted with a new Eidolon and Cid feared that any further contact might harm her permanently. But he knew, even before the thief said it, that their only way to defeat Kuja was to support Dagger during her search for the Eidolons.

While the princess had been away, Beatrix' soldiers had brought pain and suffering to almost every corner on the Mist Continent. The Alexandrian kingdom got into a tremendous war with Burmecia after soldiers devastated a small village on its borders. Cid had sent out as many soldiers and troops as he could spare to support his friends and allies, but the soldiers from Beatrix had been pushing on him, too, and it took almost every men in the army to hold them off the Lindblum kingdom. Time seemed to be running short and even though Kuja kept himself hidden, Cid was sure it was only a matter of time until the sorcerer would openly appear in search for the princess.

When he learned that Dagger encountered Kuja on her way to the summoner's village, Cid felt unable to follow Kuja's train of thoughts. Just like Amarant, he could not fathom why the sorcerer would give up on the Crystal when it was so close. But the king was wise and he knew that worrying about such matters would not help him.

Currently, he was waiting for someone to report to him. While the routes to the Lost Continent were fairly dangerous, ways to the Forgotten Continent were simply suicidal. The Lost Continent was still harboring a small population, and although their contact to them was only elementary, Cid had still been able to find a captain and a crew to sail to the continent. But the Forgotten Continent was devastated, bare and without any known civilization. Even before the natural disaster, which hit the entire planet thousands of years ago and destroyed most of its civilizations and flora, the Forgotten Continent was known to have little people and prosperity. The continent has not been touched in hundreds of years, after the people found out that the soil is dour.

And thus, the king had a hard time, finding a navigator courageous enough to sail there. He was grasping his last resort and although he trusted the man he was about to meet, he was worried that his skills alone might not be enough.

Finally, the king heard footsteps. With a smile, Cid turned and said: "Ah, you're here. I was wondering what might have taken you so long."

"Askin' for help and then complaining? Fine king you are, huh?"

* * *

><p>Two days later, Dagger stared at the mirror. No matter how hard she tried, she could not avert her eyes from the horn on her forehead. It was at least two inches long and contrasted with her black hair so that no one could possibly <em>not<em> see it. The princess had hoped that the Eidolons' talk about the horn had been just part of one of her wild dreams. She kept mixing up reality and imagination when she tried to remember the past week and she had held on to the thought of her horn being only fantasy as well.

But now, feeling fully recovered and rested again, she could still see it. Not only that, she could also _feel_ the horn. She was aware of it like she was aware of her arms or feet. When she touched it, a shiver went down her spine; it was an unpleasant feeling, like nails scratching over a wall.  
>Tears built in her already swollen eyes. A servant had come in only minutes ago, delivering Cid's request to meet her and her company in the throne room. As soon as the servant had finished his bow and spotted her horn, he was taken aback and had left the room as quickly as he could.<br>_Will I be shunned for this horn?_, Dagger asked herself, not for the first time on that day. She tried to coat her front with a hood, but the horn stretched the fabric, rendering it useless. The summoner sighed to herself.

"The horn is an indication of my heritage", she mumbled, recalling Shiva's words. The Ice Queen had explained it to her shortly after she woke up. Every human being capable of summoning Eidolons was born with a horn on the front. It was not only a sign for other summoners or common people. Its real purpose was to allow communication between the summoner and an Eidolon.

For whatever reason, Dagger was born without such a horn, despite her ability to call forth Shiva since her birth, and thus she never was able to talk to her. But during the unsealing of Leviathan, Dagger was pushed against her limits. Without a horn, it would have been impossible to completely unseal Leviathan. And in that moment, empowered by the Eidolons inside her and driven by the resolve to free him and fight Kuja, Dagger unconsciously created a horn to reach her goal.

_And now that I have it, I can't get rid of it_, she thought to herself. When even the touch of it was troublesome, Dagger did not even dare to think what she might feel if she tried to forcefully remove it.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on her door. The princess jerked her head and pulled the hood closer to her face. "Yes?"

"Yo, Dag'!", Zidane barged in, simultaneously with Dagger's invite. "We're waiting for you. That old main said he got us some – what's wrong?", the thief abruptly interrupted himself when he saw Dagger's red eyes. The princess turned away as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself.  
>"It's nothing", she mumbled. "I was just about to come over." She tried to squeeze past Zidane but the thief caught her shoulders and looked at her face.<br>"You cried?", he asked worried and before Dagger knew it, he had closed the door and pushed her to a chair.  
>"What's bothering you?", the thief asked as he sat down in front of her. "You can tell me. Everything", he added when Dagger looked away. The princess opened and closed her mouth, unable to phrase her feelings while Zidane looked at her intensely.<p>

"Are you scared?"

Faintly, Dagger nodded, still avoiding his eyes.  
>"Scared of what?", Zidane asked and leaned forward. "We're all by your side. Amarant, Freya, Cid – everyone. We won't leave you alone, Dagger."<br>Again, the princess nodded, but she didn't relax, staring at her clasped hands.

"Is it because of the Eidolons?", Zidane questioned further when Dagger remained strained. "You really shouldn't worry so much 'bout them. Usually, things seem to work out fine, don't they? You remember, right? How you were worried sick because of Leviathan and the seal? And then, you just walked in, got him and made it out fine, right? I really -"  
>"Does this look like fine to you?!", Dagger suddenly cried out and yanked the hood from her face. "Look at me! I'm wearing a <em>horn<em>, Zidane! This is not normal! _I'm _not normal! I'm harboring souls other than mine inside my body, I can command divine entities, I can read and understand a tongue that has been long forgotten! I am... a monster", she finally whispered as she sagged to the chair and tears broke out again, running down her cheeks and gathering into big drops at her chin before falling into her helpless hands. Her view got blurry and she could hear her blood rustling in her ears.

Suddenly, she felt something touching her fingers. Blinking, she brushed away the tears and saw Zidane, holding her hands with a smile.  
>"You're not, Dag'", he said softly. "I don't think you're a monster. No, it's not just thinking – I <em>know<em> you're not a monster. You are just you. If anything, I'd say you're an angel."  
>Dagger's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but Zidane went on: "You're kind, Dag'. You have been gifted with big powers and what are you using them for? For the good of the people! You go through this journey, you overcome your fears and you're determined to kick Kuja's butt!" Against her will, the princess had to chuckle and Zidane's smile transformed into a grin.<p>

"Besides", the thief added and swiftly moved his tail to wipe away Dagger's tears, "what's the big deal about having a horn? Well, I guess I understand", he nodded as he got up, still wearing a grin. "I'd be disappointed, too. I mean, seriously, a horn? Come on, Dag', we both know you're just envious you didn't get something as cool as my tail!" With that, the thief jumped up and used his tail to dangle from the canopy bed. The princess laughed and brushed over her face as she got up.

"You're right", she said. She realized how Zidane's tail had never bothered her. Sure, when she had seen it the first time, she was shocked and confused, but Zidane carried his tail with confidence and pride, and after that first time, she never even thought about it. Zidane was Zidane and to her, it was no question he was human.

The thief let himself fall and pat her on the shoulder. "See? Everything's fine. Now, let's go to that old man. He's waiting at the docks, said he found a navigator for our ship."  
>"Our ship to where?", Dagger asked confused, her mind not following the sudden change of topic so quickly. Zidane nudged her before he took her hand. "Now, come on! You should know – the Forgotten Continent!"<p>

* * *

><p>When Dagger left Lindblum's castle walls through the Serpent's Gate, salty wind blew through her hair., causing her to catch it and tuck it behind her ears. The princess drew a deep breath as she examined the vast sea before her.<p>

The Serpent's gate was located at the east of the city, underneath the castle. It directly lead to the harbor of Lindblum where its ships could dock and depart. It was the afternoon and only a few ships were present. While some were out carrying cargo, most were actually busy in fighting Beatrix' fleet of the coast.

This one ship in particular that was in front of Dagger, however, would have even stood out in an entire fleet.  
>"Amazing, huh?" Zidane nudged her and Dagger could only nod.<p>

It looked more like an air ship than a boat with its huge blue sails at each side. They resembled dragon wings while the back of the ship was shaped like a tail fin. Indeed, it bore some resemblance to Leviathan himself. While Alexandria had an impressive fleet, this ship was more spectacular and detailed than any other Dagger had ever seen.

"Completely ignoring me like that – trying to play cool?"

Dagger turned her head in surprise at a voice she faintly remembered. From the corners of her eyes, she could see Zidane jerking his head to the direction the voice had come from.  
>In front of the ship stood Blank, his red hair burning against the blue sails, and he grinned widely.<p>

"Blank!" Zidane called out and ran up to him.  
>"Man, what are you doing here?"<br>"Saving your sorry ass, what else?" Blank replied with a smirk before he was hugged by his friend.

"I missed ya, bro," Zidane said as he let go off the redhead who did his hair in an embarrassed fashion.

"No need to come at me like that," he mumbled before going back to his usual attitude.

"Well, as for your question. Cid told me you need a navigator to the Forgotten Continent, so here I am."  
>"You'll be the pilot of this ship?" Dagger asked surprised as she came up to the two.<p>

"Yeah. There's no better navigator than me!" Blank proudly called out and Zidane rolled his eyes.

"It's a shame I gotta admit he's right about that," the younger thief half-whispered to Dagger with a grin. "He's goes on and on about it, since it's the only thing he's good for."  
>"What!? Are you picking a fight, boy?" The redhead playfully growled.<p>

"Alright, children, let's get serious!" Cid's voice appeared. The king sent a smile towards his niece and Dagger felt her heart warming up as she realized he didn't pay any attention to her horn.  
><em>Come to think of it, neither did Blank – my worries have been unnecessary after all, <em>the princess thought to herself.

"I'm sorry that this ship is all I can do to help you, Garnet," Cid said apologetically, but Dagger shook her head.

"No, uncle, you're a great help! Without you, we would have no means to search for the Eidolons at all. If I'm able to defeat Kuja, it is thanks to you as well."

The regent gave his niece a smile. He pointed towards the ship, on which Amarant and Freya were already arranging their belongings.

"This is the Blue Narciss – it is the fastest and newest creation of mine! Blank will be your navigator for the trip, along with a hand-picked crew. Hopefully, your journey to the Forgotten Continent will be smooth."  
>The princess nodded once more. "I'm sure it will be. Thank you uncle Cid! Once I've acquired Odin and Bahamut, I can go and face Kuja and free this world from his evil."<p>

Cid lowered his head.  
>"I am sorry you have to carry such a heavy burden on your own."<br>"Hey, hold on a sec', she's not alone one bit!" Zidane interrupted the king as he wrapped his arm around Dagger's shoulder.

"Seriously, old man, what are you getting all sad over? Just a few more days, and Kuja will get his ass kicked! Aren't ya looking forward to that?"  
>The regent seemed startled for a second, but then, a slight smile appeared on his lips.<p>

"You are right Zidane. I trust you to protect my niece with your life, so that soon, we can end all this nonsense."  
>"You can count on me!" Zidane enthusiastically said and gave him a thumbs up.<p>

"Oi, we should leave now!" Blank called from behind. "The water and wind is just right, and it's a long way to the Forgotten Continent. You can have your chit-chat once that Kuja is done for."  
>"Coming!" Zidane shouted back and ran up to his friend, nudging him in a playful manner.<br>Dagger gave her uncle one last smile before she too boarded the ship.  
>The Blue Narciss set off, towards the Forgotten Continent. Despite her acting prepared and secure, Dagger felt a sickness in her stomach.<p>

_It's so soon, _she thought to herself and worry started to rise inside of her.  
>Suddenly, she felt someone brushing over her back and when she turned her head, she saw Zidane walking by, playfully winking at her, and the princess' lips curled up into a smile.<p>

_It's alright. I am not alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<br>**  
>Phew, sorry it took me so long! Only needed to finish that ship scene in March, but then, I got distracted.<p>

Those of you who liked me on facebook (which would totally make my day!) know that I'm currently also working on another fan fiction, based on an Anime.  
>Don't worry, I have not forgotten about this fan fiction and I definitely plan on finishing this one! But I also want to go with my inspiration for the other one as long as it's there, so bear with me when updates won't come as frequently.<p>

Also, sorry this story takes so long to move forward – maybe I'll make longer chapters from now on with more content, but I wanted to upload this now so you know I'm not gone!

Thanks for your continued support! Please keep your reviews coming, they are very, very much appreciated!  
>Until next time, take care!<p>

- Ruska


	18. Ancient Aroma

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eighteen ~ Ancient Aroma<strong>

The Blue Narciss had been sailing for four days already and finally, the Forgotten Continent was coming to sight – and with its discovery also arose a problem.

"Can you see a shore?" Blank asked Zidane with squished eyes while he used his hand to guard himself of hindering sunrays.

The boy shook his head. "Nope, not as far as I can see."

For a few moments, the two stared at the eastern side of the continent. It almost resembled one big castle, for the mountains on said side were high and firm like walls. No matter how hard they looked, it would be impossible to land there.

With a sigh, Blank lowered his hand. "Well, then there's no other choice but to sail all around to find one."  
>Zidane grimaced. "How long will that take?"<br>"Seven days, maybe eight? If the weather stays nice, that is."

The blonde let out a sigh, then he put up a cheerful smile. "I'll go tell the others. Keep navigating as good as usual."  
>"No need to tell me that," Blank grumbled with feigned annoyance before he slightly altered the course to not crash with the continent.<p>

Meanwhile, Zidane walked around the ship, searching for his friends. The first ones he found were Amarant and Freya, who were sitting side by side in silence. It didn't surprise Zidane to see Amarant with a grumpy expression, but Freya seemed oddly displeased as well.

"What's with the gloomy faces?" Zidane asked jolly, but he made a surprised jump back when he met Freya's shivering eyes.  
>"I'm... seasick," the Dragon Hunter pressed out with a pained expression.<p>

"Really? You sure managed to hide it up until now," Zidane commented surprised as he pat his friend on the shoulder.  
>Freya distorted her face to an expression of annoyed embarrassment. "It doesn't look good for someone like me to be seasick, my dear."<p>

Zidane laughed and pat her once more. "Well, I've got bad news for you; we just caught a glimpse of the edge of the Forgotten Continent, but there's no shore."  
>"No shore?" Amarant echoed with a frown, to which Zidane nodded.<p>

"Yeah. Blank will navigate us along the edges, but it'll take at least seven days, maybe even longer."  
>"And then, we still have to be lucky enough to find a shore," Amarant added with his typical negativity.<p>

Freya shivered.  
>"Seven more days," she mumbled to herself. "I hate the sea."<p>

Zidane shot his friend a sympathetic smile. "Just thought I'd let you know. Have you seen Dag' anywhere?"  
>Instead of answering, the redhead pointed with his hand to the far back of the ship, and after sending them another happy smile, Zidane quickly ran off.<p>

Soon, he saw Dagger's figure standing with her back to him. She was looking over the sea, her hand playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yo, Dag'!"  
>The princess twitched startled before she turned her head with a surprised expression. Her lips formed a smile upon seeing him.<br>"Ah, Zidane. What is it?"

"I just talked to Blank. There's no shore in sight, so we have to sail around the continent to search for one," Zidane explained as he walked up to her. With a small jump, he pushed himself on the railing, his tail dangling outside of the ship.

Dagger slanted her head and put a finger on her cheek. "That's odd. I'm sure uncle said that there should be a shore awaiting us if we took the right course."  
>"Don't let Blank hear that," Zidane grinned and Dagger quickly shook her head.<p>

"No, it's not like that! I don't think Blank miscalculated. It's just... odd," she said once more when she suddenly heard a laugh inside her soul.  
>Her eyes turned cloudy and she focused on the cores of the Eidolons inside of her.<p>

_'… Leviathan?' _She asked after inspecting the voice.

_'What is it, mortal?' _The serpent answered, still a chuckle in his voice like a carefree waterfall.

_'Why were you laughing just now?'  
><em>Another laugh, this time like the clashing of waves against rock during a heavy storm.

_'I'm the king of the sea, summoner,' _he hinted, obviously finding amusement in talking in riddles.  
>Leviathan waited a while, watching Dagger's confused train of thoughts. Then, with a sigh, he explained, <em>'I've been on this side for thousands of years. Don't you think I'd know every single shore on this small planet?'<br>_Dagger's face lit up, earning her a questioning look from Zidane.  
>"Dag'?" The thief asked, but the girl was already sinking back.<p>

_'Why didn't you say so sooner? Please, tell me where the nearest shore of the Forgotten Continent is!'  
><em>Oddly, Leviathan laughed once more.

_'That's the thing, mortal. There is no shore on the Forgotten Continent.'  
><em>Confused, the summoner blinked a few times repeatedly. Then, she furrowed her brows.

_'What? Are you sure?'  
>'Of course I am!' <em>Leviathan's voice shook her soul. _'Who do you think I am, summoner? There has never been a shore on the Forgotten Continent. There never was, there isn't, and there will never be one.'  
>'But why didn't you say so sooner?' <em>Dagger asked with a hint of disappointment. _'All the trouble my uncle, Blank and the entire crew went through.'  
>'It is not my duty to reveal every part of my wisdom to you out of my own accord,' <em>the serpent replied condescendingly.

_'Leviathan.' _Ramuh joined their conversation with a stern voice.

_'What should we do now?' _Dagger thought helplessly, already dreading the thought of opening these news to the others. They would surely question why she hadn't said so sooner, and the mere thought made Dagger's stomach tingle.

While she faintly heard Ramuh lecturing a not-so-impressed Leviathan, the summoner tried to come up with a conclusion.

Suddenly, clarity hit her.

The voices inside of her turned silent immediately, but before she talked to them, she had to see Blank first.  
>The princess turned on her heels and ran towards the front of the ship with swift feet.<p>

"Oi, Dag'!" Zidane called after her surprised before he jumped off to follow her.

"Blank," Dagger panted heavily as soon as she reached the redhead.

"Change the course so we can get closest to Ipsen's Castle."  
>"Huh?" Blank made surprised with a frown.<br>"The Forgotten Continent doesn't have a shore," Dagger said after she swallowed to bury her worry.  
>"But I know how to get us there regardless."<br>Blank kept staring at the princess. His gaze was judging and doubtful, and Dagger felt nervousness in her stomach.

_At least I hope I can get us there_, she thought, trying to hide her doubt.

After a scratch of his head, the redhead shrugged. "If you say so, princess. But if you're wrong, this ship might be done for with the wrong timing," he added a warning to which Dagger nodded.  
>"We don't have the time to sail back, let alone the means to get to the Forgotten Continent by air," Dagger explained.<br>"Alright. I'll recalculate some stuff, but judging from the map, we should get there by tonight," Blank presented after a second of thought.  
>"Thank you, Blank!" The princess bowed her head thankfully and Blank grinned, waving her thankfulness away with his hand.<p>

Dagger turned away from the redhead, her eyes meeting a curious Zidane.

"What'cha up to?"  
>"I..." Dagger started indecisively. She wrung her hands, unsure whether she should present her plan already.<br>_If I'm wrong..._

"I-I'll show you tonight," she said with a forced smile. "It's a surprise!" And with that, she darted off to her cabin, readying herself for a talk with her Eidolons.

"D-dagger!" Zidane called after her, hanging his head down as the summoner ran out of sight.

"This girl is getting me..." He mumbled disappointed.

Blank laughed darkly.

"Trouble with your sweetheart, loverboy?" He teased and Zidane nudged him.  
>"You're just envious you don't have anybody," Zidane stuck his tongue out.<br>"Is that so? And who are you to know about my love life?" Blank replied lofty.

Zidane blinked. "Are you saying you _have _a girl?"  
>Blank's condescending expression turned soft and Zidane widened his eyes in surprise.<p>

"Really? Wow, buddy, why didn't you tell me sooner? Who's she? Where's she from?"

"Er, well..." Blank suddenly stuttered.  
>"Come on, we're best buds," Zidane demanded with a grin.<br>"She's from... Alexandria," Blank finally mumbled and Zidane understood immediately.

"So that's why you didn't want to leave," he pitifully patted the redhead's back.

"Yeah." Blank stared off into the distance.

"I actually planned on returning to Alexandria after helping Tantalus escape to Lindblum," he revealed.  
>"You planned on leaving Tantalus!?" Zidane gasped surprised, to which Blank cocked an eyebrow at him.<p>

"Are you one to talk, boy?" He asked, causing Zidane to set up a wide grin.  
>"Hey, I'm the youngest one; I'm <em>bound <em>to act up and do stupid stuff. But you?"  
>A chuckle escaped Blank's lips before his eyes turned serious again.<br>"Don't think it was an easy decision for me to make. But Eiko is just..." The navigator swallowed. "I'm worried about her safety. Especially with all that stuff happening in Alexandria right now."

"Eiko, huh?" Zidane echoed as he tilted his head. "Must be an awesome girl, if you consider leaving Tantalus."  
>A smile spread on Blank's face, though it seemed somewhat worried. "Yeah, she sure is. But oh well," he sighed and scratched his head.<br>"I still owned Cid a favor, so when he came up to me and asked me to navigate this ship, I couldn't say no. Otherwise, I'd already be in Alexandria."  
>"Does Baku know?" Zidane asked and Blank shrugged.<p>

"I'm pretty sure he guesses it. But I haven't told him about it."

Silence arose between the two. Finally, Zidane hit his friend on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Blank barked.

"I'm rooting for you, Blank," Zidane explained with a grin as he turned away.  
>"I'll sleep a bit before we arrive. Make sure to call Dag' on time so she can do whatever she plans."<p>

Silently, Blank rubbed his shoulder.  
>"Still no reason to punch me like that, little punk," he muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>Dagger faced the cliffs of the Forgotten Continent. It hadn't been too long since Blank had stopped the ship as close as he dared to the rough mountains, and by now, the entire crew as well as her friends had lined up behind the summoner, waiting for her promised surprise.<br>The princess gulped.

_I can only cross my fingers now, _she wavered in her thoughts.

_'Leviathan!' _Her horn called out and the serpent moved inside of her.

_'Yes?'  
>'P-please raise the sea level to help us enter the Forgotten Continent.'<br>_There was silence. Dagger could almost feel the oceanic eyes looking down to her; there was something expecting about the quiet Leviathan answered her wish with.

_'You're a summoner,'_ Ramuh quietly spoke. _'If you truly need our help, there's no need for such soft -'  
>'Silence, Ramuh!' <em>Leviathan ordered, but Dagger had already understood.

It stroke her as odd to follow Ramuh's advice, but facing her situation as well as her duty as a summoner, Dagger saw no other choice.

She took a deep breath and once more raised her mental voice to Leviathan – this time, however, with a different approach.

_'I command you to come forth and raise the sea level until me and my friends have set foot to the Forgotten Continent!'  
><em>Inside of her, she could feel how Leviathan was pleased, and then, the Sea King burst out of her soul. Through her horn, she could feel how the streams of energy left her and manifested themselves in the air surrounding them.  
>A bright light appeared and once Dagger could see again, she was met by the enormous figure of Leviathan, whose body was partly in the water.<p>

"Whoah, it's huge!" Zidane called out surprised and Freya nodded with astonishment in her eyes.  
>"I might be wrong, but could it be he's bigger than the last time we saw him?"<br>Dagger blinked a few times, remembering her first encounter with the Lord of All Waters, and truthfully, comparing him to his former appearance, he seemed a lot bigger now.  
><em>Maybe it's because he's in his element – literally, <em>the summoner mused before she concentrated on the task at hand.

_'Raise the water!' _She commanded once more and the Eidolon nodded. The serpent opened his jaws and Dagger already stiffened up, expecting a cry similar to the one in Iifa.  
>But instead, a soft melody sounded from Leviathan. It was similar to the sound of ocean waves on a quiet night, almost like a berceuse, though a lot more natural and somewhat heavenly.<p>

The sound calmed Dagger's heart, while at the same time erecting a longing feeling for the ocean and its broadness, its freedom and liberty.  
>And while Leviathan sang, the water rose, so softly like a sleepy child shifting through its parent's lullaby, and in a matter of minutes, the water level had reached the top of the cliffs. As Dagger turned her head back, she could see how the rest of the ocean was even lower than before; they were actually standing on a mountain of water.<p>

The song kept ringing in her head , and it took all of Dagger's willpower to break away from Leviathan's voice. She pointed her friends to the top of the mountain to which they had been risen and after a shake of their head to clear their minds, they set over.  
>Dagger shot a final regard to Blank, who had decided to stay on the ship and wait for their return; after the redhead nodded, Dagger cleared her thoughts to reach Leviathan again.<p>

_'Now carefully lower the sea level to its original height.'  
><em>The serpent did not show a sign of having heard her words, but then, Dagger could hear how the tune of the song changed. It was only ever so slightly, but the waves seemed to understand and after a while, the ocean was the way it used to be before its king had chanted.

Leviathan laid his eyes on his summoner, and after a simple command, he retreated into her soul.

"Wow, Dag', that was amazing!" Zidane complimented her and Dagger blushed.

"I haven't done anything; this was only thanks to Leviathan's effort," she tried to brush the compliment away, but Zidane shook his head.

"Nah-uh, without you, he wouldn't have come at all." The thief smiled at her and Dagger could not help but return his smile.

"Look!" Freya pointed to something in the distance, and her friends turned to see the castle they'd been coming for.  
>"Holy cow!" Zidane gasped, and in their heads, his friends agreed with him.<br>The castle did not seem to be made from this world.

It rose high into the air; the middle of the castle was encircled by a ring which looked like aplatform made of ground and earth, and on either halves, it had three high (or deep) towers, arranged as a triangle, with spiky golden peaks (or ends).

It was like a mirror had been placed through the middle of the architectural masterpiece. The entrance to the castle was part of the middle platform and long stairs connected the ground to the two-framed door.

"How does this even stand?" Freya mumbled surprised.  
>For a few moments, the party just stood in awe.<p>

Amarant was the first to recollect himself.

"We should get going," he grumbled as he pointed down the cliffs they were standing on.  
>"It's going to be a rough descent."<p>

Zidane carefully leaned over the edge before he nodded thoughtfully.

"Let's do it nice and slow," he advised his friends.  
>Each of them shot a final, impressed glance towards the castle, then they started their way down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Zidane stretched his muscles as they stood in front of the architectural marvel.<p>

"Luckily, we didn't encounter any monsters so far," Freya mentioned as she shouldered her spear to have it ready for combat.  
>"There will surely be some inside," Amarant predicted and he checked the fit of his claws.<p>

Dagger could only stare and wonder, and not only with her eyes, but with her soul.

_'The energy is overwhelming,' _she addressed her Eidolons and she could feel each of them agreeing.  
>They all felt the mass of spiritual energy deriving from this location, and the summoner gulped.<p>

_Odin and Bahamut_, she thought to herself.

_They are surely strong, if even their sleeping form emits so much power._

She hadn't directly talked to the Eidolons, but she felt how Ramuh came closer to her mind.

_'Don't be afraid, summoner,' _he reassured her with his thundering voice. _'You're not alone.'_

Dagger nodded, a movement which caught Zidane's attention.  
>"Everything alright, Dag'?" He asked and the princess nodded once more, this time with a smile.<p>

"Yes. I'm just curious on meeting Bahamut and Odin," she explained, hiding her still present nervousness.

Zidane grinned widely. "I'm sure they'll be gigantic! Let's go, guys!" He addressed the other two and they made their way up the stoop.

On their way up, Freya coughed. "The air is so dry," she murmured and took a sip of water, and her friends silently agreed with her.

The party stopped for a few seconds in front of the high, impressive gate. They stared up, their eyes hovering over the soft reliefs part of the door which were different from the art they knew.

"It's beautiful," Dagger mumbled and Zidane faintly nodded.

He was having a weird sensation in his stomach, and a shiver went down his spine.

_I don't like this_, he thought to himself, his expression not giving away the wary he felt, but his tail twitched uncomfortably. With a slight shake of his head, the thief set up a cheerful smile and walked up to the gate.

"Alrighty, let's get in there already!" He said as he pushed. At least he intended to push, but just as his fingertips touched the doors did they swing upon without a sound.

Zidane blinked a few times; feeling the surprised stares of his friends, he gulped.

_I really don't like this place._

He could hear Dagger walking up to him, and the princess peeked over his shoulder, as if she was too scared to walk into the castle.

"Come on, Dagger!" Zidane put up a smile. He took her by the hand and pulled her in, earning a huff of surprise from the girl.

The entrance hall was overwhelming as well. Its ceiling was incredibly high, and itself as well as the walls, the floor and the pillars supporting the roof were made out of marble.

Similar to the style of a cathedral, adorned pillars framed the wide path leading up to a canopied elevation with another decorated door, similar to the entrance though much smaller. Next to said door was an arch leading to yet another room, while to its left was a small flight of stairs granting access to the balcony-style roofing above the festooned door.

The high wall above this beautiful set up was embellished with yet again unknown symbols and figures.

"Wow!" It escaped Zidane's mouth.

Amarant let out a grumble, obviously not willed to allow something as redundant as architecture impress him. "Which way should we go first?" He asked.  
>They all looked at each other seemingly clueless when Dagger suddenly felt a resonance within her soul.<p>

"This way," she pointed towards the decorated door.  
>Freya shot the raven haired girl a questioning look, but then she nodded. "Alright my dear, if you say so."<br>Once more, the Dragon Hunter shouldered her spear, but it seemed unnecessary, for they passed through the hall without any encounters.

In fact, they couldn't hear anything moving inside the castle at all, and both Freya and Amarant found it highly suspicious that such a vast castle should be completely free of inhabitants, however small they may be. They shot each other an understanding glance, keeping their weapons ready.

Beyond the door, they met an even higher – and deeper – room. In the middle of this seemingly endless area was a tall shaft.

The party itself stood on a small balcony and they glanced down into the depths. Just like the outside of the castle, this room seemed to be mirrored, for the pillars had supporting structures on both ends. Additionally, there seemed to be many such balconies as the one they were standing on, and while the ones above them seemed to be set up normally, the ones beneath them were upside down; meaning that the railing of the balcony faced downwards, as well as the doors and archs.

It was dizzying looking down on such a weird room, and Dagger had to rub her eyes a few times.

"Is that a … lift?" Freya questioned as she pointed towards the enormous pillar in the middle.

"Could be," Amarant frowned.  
>Again, it was Zidane who helped his friends out of their rigidity. With secure steps, he approached the post and slowly, the other followed.<p>

As they reached the structure, they could see that there was an opening on the side next to them, and as they walked around, Zidane and the others saw that the pillar was hollow inside. There was a button embedded into the marble, and Zidane was quick to press it.

A rumbling occurred and the four stiffened up, but other than the continuously rattling, nearing sound, nothing happened.  
>Soon thereafter, a platform rose up to them.<br>"It really is a lift," Zidane nodded towards Amarant. Said redhead didn't seem too pleased to being right, though. He just grumbled something inaudible as he walked up to the platform.

"Be careful, Amarant," Dagger said and the warrior faintly nodded.  
>He portended the three to stay back while he pushed one of the many buttons on the inside of the elevator. But nothing happened at his touch. Amarant blinked confused and tried one knob after the other, but none would react to his pressing.<p>

Freya leaned forward. "Is it broken?" She wondered with worry in her voice.  
>"Nah, that couldn't be," Zidane waved it away in his typical cheerfulness. He stepped next to Amarant and randomly pushed a button.<br>"I already tried that one -!" Amarant started lecturing the thief when suddenly, a bucking went through the platform as it started to descend.  
>"What the?" Amarant wondered confused and Zidane shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"Maybe you didn't press it the right way, buddy," he said, causing Amarant to send him an aggravated glare – as if there was a wrong way to push a button.  
>Zidane grinned, though on the inside, he felt uneasy.<p>

_Something's going on here I don't quite get_, he thought worriedly.  
>It seemed to take forever for the elevator to reach its destination. When it finally did, Zidane peeked out, facing another long corridor, which seemed just as upside down as the rest of the castle.<p>

"I don't think that's the way to the main chamber," he mumbled before he tried another button.

Through trial and error, he and Amarant were sent up and down many times, often passing by the two waiting girls.

Just as Amarant was about to say that randomly pushing buttons won't get them anywhere, did he and Zidane reach a place which looked significantly different to the ones from before.

First of all, because it was built the right way – and since they had just descended below the middle of the castle, they would have expected an upside down room once again.  
>Again looking similar to a cathedral, though this time with a lower roof, the bottom was laid out with red carpet, leading up to the only door in this small portion of the castle.<br>In contrast to its previous adorned style, the architects of the castle had kept this door very simple, and something about it struck Zidane as odd.

"I think we found it," he said, not quite convinced yet.

"Shall we take a look first or get the two already?" The thief asked towards Amarant, who, instead of replying, simply pointed to the button that would raise them to the middle.

"Alrighty," Zidane pushed said knob and fairly soon, they met the two worried, though also slightly bored and impatient, faces of the women.

"Have you found it?" Freya asked as soon as she noticed that the men didn't continue their ascend.  
>Zidane nodded. "Well, we guess so. We thought it's better you come along right away."<br>"Smart, my dear," Freya grinned and stood beside him.

Dagger, however, was hesitant.  
>"Is everything alright, Dag'?" Zidane asked her and the princess shivered.<br>"Y-yes!" She replied hastily and ran up to him, her fingers fidgeting uncomfortably.

Zidane furrowed his brows slightly worried, then he shrugged his shoulders and pressed the button to get them to the unusual room again.

"You're right, this seems to be the right place," Freya agreed as soon as they arrived.  
>Dagger nodded. She could feel the spiritual energy flowing even stronger, and she already knew that past this door, Bahamut and Odin would await her.<br>The summoner gulped.

_Bahamut and Odin_, she thought once again. _The two most powerful Eidolons that have ever been harnessed._

A shiver went down her spine. She could feel Ramuh pressing against her mind, but Dagger was not in the mood for listening to some reassuring words which could change nothing about the situation itself.

_I'm scared,_ the summoner instead thought, a numbing fear roaming through her body.  
>"Dagger, my dear?" Freya's voice broke through her rigidity.<br>The princess shook her head to clear it.  
>"I- I'm coming!" She assured her friends, who had already approached the entrance.<p>

Standing in front of the door, Dagger took a deep breath. Then, she laid her hand flat on the door, pushing it – only to find it staying in place.

"What is this?" She wondered aloud, once more pressing with force, but the door wouldn't move even in the slightest.  
>Amarant stepped for, placing both of his hands on the door, and pushed. The veins on his muscular arms protruded, but he could have just the same asked the door politely to open, for it didn't react.<p>

With a confused frown, Freya lend her help, but her initial doubt of her own usefulness quickly turned into confirmation as the door did not give in either at her hands.  
>Very slowly, the three turned their heads to Zidane.<p>

Once again, the thief felt this unnerving sensation inside him. With a wary frown, he stepped for and touched the door, and just like with the front gate did it open at his faintest touch.

A gasped escaped Dagger's lips, and Freya and Amarant both frowned doubtfully.  
>As he met the unbelieving stares of his friends, the thief simply shrugged, his expression revealing something of his nervousness.<br>"Well, it's open now, so let's go in, hm?" He tried to smile, but the tension between him and the rest of the party did not leave. It was only suppressed by their expectations for what awaited them beyond the door, and they slowly entered the room.

What they noticed at first was that the otherwise predominant marble was completely excluded from this area. Neither could they put their finger on what the material on the walls, floor and ceiling was, though; it had a brown color and was soft to the touch, and bright streams of a tale-colored material ran through it like veins, emitting a ghostly glow.

The room itself was square and relatively small, though the ceiling was unnaturally high, as in the rooms before; and the wall opposite to the entry was completely covered in a big version of the world map they had retrieved in Madain Sari, with the same inscriptions.

The party paid little attention to it, though, for their eyes were captured by two giant statues framing the back of the room.  
>"I-is this...?" Freya could only whisper in awe.<p>

To the left was the statue of a man riding a horse with six legs, wearing a helmet with horns. He swung a big sword and something about his eyes seemed intense, despite them being transferred to stone.  
>To the right was a horned dragon with wings that seemed to take up the entire room. He had opened his jaws wide, as if to let out a resisting scream before he had been imprisoned.<p>

Dagger's knees shook heavily.  
><em>T-they are...<em>

Her mind felt numb. The power that was emitted by the two statues seemed to fill her soul entirely and the summoner felt smaller than a fly.

_How am I supposed to control these? _She thought helplessly. Odin's sword was said to bring death at the faintest touch, and Bahamut's Megaflare could easily destroy an entire continent.  
>"I..." The princess started whispering, but suddenly, a roar sounded behind the party. The door slammed shut with a loud <em><strong>bam! <strong>_and they all twitched upon it.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

The voice sounded in their heads, but it was different from the Eidolons. Dagger could see that her friends could hear it, too, and they jerked their heads to its origin – a giant lobster, floating in the air.

If he hadn't been so scared, Zidane might have laughed. But despite its resemblance to said animal, the monster was as high as the room, its claws clicked repeatedly, sending shivers down their spines, and its tail wailed through the air with impatience.

"SPEAK, MORTALS!" It commanded.  
>Zidane was the first to find his voice again.<p>

"We're here to get the Eidolons!" He explained firmly.

Another roar escaped the jaws of the monster.  
>"I AM TARHAKA, GUARDIAN OF THE MURAL ROOM! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY DISTURBANCES!" It refused and flew towards Zidane, who barely escaped its attack with a jump.<br>Amarant let out a displeased grumble, then he dashed towards their enemy, striking with his claws, but they did little but scratch its shell.  
>The warrior huffed surprised, blocking a swing of Tarhaka's claws.<br>Freya jumped for, but her spear recoiled from the armor of their enemy, and Zidane's Rune Tooth was just as useless.

Dagger shivered, but was unable to move elsewise.  
><em>'Summoner!'<em> Ifrit's voice rattled her mind. _'If you don't act, your friends will die!'_

Dagger quickly shook her head, gathering her mental strength. With a spiritual command, she cast out all of her Eidolons at once. As Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh and Leviathan manifested themselves in front of Tarhaka, the guardian stopped its attack on the others for a moment. It almost seemed to slant its head, then with a roar attacked the Eidolons. Shiva pointed with her fingers towards the fiend, ice starting to build around it, but then, the ice shattered loudly and Tarhaka stroke the delicate Eidolon.  
>With clamor, Ifrit summoned a meteorite to crush their enemy, but while the heat made Dagger break out in sweat instantly, the monster seemed little impressed.<p>

Lightning flashed, blinding the party, but while it struck its target with a loud, crackling sound, sending vibrations through the room, Tarhaka only shook its massive head as if to clear its mind of an unnerving sound. Ramuh made a step back, obviously shocked by the invulnerability of the guardian, and finally, Leviathan called forth a Tsunami which flooded the entire room, only leaving small capsules of air for the summoner and her friends. But even the might of the water wouldn't harm Tarhaka.

Dagger fell unto her knees.

_We cannot defeat an enemy like this_, she lost hope with a trembling chest. _If I cannot even harm this guardian, how could I think of facing Kuja?_

The desperation clashed over her, filling her mind and soul with fear, when suddenly, she felt the vibrating energies of Bahamut and Odin reaching out for her.  
>Being sealed into stone, they could not phrase any words towards the summoner, but Dagger understood.<p>

With trembling legs and shaking hands, she approached Bahamut's statue, laying her palms against it.  
>Closing her eyes, she reached out for the whirling pool of energy that laid beyond the stone, and upon seeing its magnitude, fear once more seemed to overwhelm her.<br>_'Don't give up,' _Shiva had joined her side, readying herself to retreat into the summoner's soul.

_'I will guide you.'_

Dagger nodded, and once the Eidolon had taken place inside of her, she felt reinforced.

With Shiva's careful guidance, and efforts that seemed to almost exceed her limit, Dagger could feel the cage around Bahamut breaking.  
>The princess clenched her teeth, sweat dripping down her neck, but she did not step back. Instead, she pressed herself, both physically and mentally, harder against the stone until it burst loudly.<p>

Dagger stumbled back, her eyes widening in awe upon seeing the Dragon King spreading his wings.  
>Bahamut roared, and as his jaws opened, a ball of fire seemed to built inside it.<p>

_No, not fire_, Dagger realized slowly. _It's his Megaflare..._

_'There's no time for this!' _Shiva interrupted her harshly. _'We need to awaken Odin!'_

The summoner nodded hesitantly. While she approached Odin, she could see from the corner of her eye how Bahamut's colossal Megaflare melted away the protective shell of Tarhaka. With a cry, the enemy twitched in pain, but its shell started to rebuild as soon as the devouring energy of the Megaflare vanished.

_How come he can resist the Eidolon's power that much? _Dagger could not help but wonder nervously as she connected her soul to Odin's seal.  
><em>'It's the Four Mirrors,' <em>Shiva murmured as she lent the summoner her strength. She could feel Dagger wondering about her statement, but the Ice Queen commanded: _'We will explain this a later time. Focus, summoner.'_

Dagger nodded, trying to ignore the pother and brawling behind her. She closed her eyes, once more reaching out for a sealed spirit.  
>Odin's energy was pulsing; the Eidolon could feel the fight just behind its cage and was urging to join in. Although its fiery spirit scared Dagger, it also helped her in breaking the seal, and with a loud burst, Odin broke free.<p>

His horse, wearing a full armor and having glowing red eyes, whickered and shelved itself on its hind legs. Odin, resembling a demonic knight, swung his sword and with a press of his heels, his steed dashed forward.

Suddenly, all security ceased from Tarhaka's movements. It had just hit Zidane with one of his claws, but now, its small eyes were fixed to the quickly approaching Eidolon.

"ODIN?" Was all it could say before the knight reached it. With a simple swing of his sword, the guardian was cleaved into two.  
>Zidane, Freya and Amarant could only stare when the enemy they fought so hard with disappeared within a matter of seconds into thin air.<p>

Silence arose and slowly, the now unsealed entities turned towards the summoner who set them free.  
>Dagger's knees felt weak.<br>_These are the most powerful Eidolons,_she thought to herself as Bahamut and Odin faced her.

_The Demonic Knight whose touch brings instant death, and the Dragon King whose breath melts away bones.  
><em>A shiver went down the summoner's spine.

_'Tell us the name of the mortal who freed us from hundreds of years of imprisonment,' _Odin's voice spoke. It was dark and deep, but something about it felt reassuring.  
><em>'I am Garnet Till Alexandros XVI, heir to the throne of Alexandria and summoner of the Tribe of Madain Sari. I have come the long way to the Forgotten Continent to break your seals and seek your aid in combat against the sorcerer Kuja.'<em>

_'Kuja,' _Bahamut echoed. His voice seemed old and tired, though Dagger could sense the power dwelling beneath, and when the Dragon King sighed, Dagger's bones shook.  
><em>'So that sorcerer is still alive.'<em>

_'Please, help us!' _Dagger begged for she felt some tired indifference sounding in Bahamut's voice.  
><em>'He's been manipulating my mother, the queen of Alexandria, and brings suffering to so many people. And he's seeking the power of the Crystal!' <em>Dagger added and clung to her necklace.__

Odin jerked his head.  
><em>'The Crystal? But -!'<em>

_'Silence!' _Bahamut suddenly ordered, and all of the Eidolons immediately turned silent. After all, he was the oldest.

_'So... You seek to protect the Crystal?' _He sought for confirmation and Dagger managed to shake her head and nod at the same time.  
><em>'Not only the Crystal, but everyone who has to suffer right now from Kuja's ill intentions!'<em>

The Dragon King thought about her words for a moment. He had closed his reptile eyes and when he opened them again, his gaze seemed to burn right through Dagger's soul.

_'Very well then. We shall lend you our powers to defeat that sorcerer.'_

And with that, both he and Odin slowly faded away, forming into balls of energy which sought their way into Dagger's soul.  
>The summoner gasped surprised as she was filled to the brim with supernatural powers. She trembled, making a few wary steps forward before her body collapsed. She fell to the ground, being caught by Zidane.<p>

"Dagger! … She's lost it again,' the thief mumbled after he had shaken her softly.  
>"Well, that was to be expected, my dear." Freya tucked away her spear, brushing her fur to rid it of blood and sweat.<p>

"It was a really close call," she added with a frown, and Amarant nodded briefly.  
>"That guardian was not from this world," he agreed.<p>

Zidane was barely listening. His eyes were locked to Dagger's face. Something about the young princess' expression seemed utterly tired and exhausted, but there was still that soft, naive impression that the thief had grown to love.

"We should head back to Lindblum," he decided as he lifted the princess of the ground.  
>"We have all the Eidolons we wanted; it's time to face Kuja." Although he planned on saying it with confidence, his tail twitched uncomfortably. Worry curled up in his stomach as he looked at the weak face of the summoner.<p>

With a shake of his head, the thief straightened up. They left the castle as quickly as they could, and Zidane shot the monstrous construction a final glance.  
>There was still some odd feeling he had about this place. Additionally, the whole time he had been there, he had smelled a heavy, almost hypnotizing aroma.<p>

_But it didn't seem like the others smelled it_, the thief thought worriedly.  
><em>Just what is with this place?<br>_

* * *

><p>It took the princess even longer to recover than the previous times. Not only had they arrived back at Lindblum, but two weeks had also passed when Dagger finally opened her eyes again.<p>

She felt dizzy and slowly raised herself up. Dagger recognized the big guest room she had stayed in the times before, and a feeling of being home filled her with relief.  
><em>Seems like everything worked out just fine<em>, she thought with a smile.  
>Carefully, she set her feet on the floor, stood and walked up to the window. The day was bright and sunny, and Dagger stretched her muscles.<p>

_I guess... this is it. _She finally thought with a tight chest.

_I have acquired all the Eidolons we could possibly find. I have to fulfill my promise and go back to Alexandria to end Kuja's doing._

Despite the warmth of the day, Dagger shivered.

_'Don't be scared, summoner.' _It was Bahamut's voice, startling Dagger at the first instant.

_'You will have the necessary power to defeat that sorcerer once we arrive in Alexandria.'_

_'I _will_?' _Dagger frowned.  
><em>'Does that mean I'm not capable of that, yet?'<em>

There was silence, and Dagger feared she had displeased the old Eidolon.

_'You'll see once we are there,' _Bahamut finally replied. _'Everything will fall into place once we are back.'  
>'Are you sure?' <em>Dagger could not help but question. Surprisingly, the Dragon King chuckled.

_'You are a mortal. Ever since we existed, we've learned that mortals are weak, gullible and potentially evil beings. And still, we place trust in your willpower. So, place trust in my knowledge, summoner,' _Bahamut cryptically said.

Dagger had to make do with that reply, because the Dragon King curled himself up inside her, setting himself to rest for a while.

The summoner shook her head a few times, then she got dressed and exited her chamber. Soon enough, she found a servant who would guide the princess to her companions.

They had gathered in Cid's throne room, and they turned their heads upon Dagger's entering.  
>"Hello, everyone," she smiled shyly.<br>Zidane's face brightened up instantly, and he shot her a warm smile.

"Yo, Dag! You came just in time."

"Just in time for what?" The princess asked surprised, but Freya bypassed her question as she asked: "How are you feeling, my dear? Is everything okay?"  
>Dagger nodded. "I'm feeling fine, really. For... for how long was I asleep?" She asked reluctantly.<br>"Ah, only two weeks," Zidane said as if he was talking about the weather.

Dagger blinked. Then: "What, two weeks!?"

The thief nodded. "Yeah, but no worries. Everything went fine. Leviathan even came out so we could board the ship again."  
>The princess hadn't even wondered about how the group had managed to re-board the ship, and she gave a mental thanks to the serpent.<br>"What happened in the meantime?" Dagger asked after she gulped.

Suddenly, everyone's face darkened.  
>"What? What is it?" Dagger pressed worriedly, and finally, Cid sighed and stood.<br>"Beatrix has been raging war over the entire Mist Continent," he said slowly with a pained expression.  
>"M-mother has..?"<p>

"Burmecia and Lindblum have joined hands to fight her armies of, but they are obviously supported by the means of the sorcerer, and so far, we've only barely managed to hold them off the bigger cities."  
>Once more, the princess gulped, trying to rid herself of the tight feeling in her throat.<p>

Zidane, who watched her troubled expression, walked up to her.

"But, on a brighter note, look what I found!" He drew out a tiny object.

Dagger blinked confused. "A... needle?"

"Not just any needle, Dag'," Zidane lectured with a playful smile. "It's the silver needle! Never heard of it?" He asked as Dagger continued to look confused.  
>The princess shook her head.<p>

"It's a needle capable of curing the status of 'stone' for everything it touches," Amarant quietly explained.  
>Zidane grimaced. "Oh, Amarant, I wanted to tell her!"<p>

Slowly, it dawned to Dagger. "Does that mean, with this, we can save Vivi?"  
>Zidane nodded, and a wide smile spread on the princess' face. She hadn't forgotten about the clumsy, though adorable and helpful black mage with the sad eyes.<br>"Let's pick him up before we head to Alexandria," Zidane suggested and Dagger nodded.

"Oh yes, let's! But how did you lay your hands on such a rare item?"  
>Zidane laughed, proudly though also a little uncomfortably. "Well, erm... I just happened to.. stumble upon it?"<br>Dagger gave the thief a stern regard, but the blonde just laughed it off. "I wanted to give you a reason to smile once you wake up," he explained with a softer expression.

Dagger blushed. "Z-zidane..."  
>The king cleared his throat. "Well, your companions told me about your successful journey to Ipsen's Castle, my niece. I don't want to ask this of you, but..."<br>While the voice of the king trailed off, Dagger's stance straightened. "I know. With the Eidolons standing by my side, I now have to face Kuja to end all this horrible fighting."

Freya frowned. "Are you sure you can do this, my dear? The guardian in Ipsen seemed to be very strong, even against the Eidolons."  
>Before Dagger could reply, Shiva's voice spoke to her.<p>

_'Repeat what I will say,' _she ordered and Dagger nodded.

"Erm... Shiva has... something to say to that matter..." She announced reluctantly. Everyone blinked surprised, but they showed their approval by a nod.

Dagger drew a deep breath, signalizing Shiva she was ready.  
>The Ice Queen did not hesitate.<p>

_'It was because of the 'Four Mirrors'. The Four Mirrors are items which have been on this world since its very beginning; they bind the elemental powers of fire, ice, thunder and water. We can't say it for sure, but it might be that without these mirrors, the world could not even exist.  
>Regardless of how they came to be or what they are for, they had been entrusted to a guardian by the name of Tarhaka.'<em>

All present gasped surprised, but Shiva went on and Dagger could barely repeat her words quickly enough.

_'While the Four Mirrors certainly weren't part of Tarhaka – for we would face harsh consequences in that case after its defeat – it had absorbed a part of their powers over time. That is why neither of us could harm it. Even Bahamut's Megaflare, said to be of a neutral element, is so close in its properties to fire that Tarhaka could resist it to a certain extent.  
>But nothing from this world can resist the touch of Odin's blade Gugnir.'<em>

Shive turned silent, and it took Dagger a few seconds to realize what had just been said.  
>The others took their time in thinking about the new information.<p>

Finally, Zidane grinned. "Well then, there's nothing to worry about, huh? Let's face Kuja and kick his ass!"  
>The tension in the room disappeared, and Dagger smiled relieved. "Yes, let's."<p>

Cid's face softened upon seeing the determined look on the princess' face. "I am sorry you have to shoulder such a great burden, Garnet."  
>The princess shook her head. "It is my duty, uncle. I have to do this for everyone who supported me so far." Her eyes wandered over her friends who all showed their support in their own way; either a bright grin, an understanding smile or a thoughtful nod.<p>

Dagger smiled reinforced. "And for everyone who had to suffer beneath Kuja's doing. And for mother. There are so many reasons for me to fight. And I will fight," she added firmly.  
>A smile spread on Cid's face. "You are very brave. I have prepared an airship for you and your friends. It will be governed by..."<p>

"Yours truly," Blank suddenly broke him. He walked out of the shadows he'd been hiding in so far, earning him a surprised huff from Dagger.

"Surprised, sweet princess? I'm the best navigator, after all," he winked.

Another smile adorned the princess' face. "I'm happy to be in your care, Blank," she bowed her head, causing a rough laugh to escape the thief's lips.  
>"Nah, no reason to compliment me like that, princess," he waved her words away.<p>

"You and your friends can leave whenever you want, Garnet," Cid went on with serious eyes. "Of course, if you need a few more days to rest, we have total understanding. However..."

Dagger understood. "We will leave tomorrow morning. Please make sure our clothing is clean and our weapons are sharp. And do not falter, uncle," she added more softly. "Only a few more days, and Kuja will be wiped off this world."  
>Cid smiled. "I have great faith in you, Garnet. May the gods be with you."<p>

And with that, the four prepared for their final journey. And even though Zidane was as cheerful, Freya as thoughtful and Amarant as secure as ever, Dagger could feel how all of them felt burdened by their fate.

On the morning of their departure, Dagger squared her shoulders.  
><em>This is it, <em>she thought as she approached the hangar, where the others were awaiting her. Zidane grinned brightly, Freya smiled softly and even Amarant's face wore the hint of a reassuring smile.

The support of her friends gave her strength, and Dagger's heart felt warm and happy. Inside of her, the Eidolons seemed to be more awake than usual; they, too, anticipated the end of their journey.  
>The princess boarded the ship, and soon, it set off.<p>

After a final regard to the disappearing Lindblum, Dagger turned her head north, eagerly waiting for the Alexandrian castle to come to sight.  
><em>I will end your intrigues, Kuja!<em>

* * *

><p>Not too far away, in the Alexandrian castle, a white-haired sorcerer lifted his head, a malicious grin adorning his face.<p>

"The time to play has finally arrived, my canary," he spoke satisfied and lifted himself up. He looked out of the window, as if he could already see the airship with the princess on it. A chuckle escaped his pink lips.

"Let the curtain rise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

First of all, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Some of you may know I'm currently working on an Anime fan fiction, and my inspiration for said story had been so big I just had to go with it.

But anyways! I finally got some time off to write this chapter. How do you like it? And, oh boy - does that mean we're closing in on the final chapters? Yes we are!  
>Let me share a secret; this story will only two more, maximum three more, chapters and it is done. Oh my goodness, it feels so weird to come to an end. Finally, we can face Kuja and give him a proper beating, right? Unless Bahamut was hinting at something very important... You will see with the next chapter!<p>

Tell me what you liked most, what surprised you and whatever comes to your mind; your reviews mean the world to me!

Until next time, take care!

- Ruska


	19. Dark Messenger

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nineteen ~ Dark Messenger<strong>

The day passed by, and slowly, the airship was coming close to the Forgotten Forest.  
>"Bring us down there," Zidane told Blank and the redhead nodded.<br>Softly, the airship landed, and Zidane, Amarant, Freya and Dagger left it, standing in front of the once green and proud forest. Now, every part of it had been turned into cold, unforgiving stone, and as Dagger placed her hand on one of the trees, she shivered.  
><em>This is so terrible<em>, she thought to herself. _Just why did it turn to stone in the first place?  
><em>Freya, who had just been explained the whole reason for their being here, seemed to think the same thing. The Dragon Hunter frowned and touched the trees just like Dagger.

"And you have no idea why the forest turned to stone?" She sought confirmation, to which Zidane nodded.  
>"Yup. No clue at all. That giant plant fiend appeared and started attacking us, and then, suddenly..." He shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Whatever it was, we now have the means to enter it," Amarant simply said, and Dagger nodded. She took out the silver needle and gave it a measuring regard.  
><em>Please, work! <em>Slowly, the princess approached one of the many sealed areas; the vines and roots of the forest had curled up on the outside, refusing access even to something as small as a mouse.  
>With a gulp, Dagger carefully placed the needle on one of the vines – and she drew a sharp breath as the stone disappeared, making place for the soft green and brown of the plant. The needle only affected a small area, but Dagger worked it all around until she had created an opening high and wide enough for them to enter.<p>

She turned her head with a slightly scared expression.

"Let's go, shall we?" She asked and Zidane nodded, walking up to her and then, unexpectedly, holding her hand.  
>The thief shot the princess a grin, then he pulled her after him, followed by Freya and Amarant.<br>They slowly made their way through the forest, only opening the paths that were necessary to get to where they expected Vivi to be. It was Zidane who led them, but he left it to Dagger to open the way, and the princess was thankful for that.  
>She still felt terribly sorry and responsible for what had happened to Vivi, and finally setting out to set him free was the least she could do, in her opinion.<br>Soon, the party had reached the clearing where had they once been encircled by their enemies. Freya, who hadn't been with them at that time, could understand, but not feel the shivers her friends experienced.  
>Dagger gulped.<p>

_This is it. Here's where we almost... died_. Another shiver went down her spine, and the princess shook her head to focus, looking out for Vivi.

The clearing was full with petrified monsters. They stood so close to each other that maneuvering through them was difficult, and Dagger held the silver needle high in the air as not to touch a fiend with it accidentally.  
>"Can you see him?" She asked Zidane, who had narrowed his eyes as he looked around.<br>The thief shook his head. "No, not ye- there he is!" He suddenly exclaimed and pointed forwards. And indeed, there was Vivi, as petrous as the enemies around him.

"Vivi!" Dagger ran up to him, tears building in her eyes. "Oh, Vivi..." Her voice broke down, the needle in her hand suddenly felt as heavy as stone.

_What if it doesn't work on him? What if he was so badly injured that curing him will open wounds? _She thought full of fear.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The summoner looked up to see Zidane smiling at her encouragingly.  
>"Come on, Dag'. Vivi'd been waiting long enough now, right?"<br>Dagger nodded. "You're right, Zidane... Of course you are."  
>And then, she touched Vivi's stone-turned skin with the tip of the silver needle, and a glow encircled the black mage's body. Dagger made a step back as the gray slowly faded, making place for the colors of the little boy.<p>

His arms and legs started to twitch, and the tip of his pointed hat wiggled in the soft breeze that went through the forest.  
>And then, in the midst of the dark emptiness that was his face, did two bright, yellow ovals pop up.<br>He blinked.  
>"Vivi?" Dagger asked worriedly.<br>"Princess!" Vivi replied and the party lost some of its tension.  
>"Oh, Vivi, are you okay?" Dagger leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the mage.<br>Vivi seemed flustered.  
>"Y-yes, I am, but why... why do you ask, princess?"<br>"You don't remember?" Freya breathed and Vivi turned his head as if he only noticed the Dragon Hunter now.  
>"W-who are you?" He asked, and then, with another regard to Dagger: "What has happened to your beautiful long hair, princess? And mister Zidane!" He exclaimed upon seeing the thief's Rune Tooth.<br>"Just Zidane," the blonde waved with his hand.  
>"But, Zidane," Vivi started hesitantly, staring from one person to the other with wide eyes. "W-what has happened? Just a minute ago have we been chased by the monsters. I noticed how I fell behind more and more and then... there was darkness." The little mage shivered, and Zidane and Dagger shot each other a worried glance.<p>

_He doesn't know_, Dagger thought surprised and uncomfortable. _Vivi doesn't know he'd been in stone for weeks!_

Very slowly, Zidane approached the black mage who now became aware of the stone surrounding them, as well as the petrified fiends.

"Hey, Vivi," he said and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's get outta here first, okay? I know," he said as Vivi tried to speak up, "there's a lot of stuff you want to ask about. But let's go to the airship first. We'll get you some stuff to eat and then, we'll sit down and tell you everything. Okay?" He asked once more, and this time, Vivi nodded.  
>They left the Forgotten Forest behind and entered the airship. Blank greeted them with a wide smile.<p>

"Yo, Vivi! It's been a while!" He welcomed the confused black mage, and Zidane quickly shook his head to indicate that it wasn't the right time to mention anything to the little guy.  
>Blank frowned, but then, he simply stepped aside, and the party made its way to the inside.<br>After sitting down and handing Vivi some drink and food, Zidane and the others shot each other worried glances.  
>Someone had to start, but who – and how?<br>Vivi felt the tension in the air and shifted uncomfortably in his position.  
>"Please, tell me," he finally spoke, and the others jerked their heads towards him.<br>"I know... I know something is wrong. I can tell by looking at you. You look... older," he added towards the princess with a shy voice. "I... I haven't just passed out for a few minutes, have I?" Vivi's voice had become quieter and quieter with each word he spoke, and the tension made way for a depressing feeling of guilt.  
>Finally, it was Zidane who walked up to the black mage.<p>

"No Vivi, you're right. You haven't just passed out. You were... stone."  
>Vivi jerked his head up.<p>

"What?"  
>Zidane sighed with a reassuring smile. "Well..."<p>

* * *

><p>"So that's how it is," Vivi said slowly. It had taken Zidane almost four hours to explain everything that had happened, and the mage had had so many questions as well. Amarant, Freya and Dagger helped out at some parts, but they left most of the talking to the young thief.<br>Vivi had sat in silence before he found his tongue again.

"So now... you're headed to Alexandria to fight Kuja. You are very brave, princess," he said towards Dagger, and the summoner blushed in a whiff of shyness.  
>"I'm sorry we dragged you into all of this," Dagger apologized. "It's my fault we ended up crashing in the Forgotten Forest, that you turned into stone..." She sniffled, but Vivi shook his head.<br>"It's not your fault, princess!" He protested. "And I'm fine now, so please don't worry about it anymore."  
>Dagger's face lit up a bit, and Zidane scratched his head.<br>"Well, Vivi, I never asked you, but... Where do you come from?"  
>Vivi looked up surprised. "Huh?"<br>"Well," Zidane made a wide gesture. "We merely bumped into each other in Alexandria, didn't we? Where did you come from? Where did you plan on going? We could drop you somewhere along the way – though, Alexandria might not be that safe for the next couple of days," he added and shook his head.

Vivi stood up. "You don't have to drop me anywhere! Take me with you!"  
>"Vivi!" Dagger said surprised, but the black mage simply went on: "I want to fight that Kuja, too! He's brought so much suffering to so many people, and I... I..." He looked down on his hands, not knowing what he should say.<br>Freya frowned. "But Vivi, my dear, this is going to be a serious battle. We," and with that, she made a gesture that excluded Dagger, "can't even harm Kuja. All we can do is serve as distraction while Dagger summons the Eidolons."  
>Dagger shivered, but Vivi did not flinch.<br>"But I... I have to..." He mumbled quietly.  
>Amarant frowned. "You are hiding something." It wasn't a question and Vivi let his shoulders drop even further.<p>

"I..." He started helplessly, then shook his small head. "I was made by Kuja."  
>The silence that followed his words was numbing; everyone stared at the little mage with wide eyes, and only hesitantly did he manage to speak.<br>"We... that means, the black mages... we have been created by Kuja as tools for the war. We are made of mist and darkness and... most of us are soulless puppets."  
>The boy gulped. Then, he spoke again, quicker now, as if he was relieved he could finally confide to someone.<br>"We are manufactured all over the continent, and once our development is complete, we are sent to outposts, ships and rarely cities to stand by until the war breaks out.

I was delivered to Alexandria, and woke up on my way there. All of the mages around me were so quiet and I started panicking when they wouldn't even react to my questions. But one of them – number 281 – noticed me, and he explained everything to me. He was one of the few who have a … a conscience, a soul, like me. We don't know whether it's just an error or intended," Vivi added quietly. "When number 281 explained everything to me, I got scared, and he felt sorry for me. So... he helped me escape, once we arrived at the castle. The last thing he said to me was this name – Vivi. Then, he pushed me down a corridor and left.

And that was when I met you," he added towards Zidane. "I was trying to find the exit – though I didn't know where I should head to after that. And I still don't. There's no place where I belong to. And all of my brothers are under Kuja's control."  
>The little mage made sounds as if he cried, and Dagger walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his shivering shoulders and made little 'shhs'.<br>"P-princess?" Vivi wondered surprised.  
>Dagger looked at him with an encouraging smile.<br>"Everything is fine now!" She reassured the boy with a trembling voice.  
>"B-but," the mage stuttered. "I'm... I'm an evil tool. I -"<br>"Don't say that!" Dagger cut him off and Zidane nodded.  
>"Dag's right. You are just Vivi. In the time we spent together, you never did an evil thing. In the opposite, you helped us out, despite us being strangers."<br>Vivi sniffled. "T-thank you."

Once the black mage had caught himself, Freya squatted down to him.  
>"Are you sure about this, Vivi?" She asked seriously. "If what you said is true, then we will not only face Kuja but your brothers as well. We will have to fight everyone who bars the path."<br>Vivi nodded. "I know. I can do it. Number 281... He told me that none of us _want _to help Kuja. Some of us just can't realize that they are against it. If we... kill them," he stumbled across the word, "at least, they won't end up as tools for his plans."  
>Dagger remained silent. It was a tough decision for the young mage, and she admired him for his courage. At the same time, hatred against Kuja welled up inside of her.<p>

_This bastard_, she thought angrily as she lifted herself up with fierce eyes.

_All those people. Vivi. My mother. He brings pain and sorrow wherever he goes! I will defeat him. I _must _defeat him._

Her friends turned their heads towards Dagger.  
>"Everything okay, Dag'?" Zidane asked and the princess nodded.<br>"We have to hurry," she said with a grave tone. "Each moment that passes, Kuja has the chance to hurt the innocent."  
>Zidane nodded, but sadness hid in his eyes. "Sure, I'll tell Blank. We should arrive in an hour."<p>

While Zidane went to Blank, Amarant and Freya prepared themselves for the battle that was surely waiting for them.  
>Dagger stared across the horizon; the castle was already in sight, though only faintly through the distance. Her knuckles emerged and turned white as the princess gripped the railing tightly.<br>Vivi stood beside her, quietly.  
>The air was heavy, carrying an ominous scent.<p>

* * *

><p>"There you are, oh my canary." Kuja had spotted the airship and he smiled maliciously.<br>"Can you already see her, my rose?" He turned towards Beatrix, who stared wide eyed towards the airship.

_On this ship... is my daughter_, she thought full of fear on account of Kuja's secure grin.  
>"It was about time," he pretended to mumble to himself. "I have become a little impatient. From what my spies told me, your precious daughter just returned from the Forgotten Continent."<br>Beatrix drew a sharp breath, but otherwise didn't react.

_I mustn't let him see my despair._

Kuja chuckled. "She must have gone through a lot, that little canary. I know it now – the time has come."  
><em>No! <em>Beatrix made a step forward, mentally crying out. The fear that had dominated her life for the past years turned into something even greater; horror pulsed through her veins and she did not manage to control her features as she stared at the silver-haired sorcerer.  
>He noticed it with a sadistic grin. "Ah, you know what that means, my rose, don't you? I have told you about it often enough. Yes, it's true: Tonight is the night in which your daughter will die, for my cause."<br>And Beatrix let out a cry, so acute and jarring that it tore the sky.

* * *

><p>"Blank will try to land us directly on the top of the castle." Zidane pointed forward, and Dagger followed the line. The giant sword that was part of Alexandria's castle glistened in the light of the setting sun.<br>The summoner felt a prickling in her stomach, but she ignored it. Instead, she tried to nodded calmly.  
>"Alright; I will -"<br>She was cut off mid-sentence as a giant fire ball struck the airship out of nowhere. Stumbling, she fell to her knees, only to roll over as another sphere hit the front of the airship.  
>"Dagger!" Zidane crawled over to her, somehow managing to grasp her hand.<br>"Are you hurt?" he yelled over the deafening explosions, and the princess nodded.  
>"Zidane! Dagger!" Freya ran up to them, wavering from one side to the other. "It's the black mages, they are attacking the ship!"<p>

Zidane cursed under his breath.  
>"What about -" He was thrust to the side as a magical blow of air shook their vehicle violently.<br>"Blank can't bring us to the top," Freya hollered. "He brings us down, before the ship falls apart."  
>Zidane nodded, his body shaking, not only from the ever reoccurring impacts, but from fear as well.<br>The black mages kept bombarding the airship with their spells, and Blank landed them rough-and-ready.  
>"I'm sorry," the redhead ran up to Zidane, shouldering his falchion, but the younger thief shook his head.<br>"Any navigator worse than you would've let the ship crash," he replied, but Blank could only let out a snort to that compliment.  
>"Where are the others?" Dagger asked, but her question was answered as Amarant and Vivi exited the steaming ship.<p>

"Are you safe?" Amarant asked briefly and Dagger nodded.  
>They all caught their breath for a second, then, they turned their heads; Blank had landed them at the front gate of Alexandria. They could already see the mass of soldiers and mages awaiting them inside the city; smoke whirled up from the buildings, and Dagger could spot some makeshift barricades. They had to fight through the entire city if they wanted to reach the ferry that would carry them on to the castle.<p>

"Why?" Dagger asked with tears in her eyes. "Why are they opposing us?"

Zidane rubbed her back. "I'm sure that's Kuja's doing. He wants to break our spirits by making us fight innocents."

Dagger gulped down the tears and shook her head. "He's so cruel. We need to stop him at all cost."  
>Zidane shivered. He could hear the rattling of the soldiers' hauberks, and the air was already hot from the spells the mages prepared.<br>"Well guys, let's get going," he tried to say with a cheerful voice. "Kuja's waiting for us to kick his ass – we shouldn't let him wait any longer!"  
>His friends nodded grimly, drawing their weapons. Then, they rushed towards the city.<p>

Zidane almost stopped in his tracks when he saw the extent of the army opposing them. For every ten soldiers, there was a black mage, already preparing the spell to ward them off.  
>"I will take care of those!" Vivi called and summoned a spell of fire. Despite him being turned to stone for weeks, his magical abilities didn't seem to have decreased; in the opposite, for some odd reason, he seemed even stronger than before.<p>

Zidane could only guess it was because his heart wasn't weighing him down any more, but he didn't have the time to think about that matter. A soldier ran up to him, and Zidane hoicked the Rune Tooth to block the sword. The soldier cried out and yanked his sword around, trying to hit Zidane's waist, but the thief jumped to the side, swirling the Rune Tooth and hitting his opponent's leg. The poisoned blade corroded the metal and ate through to the skin of the poor man, who fell down in agonizing pain, unable to stop the toxin from killing him slowly.  
>Zidane looked away, his heart hurting at the sight, but he kept fighting. The screams of the soldiers falling at his hands rang in his ears and more than once did he feel the desire to just let himself fall down. But then, he shot a glance towards Dagger, who was keeping the enemies at bay with her rod, and her determined, hurt expression kept him going.<p>

To his left, Freya was piercing their enemies with her spear, and sometimes, a whirlwind would push them away along with it. But Freya tried to save her magical energy for the true fight against Kuja.  
>The sad fools who ran up to Amarant were mercilessly slashed by his claws, and the warrior's expression was bland, despite the blood that splashed to his face.<br>"Eiko!" That was Blank. He cut and beheaded his share of the opponents swiftly, but he kept running from one side to the other, calling out that girl's name. Zidane wanted to ask him to stop, to concentrate on fighting, but deep down, he could understand his friend; if it was Dagger who was probably lost among this chaos, hiding in one of the houses, he would call out for her as well.

Another soldier popped up in front of the blonde, and Zidane's momentary distraction earned him a deep cut along his forearm. He cursed, readying himself to start a complex maneuver with his sword, but then, the soldiers was suddenly engulfed by flames.  
>Zidane jerked his head, to see Vivi panting.<br>"A-are you alright, Zidane?" He pressed before he sent another ball of fire towards another enemy.  
>"Thanks!" was all Zidane could say before another opponent called for his attention.<p>

He did not know how many people he killed, and he could not count the bruises and cuts on his body, but finally, they broke through to the ferry. Amarant finished off the guards blocking the trail boat, then, they jumped on, and Vivi used his magic to push them forward, faster than any man could have done it.  
>They all took the moment to breath and relax.<p>

Dagger crawled up to Zidane and laid her hand on his forearm. The thief twitched upon the touch, but at a murmur of Dagger's voice, a blue light enveloped his injury and a second later, it was gone.  
>Zidane smiled thankfully.<br>"Thanks, Dag'. But you really should save your energy."  
>The princess' smile was thin. She turned her head to the castle, which now towered above their heads.<p>

"He's in there," she whispered with a voice full of hate.  
>Zidane laid his hand on Dagger's shoulder, slightly squeezing it.<p>

He looked over to Vivi, who seemed to be frozen in shock. Zidane wanted to reach out to the little mage, to reassure him somehow, but Dagger held his hand back and shook her head. Silently, he agreed – there were no words to comfort someone who has to kill his kind.  
>Then, he turned his head to Blank, who stared into the water with a gloomy expression.<br>"You will find her," Zidane tried to comfort his friend, but Blank did not move.  
>"We're there," Freya stood with a last roll of her shoulders, and they set over to solid ground.<p>

No soldiers were waiting for them at this side of the city. Everything was unnaturally quiet, and they kept their weapons drawn, despite their muscles crying of fatigue.

There were three paths they could chose from; to either side and the front.  
>Before anyone could ask, Dagger pointed forward. "This will lead us to the main area."<p>

They walked quietly, cautiously, and Zidane always peeked around every corner before waving his friends to follow. They reached the main gate of the castle, which was wide open.  
>Amarant grumbled, and Freya nodded. "I don't like it either."<br>Still, they had no other choice but to go. The castle was empty as well, and quiet like a morgue. Once they set foot on the red carpet, Dagger suddenly stiffened up. Her eyes became empty and she felt a massive source of energy directly above them.

_Is this... Kuja? _She thought scared.

_How could I ignore this power for so long?  
>'Because he kept it hidden.' <em>It was Bahamut, and as soon as he spoke, Dagger's mind shook upon his voice.

_'The sorcerer is inviting you. Do not falter.'  
><em>Dagger nodded, then, she pointed upwards.  
>"Kuja is on the roof of this castle," she explained.<br>"You feel him?" Freya asked and the princess tilted her head.  
>"He's... inviting me," she repeated Bahamut's words and her friends frowned.<br>"I really don't like this," Freya mumbled. Everyone agreed with her, but Zidane forced a smile.  
>"Well then, lets get going, Dag'!"<p>

They followed seemingly endless corridors, and without Dagger's guidance, they would have become lost. Still, they were spared opposing soldiers, but they did not let down their guard.  
>Finally, they reached a high staircase.<br>"This leads to the very top," Dagger mumbled, suddenly indecisive.  
><em>If I go up there now... I will face Kuja.<br>_"Don't."  
>It was an unfamiliar voice, and they all jerked back, lifting their weapons, to see a little girl standing behind them.<br>She could not possibly be older than eight; her chin-long, blue hair was adorned with a yellow ribbon, her eyes, just as blue, looked at them so intently that Dagger shivered.

"Eiko!" Blank gasped and walked forward, only to be grabbed by Zidane.  
>"<em>That <em>is Eiko!?" The blonde could not believe it. "She's just a child!"  
>Blank opened his mouth, ready to yell at the younger thief, but Eiko's voice froze them.<br>"Don't go up yet, summoner." Her voice did not fit a child her age. It sounded calm, old and wise. Her eyes captured Dagger's and the princess felt an odd familiarity with the gaze she met.

"Who -" She started when suddenly, a cry sounded from above.  
>Dagger went pale.<br>"Mother!" She cried out and ran up the stairs.  
>"Wait!" Zidane yelled and cursed as the princess did not react. He ran after her, taking a pair of stairs with each step, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not catch up to Dagger; it was as if the worry for her mother spurred her legs.<p>

Then, one of the many statues framing the staircase swung its sword down, blocking the way. Zidane pushed and pulled, but the sword was incredibly heavy. When he tried to crawl beneath it or jump above it, a magical force would pull him back, so he had no other choice but to heave it up – way too slowly.  
>"Dagger, don't!" Zidane hollered, but Dagger reached the top of the tower, and she thrust open the door.<br>A heavy gale whirled her short hair around while Dagger turned her head frantically. Her eyes caught a figure, lying motionlessly on the adorned platform they were standing on.

"Mother!" Dagger let out a yelp and ran towards the queen, but she froze in her motion. Not because a voice called out for her, or because she was scared what she should do if her mother's body was more than just motionless. Her feet simply wouldn't move.  
>She started panicking, and a laugh sounded down on her.<br>"Welcome, my canary!" Kuja descended from a tower far above her head, his silver hair gently moving along the wind as if it was only a breeze. His feet touched the ground and he slowly walked up to Dagger; his strides almost dancing.  
>"Well, how do you like the stage I have prepared for your return?" He asked with a gracious gesture, encompassing the entirety of Alexandria.<p>

Dagger clenched her teeth.  
>"What have you done to Mother!?" She yelled, her fingers gripping her racket even tighter, and Kuja's lips spread into an uncaring grin.<br>"The rose has fulfilled its role in my story, so I did what every maestro would do; I disposed of her."  
>Dagger cried out, her heart overflowing with anger and sadness.<p>

_'Calm yourself, summoner!' _Bahamut ordered, but he found himself blocked by Dagger's hot feelings.  
>Her knees started to shake, just like her shoulders, and she looked up beneath her bangs with fierce eyes.<br>Just in that time, Zidane and the others reached the top of the castle – Blank wasn't with them, he had fallen back with Eiko.  
>"Dagger!" Zidane called, reaching out for her.<br>Kuja turned, a disapproving expression on his face.  
>"My, what are these rats doing here?" He spat and with a sway of his hand, Dagger's friends were thrust back.<br>"I am not granting you a role in my magnificent play, fool," Kuja said despicably.  
>"But in my endless generosity, I will allow you to sit by and watch how we reach the grand finale. Now that the crystal is finally mine, I can end this boring play of humanity and call forth the era I have envisioned – an era of endless darkness!"<p>

"D-dagger," Zidane slowly raised himself up, his arms shaking. "Whatever you do, don't... don't give him the crystal."  
>Dagger managed to fight against Kuja's pressure on her body and clung to her necklace.<br>"I won't," she managed to say, while she prepared herself to unleash the Eidolons. At the back of her head, she could feel Bahamut yelling something at her, but she couldn't listen. Tears of sorrow were streaming down her face; she was painfully aware of the immobile body lying behind Kuja.  
>But suddenly, Kuja laughed, and Dagger lost the grasp of the orbs of power flowing in her.<br>"My canary, would you please stop clinging on to that silly necklace?"  
>Dagger knew that something was wrong; she could see it in the way Kuja looked at her, sense it in the pressure that Bahamut's spirit laid on her to get through to her mind, but she failed to understand in time.<p>

Suddenly, her body felt unnaturally light. She rose into the air, but while she floated, she had no control over her muscles. An invisible power pulled her towards Kuja and the sorcerer laid an arm around her waist. He smelled repugnantly sweet and the princess tried to turn away from him, but her body wouldn't listen.  
>Kuja reached out with his delicate fingers, wrapped them around the necklace and ripped it off Dagger's neck. Sharp pain caused stars to dance in front of her eyes, but they cleared up soon enough for her to see Kuja pejoratively glancing towards the pendant.<br>He constricted his hand and with a loud shattering, the necklace broke into countless pieces, and Dagger could hear Zidane and the others drawing sharp breaths.  
>"H-he broke it!" Freya gasped, resting on her spear while she fought against the pressure on her shoulders.<p>

Kuja laughed, short and hard.  
>"Fools. What made you think this worthless piece of stone was the crystal?"<br>He laid two fingers around Dagger's chin and smiled lightly.  
>"The crystal has truly been with you all the time; in form of our lovely little canary here."<br>Zidane froze.

_D-dagger is the crystal!? _He could not grasp it. But he did understand one thing. With all of his willpower, he stood up, shaking under Kuja's magic.  
>"Let go of her," he growled, raising his Rune Tooth, but Kuja only flicked his fingers.<br>"Silence, pesky clod." And Zidane was thrust to the ground, tasting blood.  
>Dagger shifted, her lips opening to let out a desperate cry, but she couldn't.<br>Warily, she turned her eyes to Kuja, fearful of what his actions would be.

The sorcerer smiled, but it was evil, devoid of happiness.  
>"I am very satisfied with you, little canary," he stroke one lean finger along her cheek.<br>"When I learned of this distasteful _fate_," he spat the word, "that I have to die, I made up my mind: Life shouldn't exist without me. A world in which I cannot exist isn't a world worth existing. It wouldn't be fair. If I die, everyone dies."  
>Zidane froze in horror upon these words.<p>

_He's mad! He's not only evil, but he's completely mad!  
><em>Kuja let out a spurious sigh. "But you see, my little canary, there's something odd about this planet. No matter the catastrophes I brought upon it, it kept regenerating. And I realized that the source of life must be secured somewhere else."  
>A smirk spread on his face. "And so I learned of Terra, the planet which resides inside of Gaia. Some old fool had connected the two life-streams, trying to resurrect Terra's old civilization. Did you know they tried to assimilate Gaia five thousand years ago?" Kuja paused, waiting for the fear to spread even further in Dagger's eyes.<br>"I killed that man," Kuja finally went on with an unmoved voice. "I absorbed some of his ridiculously weak powers, and while they themselves aren't even worth being mentioned, I learned something of his memories: The existence of the crystal. And in that moment, I finally knew what to do: Before my life comes to an end, I had to find and use that crystal to destroy both Gaia and Terra at the same time! If both worlds are burning down, they won't be able to regenerate each other."

A wide grin spread on Kuja's face.  
>"It took me several hundreds of years to find you, my little canary," he spoke softly, bringing his face so close to Dagger that she felt the urge to vomit.<br>"And when I finally found you, I had to see that you are a pampered little girl, not even in the slightest capable of releasing all of the destructive energy necessary. So I decided to give you a little... push." He smiled viciously.  
>"I ordered someone to hire Amarant to kill your father, I subjugated your mother, and I corrupted your spirit. And still, despite my efforts, you didn't become strong enough to release these powers. At first, I was worried. Yes, I, the great maestro of his play, was worried. Could it be that yet another crystal fails to develop the powers I needed?" Kuja sighed, and when he opened his eyes again, they glistened because of madness.<p>

"But then, you set off and unsealed the Eidolons! And with each of these beasts nesting in your soul, you became stronger. Your hatred towards me helped you surpass those limits that were hindering you. And now, while your soul is full of their otherworldly powers, I shall break your spirit and set free the energy that you possess!"  
>Kuja raised his hand, a swirling pool of energy forming against his palm.<br>Suddenly, a thundering voice called: "Madeen!"  
>Green light exploded above Kuja's head, and the sorcerer was thrust away, losing his grip of Dagger. The princess bobbed up, shivering in fear. At the door leading to the platform, Eiko stood with a finger pointed towards Kuja. Her eyes were wide and glowed intensely. She said something to Blank, who stood by her side, and the redhead ran up to Dagger. He grabbed her elbow, pulled her up further, and dragged her to the door. Blank let lose of Dagger's arm and instead picked up Eiko, who started trembling.<p>

"Go, go!" Blank barked.  
>From the corners of her eyes could the princess see how Zidane and the others ran after them, and they fled down the stairs, following Blank, who carried a heavily panting, unconscious Eiko.<br>Blank guided them towards one of the many houses in Alexandria. The top of the castle was still glowing green, and Dagger shaded her eyes as she looked up.

_What kind of power is this? _She thought shivering. There were a thousand questions pondering in her mind, as well the sorrow about her mother's loss, but she tried to focus on the things she could deal with right now.  
>Slowly, the princess turned to Eiko, who had opened her eyes again. The girl stood up weakly from Blank's arms, and while the thief kept one arm wrapped around her waist, Eiko turned to Dagger, once again that impervious expression in her eyes.<br>Dagger gulped, and finally, she could ask the question.  
>"Who are you?"<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

Cliffhanger much? No worries, that's why I uploaded the final chapters right along with this!  
>But oh my – let me know how many of you guessed that Dagger was the crystal. I bet that was quite a surprise to a lot of you.<br>Any questions you might have will (hopefully) be answered in the next, final chapters – if not, feel free to ask!  
>Uncreative title is uncreative (it's one of the two musical themes Kuja has). But it does fit, I think; at least, you know finally now why Kuja wants the crystal and what he is planning to do. And Eiko will give some information regarding that, too.<p>

Ruska


	20. Roads Ever Weaving

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty ~ Roads Ever Weaving<strong>

"Who are you?"  
>Dagger and Eiko faced each other, and the princess felt as if she could drown in the oceanic eyes of the little girl.<br>The blue-haired one ever so slightly tilted her head.  
>"First of all, I am a friend," she spoke slowly, considerate. "And, as you have seen, I, too, am a summoner."<br>Dagger nodded faintly, trying to ignore the stares of the others; especially Zidane looked at her so intently she felt she could break under his regard.

"But I thought Dagger was the last summoner," Zidane managed to say despite his confusion.  
>Eiko turned her head to him. "You thought wrong," she simply commented. "The two of us are the last summoners currently alive. But we don't need to worry; while the talent of the summoners is mostly passed on, in a few incidences, the power develops on its own. Even if Garnet and I decide not to produce children, Gaia would eventually give birth to another summoner."<br>Zidane blinked a few times; Eiko's unmoved tone irritated him, let alone all the information they had been given through Kuja's monologue.  
>"But we have more important matters to tend to," Eiko said. "While it is unpleasant you had to learn from Kuja about your true identity, it saves us some time in my explanation."<p>

Dagger gulped. "Then it's true? I... I really _am _the crystal?"  
>Eiko nodded. "Yes. The crystal has never been an artefact. It has always been a person; often, but not always, a summoner. Your birth has been the wish of Gaia itself."<br>"The planet's wish?" Freya could not help but comment questioningly.  
>"Yes," was Eiko's bland response. "Gaia is alive. Just as Terra. The life-stream, the soul cycle, is the collection of the people's memories. When a soul dies, it merges with the soul cycle, giving away its memories, which in turn will help nurture the planet inside and out. Eidolons are born from that collective memory, too," she added, and Dagger found herself nodding.<p>

"Wait, what is Terra?" Zidane broke in with a frown. "And how come that Kuja has been alive for so long? What's with that assimilation of Gaia?"  
>Eiko seemed disturbed. "You... talk much, knight."<br>Zidane blinked. "Knight?" he echoed, but Eiko shook her head.  
>"Everything at the proper time," she sat herself down.<p>

"I will explain everything to you; but keep any questions to yourself until the end." She sent a rather stern regard to Zidane, and the thief grumbled before he sat down next to Dagger. He took her hand, not even noticing the princess blushing surprised.

Eiko nodded to herself.  
>"Very well then. The crystal is the incarnate soul of Gaia itself. Not the accumulation of the souls flowing through the soul cycle, but Gaia's very own soul. Gaia's soul is always present on this planet. Once its vessel dies, the next one is born. The crystal serves as the planet's informant on its surface. At the same time, it harbors great powers. The crystal is Gaia's only way to intervene with evil powers which might seek to destroy it."<p>

"What about the Eidolo-" Zidane started, but Eiko's glance silenced him.  
>"The <em>Eidolons<em>," she said, her voice turning a bit more lively through annoyance, "are powerful beings, as you know yourself. However, since the power of summoning can be practiced by many people, they can also be misused. Even for the destruction of the planet."

Zidane frowned, and to everyone's surprise, Eiko asked with a surrendering sigh: "What is it, knight?"

Zidane smiled sheepishly. "But Kuja said that only the crystal – I mean, Dagger, could destroy the planet."

Eiko shook her head. "Kuja has underestimated the Eidolon's powers. If all Eidolons would be gathered, summoned and commanded at the same time, their combined power would be enough to destroy both Gaia and Terra. But Kuja can not summon Eidolons, so he chose the path to corrupt the crystal."

Eiko turned her head back to Dagger. "He has been trying to plant hate and despair in your heart; and with the pretended murder of your mother, he has almost succeeded in turning your soul dark."  
>Dagger gasped. "Pretended?"<br>Eiko nodded. "Your mother is still alive. I can not phantom why he would keep her in that state; maybe to pain your mother in the final moments of this planet, showing her that he won over your heart and mind."

Dagger shivered, and tears of relief streamed down her face. Zidane squeezed her hand a little, and she leaned against him.

Eiko nodded to herself once again.  
>"Well then, what next...<br>You now know what the crystal is. Its powers can not be commanded at will, not even by yourself, Garnet," Eiko explained. "The powers inside of you can only be set free by either a forceful death through a knowing enemy, or a perfect peace of mind. Both of which is very unlikely to happen. Kuja is the first to succeed as far to track the crystal down to use it. I don't know how he learned of you being the crystal, though," the girl admitted. "The only ones who know are the Eidolons, and they are bound not to talk about it unless Gaia faces its destruction."

Dagger was startled.  
><em>So this was what Bahamut meant! <em>She realized, and somewhere inside of her, Bahamut resonated approvingly.

"Regardless of how he found it out, Kuja decided to use you for his mad purpose to destroy the world." The corners of Eiko's mouth twitched. "I think he declared his reasoning perfectly clear to you."  
>"That's mad!" Zidane exclaimed. "He wants to kill the entire planet just because he thinks it's unfair he has to die one day!?"<br>Eiko nodded, turning Zidane even more furious. "But that's crazy!"  
>"And to think he had centuries to live," Freya added mumbling.<p>

Eiko nodded her head. "I didn't say his reasoning is perfectly clear; just his declaration. I don't know where Kuja comes from; he must have been born in the times when sorcerers were still present in great amounts. He's not immortal," she preempted Zidane who had just opened his mouth. "He just found a way to keep his body working for a long amount of time. But judging from his desperate tries, we can guess his time runs short. Soon, he will die."

There was a pause which indicated some hope rising among the friends, but Eiko, who seemed to sense it, slowly shook her head.  
>"But if he isn't stopped, he will have a fallback option," she said somberly. "While his powers can not destroy the entire planet, he can very well eradicate all life on Gaia."<br>They all drew a sharp breath, and Eiko took the chance to capture Dagger's gaze. "If you don't kill him soon, he will unleash his powers."

Dagger gulped, hard.  
>"B-but how?" Dagger finally managed to ask with a hoarse voice. "Bahamut told me I'm not strong enough yet."<br>Eiko nodded. "And he's right about that. While the Eidolons inside of you supply you with extraordinary strength, they will not be able to kill Kuja – not before he can kill us all in return, that is."

Dagger shivered, and she felt herself leaning closer to Zidane. It all seemed to be too much; her, being the crystal? It was a scary thought, raising the idea of not having an own soul. Invisible to the others, Dagger shook her head.  
><em>This is not the time. I have to focus on defeating Kuja. But... if I'm not strong enough, then...<br>_She raised her head to look at Eiko.  
>"But, what can I do, then?"<p>

"Ark." Eiko spoke the name with reverence, and Dagger faintly remembered reading his name on the map – as one of those who weren't sealed away.  
>She frowned. "But how am I supposed to find him?"<p>

But Eiko only shook her head. "Ark cannot be found. He cannot be sealed and he cannot be bound to any gemstone. Ark just _is_. He is similar to you, and yet so different. Ark is the combination of the souls of Gaia and Terra."

"Once again, you mention Terra," Freya said. "Just what _is_ this place?"  
>Eiko turned her head. "It's a planet. A planet inside of Gaia."<br>"How did a planet get into a planet?" Zidane was dumbfounded.  
>"Terra is a planet much older than Gaia. And long ago, Terra's civilization tried to assimilate Gaia. But the fusion failed, and instead, Terra became a part of Gaia. It is beneath us," she added, and the friends looked down, as if they could see through the ground.<p>

"Are... people living there?" Vivi asked shyly, and Eiko nodded.  
>"Yes. As Kuja said, there was a man, called Garlant, who had tried to resurrect Terra by combining the soul cycles. But Kuja killed him – for reasons I can't imagine.<br>This has been centuries ago, and finally, a civilization is born again on Terra. They are still weak, but they will strive to regain their former glory. But this time, without assimilating Gaia," Eiko added with the hint of a smile.

Zidane shook his head. "All of this is so confusing," he mumbled and Vivi nodded.

"And Ark is a combination of the souls of Terra and Gaia?" Freya asked, to which Eiko nodded.  
>"Yes. Ark is even more powerful than the crystal – and, he's even harder to find and activate."<p>

"And how _do_ we find him?" Amarant asked, speaking for the first time, causing Eiko to send him a curious regard.  
>"It's easy. All we need to do, is having the crystal – that means you, Garnet – and the knight of Terra combine their powers. And as chance would have it, both of them are here with us." She raised her small hands and pointed towards Zidane and Dagger.<p>

Zidane breathed surprised. "Me?" He asked, trying to make sure. "_I'm_ the _knight _of _Terra_?"

If it hadn't been such a serious situation, Dagger would have chuckled. But now, all she could do was stare at Eiko with wide eyes.

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Yes. You have wondered about your tail, haven't you? On Terra, it's common to have a tail. Usually, you would also live on Terra, but it seems like both Terra's and Gaia's souls have decided that you would be of more use here on this side."

Zidane shook his head and got up, irritated. "That's ridiculous! I mean, just because I have a tail? That should be reason enough? No way!"

Eiko's lips puckered up to a faint smile. "Well then, how about that blue light? Your only clue to your home. Terra is also known as the 'blue planet.'"  
>"B-but that is..." Zidane mumbled weakly, not ready to accept what Eiko told him.<br>The young summoner went on: "I'm sure you were the only one who could activate the elveator in Iifa's Tree - the connection between the two worlds. Or how about Ipsen's Castle? The location is a remnant of the failed assimilation. Everything there is Terran architecture. Could anyone besides you operate the mechanics there?"

Zidane was startled. He remembered the weird feeling he had at Ipsen's Castle. And how the machines only responded to his touch, just like the elevator in Iifa.  
>He slowly shook his head. "But how? Why am I here?"<p>

Eiko shrugged. "That, I don't know. But I _do _know that you are the knight of Terra - to our great luck."

Finally, Zidane sat down again, taking Dagger's hand and drawing invisble figures on her palm.

Freya frowned. "Does that mean, Zidane is... the soul of Terra?"  
>Error tilted her head. "Not exactly. It's very similar, but not the same. But that's got nothing to do with it. The only thing that matters is that we have the crystal and the knight; and I can show you how to summon Ark. Once summoned, Ark will kill Kuja and absorb any kind of attack that sorcerer might try to unleash on this planet."<p>

The friends sat in awe and confusion.  
>It was Amarant who spoke as first.<br>"Why do you know all of this?"

And suddenly, a grin appeared on Eiko's face – and it made her face look a lot more childish.  
>"Since four years, an Eidolon is living inside of me."<br>"Madeen," Dagger breathed and Eiko nodded.  
>"It must have happened because of Kuja coming so close to you; Gaia sensed the danger, and sent Madeen out to warn you. Sadly, I happened to be the only fitting vessel for him, and I am actually too young to harbor the massive knowledge Madeen has. This is also why my help comes a little late."<p>

Zidane had his mouth wide open.  
>"You have an Eidolon inside of you? But, Dagger has, too, and she's not as... as..." He stopped, not wanting to insult the helpful girl, but Eiko only shrugged.<br>"It's different. Madeen is not only a pool of energy inside of me; in a sense, we are one – our souls have merged, beyond the point that is common. Eidolons usually don't do that because it gives the summoner way too much knowledge; but in my case, that was exactly what was wanted."

Dagger could hardly believe it. Her head seemed to be spinning, and she felt Eiko looking at her with understanding eyes.  
>"I know that all of this must be very difficult to understand. But time presses. We can rest for tonight, but we should head out tomorrow; alone for the fact that Kuja will find us if we linger too long."<p>

As if to underline her statement, explosions occured in a different part of the city; Kuja was searching for them, furiously.

Dagger nodded. "I... I guess I understand..." She let out a sigh, and Eiko nodded satisfied.

"Then, I'd recommend you to go to sleep. I will show you the means to summon Ark tomorrow. Feel free to use my house," she made a wide gesture. "There are enough beds for you all."

Slowly, the friends got up, but as Zidane, still hand in hand with Dagger, was about to leave the room, Eiko spoke up: "Knight."  
>Zidane turned. "Yeah?"<p>

"I want you to stay here a little longer. There is something I must tell you."  
>The way she said it, there was no doubt she intended to talk to Zidane alone. Even Blank got up and left the room.<br>Zidane squeezed Dagger's hand and smiled at her. "It's okay, go ahead. I'll catch up in no time."  
>Dagger hesitated, then, she nodded and walked up the stairs.<p>

Zidane's eyes followed the princess until she was out of sight; then, he turned and sat down in front of Eiko.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You deal well with all these revelations," Eiko commented, her voice showing a hint of awe.  
>Zidane shrugged. "I dunno. I guess there's no time to think about all that weird stuff right now anyway; I will just go with what you say and hope it works out."<p>

Eiko raised an eyebrow. "So you don't believe being the knight?"  
>Zidane was silent. Then, he mumbled, "I guess I do. I just don't understand."<p>

Eiko nodded. "That's natural. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you under better conditions."  
>Zidane only shrugged, and the two sat in silence.<p>

Finally, Eiko leaned forward.  
>"Listen, knight," she started, and her eyes seemed sad. "There is something very important I need to ask of you."<br>Zidane was surprised, but he nodded.

"Do you love Garnet?"  
>Zidane blushed. He hesitated a moment, but then, he nodded.<p>

"Do you want to protect her?" Eiko pressed and a bad feeling started to build inside of Zidane's stomach. He nodded once more, and Eiko sighed.  
>"I thought as much." She looked away for a few seconds, then, she mumbled, more to herself than anything else: "I think this is the best solution for everyone."<p>

Eiko turned her head back to Zidane.  
>"There's something you need to know about summoning Ark."<p>

* * *

><p>Once Zidane left Eiko, he felt confused – and saddened. But he shook his head.<br>_I shouldn't think about this any longer. I made my decision._

He already wanted to walk up the stairs, but then, he decided to pay each of his friends a visit beforehand.

The first one he found was Vivi. The little mage was sitting on a bed, staring at his gloved hands, only to look up as he heard Zidane's footsteps.  
>The thief smiled. "Yo. Mind me coming in for a sec'?"<p>

Vivi shook his head and made place for Zidane on his bed. The blonde sat down, and for a few minutes, neither of them said anything.

Then, Zidane spoke.  
>"How are you feeling, Vivi?"<br>The boy shrugged. "I'm... fine I guess."  
>"Really?" Zidane turned his head. "You seem depressed. Is it because of your brothers?"<br>Vivi let his shoulders drop and nodded.  
>Zidane pat his back. "Listen, Vivi, you did the right thing. It was sad, and painful, but if we don't act, Kuja will kill everyone."<br>Vivi nodded. "I know."  
>The sadness wouldn't fade from his expression, and Zidane's features softened.<p>

_Does he still believe he's just like them? _A shiver went down his spine, remembering the emotionless mages attacking them. They hadn't reacted to anything; no pleads, no talk, not even when they were killed.

Zidane could see the pressure lying on Vivi's shoulders, and once more, he pat him.  
>"You're the nicest person I've ever met."<br>Vivi looked up surprised. "Really, Zidane?"  
>The thief nodded, grinning. "Yup. You're a great guy. Don't allow anyone to tell you anything different. You are good. And kind. And you deserve to live happily."<p>

Zidane got up, and Vivi followed his movement with wide eyes.  
>"Zidane?"<br>"It's okay," the thief reassured his friend, standing in the door frame. "Get some rest; tomorrow, we will end this stupid war."  
>Vivi nodded, but Zidane had already left his room.<p>

The next one he saw was Blank, eating something, his expression a lot more peaceful than before.

"Yo!" Zidane walked in, causing Blank to jump in his seat. The redhead cursed his friend with a few hand-picked words before he sat down again.  
>"What up, boy?"<p>

Zidane tilted his head. "You didn't mention Eiko was that young," he started, but Blank already waved his hand.  
>"I know. But if I'd told you before you met her, you would have freaked out."<br>"True that."  
>"See?" Blank laughed before turning serious again. "Before you start complaining; I don't think of her that way."<br>"Yet."

Blank shot his friend a glance, but the younger thief just shrugged, and eventually, Blank nodded.  
>"Yeah. Yet. You know, when all of this is over... Madeen will leave."<br>Zidane's face turned soft. "It will be hard on her."  
>Blank nodded. "I want to be by her side once that happens. She hasn't shown you yet, but there are still traces of her actual personality. She's sweet, kind and joyful. I want her to find back into her old life, her old self. Even though that probably isn't possible."<p>

Zidane pat his shoulder. "She can be lucky, having you."  
>Blank laughed, a little embarrassed. "Well, yeah. You'll do the same thing for Dagger, huh?"<br>Zidane nodded. "Sure. As long as I can."  
>The two grinned at each other. Then, Zidane pushed himself up.<br>"Well then, gotta go. Tomorrow, we'll kick ass!"

Blank pushed his fist in the air, and waited until Zidane was out of sight before he frowned.  
>"What has happened, boy?"<p>

Zidane practically bumped into Freya. She had been standing in the shadow of her room, staring into the nothingness with dark eyes.  
>"Oh, dear."<br>"Yo!" Zidane put up a smile – it became repetitive, but it was the only way for him to act natural.

"Is everything okay?" He asked the Dragon Hunter with a frown upon her silence.  
>Freya sighed. "All of this... It's quite a lot. Frankly, I don't even know if we can trust that Eiko. I know, I know," she raised her hands defensively. "She helped us a lot, and we can call ourselves lucky. Still..."<p>

Zidane nodded. "I know what you mean. But we have no other choice."  
>Freya grumbled. "Like I said, I know."<p>

Zidane grinned. "It's all over soon. And then, you can go search for Fratley."  
>Freya looked up surprised, and Zidane winked. "Don't think I have forgotten. You will find him. Once Kuja is gone, you have time to do so."<p>

Freya laughed nervously. "I hope so."  
>"You will." Zidane emphasized. "Just think where I would look."<br>The Dragon Hunter chuckled. "Better not to. But still... If you weren't going to stay with Dagger, I'd ask you to accompany me. It's nice, traveling with you again."  
>Zidane's expression softened. "It is."<br>The two smiled at each other for a second, then Zidane wished Freya a good night and walked to Amarant's room.

The redhead was as gloomy as usual, and he stared up to the ceiling with an unmoved expression.  
>"Can I come in?" Zidane asked. Amarant remained silent, but since it wasn't a 'no', Zidane seated himself on a chair.<br>"So... It's finally coming to an end," Zidane slowly said. But Amarant remained silent, and an uncomfortable silence rose.

_The others have given me something to talk about. But Amarant... The only thing I want to ask doesn't need to be asked.  
><em>Still, he could not hold himself back once the silence continued.

"If something happens to me tomorrow," he started, and suddenly, Amarant turned his head. "Will you protect Dagger?"  
>Amarant stared at him for a few seconds.<br>"Of course."  
>Zidane grinned.<p>

_Of course. What else did I expect?_

The thief pushed himself off the chair. "I knew you were going to say that, but it still feels better hearing it."  
>Amarant eyed him suspiciously. "If that Eiko is right, Ark will absorb Kuja's magic. No one will get hurt."<br>Zidane nodded. "Yeah, I know. Still – better safe than sorry, huh?" And with that, he left Amarant alone.

Zidane stopped in front of the door to Dagger's room. He needed to draw a deep breath before he managed to enter.

"Yahoo, here I am!" He said enthusiastically, jumping on the bed before Dagger could even turn her head.  
>The bed and the two shook considerably, and Dagger playfully nudged the thief.<br>"Zidane!" she said with feigned annoyance.  
>He grinned. "Sorry."<p>

"Well?"  
>"Well what?"<br>The princess rolled her eyes. "What did Eiko say?"  
>Zidane was silent and Dagger bit her lip.<p>

_Stupid me. It clearly was something only meant for him, and yet I -_

"She wanted to make sure I believe her story." Zidane's voice was somewhat bland, and Dagger raised her eyebrows.  
>"Oh. She didn't ask me."<br>"Maybe because there's no doubting you're the only one who could possibly be the crystal," Zidane said as he sat up. His tone was playful, but his eyes were serious and Dagger felt a tickling sensation in her stomach.

"I, on the other hand," Zidane went on after a pause, "am a thief. And now, supposedly a knight."  
>Dagger could not help but chuckle.<br>"I'm... really happy you came with me," she said with a smile and Zidane grinned.  
>"Of course! After all, what would you do without your knight?" he winked, but Dagger shook her head.<p>

"It's not about that. Even if you weren't from Terra," her lips formed the name slowly, as if tasting it, "I'd still be happy you came with me."  
>Zidane smiled. "I'm happy as well."<br>The two looked at each other intensely. Seconds turned into minutes, but their eyes wouldn't let go of each other.

It was Dagger who broke the silence.  
>"Tomorrow, we will end all this."<br>"Yeah."  
>"I wonder... What I should do?"<br>Zidane looked up, surprised. "Well... You're still the princess, right?"  
>"Right," Dagger mumbled, her voice sounding a bit sad.<p>

Again, silence rose, and Dagger drew invisible patterns on the blanket. The two were sitting close to each other – neither of them would have to stretch their arm to touch the other.

"Zidane?"  
>"Mmh?"<br>"What will _you_ do? Once everything's over?"  
>He hadn't expected that question, and he blinked a few times to collect himself.<p>

Turning towards the princess, he gasped upon seeing how close she was.  
>Zidane grinned. "Well, I haven't really thought about that. I could rejoin Tantalus... But I don't really know. Maybe I'll stay in Alexandria a little longer; waiting for your coronation or something like that." He winked, but the seriousness in Dagger's eyes wouldn't fade. Instead, she blushed, and gulped.<p>

"Zidane?"  
>"Dag'?"<br>"You could..." Dagger stopped talking and Zidane leaned forward.  
>"Yeah?"<p>

The princess gulped once more. "You could also... stay with me."  
>The last part of her sentence was so quiet that Zidane barely heard it, and the silence that followed allowed him to hear his own heartbeat.<p>

He eyed Dagger intently. The princess kept looking back and forth between his eyes and her fingers drawing on the blanket, until the thief suddenly placed his hand on hers.  
>"Y-yes?" Dagger looked up hastily.<br>He stared into her eyes.  
><em>If not now, then when?<em>

And then, he leaned forward, placing his lips on hers.  
>Dagger drew a sharp breath, stiffening up nervously. She kept her eyes wide open until Zidane gently moved his lips along hers. With an almost silent moan, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing him back.<p>

Encouraged by her behavior, Zidane moved his other hand to grasp her neck, pulling her in even closer, and Dagger placed her free hand on his cheek.

It was a soft, tender kiss, and only hesitantly did they let go of each other.

Dagger's face was bright red, her heart was beating heavily against her chest, and Zidane, while wearing his typical smile, felt nervous – in a good way.

"I will stay by your side as long as I can," he promised, pulling her in once more, this time to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
>Dagger murmured something inaudible, but he didn't need to hear the exact words. She sounded happy, and relieved, and it was all that mattered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note<span>**

Ahh, the revelations. How did you deal with it? I hope Eiko explained everything clean enough.  
>The night before the great fight! Are you excited yet? Are you curious what Eiko told Zidane about summoning Ark? Well, no worries, for you can head straight to the next chapter if you like!<p>

And yes, the finally kiss! I mean, tomorrow's all or nothing - it might be their last chance to confess their feelings towards each other. I know, it wasn't a real confession, but as close as it could be, right?

I'm really excited to read your reviews to this chapter!

- Ruska


	21. The Final Summon

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty-one ~ The Final Summon<strong>

The next day greeted them with warm sunlight, but the feeling in the air was gloomy and dull. They had gathered at the entrance to Eiko's house, avoiding each other's regards while they waited for the girl to come.

Dagger shifted uncomfortably.  
><em>Everyone is so quiet.<em>

_'It's natural before a fight,' _Odin reassured her.  
><em>'But if everything goes well, no one will be hurt.'<em>

Finally, Eiko appeared, with Blank right beside her.  
>Her blue eyes went over the people waiting for her before she nodded slightly.<br>"We should leave now."  
>Her words broke the rigidity they all suffered from, and slowly, they walked through the Alexandrian streets to the ferry.<p>

The night before, Dagger had been too busy fighting her way through the mass of soldiers. But now, when the streets were calm, she had the time to examine the damage that had been made to the city.  
>The once proud city laid mostly in ruins. Little was left from the marvellous architecture of Alexandria.<p>

Dagger shivered upon seeing the smoking holes left from the mages' reckless attacks; some of the houses had broken down from the impact, and others looked as if they had been teared down before the battle, supplying the erected barricades with log piles.

The dead bodies of the soldiers were still lying around. Especially on the market, the round lot in the heart of Alexandria, leading to each district of the city as well as to the ferry, the bodies were countless.  
>Most of the soldiers laid with their faces down, but Dagger's could still see the frozen screams of agony on some of their faces. Their skin was pale, the eyes empty, and the blood that had dried on their faces had dried up to a disgusting crust.<p>

Dagger's stomach rebelled against the cruelty she saw.  
><em>This was our doing<em>, she thought and guilt made her heart ache.  
><em>'Don't give in!' <em>Bahamut sternly demanded. _'It is exactly what that sorcerer wants.'  
><em>Shaking, the princess nodded.

They slowly walked past and across the corpses, and Dagger tried to distract herself by seeking her Eidolons' advice.  
><em>'You knew it all along, didn't you?'<br>_She didn't address any Eidolon in particular; there was no need to, because they all admitted to knowing.

_'The time was not right to tell you,' _Shiva was the first to respond, her voice like an icy wind.  
>Dagger nodded. She knew that before that talk with Eiko, she would have been angry; she wouldn't have understood.<p>

_But now, I do. _The princess lifted her head as she stepped on the ferry, naturally placing her hand on Zidane's.  
><em>I wouldn't have believed it. No one would have been able to convince me of this... absurd fact. No one but Kuja himself.<em>

She cringed at the memory of Kuja holding her in his arms. Zidane, who noticed her twitching, tilted his head in worry, but Dagger shook her head reassuringly before he could ask anything.  
>She laid her head back, looking up to the castle they were approaching.<p>

"It's about time I teach you," Eiko said.  
>Zidane and Dagger turned towards the small girl, both of them nodding.<br>Eiko took each of them by the hand, closing her eyes.

"It is a fairly simple process," she started. "Since Ark can only be summoned by the two of you, there was no need for complicated spells or bindings. All you have to do, is chant this."

And with this, she sung, in a tongue Dagger had never heard before. Just as Eiko had said, it was fairly easy; the song was a repetition of a thirty second sequence, but since neither of them knew the language, Eiko had to repeat it several times to make sure they would do it right. She only allowed them to sing in turns, so they wouldn't accidentally summon Ark.

"I don't think he'd come if you call out by chance," Eiko said, "You need to focus with all your heart and mind to summon him. But in the unlikely case he'd come during the practice, it might use up all of your energy; we shouldn't risk it."

Finally, when both Zidane and Dagger had confidently memorized the song, Eiko nodded satisfied.

The others had watched them silently, and as their eyes met, Zidane could see the doubt and worry on their faces.  
>He understood their point.<br>_That such a little song is supposed to defeat that crazy guy, _he almost shook his head.

With a quiet _**thud**_, the ferry docked on. Once again, Zidane felt awe looking up the castle, but Eiko didn't allow them to waste their time and quickly guided them to the top of the castle.  
>"Do you really think he's there? After all, that's where we... met him yesterday," Freya asked doubtfully, but Eiko nodded.<br>"Exactly. It would have a dramatic effect."  
>Zidane nodded to himself.<br>_Yeah, that sounds just like that guy._

Just like the day before, no one opposed them on their way up. Zidane's tail twitched nervously.  
><em>Why isn't he trying to stop us? <em>He thought warily. _He must know about Eiko. Does he already know our plan, too? No, that can't be. He'd try to kill me in that case, so we can't summon Ark.  
><em>

He shot a regard towards Eiko. Blank stood by her side, but Eiko's expression seemed so rigid and prepared that Zidane was sure she could do well without the thief.  
>Zidane's stomach curled in in nervousness as they climbed the final staircase.<br>_This is it. We're betting on all or nothing._

* * *

><p>They stepped into the soft daylight, shielding their eyes against the rays in the first moment. By daytime, the sight from the platform was breathtaking. They could easily see over the entire city, and if it hadn't been destroyed so brutally the night before, it would have been even more stunning. In the far, he could spot the glistening of the ocean, as well as the outskirts of the Forgotten Forest. Doves flew by and a gentle breeze swept his hair from one side to the other.<br>It was a peaceful sight; too peaceful for what they were going to do.

Tearing his gaze away from the scenery, Zidane blinked repeatedly, scanning the area for a trace of Kuja.

And there he stood, as if he hadn't left the platform since their last encounter. He stood as tall as ever, but there was something odd about his posture; his right shoulder sat a bit lower than the left, twitching from time to time.

"Madeen," Dagger whispered almost silently, and Zidane nodded. They could see some of his silver blood running down Kuja's shoulder, but if the wound hurt, the sorcerer didn't give it away.

"Ah, there you are, my sweet canary," he spoke with his melodic voice. He turned, wearing an evil smile.  
>"It really wasn't nice of you, escaping my perfectly set stage yesterday," Kuja lectured. "After all the trouble your mother and I put into erecting it."<p>

"Where is Mother!?" Dagger demanded with a wavering voice. She made a step forward, but Zidane, who still held on to her hand, held her back, faintly shaking his head.

Kuja's eyes narrowed to slits, and he shot Eiko a glare.  
>"As I can see, you got yourself a storyteller. Well, I don't mind," he seemingly indifferently sighed. "It destroys part of the play, but that's just how you humans are; you disturb the beauty of this planet and everything connected to it. It's a shame you have defiled it so much. But luckily, I am here to end this." He smiled maliciously.<p>

Dagger shook her head. "We won't let you!" She quickly sent her eyes over to Amarant, Freya and Vivi. Her friends nodded, quickly drew their weapons and rushed towards Kuja.

The sorcerer laughed as he easily escaped Amarant's deadly claws.  
>"Again, my canary? Haven't you realized yet my power is not from this world?"<p>

He blocked Freya's spear with what seemed like a light tap of the back of his hand, and Vivi's concentrated spell deflagrated before it hit him.

Dagger quickly turned to Zidane and took his hands like Eiko had told them to. The blue haired girl stood in front of the two, closing her eyes and starting a chanting of her own while Blank stood close by her side to protect her; she was preparing for summoning Madeen, in the case Kuja succeeded to shake off the joined efforts of Amarant, Vivi and Freya.

_Everything has been prepared for this moment, _Dagger thought with fear before she turned her head back to Zidane.  
>"Ready?" she whispered nervously, and Zidane worked up a grin.<br>"Sure. Let's do this!"  
>The last thing Dagger saw before she closed her eyes were Zidane's oceanic pools. He emitted confidence and security, and he gently squeezed her hand.<p>

_I can do this_, Dagger thought as she took a deep breath. _I am not alone.  
><em>She felt the vibrations of the Eidolons inside of her. Each of them lend her their grand powers to support her mind and soul during the summoning.

Dagger's lips formed the words she had been taught by Eiko, and she heard Zidane's tongue chanting them as well.  
>Soon, the sounds of the battle before her were drowned in the song, and all she felt was the resonance with Zidane's soul and power.<p>

She didn't hear how Amarant yelped in pain as a strike of lighting struck his shoulder.  
>"Amarant!" Freya yelled and carelessly turned her head.<br>"Fool," Kuja laughed and sent a spell her way.  
>Freya jerked her head, but she couldn't escape the burning ball of fire flying towards her. She opened her mouth to let out a cry of fear, tightly closing her eyes as she prepared herself for the impact.<p>

But instead, she heard an almost silent groan if front of her. She opened her eyes blinking; someone had thrown himself in front of her, blocking the magic attack with a spear bigger than her own.

"Fratley!" Freya gasped surprised, and the man turned his head back to her.  
>"Darling," he simply said with a soft smile. His white fur wore traces of battles, dirty and bloody, but the eyes under the wide, brown hat were as positive as ever.<p>

"Why?" Freya could not help but ask, clinging on to Fratley's arm. "Where? How?"  
>Fratley smiled. "I will tell you everything, my darling, but now's not the time."<p>

As if on cue, Kuja spoke another spell, and Fratley's feet were pushed deeper into the platform, his claws screeching protestingly against the stone.  
>Freya's eyes darkened upon the struggle of her lover. With a cry, she threw herself forward, her spear dancing around, each swing promising certain death.<p>

Amarant regained his posture, shaking his body before readying his hands again.  
>"I will not let you harm her," he growled darkly as he blew his claws at Kuja.<br>"Noble words, coming from a murderer," the sorcerer commented and Amarant roared.

Eiko, who had still closed her eyes, gestured towards Blank.  
>"Help them."<br>"But, if I leave, you will -"  
>"I'm fine," Eiko interrupted calmly. "Madeen is here. Now go!"<br>Blank hesitated for a moment, then he dashed forward with a curse, swinging his falchion at their enemy.

The sorcerer still laughed, but he was pushed into the defensive with the combined powers of the five; they couldn't harm him, but it wasn't as easy for him to shake them off either.

Zidane and Dagger were still chanting; a bright light enclosed them and Kuja jerked his head. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and suddenly, his expression became more fierce.  
>"What are you trying to do, little girl!?" He yelled at Eiko who stood before the two. The girl didn't move, but that seemed to make Kuja even more furious.<br>"Answer me! What have these weak Eidolons been plotting behind my back!?"

They all heard the fear sounding from his voice, and while it reinforced their hopes, it also meant bad: Kuja doubled his efforts, magic dancing from his finger tips, hammering down around the platform.

"Madeen!" Eiko called out, and the Eidolon manifested itself above her, just in time to catch a bolt of lightning aiming for Zidane and Dagger.

"How dare you defy me!?" Kuja spat bewildered, putting more strength into the spell, but Madeen shook it off.

Eiko clenched her teeth as Madeen used her soul to amplify its strength. She moaned weakly and Blank jumped forward.  
>"Eiko!"<br>"Stay back!" She cried at him and wrapped her arms around her chest while Madeen caught the spells directed at the summoners behind her.  
>Blank cursed and let out a yelp of helplessness before he turned back to fight the sorcerer.<p>

Zidane and Dagger didn't realize any of this. They were caught in their summoning, repeatedly chanting.

Faintly, Dagger could hear the cries of the battle.  
><em>What is-<br>_'_Concentrate.' _It was Bahamut, his voice stern and dark.  
>Dagger gulped, but otherwise continued to sing.<p>

She felt how her power, the magic of the Eidolons and Zidane's strength came together, forming a grand orb of bright light, pulsing with energy. Her knees started to feel weak and suddenly, Zidane squeezed her hand more.

_'Don't be afraid,'_ his voice sounded in her head. For a second, the princess was startled; but then, she realized that their minds and souls were so closely connected that it was only natural for them to hear each other's thoughts.  
>She mentally nodded. <em>'As long as you're with me.'<em>

The orb grew bigger and brighter, almost absorbing every part of Dagger's mind and soul.

_'Ahh.' _It took Dagger a moment to realize that it was Shiva's voice inside of her growling in pain.  
><em>'Shiva! What is -'<br>'Don't worry about me!' _The Ice Queen regained her composure, though her presence wavered.  
><em>'Concentrate on summoning Ark,' <em>the Eidolon demanded.  
>Dagger shivered. If it wasn't for the support of the Eidolons, her energy would have long been used up.<br>_'I'm sorry,'_ the princess thought as she continued the summon.

She couldn't say for how long she and Zidane sang. It could have been merely minutes, but just as well hours until suddenly, the orb exploded in light.  
>The power that ran through Dagger's body threatened to devour her, and it was only for Zidane's tight grasp that she didn't fall to her knees.<p>

She stopped her singing, as Eiko had told her to, but Zidane kept on chanting. They were different words, and he spoke them as quickly as he could without messing up the rhythm of the song.

Dagger shook in fear.  
><em>'Zidane, what are you doing!?' <em>She called out, but it was as if a wall had been erected around his mind – she couldn't get through to him.

Suddenly, it was Zidane who shook and shivered, his knees becoming weak, and this time, Dagger had to keep him up.

Zidane's words stopped abruptly, the silence around them disappeared to the cries and groans of the battle their friends fought.  
>Their hands somehow lost each other and Zidane stumbled around, breathing heavily.<p>

Dagger clutched her hand to her chest; partly because she felt dizzy, but mostly because Zidane's weakened state terrified her.  
>"Zidane!" She called out his name and the thief shook his head as if to shake off a bug.<br>"I'm... I'm fine," he slowly said, but his shaking eyes gave him away.  
>"What-" Dagger made a step forward when she suddenly heard a cry.<p>

"What is this!?" Freya stared up directly above Dagger's head, so the summoner swirled around. Her jaw dropped.

Above her hovered an airship as big as the entire castle. It didn't look like an ordinary airship, though; it was mostly long, and two airscrews at its top were rotating constantly in high speed. Four wheels – at each corner one – were attached to the thing, and a massive, long sword stood out from the front of the airship, as long as the rest of its body. At its bow was something that resembled a dragon's head – a mechanical one, that is, in gold with dark eyes.

It was a terrifying, overwhelming sight.

Dagger gulped, her mouth was dry.  
>"This... this is Ark," she could only mumble. The others stared as well, and even Kuja had frozen. Not only was Ark's size incredible – though it would have been enough on its own already – but the Eidolon gave away an aura of power that was second to none. Dagger couldn't imagine how anyone, or anything was supposed to oppose that monster.<p>

Suddenly, the wheels at Ark's sides started to spin. The mechanical mouth opened and a loud screech occurred that pinned Dagger and everyone else on the platform to the ground.

"Guide him!" Eiko hollered over the deafening sound. "Quickly, before he runs out of control!"

Dagger nodded, raising herself on to her legs. She shook and Ark's cries made it next to impossible for her to stand. She stumbled over to Zidane, who stared at their summon with wide eyes, and grabbed his hands.

"Zidane, concentrate!" She yelled above the noise. Zidane turned his head, his eyes alarmingly empty, before he nodded slowly.  
>"... Yeah."<p>

They both closed their eyes again, reaching out for Ark's soul. It was mostly Dagger's job, since she could use her horn, so Zidane only contributed his energy to it.

The mind of Ark was fundamentally different from the other Eidolons and Dagger was scared to even scrape it. It seemed to expand over the physical boundaries of Ark's body, spreading so far that Dagger couldn't tell where it ended – she might even be inside its reach (which was a scary thought.) The soul was a whirling pool of power, and there was a constant noise in it, almost deafening Dagger's inner ears.

When she mustered her courage, Dagger soon realized that words didn't seem to mean anything to Ark, so she tried her best to imply what she wanted through images and feelings.

There was a sudden silence, both inside of Ark's soul as well as outside. It seemed to take a moment to adjust itself, and then, it turned, unnaturally quiet for a thing of its size, until the sharp tip of the gigantic sword pointed towards Kuja.

The sorcerer paled and screamed something with trembling lips. A swirling pool of energy formed in between his hands, but as soon as it reached a size bigger than a watermelon, wisps of the energy were drawn to Ark, getting lost between the rotating airscrews.

Kuja's face paled even further, looking like a ghost, and he hastily chanted another spell. But just like the one before, it was absorbed immediately.  
>Dagger could see the panic in Kuja's eyes; he stumbled over his words, trying to find a spell Ark would not absorb, only to walk backwards when he saw that there was none.<p>

"What is this thing!?" Kuja screeched terrified when the wheels on Ark started turning, proceeding to move the Eidolon forward.

Kuja's eyes widened when he suddenly laughed madly.  
>"Oh, so this is it!" He spread his arms out wide with maniacally glistening eyes. "This is the one and only Ark – the Eidolon of the legends, the strongest being on this planet!" The sorcerer fell onto his knees, still laughing, and bowed his head graciously.<p>

"Oh, Ark, master of all Eidolons, connected soul of the two worlds, messenger of darkness – it is an honor to meet you, a soul akin to mine!"  
>Kuja raised his head, obviously trying to suppress the scared shivers of his body as Ark came closer and closer.<p>

"Both of us have been born by the Eternal Darkness from these planets' cores! We share the same beauty of finality in our servants' eyes, we bring death to every thing we touch!"

Ark screeched even louder, the tip of its giant sword was only inches away from Kuja's nose.  
>The sorcerer inadvertently twitched, a drop of silver blood running down his nose, but otherwise kept up his posture.<p>

"I have been waiting for you, Ark," Kuja continued to say with a lowered voice, dark of secrets and evil plotting. "I had been waiting for a chance to meet you, and now, it has finally arrived! Become my ally, my master, my dark messenger, and together, we can consume these petty planets in the haunting beauty of crepuscule!"

For a moment, Dagger held her breath.  
><em>Why doesn't Ark kill him!? <em>She panicked.  
><em>It didn't seem to listen to my words, how can it understand him!? He doesn't even have a horn, he's -<br>'Silence!' _Bahamut interrupted her chaotic train of thought with his low growl.  
><em>'Wait,' <em>was all he advised her to do, and despite her heart almost jumping out of her chest, she gulped and tried to calm her shaking hand.

Suddenly, she felt how Zidane reached out for her, his fingers wrapping around hers, and he gently squeezed her hand. She looked up, seeing how his usual grin adorned his face, and she slowly managed to nod.

Ark became completely silent. Even the airscrews didn't create any sound. They all waited anxiously; Freya pressed herself against Fratley, both of them pointing their spears towards Kuja. Vivi was clinging on to his staff, his small hands shaking, but Dagger was sure to see him readying a spell nonetheless. Amarant wore his typical frown, ignoring the blood that ran down from his injury in thick, heavy streams, keeping his claws up and ready for battle. Blank had wrapped one arm around Eiko, who was trembling from her summon. And Kuja seemed to have frozen.

Time seemed to have stopped as they waited for Ark to do something. The silence became unbearable, almost deafening in a numb way, when suddenly, Ark's mouth opened wide. No sound escaped the mechanical construct, but the Eidolon flew up in the sky, and transformed its body. The different parts of its figure readjusted their positioning until the Eidolon resembled a grand mechanical knight, though it's head was the sword. The screws and wheels spun madly and suddenly, a laser shot out of its body, drawing a glyph on the platform with Kuja in the center.

The sorcerer shrieked in fear, trying to get up to flee, but Ark wouldn't let him. Explosives were fired from its wings, cloaking Kuja in scorching fires. Among the flames, Dagger could spot Kuja's magic dancing wildly, trying to find a way out of the pain, but as soon as it reached the corners of the glyph, the power faded into nothingness. By the looks of it, the amount of magic present in that circle was more than enough to destroy an entire planet – just as Eiko had said.

Kuja's voice had reached a pitch higher than anything Dagger had ever heard; it hurt her ears, so she pressed her hands on her head, but she couldn't turn her gaze away from the horrifying scene in front of her.

The fog and dust seemed to clear, but before she could spot Kuja – or whatever had been left of his body – Ark shot down a giant laser, as thick as a tree's trunk, and Kuja cried out one final time. The heat threatened to burn Dagger's face; she smelled burnt flesh and hair, her stomach felt sick and she finally closed her eyes.

Kuja's screams vanished, and soon did the flames.

"It's over, Dag'," Zidane gently shook her shoulders.

Blinking, the princess opened her eyes. Ark had disappeared, the sky seeming empty without the giant figure of the Eidolon. The platform had burst where the glyph had been, leaving nothing but empty space, though Dagger was amazed that _anything _in Alexandria was still standing after Ark's attack.

_'Nothing else had been hurt because of your chanting and believe,' _Bahamut explained, and Dagger shook.  
><em>'Does that mean that if I wavered, Ark would have destroyed us all?'<br>_Bahamut took his time to reply. _'I... don't think so.' _Something about Bahamut's voice seemed uncertain, but before Dagger could ask, her friends started moving again.

"Is it... really over?" Vivi asked, his yellow orbs blinking.  
>"It is," Eiko responded quietly, and after another second, they all released their tension.<p>

Freya and Fratley sunk to the ground, hugging each other tightly while laughing. Vivi fell down on his butt, did his hat with that typical shy gesture, and put his staff aside. Amarant allowed a small smile to form on his face before he sat down, grimacing as his wound hurt.

"Oh, Amarant!" Dagger realized and rushed towards her guardian. She almost gagged upon the sight of his burnt and torn flesh, but she took a deep breath and placed her hand on his wound.

"Save your energy," the warrior grunted, trying to shake her off, but Dagger didn't move.  
>"I will heal you, whether you like it or not!"<br>Amarant grumbled something inaudible, but heaved a sigh as the pain disappeared.

"Are you alright, Dagger, my dear?" Freya asked; she still held on to Fratley's hand, looking as if she refused to ever let go of him.  
>The princess nodded. "What about you?"<br>Freya laughed, though her ribs seemed to hurt as she did. "I'm fine, thanks to _him _showing up." She jerked her hand and Fratley stumbled forward, laughing.

"You must be Sir Fratley!" Dagger breathed and quickly bowed her head, a gesture which Fratley mimicked.  
>"It is an honor meeting you, your excellency," he said with his calm voice. "I am sorry I showed up this late; but even though I had learned of Kuja's plotting, I failed to find the crystal." The Dragon Hunter chuckled. "Had I known the crystal was a person, things would have been a lot easier for me."<p>

"So that's where you had been!" Freya exclaimed.  
>"I'm sorry, darling," Fratley apologized and took her other hand as well. "I wanted to tell you, but I feared that Kuja might kill everyone related to me. I couldn't bare the thought of bringing you in danger."<br>"Idiot," Freya mumbled as she leaned towards her lover. "You knew I was going to follow you, didn't you? I would follow you anywhere, no matter how dangerous."  
>"I knew, but I foolishly hoped you wouldn't."<p>

Dagger smiled upon the sight of her reunion, then she turned to Vivi to inspect his body for injuries.

Zidane watched the scene with a smile.  
><em>We... finally did it, huh? <em>He lifted his head to the sky and a tightness clutched his heart. He caught Eiko glaring at him, but he ignored it. He knew what was going to happen; she didn't need to remind him of that.

First, it came very slowly, almost sneakily: A blue light that encircled his body, starting from his chest. It grew bigger and bigger, until it finally attracted the attention of his friends. Their smiling faces quickly turned worried as they turned to him.

"Zidane!" Dagger yelped and ran up to him.  
>He grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Dag'. Looks like I can't stay to your coronation after all."<br>"No," Dagger whispered as she understood.  
>"No! Why!? Where are you going!?" She screamed her protest, shaking as she wrapped her arms around his chest, tears streaming down her face.<br>Zidane turned his head to look at Eiko, examining her before turning back to Dagger.  
>"I'm going... home," he slowly explained, patting the princess' head.<br>"My job on this planet has been fulfilled. I'm going back to Terra."  
>Dagger sobbed, constantly mumbling 'No's, 'Don't leave me!'<p>

"Zidane," Freya spoke with a heavy voice.  
>The thief looked up. The light had engulfed him completely, and his skin started to become see-through.<br>"I'd apologize for not being able to search for Fratley with you – but as I see, he's here already. Iron-Tail!" He greeted the Dragon Hunter who chuckled with sad eyes.  
>"I wish our meeting wasn't as ill-fated," Fratley mumbled, but Zidane only waved it away.<p>

The thief briefly looked at Vivi, sending him a smile, while the mage mumbled: "So that's what it was all about."

Zidane caught Amarant's serious regard. The warrior's eyes were narrowed, arms crossed over his chest.  
>"Don't forget your promise, Amarant."<br>His eyes narrowed even further. "I won't."

By now, Zidane found it hard to see. The magic from Terra that was calling him home slowly dissolved his body. Still, his sight was good enough to see Blank clenching his teeth.  
>"I'm sorry, brother," Zidane quietly said.<br>Blank growled something dark, the knuckles on his hands turning white, before he let out a surrendering yelp.

Suddenly, Zidane's feet left the ground. Dagger gasped as he was slowly pulled away from her grip.  
>"No! Zidane, no!"<br>Zidane worked up a smile. "I'm really sorry, Dagger."  
>"If you don't leave, there's nothing to be sorry about!" Dagger pleaded as his body was out of her reach. She stretched her arms, but even if she jumped, her fingertips couldn't even reach his shoes.<br>Zidane smiled even wider, though his eyes were saddened. The remainder of his body faded away, the wind carrying his final words.  
>"I'm... really happy I chose to go with you."<p>

"No! No, no, no!" Dagger cried, but Zidane was gone. She fell unto her knees in the attempt to grasp the thin air. Her orange jumper teared up, her knees were bruised, but she didn't feel that pain. She lowered her head to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, clutching her hands to the chest where she was sure her heart was breaking into pieces.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

Please don't kill me! I know, Zidane is gone, but that was really necessary - after all, he belongs to Terra, not Gaia. I'm sorry if some of you are hating me from separating Dagger and Zidane - please, spare me! I'm just as devastated ;_;

But, on a brighter note, Kuja is gone! I hope the whole Ark and Eiko combo didn't seem like a deus ex machina to you - I have tried to leave hints all along the storyline. But I didn't want things to be too obvious. If you read the story once more with all these things in mind, I'm sure you'd catch more of the subtle hints along the way.

Before I get death-wishes, go ahead and read the long, looong, epilogue. It will be worth it, I promise. There are still some lose ends in this story, but the epilogue wraps up everything, I can guarantee that!

Excited to read your thoughts on this chapter! 

- Ruska


	22. Epilogue - Melodies of Life

**The thief and his princess**

**Summary:**

When Zidane, the youngest thief in the infamous Tantalus group, meets the mysterious Dagger on the Alexandrian streets, he thinks of her as nothing but one of his many flirts. But with time, he will realize that the girl does not only hold the power to bind his heart forever, but that she is an unwilling part of a conspiracy that can easily destroy the world. - A FFIX AU Fan Fic

**Note:** Due to the rules of this site, I am not allowed to post any lyrics of any song in here - even if the song is the main theme of the game. I'm really sorry about that, but I had to take the lines out.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue ~ Melodies of Life<strong>

Dagger nibbled at the end of her pen, staring with wet eyes at the rose-colored paper filled with longing, aching words from her heart.  
>She heaved a sigh and put the pen down.<p>

_"You should write about it, honey,"_ her mother had said. _"Youalways were a talented poet; I'm sure that writing about it will soothe your soul."_

At first, she had been excited; she hadn't written in years – her new duties as the queen just wouldn't allow her to find the time for it. But that excitement had soon vanished once she had sat down, grabbed the pen and started to think of the words that would express her state of mind.

Dagger let out a shivering breath, trying to blink away the tears.  
><em>After four years, it still hurts.<br>_She shook her head.  
><em>Who am I kidding? It will always hurt. Even in ten, twenty, fifty years, thinking back will always hurt.<em>

The overwhelming pain of loneliness was readying itself to take over her, so the queen rested her chin on her chest, inhaling deeply.  
><em>One, two, three, four – out. One, two, three, four – in.<em>

Once her breath and mind had calmed down, Dagger opened her eyes again to look at the paper. With the distance she brought by the short meditation, she even managed to smile at the longing words written there.

She turned her head, looking out of the broad window of her luxurious chamber.  
>Beatrix had offered her to take over the room of the queen, but Dagger had politely declined. She preferred the location of her room and the view from its window.<br>A soft, unbelieving smile appeared on her face.

_I am the queen. Since almost four years, I am the queen of Alexandria.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Already? But, Mother, I -"<br>"No buts." Beatrix voice was firm, although a certain tiredness seemed to be a part of her now. Dagger could understand – being mind-controlled for years, forced to order and watch the suffering of the people she had sworn to guide and protect, would naturally take its toll on any personality, even one as strong as her mother's.

_Still, asking me for this is certainly not right!_

Beatrix watched the struggle on her daughter's face.  
>"Garnet," she reached out for Dagger's face, cupping her cheeks between her hands.<br>"I understand your revolt. You are still young, and the burden of the crown is heavy." The queen sighed and let go of her daughter's face.  
>"But I am not befitting to sit on the throne anymore."<p>

Dagger shook her head. "Don't say that! We already talked to uncle Cid! And I'm sure that if Freya and Fratley talk to the king of Burmecia, he will understand as well!"  
>Beatrix smiled bitterly. "Even that is not enough, and you know that."<p>

Dagger hung her head down. She knew her mother was right. It wasn't the kings they had to convince. It was the people, and Dagger could see it in their eyes that they mistrusted her mother.

"It's only natural they distrust me," her mother spoke as if she could read Dagger's mind. Beatrix was looking out of the window, absent-mindedly playing with a strand of her light brown locks.  
>"I brought them so much pain. I misused the powers I held."<p>

"But that was Kuja's doing!" Dagger protested. It made her heart ache, seeing her mother blaming herself for all the pain.  
>Beatrix turned, wearing a smile. "Thank you, honey. I appreciate your support – especially after all I did to you, too." For a moment, the queen stared to the side with such a bitter look on her face that Dagger felt like crying. But then, Beatrix straightened up.<p>

"But even though it was Kuja who plotted all this, it was my voice that ordered the deaths. My fingers pointed to the path of destruction. The people cannot and will not forget what I did to them. I lost their trust, and it would be foolish trying to continue my reign."  
>Beatrix shook her head. "No, it just won't go well. They will rebel against me, resulting in even more bloodshed and sadness. It is the best if you become queen as quickly as possible."<p>

Dagger opened her mouth, about to ask a question of which she didn't want to hear the answer.  
>Beatrix smiled understandingly. "You are my daughter; but you are also the one who came to end the suffering. The people know that, Garnet, and they value it over the fact that we share the same blood. They trust in you – as much as I do."<p>

Dagger gulped, looking down at her nervously fidgeting fingers.  
>"But... there's so much I don't know yet."<br>Beatrix placed her lean fingers on Dagger's shoulders.  
>"You are not alone, honey. Everyone will support you; me, too, as much as I can without raising suspicions from the people."<p>

* * *

><p>A knock woke Dagger from her reminiscent thoughts.<br>"Yes?"

A grumble from the other side, unmistakenly Steiner's voice: "It's me, your majesty!" Dagger chuckled to herself upon the stiffness in the voice of a man she works with every day.  
>"Come in, Steiner."<p>

The door opened as the captain of the Pluto Knights followed her invitation. He barely stepped over the frame of the door, immediately stiffening up to raise a fist to his heart.  
>"I'm sorry for the disturbance, your majesty, but there are some matters that need your attention. I truly regret disturbing you in one of your rare moments of privacy, your majesty, and I -"<br>"That's enough, Steiner," Dagger interrupted him with a soft laugh. "Loosen up."  
>"B-but your majesty!" Steiner protested.<br>"No buts," Dagger shook her head. "You protected me ever since I was a child. There's no need for you to be as formal around me."

Steiner grumbled something inaudible, obviously not willed to let his manners slip. But then, he sighed surrendering.  
>"Well, then... Your ma- … Garnet. The summoner wishes to see you."<br>Dagger raised her eyebrows. "Eiko does?"  
>Steiner nodded. "She is at the ferry, accompanied by that filthy, redheaded scum -"<br>"Steiner!"

The captain lowered his head. "I am sorry, your – Garnet. It is just... very unusual for a queen to openly interact with thieves on a frequent basis. Even if it was secretly," the man shook his head, "it would still be very... noteworthy."  
>Dagger could not help but chuckle. "I know, Steiner. But Blank really is a nice guy. You should give him a chance."<br>Steiner grumbled something that was surely nothing nice, but then, he just nodded dutifully.

Dagger raised herself up, looking at the unfinished song.  
><em>I will work on it a later time, <em>she decided as she followed Steiner out of her chamber.

On their way through the castle, she spotted Vivi. After a quick sign to Steiner, she ran up to her old friend.

"Hello, Vivi."  
>"Princess!" the blackmage exclaimed. He still had a habit of calling her 'princess', despite her being the queen for four years now.<br>"How are you, Vivi?" She asked with a smile.  
>"I'm doing good. I was just showing them around a little," he added and pointed towards a group of blackmages standing behind him.<br>"Your majesty," they all mumbled in unison.

Dagger's smile deepened. She remembered all too clearly how – a few days after Kuja's death – Vivi had found the remaining blackmages. Without their master, they were lost, not knowing what to do or where to go, or if there even was any place to go for them.

Ignoring the protests of Steiner and other military advisers, Dagger had decided to give the mages a home in Alexandria. The people had been scared at first, but under Vivi's dedicated guidance, the blackmages soon proved to be extremely helpful with the city's reconstruction.

It had been a hard task for Vivi, but he found joy in guiding his fellow brothers. A lot of them had developed emotions just like him, soon after Kuja had died, and he helped them adjust to these confusing feelings.

"Is everything going well?" Dagger asked and Vivi nodded. "They gained their conscience a couple of days ago," Vivi explained with a voice that showed his happiness. "There are only very few left without one, and the more of us become alive, the higher our hopes are for all of us to get a soul eventually."

Dagger smiled. "That's wonderful! We really should sit and talk to each other once in a while, Vivi. I miss your company."  
>Vivi shyly did his hat. "Yes, princess. We really should."<p>

With another smile, Dagger bid her farewell to the small mage and returned to Steiner's side.  
>"Sorry," she apologized, but the captain only shook his head and continued to lead her out of the castle.<p>

While she followed Steiner's rattling armor, Dagger allowed her thoughts to wander around.  
>Unexpectedly, a verse popped into her head - a verse about the fugacity of their love, the unlikelihood of it to happen in the first place, and how she felt the need to sing it out so it won't get lost.<p>

"Your majesty?" Steiner had stopped, his head turned with surprise.  
>Dagger blinked a few times until she realized she had actually sung the verse.<br>"Oh, it's nothing," she waved it away. "Just an idea for a song I have."  
>"Hm." Steiner turned his head away again.<p>

Dagger smiled when suddenly, she saw a movement from the corner of her eye.  
>"Amarant," she calmly spoke as the giant warrior took his place beside her.<br>"You should have told me you go out," the warrior said. It wasn't really a stern demand – Dagger knew that he was just worried about her safety.

"I'm just going to the ferry. Eiko is waiting there for me."  
>Amarant's face darkened. "Even more so the reason for me to come with you."<br>Dagger frowned. She understood what Amarant implied. Despite him trying to hide it, he had grown to like Zidane – a pain stroke through her chest while thinking his name – and he silently blamed it on Eiko that the thief had disappeared on that day.

Dagger shook her head.  
><em>I mustn't think of it that way, <em>she reminded herself. _What's done is done._

Bright sunlight blinded her when she exited the castle. The queen blinked a few times distracted until she got used to the light, then she lowered the hand she had used to shield her eyes with. The water surrounding the ferry station was softly moving under a gentle breeze, glistening beautifully. A man with red hair and countless belts attached to his body and clothing stared out into the distance, and sitting on the last stair leading to the ferry, a small girl with blue hair was playing with a doll.

_Eiko. _Dagger's stomach convulsed. The laughter coming from the girl did not fit the image of the calm summoner Dagger had met four years ago. And while the leave of Madeen had caused Eiko to turn back into a more befitting behavior for a girl her age, traces of the Eidolon seemed to have stayed. Like the look out of her eyes, who always seemed too serious, too old.

Dagger could not help but feel the need to violently shake the girl that sat there.

* * *

><p>After having cried for what felt like forever, Dagger managed to push herself off the ground. Her face burnt from the salty tears streaming down, her throat was hoarse and dry from crying out his name. But neither of that could hold her back from storming to Eiko.<p>

The young summoner laid in Blank's arms. The summon of Madeen had taken its toll on her little body, and she only faintly managed to open her eyes when Dagger suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"You knew it, didn't you!?" The princess yelled at the top of her lungs – whatever had been left from her crying. Her voice sounded pathetic, but it didn't matter.  
>"You knew he was going to disappear once we summon Ark, right!? You knew and you didn't tell us – why!? Why did he have to leave!? Answer me!"<p>

"Stop it!" Blank angrily barked, but Eiko waved with her hand.  
>"It's okay, Blank," she mumbled weakly.<br>"But, you are -", the thief started, but became silent by the glare out of Eiko's eyes.

The blue-haired girl turned her head to Dagger.  
>"Zidane's leave to Terra... was the better of two choices we had."<br>"What choices!?" Dagger cried.

"Ark," Eiko mumbled. "Ark always requires a sacrifice."  
>"A... sacrifice?" Freya repeated with a frown.<br>"Yes. If no sacrifice is offered, Ark won't manifest in this world. It has to be an outstanding sacrifice, one that equals dying."

"Zidane is... dead?" Dagger's voice was quiet and devoid of life as the tears started falling down again.  
>But Eiko shook her head. "No. He's on Terra, just as he said.<br>Either of you had to make a grand sacrifice. If it were you to make it, Garnet, then you would have died. But in Zidane's case..." Eiko made a pause to catch her breath.  
>"Zidane's love for you is so big that leaving you was enough of a sacrifice for Ark."<p>

Dagger stared at the girl with wide eyes.  
>"W-what?"<br>Eiko smiled. "His love, Garnet. His love to you is so grand that Ark accepted Zidane's sacrifice of leaving you forever. Zidane offered to return to Terra and leave you, in exchange for Ark to kill Kuja."

Dagger blinked.  
><em>This... this cannot be!<em>

But the regard from Eiko's eyes was so honest that Dagger knew she spoke the truth. And once she realized that, she had cried even more.

* * *

><p>"Garnet." Eiko's voice, now a lot more childish and carefree, pulled the queen out of her memories.<p>

"Eiko." Dagger walked closer to the little girl who still played with its dolls.  
>"Steiner said you wanted to see me?"<p>

Eiko chuckled. "Yes, I do. How are you feeling, Garnet?"  
>Dagger pursed her lips. She didn't want to unload her unjust anger onto the girl, so she just answered: "Life as the queen is challenging. But with all of this support, I can make it. Why do you ask?"<p>

"Hmm," Eiko mumbled, braiding the hair of one of her dolls. "Do you remember what I once told you? That the powers of the Crystal can only be used in either a forceful death or a great peace of mind?"

Dagger stiffened up. She shot a regard to Blank, but if the redheaded thief was worried by Eiko behaving so strange once again, he didn't show it. He barely paid attention to their conversation, but Dagger knew that if anything was going to threaten Eiko's life, he'd be by her side in a heartbeat.

_This should be us_, Dagger thought, startled once she realized her envy. The queen quickly shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts.

"I do remember," she replied belatedly, though Eiko didn't even seem to notice her hesitation.

"Well..." The girl slowly spoke, rearranging the doll's clothing. "There might be yet another way for the powers inside of you to be unleashed. Like, a big desire or something like that."

Dagger frowned. "That is all well and good, Eiko, but... What does it matter? Kuja is defeated. We are save. There's no need for me to use these powers anymore."

Finally, Eiko put the doll down, turning her head to the confused queen.  
>"So you are happy with the way things are now?"<p>

Dagger averted her eyes. "I..." She looked down on her interlocked fingers. "I guess."

Eiko narrowed her eyes. "Is that so? Well, then I guess there's no need for me to teach you how to connect Terra and Gaia."

"What!?" Dagger made a step forward, so hastily that her feet got caught in her long dress. She stumbled, almost fell, but Amarant caught her before Steiner even realized what was going on.

The warrior looked at her with his unmoved eyes – but Dagger was sure she saw something of her own excitement and desperate hope in them.

She slowly rose herself up, walking up to Eiko with more careful steps.  
>"What did you just say?" She asked, her voice trembling.<p>

Eiko had turned her attention back to the doll, playing with it idly.  
>"Connecting Terra and Gaia," the girl repeated, with an indifferent voice. "There should be a way to bring Terra to the surface of this planet."<p>

In a matter of seconds, Dagger had rushed forward, grabbing Eiko's shoulders and shaking them.  
>"How is that possible!?"<p>

"Oi, stop it!" Blank barked, but Eiko cut him off with a wave of her hand.

Dagger blinked. The situation was oddly similar to the one four years ago.

"Don't ask me, your majesty," Eiko said with cold eyes. "You should be thankful I even know of it. You are surely ignorant to the extent of your own powers."

Steiner made a protesting, grumbling sound, but Dagger interrupted him with a shake of her head, her eyes glued to Eiko.

The girl was right. She was the Crystal, and yet she had no idea what powers she actually held. Without Zidane's help four years ago, she wouldn't have been able to summon Ark and defeat Kuja. And without Eiko's help, they wouldn't have even learned of the only way to kill that mad sorcerer.

Eiko withstood her regard and Dagger frowned. "For how long did you know?"

The security in Eiko's eyes wavered. "That's a good question, Garnet," she looked away with a bitter smile. "Technically, I always knew. But when Madeen returned to the Soul Cycle, he left behind a useless body and soul, torn between this side of life and the stream of memories from the past centuries."

Dagger averted her eyes; she felt sorry for Eiko. Blank had once told her that the girl was almost going mad from the changes that had been made on her body. She was unable to go back to her former self, but without Madeen's guidance, the memories and wisdom inside of her went out of control, overwhelming her out of nowhere.

Eiko let out a trembling sigh. "But, to answer your question: I remembered this morning. Or rather, I fully grasped the meaning of it this morning. I asked for an audience as quickly as possible." She had turned her eyes back to Dagger, suddenly resembling a pleading criminal, left to her mercy. "I swear, I wouldn't have withheld that information intentionally!"

Dagger frowned, letting go of the small girl's shoulders.  
>"I'm sorry, Eiko," she mumbled. "I know you're doing your best to... to deal... with all of it."<p>

The faint flicker of a smile spread on Eiko's face before she turned around, grabbing her dolls again.  
>"Well, now that that's settled," she spoke, her voice showing no trace of the insecurity from before, "let me explain it to you in more detail."<p>

Dagger gulped; then, she nodded and sat down, listening to Eiko's explanations. Only rarely did she interrupt the girl for asking questions. Most of the time, she just tried to comprehend what Eiko told.

The sun was setting when Eiko had finished.

Dagger stared out into the sea, her fingers interlocked. A calm had come over her.  
>"I will do it," she finally said.<p>

Without lifting her gaze from the dolls, Eiko smiled lightly – one of the rare moments where she actually looked like the child she was supposed to be.

Dagger got up, dusting away the dirt from her dress.  
>"Thank you for telling me all of this," she started towards Eiko, but the girl only shook her head.<br>"It's the least I could do, Garnet." Eiko looked up, her eyes squished in something like genuine happiness.  
>Dagger smiled, then she turned away.<p>

"Your majesty?" Steiner asked with a confused face; he hadn't understood even half of what she had discussed with the younger summoner, but he could tell by the look on her face that it was something of high importance.

"We need to go to the roof," Dagger said. "You'll see once we get there," she went on a bit more loudly when Steiner opened his mouth to raise questions.  
>The captain grumbled something into his armor, then he nodded and stood beside her as she made her way back to the castle.<p>

Dagger felt her heart beating heavy in her chest; hope had risen, but she didn't dare to hold on to it just yet.  
>In her thoughts, yet another verse of the song of her heart came to life, and she followed the inspiration by softly singing it.<p>

It was sad, longing, claiming how her most precious memories were the one she made with him, and that even after his disappearance, she believes he could call out for her.

Amarant shot her one of his typical grumpy, yet worried regards, and Dagger worked up a smile to him.  
>'It's alright' she's trying to say with it. 'I'm doing fine. I won't collapse again.'<p>

Amarant frowned, turning his head away with a grunt.  
>Dagger could understand his worries all too well. She clearly remembered that day, a few weeks after her coronation.<p>

* * *

><p>"No!" Dagger's voice hollered across the castle. Some servants a couple of doors away dropped their plates at the scream of the queen, eying the door to her room suspiciously as another cry occurred.<p>

"Garnet, please, calm yourself down." Beatrix tried to calm her daughter, who was running wildly around the room, a look of shock on her face.

"Calm down!? Then don't expect something like that from me!" Tears were streaming down her face, stupid, hot tears, and Dagger blinked them away in anger.

Beatrix had raised her hands in a defensive manner.  
>"Garnet, honey, I know this must be a burden to your heart, but -"<br>"I will _not _marry any noble man who just came along to claim the throne!"

"Listen, you are the queen now, honey," Beatrix tried to explain calmly, but Dagger only shook her head, the crown on top of it considerably shaking.  
>"No, no, no! I already became the queen on your demand! I won't marry someone just because you tell me to!"<p>

Beatrix frowned. "I understand you, Garnet, but -"  
>"No, you don't! You have barely met him, Mother! If you knew him, then you'd understand why that is the one thing I can't do!" Dagger's voice turned to a sobbing, she wrapped her arms around her chest at the thought of the man she loved so much.<p>

Amarant stood in the corner of the room, his eyes following her every move, and his expression was even more grave than usually.

Beatrix sighed. "But, Garnet. You might be young for a queen, but you are old for an unmarried member of the royal family. We need to ensure that our lineage is continued."

"No!" She repeated herself, she knew that and she hated herself for it, but she just couldn't accept the idea her mother was proposing.

Suddenly, Dagger found herself on the floor, crying loudly and desperately.  
><em>I can't! I can't! There's only one man I could marry!<em>

Beatrix expression was hurt; she understood her daughter's revolt, even more so due to the things Kuja had made her do. But it was a royal duty, and she had to somehow explain it to her.

Dagger shivered, her heart close to bursting into countless pieces.  
>"Zidane, where are you!?"<p>

* * *

><p>Dagger shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. In the end, she had managed to shake off her mother's attempts in finding a man for her. She knew she couldn't escape her fate for too long, but her heart just wasn't ready to let go of the love it was filled with.<p>

_And I probably never will be able to_, Dagger admitted towards herself while she followed Steiner to the roof. She had avoided that part of the castle as much as she could; the memories it evoked were just too strong for her. As soon as Dagger stepped out the door into the fresh breeze, she found herself searching for a sign of Kuja. She was sure to see her mother lying motionlessly on the ground, and she could almost feel Zidane squeezing her hand.

Dagger shivered, gently shaking her head to clear her mind. She focused on what Eiko had told her earlier.  
><em>Maybe it will fail<em>, she thought worried, biting her bottom lip. She felt Amarant and Steiner staring at her intently and – at least on Steiner's behalf – curiously.

_'It will be okay.' _Shiva's voice came seemingly out of nowhere and Dagger stumbled surprised upon hearing it.  
><em>'Shiva!' <em>She hadn't talked with the Eidolons in a long time. After they had defeated Kuja, Dagger had had a long discussion with Eiko and what to do with the unsealed Eidolons; some of them had been sealed away for a reason, after all.

But Dagger had grown to love her companions too much as to banish them. Instead, she had asked for Eiko's help to bind the Eidolons to gemstones. Then, she had built statues for each of them around the city. It had been a compromise the Eidolons approved of.

As a result, the winters in Alexandria had become a little more chilly thanks to Shiva's influence, whereas the summers were hotter because of Ifrit's ever burning fire. The people weren't as scared of floods and storms anymore, because even though they were a lot more wild due to Leviathan's and Ramuh's presence, they were kept away from the citizens by said Eidolons. Bahamut and Odin didn't seem to have a noticeable impact on their surroundings, though Dagger suspected that the dying responded to Odin's presence by being a lot more calm and confident in the face of death.

Still, despite the souls of the Eidolons roaming around freely, they barely made contact with Dagger; sometimes, she could feel the faint touch of a grand soul, but before she could even respond to it, it would fade away. Somehow, she felt reassured by the guarding concern of the Eidolons.

_'We will support you in your plan, summoner.' _It was Ifrit's voice, and Dagger could almost feel the heat radiating from his soul.

A smile spread on her face as she felt the souls of the other Eidolons approaching. Most of them remained silent, but she could sense their quiet approval of her undertaking.

She nodded and raised her hands to her chest. Closing her eyes, Dagger allowed herself to feel all the suppressed emotions she had held in ever since Zidane had disappeared; the good and the bad. The desperate feeling of loneliness, the hatred towards the world and its injustice, the longing for another touch of his hand, to hear the sound of his voice just once more and to see that ever-cheery grin. She accepted the heavy weight of the crown and throne, the fear she had, facing all those new situations. She remembered the countless nights when she would cry herself to sleep, sure that she couldn't continue, just to wake up and continue nonetheless.

Each day had been a fight for her, but Dagger had never allowed herself to accept these feelings. She thought it would make her a weak, ungrateful person. Now, she knew it was only who she truly was.

After some of this meditation, she felt two contradictory emotions raising on equal parts. There was the calming peace of mind, finally accepting who she was and what she felt. And there was the desperate, hurting longing for Zidane that would dominate every second of her life.

Faintly, Dagger felt how the Eidolons surrounded her soul. It seemed to have spread outside her body, taking up almost the entire city. And in its core, there was something Dagger had only once faintly felt, back when she had summoned Ark: an orb of energy in herself. It wasn't an Eidolon, but her own true power, and Dagger almost recoiled at its potency. But Zidane's image rose in her head, and she gulped down her fears, stretching her imaginary fingers out for that power.

She barely touched it and suddenly, it was as if the world around her exploded. Swirls of colors took over her vision, unheard sounds occupied her stunned ears, and Dagger felt her self drifting away, getting lost in the magnificence of it all.

_No, _the queen reminded herself. _I am here... for a reason._

The dancing light seemed to cease its jumping for a bit, almost as if it turned to her curiously.

_I am here... to make a wish. I am here to... to claim my power._

Now, the light and colors would only swash idly from one side to the other, waiting eagerly for her to finally form her wish, to set free the power she held in her hands.

_I want... I want to make everything whole again!_

An exploding sound almost deafened her. The ground shook, her vision cleared and Dagger found herself lying on the platform on the Alexandrian castle. But the ground was still shaking. Screams hailed from the city beneath her as the earth trembled.

Dagger was in danger of sliding down the plateau when suddenly, two big hands caught her shoulders.

Amarant had pressed his lips thinly against each other, and once more amazed Dagger with his skill and control. He held her firmly until finally, the trembling ceased.

Dagger felt dizzy and sick, but also strangely agitated. She stumbled up to her feet, straining her eyes to see what she was hoping for.

But she was disappointed.

_Nothing has changed, _she thought to herself as her stomach clutched together in pain.  
><em>I should have known better. I -<em>

"Your majesty, look over there!" Steiner suddenly exclaimed.

Dagger's gaze followed his outstretched arm.

And there, in the distance, in the middle of the sea was a light.  
>A <em>blue <em>light.

Dagger's eyes widened. She gathered up her dress and ran down the flight of stairs.

"Your majesty!" Steiner called after her, but Dagger wouldn't listen. She almost stumbled over her own feet, the blood in her ears roaring loudly. She grabbed the nearest servant.  
>"Ready my airship! I need to leave immediately!"<br>The servant nodded scared and surprised and hurried away to fulfill the order.

Dagger ran to the hangar outside the castle. Her feet hurt, she surely had received some blisters, but she just kept running. She spurred the staff on, nothing could happen quick enough for her.

Steiner had assembled some guards, along them Vivi. To her surprise, Dagger spotted Freya and Fratley, belatedly remembering how the two were paying the usual visit to bring friendly wishes from the Burmecian king. Her mother had been brought to the airship as well, and it didn't surprise Dagger to see Eiko and Blank sitting at a bench nearby, waiting for the airship being ready to set off.

Dagger stormed to the bow of the airship, requesting for the pilot to start.  
>"But, your majesty, shouldn't we take some more preparations to -"<br>"Take off!" Dagger cut him off, her eyes sparkling. "Head towards that light!"

The airship took off, not quick enough for Dagger's taste. She felt her friends eying her, some of them worried, others curious, but she barely realized it. She leaned forward, over the bow, to the point where Amarant stepped for, worried she might fall.

They approached the source of the blue light in a matter of hours – Dagger reminded herself to thank Cid once again for gifting her his quickest, most advanced airship as a coronation present.

Dagger heard the astonished sounds of her friends and the crew behind her, and her own jaw dropped as she saw what caused the blue light.

Where the ocean had once spread out almost endlessly, there was now a new continent, almost as big as the Mist Continent, though rather long than wide. The architecture on it was foreign, resembling the one in Ipsen's Castle, and it was the material of the buildings that emitted the blue glow.

"What is this?" Freya asked with a trembling, surprised voice.

"Terra!" Dagger could barely form a full sentence, but she couldn't hold herself back from exclaiming the name. The stares were unbelieving and doubtful, but Dagger only nodded to reinforce her statement.  
>"I will explain it a later time! First, we have to -"<br>"Offer our greetings to the king or queen of this place," her mother softly spoke.

Dagger turned to her mother, nodding with held-back enthusiasm.  
>"Yes, Mother. You are right." She tried to straighten her ruffled dress, but she could tell by the chuckle of her mother that it was useless.<p>

The pilot quickly found a place to land, amongst some taller buildings in the center of the continent.

A crowd had already gathered to eye the newcomers, but Dagger didn't even see them. She almost jumped off the airship before it landed; only Amarant's tight grip around her shoulder stopped her. At first, she wanted to tell him off, but as she turned her head, she could see how his expression was just a tad too indifferent; he was surely almost as excited as she was.

As soon as they left the airship, Dagger could not help but stare at Terra's inhabitants.  
>They all had tails – a fact that stirred up Dagger's stomach – blond hair and blue eyes, though their features were so different from each other that they still seemed to be fairly individual.<p>

The Terrans stared at her and her company with wide eyes. Young children hid behind her mother's backs, while the older ones tried to run up to them; especially Vivi drew a lot of attention.

"What are you?" one of them asked.  
>Shyly, Vivi did his hat. "I am, erm, I am a blackmage."<br>"You can use magic!? Let's see, let's see!"

Vivi shot a regard to Dagger, who nodded encouragingly.  
>The little mage hemmed, then he performed a small spell, raising a fireball out of nowhere.<br>"Wow! That's so cool, Mr. Blackmage! Show us more!"

With that, the ice seemed broken. The children flocked to the passengers of the airship, bombarding them with questions.

A lean, tall Terran walked up to Dagger and her mother.

"Am I correct assuming you are the queen of this... place?" His voice was polite, but it showed the irritation due to the previous events.

Dagger nodded. "I am Garnet Till Alexandros XVII. I am the queen of Alexandria. This is my mother, Beatrix, formerly queen of Alexandria," she added with a gesture towards her mother. "We are here to greet the ruler of your people."

The man bowed. "It is an honor meeting you, Queen Garnet. My name is Diri; I am but a humble servant of our Queen Mikoto. Please follow me this way. Don't worry about your companions," he added when Dagger looked back to her friends with a worried frown. "No one will do them any harm. We are peaceful people."  
>Reassured, Dagger nodded, and followed the man deeper into the city. Her former companions on her long journey followed silently.<p>

She was astonished by the blue rock that seemed to dominate the entire continent, and the high constructs which resembled giant mushrooms were shining blue as well.

But their walk was only short-lived; they soon reached a building that seemed to be Terra's palace. Diri lead them inside, through countless corridors and doors, until he finally stopped in front of a heavily decorated one.

He shot a quick glance at Dagger; whether he felt like saying something or not, he simply smiled and opened the door wide, bowing right as he finished.

The throne room – it couldn't be anything else than that – was as blue as the rest of the planet. It was spacious and luxuriously furnished. Especially the throne was decorated immensely and with much craftsmanship, but Dagger had little eye for it or the woman sitting on it. Her eyes were drawn to a man right next to the queen, sitting on a smaller, a little less ornate chair.

His blond hair was tied up with a blue ribbon, and his blue eyes had that special color of oceanic waves that Dagger would recognize among all others.

"Zidane!" She forgot her manners, her duties, everything as she ran up to him.

He stared at her wide eyed, blinking repeatedly as he slowly raised himself up from his chair.

"... Dag'?"

He hadn't even finished whispering her name when she flung her arms around him. He didn't wear his usual thievish attire anymore, but an armor fitting for a knight. But he still wore the Rune Tooth he had gotten back in Dali, and it fell to the ground with a loud clattering.

"Dagger!" He enclosed her in his arms and Dagger buried her head in his chest.  
>"Zidane!" Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him even tighter, breathing in his familiar scent.<p>

He pat her black hair, playing with a strand of it.  
>"It's still short," he mumbled hoarsely and Dagger nodded.<br>"Mother wanted me to cut it, but I... I thought you liked it better short," she admitted with blushing cheeks.  
>Zidane laughed, but his voice trembled. "How?" He couldn't phrase the real question behind that simple word, but Dagger understood.<p>

She looked up, almost unable to make out his face through her tears. Dagger reached out with her hand, touching his cheek and smiled happily.  
>"I wanted to see you again. So badly." It was the short version and Zidane seemed to know it because he chuckled.<p>

"Now, that sounds easy. Took you long enough, my princess." He only teased her, but Dagger shook her head.  
>"Not princess."<p>

Zidane blinked surprised, then he laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm a terrible knight. Missing my own princess' coronation."  
>Dagger chuckled. "There's a lot of stuff you missed."<br>"You gotta tell me everything!" Zidane grinned while he gently stroke her back.

"You're an even worse friend, bro!" Blank suddenly called from behind.  
>Zidane and Dagger turned on their heels; they had almost forgotten that there were so many people watching them.<p>

"Blank! Yo, what's up?" The happiness in Zidane's voice was evident, though he was reluctant to leave Dagger's side even for a second. Noticing his hesitation, Dagger took his hand and lead him to their friends, so Zidane could give Blank a proper, manly hug.

Blank snorted. "'What's up?' Quite a lame greeting for your best friend after four years, man!" But the redhead grinned, and Zidane could only grin back. He looked down to Eiko, seeming a bit surprised to see her there.

"Hello, knight," Eiko greeted him. Her voice was shy and quiet, causing Zidane to blink confused. But then, he smiled and pat her head. "Nice to see you again, little summoner."  
>Eiko chuckled, swatting his hand away and hid behind Blank.<p>

Zidane turned his head to Freya and Fratley and gave both of them a lewd wink.  
>"Of course I'd see you two together. How's dragon hunting been? Boring without me, I'm sure."<p>

"You couldn't stand up against that beast of last week for a second, my dear," Freya joked.  
>"Yeah right," Zidane grimaced at her before he turned to Vivi.<br>"There's the blackmage of the hour! Have you grown?"  
>"Not an inch," Vivi mumbled shyly, but his yellow eyes seemed to express great happiness.<p>

Zidane shook his head. "Nah-uh, I'm sure you grew. Maybe inside? You gotta tell me all the things you've done ever since I left!"  
>Vivi nodded, still shy, but with a bit more enthusiasm. "I will, Zidane!"<p>

Still grinning, Zidane looked to Amarant. For a moment, they looked at each other silently; evidently, Zidane was thinking of a nice greeting – dealing with Amarant just wasn't as easy as with the others.

But then, Amarant stepped for, until he was only inches away from the former thief. He eyed Zidane with serious eyes before he suddenly gave him a hard punch.  
>"Ow! Amarant, what the hell was that for!?" Zidane cursed, but Amarant only cracked his knuckles.<br>"If you hurt her that much one more time, I'll kill you."

Zidane was startled. He looked at Dagger, who seemed shocked and scared at Amarant's action, and understood.

Suddenly, an apologetic grin formed on Zidane's face.  
>"I'm sorry, Amarant. But I left her in good hands, didn't I?"<br>"Don't change the topic here," Amarant narrowed his eyes. "I'd rather have you with me to protect her."

Zidane was startled for a second, surprised by the hint of friendliness in Amarant's voice. "Amarant, I..."  
>The warrior grumbled annoyed. ready to turn away when Zidane suddenly gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.<p>

"I missed you too, Amarant."

Amarant stopped in his tracks, his expression frozen. Very slowly, he turned his head.  
>"I'll seriously kill you, Zidane."<p>

The thief only laughed, then he looked at all of his friends. "Damn, guys, it's so good to be back!"

"Erm, Knight?" A soft cough caused them all to turn their heads.  
>Mikoto, the Terran queen, wore a gentle smile as she got up.<br>"Could you explain all of this to me?"

Zidane shot a glance towards Dagger and squeezed her hand.  
>'See?' His eyes seemed to say. 'I'm a real knight now!'<p>

Dagger smiled as she prepared herself to talk to the queen. There were a lot of things to explain, treaties to be worked out and decisions to be made. Terra had appeared on Gaia, and that would surely bear consequences.

But she wasn't afraid. Zidane was with her, holding her hand. Everything was alright.  
>Everything was whole again.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

Oh my goodness. I finished it! And I feel equally empty to finishing an Anime or reading a book. Three years in the making and now I have to bid my farewell to this story.

Zidane is back! Of course I couldn't just leave him out of the epilogue! How could I possibly seperate this lovely pairing! I hope you are satisfied with the ending of this story; I tried to give every character at least a small entrance again. (Shoot, I forgot Baku and the others. But oh well, they are in Lindblum, just like Cid, so what could I do? Rest assured though, they are all doing fine.)

If you're wondering why Eiko is still playing with dolls at the age of twelve: For one, I still played with dolls that age. And secondly, she's probably trying to catch up on her missed childhood.

My heart feels quite heavy, finishing this story after three years.

I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it made you smile, laugh or become a little teary-eyed at the right points. I hope you could enjoy the characters and the plot, and I hope it was worth the time you spent reading it.

I am thankful for everyone who reviewed this story, thankful for everyone who showed their support by favoriting or following the story. Writing this was funny and interesting, but even more so because of those who read it. If you enjoyed this story even a little bit, it was worth all the hassle I had at times.

Now, I have a lot of other projects in mind – some of them even bigger, more complex and unique than this! I hope you can enjoy those stories to come as much as this now.

Until next time, take care.

- Ruska


End file.
